


finding home

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beach Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, These lonely idiots, coffee shop AU, kiddo Daisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 94,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Melinda May's life has been torn to shambles, and while she's always considered herself the kind of woman who could take care of herself, she's decided she's had enough living around the memories of the past year. With her daughter in tow, Melinda sells everything and moves as far away as she can get from her old life. In a little beach town just outside of San Fransisco, Phil Coulson is, for the most part, happy. Sure, his girlfriend of ten years left him. Still, he has his work. A small coffee shop he runs with his mother and sister. He's not in any hurry to find anyone... that is, until the day a beautiful woman and her small daughter walks into his life.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 324
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of an espresso machine and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the small shop where Phil Coulson stared at the blinking cursor on his laptop, trying to remember if he counted fifteen boxes of espresso or seventeen? His scribbled notes from his hastened inventory count that morning made little sense to him as he’d been trying to count and open the small cafe on his own. 

His place was Pacifica’s only coffee shop that would bustle with its morning regulars demanding their dark roasts and lattes the moment he unlocked the door at six. Monday mornings were notorious for being their busiest day. Not only did they have tourists making their way in and out of town, they had even more foot traffic now that school was getting ready to start back up. He had enough time to do his quick count and get the coffees brewed just in time for parents and teachers alike waiting at six to fill the cafe. 

He stumbled his way behind the bar while his customers waited for him to fill their orders until he could get Jemma to come to fill in for his sister, Maria. She’d called him at just after four, telling him she’d come down with the stomach flu and he was on his own. 

He cursed Maria’s name until the younger girl got there just after six thirty, then had her jump on the register while he continued to make the coffees. He wasn’t as fast as Jemma or Maria on the bar, but he held his own through the rush. The way he saw it, Jemma was far more likely to be cheerful and wouldn’t drive away his customers as he would have. 

He wasn’t in a bad mood so much as a frustrated one. There was just so much to do and little time to do it. He had to have his inventory order in by noon or the bastards who he ordered the bulk of his stock from would wait until tomorrow to ship his purchases making him wait an extra day for delivery. With all the kids going back to school this week, he needed that extra coffee yesterday. The anxiety he felt that came with feeling rushed had his game off and his attitude towards his customers short. If they’d all get their coffee, their pastries (that were delicious and made by his mother) and get the hell out, he would be most appreciative. 

“Stop scowling at your screen. It’s not going to scowl back, you know.” Jemma teased, setting a black roast in front of him along with a croissant.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the tips of his fingers. “How many bags of espresso did we go through this morning?”

Jemma pursed her lips, then with an air of finality answered. “Two.”

“And how many are in the back?”

She disappeared through the swinging door that led to the back and shouted, “Fifteen espressos and eleven decafs!”

He nodded and typed the numbers into his count. It was seventeen. Perfect. He thanked Jemma for checking and for the coffee and croissant and pulled up the website to his vendor. He also needed to order a few more extra cases of their new Candy Corn Blend. He ordered two last week thinking the locals would slowly take them off the shelves, but a fresh wave of tourists came through and snatched up most of them before his usuals could get their hands on any. The complaints had piled high. So he told them he’d make sure to order more than he usually did to have a while longer. The last of the rush died at just after ten and it was now just before eleven. They were unlikely to get busy again. Even if he took his time, he’d have his order filled by noon. 

Just as he neared the end of the order form, his phone rang from beside him. His sister’s name came up on the screen. He took the phone and swiped to answer it. “What’s up?”

“Have you done the order yet?” she asked. He could hear the television in the background and his nephew shouting something. 

“Just finishing it up now.”

“Oh, good. Order more cherry almond flavoring.” 

Phil sighed. “No. You’re the only one who drinks it. I’m not wasting money on it.”

“Phil, please,” she begged in her whiny tone that usually got her what she wanted. “I’ll put it on special and make it worth it. It’s amazing in frappuccinos.”

“That’s what you said about banana mocha and no one liked it. Besides, it’s almost October. No one wants cold coffee right now.”

“That’s not true, I drink cold coffee every day and so do most of the teenagers in town.”

He shook his head. He didn’t understand people who drank their coffee cold. It took him owning a coffee shop that realized frozen drinks made up more of his profit than plain regular coffee. “You want the stuff, I’ll order it but I’ll take ten bucks out of your check to pay for it.”

Her voice was a low mumble. “You’re an ass.” 

“An ass who likes to stay in business.” The line was quiet and a feeling akin to guilt tugged at his chest. He let out a sigh and scrolled back up to the flavorings. “Fine, I’ll order it but if it doesn’t sell, you can buy it yourself from now on.”

“Awe, thanks, big brother,” she said, the sweetness back in her voice now that she’d gotten her way. As the baby in the family, he was all too familiar with her getting what she wanted.

He grunted and placed a 1 next to the almond cherry. “Goodbye, Maria.”

Ending the call, Phil took the next ten minutes to finish up his order while he drank his coffee and slowly picked at his pastry. Just as he was about to close his laptop, the bell _dinged_ above the door and a woman with her small child walked in. She was Asian and athletically slim with wavy, long dark hair that fell just past her shoulders. The little girl, by the looks of it, was around his nephew’s age. Five, maybe six-years-old with dark hair like her mother’s. He’d never seen either of them before. Like many new people in town, probably just passing through. 

“Hello,” Jemma’s voice called from behind the register, welcoming the woman and her little girl. 

“Hi,” the woman replied. Phil watched her staring up at the chalkboard menu, her eyes narrowed in thought. “Can I get a large green tea and a cold hazelnut flavored milk, if you have it, please?”

“Sure thing.” Jemma reached for each cup and scribbled the beverage on the cup, then pausing with the second asked, “Do you want ice in the hazelnut milk?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, please.”

“What about whip cream?” Jemma asked with a smile she directed at the little girl.

“Can I, Mommy?” the child asked.

The woman smiled down at her daughter while brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “Yes, you may.”

The little girl brightened and jumped in place in her excitement. “Yes, please!”

Phil chuckled at her exuberance and met the woman’s eyes. She smiled at him, and he returned it not without noticing how very attractive she was. He closed his laptop, picked up his plate and cup, and made his way to the back, thinking how lucky the dude who got to go home every night to her was.

* * *

Melinda took one last glance at the man at the counter with the blue eyes and the soft smile and took her daughter by the hand and let her out of the cafe. The wind hit her as soon she opened the door, making her shiver. The late September day was crisp and cool, and she was thankful that she wore a sweater to take Daisy to her school orientation. They had only been in Pacifica for a little over a week now. The day before they had registered Daisy for school and in just a few days her daughter would be a full-time first grader. 

Daisy couldn’t wait to get started. Melinda could put off the day forever. Starting elementary school was just another thing to remind Melinda that her little girl was growing up. That she was no longer the tiny baby she brought home from the adoption agency. Time was marching on and Melinda had no choice but to march along with it.

The day before they had gone shopping for markers and crayons and watercolors, blunt scissors, and glue sticks. She even found Daisy a backpack with a matching lunchbox with Mulan and Mushu because if it wasn’t from Disney’s _Mulan_ her young daughter wanted nothing to do with it. 

She spoke to the shopkeeper about the weather around this time of the year and she hadn’t told her more than she gleaned the night previous via a google search. She bought her daughter fall and winter clothes. Jackets, rain boots, and warm knitted hats with long sides that would cover her ears and cheeks. California wasn’t a complete far cry from New York. The weather was colder in New York and they had more snow, but the northern California coast was a hell of a lot wetter than what either of them were used to. Cloud cover would persist into the fall and then stay for the inevitable winter which would bring more wetness and high winds.

Melinda tried not to think about New York or the life she left behind. Whenever Daisy would ask about going home or her father, Melinda would change the subject and say that one day they would go back to visit. However, Daisy would never ever see that man again. Not if Melinda had anything to say about it. 

When the state charged Calvin for kidnapping Daisy from her, the court had taken into account his mental history and current substance abuse and stripped him of all parental rights, sealing her full legal custody of Daisy she had been given with Daisy’s adoption.

As soon as his trial was over, she took her custody papers, sold her car, her brownstone, most of their belongings, and with money in her savings and given to her by her father, moved as far away as she could get. Her last conversation with Calvin had been that final day at the courthouse as they dragged him out of the room. He had threatened that he would find her once he got out. She’d said nothing to him but thought, he could try. 

Melinda was fairly certain he would never find her. She had taken every extra precaution she could when she left. With the money she had, she bought a cheap car in her best friend’s name, and drove it across the country in a little under a week. She used cash for every purchase and hotel stay, and only when she got to California did she stop and buy a new cell phone to call her father.

She loved everything about the small town of Pacifica. It was close to the ocean, and it had that cozy, small-town feeling. The one where everyone knew and looked out for each other. She hadn’t meant to pick this place. She had meant to go a little further north, but they stopped for tea one afternoon on their way through to rest and recharge. She sat at a corner table by a fireplace and sipped a hot chocolate while Daisy colored a picture that would be added to the wall of other pictures by the little kids of the town by the barista with long dark hair and a warm smile. She and Daisy shared a chocolate chip muffin fresh out of the oven and offered to them by an older woman who was baking them in the back. She looked around at all the faces and the smiles and listened to the welcomes as people made their way in and out, and thought, _this is home_.

She rented her and Daisy a hotel room on the beach that night and got the number for the one and only local realtor. Her name was Rosalind Price. She was a likable enough woman who wanted to know more than Melinda was willing to share. But Melinda was anything if not clever, and she made up a story that Rosalind ate right up. She found Melinda and Daisy a small furnished house with low rent, and within a few days Rosalind gave her the keys and they moved in. 

The small two-bedroom home sat off a back road out just outside of town with a large open field in front and trees in the back. She had neighbors on each side that were close enough to add comfort but far enough away to give them privacy. The downstairs had a fireplace and open cathedral ceilings in the big living room and small kitchen along with the two bedrooms, and upstairs an open loft with comfortable couches, shelves filled with books, and a window nook where Melinda could see herself doing Tai Chi or sitting while drinking tea and reading for hours.

Calvin still had another three years before he was up for parole, and good luck to him finding her here. Besides, when he got out he had bigger things to worry about. Like where he would come up with the money to pay for all those loans he’d taken out. 

“Mommy, I see it!”

Daisy’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. Melinda glanced at her five-year-old daughter who had her arm outstretched, her index finger pointing at the large red brick school building looming in the distance. “I see it too, sweetheart. We’re almost there.”

Daisy’s orientation was at twelve-thirty, and it was just after twelve fifteen. Her stop for tea had them running a little behind, but the stove at her house stopped working that morning and she wasn’t about to face a room full of children without caffeine.

Inside was a bustle of activity from teachers, to students, to parents making their way this way and that. Unable to find the right classroom, Melinda backtracked to the front office to ask for directions to Miss Rodriguez’s class and then was lectured for not having a badge or checking in before they went looking. Melinda gazed down at the name on the woman’s sticker name tag. Polly. Melinda wanted to tell _Polly_ she could lecture the staff member watching the front door who told her to go right in. 

But she didn’t. Instead, she swiped her name on the check-in sheet and slapped her name badge on her chest and made her way with her daughter down to the first-grade hall. 

Inside the colorful room was a line of parents who stood against the walls, some talking to one another, some looking down at their phones while their children ran around the room. Melinda spotted Daisy’s teacher from registration day across the room consoling a small child who was crying over something that had upset her.

Spying an empty spot along the wall, Melinda led Daisy over to it. They weren’t there for more than a minute when a woman in jeans and a black hoodie turned to her.

“I know you, don’t I?”

Melinda considered the woman. She was about her age. She had dark hair tied up in a messy knot and black circles under her eyes were from a lack of sleep or slept in mascara that hadn’t been removed very well. She looked familiar but Melinda had been meeting so many people in the last week it was hard to say for sure where. “I don’t think so? We just moved here.”

The woman’s head fell to the side. “Right, but I’ve seen you…” her lips pursed. “In the coffee shop, I think.”

Recognition dawned on her. She was one of the baristas there. “That’s right.”

“Yeah,” she said and held out her hand. “I’m Maria Hill.”

“Melinda May,” she said.

Maria’s eyes flicked to her cup and then back up. “I see you made another stop by.”

“My stove died, and it’s better than anything I could have made at home with lukewarm water.”

“My brother would be happy to hear that.”

“Your brother?”

“He owns the place. He’s pretty proud of calling the place his, but he couldn’t run it without me or our mother for that matter. This one is yours?” She indicated with a nod down at Daisy, who’d been watching the other children playing while holding tight to Melinda’s hand.

“Yes, this is my daughter, Daisy.”

“She’s a cutie,” Maria said, then called out to one of the children. A little boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes came running over to her. “This one is mine.” She kneeled and took the little boy’s hand. “Hey, Daisy, this is my son, Lincoln. Hey, Kiddo, do you think you can go show Daisy around until Miss R is ready?”

The little boy nodded, then held his hand out for Daisy. Melinda looked down just as her daughter looked up, a silent question of permission in her eyes. Melinda put her hand on her back and encouraged her forward. “It’s okay. I’ll be right here.” Daisy nodded and reached out, taking the little boy’s hand. Melinda smiled at Maria. “Thank you. He’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

Maria laughed. “God, I hope not. That’s all I need.”

Melinda huffed a laugh, then took a drink of her tea. It was cold but still damn good. A green tea with a mixture of citrus and mint and a scoop of honey that she liked to savor even after it cooled. She continued to sip on it while she watched her daughter make friends with the little boy, happy that her feelings about this town turned out to be correct.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil Coulson had a problem. 

That problem came into his cafe every morning at 7:45 almost on the dot on her way to take her daughter to school. She always looked the same. Like she had just gotten out of bed, if just gotten out of bed was beautiful and looking like the sun. A look he could only imagine was completely New York. 

Truthfully, the only reason he knew she was from New York was that he’d listen to her chats with his sister or with Jemma as she stood in line or at the bar near the front window while she waited for her drinks. 

It was never his intention to eavesdrop, but her low voice drew him to its sound and it was only natural that his eyes inevitably followed. He’d sneak glances either from where he sat at a nearby table with his laptop or when he was covering the register or making her drink. 

What struck him the most was how incredibly polite they were. Not that he expected all New Yorkers to be rude. He didn’t like to stereotype. They just didn’t get many around from the east coast. He just assumed they’d be more in a hurry than they were. 

Her little girl who he had been correct, was five and was very quiet, unlike most of the children he knew. She didn’t ask her mother for things or beg for sweets as his nephew would. She had the same nose, same shaped eyes as her mother, only with lighter hair Phil assumed she got from her father.

He also found out their names via conversations she had with his sister. Not that he wouldn’t have asked himself. He would have. He liked to know all his regular customers. There was just something about her that kept him thoroughly tongue-tied. He didn’t know if his nervousness was because it had been so long since he spoke to another woman that wasn’t related to him or grew up with knowing his entire life. _Or_ , if she was simply the first woman he genuinely had an attraction to since Audrey. 

He wasn’t the only one to have this very thought cross his mind as Maria had teased him mercilessly the moment she suspected as much. As soon as Melinda was out the door with Daisy trailing behind her with her usual little skip she had rounded on him, folded her arms across her chest, one raised dark eyebrow, and asked, “Cat got your tongue?” 

He glowered at her and stomped to the back, irritated and more than a little embarrassed that he had been so obvious.

His sister had never been one to let something go so easily, especially with him and followed. He heard her footsteps as he made his way to the backroom and there she leaned herself against the three-compartment sink while he tried to busy himself with tidying the stockroom shelves before they got their next delivery.

“You like her.” 

It wasn’t a question. Which was good because if it was, it was absurd. 

“Of course I like her. She’s…” he started, but then paused thinking, _beautiful, funny, kind, a caring mother,_ his mind could go on but luckily he had enough good sense to keep those particular qualities to himself and say, “she’s pleasant and buys her tea here. Why wouldn’t I like her?”

“But you _like_ her, like her.” His sister waggled her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes, focusing on the work that he needed to do. Alright, so he didn’t _need_ to do it. It was work he would usually delegate to Jemma or Tripp later that evening before close to keep them busy and off of their cell phones.

“Can’t a man be attracted to a woman and just want to be acquaintances?” He cringed the moment the words left his lips, regretting them instantly.

Unfortunately for Phil, his sister latched onto them. “Oh, so you find her attractive? Now we’re getting somewhere.”

He hung his head and let out a breath. He only had himself to blame. “Maria, do we have to do this?”

“I’m only trying to help you, big brother. She’s the only woman in town that you haven’t turned down.” He frowned and gazed over at her. She made him sound like he’d had a line of women out the door, all waiting their turn to snag him up over the years when it’d been quite the opposite. Most of the women in town felt sorry for him. Her tone softened as she suddenly became serious. “You can’t keep waiting for Audrey to come home. She’s not going to. I know you miss her-”

He swallowed hard, his heart constricting at the use of her name. “I’ve accepted Audrey and I were over a long time ago. And I don’t miss her. I have a lot going on in my life right now. When I’m ready to move on, I will. I don't need you hassling me about it with every single woman who walks through that door.”

“Alright, fine.” She held up her hands in mock surrender. “But just so you know, she asked why you’re so quiet around her. If you want her to think you don’t like her, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

She used her hip to push herself away from the sink and left the back room.

Phil replayed her words in his mind. His thoughts in a daze. Had he left that kind of impression? He couldn’t ever recall being unkind to her. He had been quiet, sure, but nothing for her to suspect he didn’t like her. He got to his feet, following her. “She thinks I don’t like her?”

“She’s going to think that if you keep looking at her the way you do.” She sent him a pointed look. “It’s rude, Phil.”

He placed his hands on his hips while mentally thinking back the last four weeks she’d been in town, going over all the thoughts he’d had while in her presence and coming up short. “How do I look at her?”

“Like you’re appraising her. Which wouldn’t be a bad thing if you _talked_ to her.” 

Well, _fuck_. 

“Fine. The next time she comes in, I’ll talk to her. But not because I like her but because I don’t want her to think that I don’t.”

“Good.” Maria looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. He hated her smugness so much he fixed a glare into his face and retreated to the back. “We’re almost out of white mocha, by the way!” He heard her call from the front.

He spent a pathetic amount of time later that night thinking about what he would say to Melinda. It was embarrassing how he couldn’t seem to find the right words or all the wrong ones. It was like he forgot how to talk to women. Because that’s all she was. A woman. Admittedly, a very attractive woman… he thought, picturing her smile and eyes… and...

He snapped the book he’d been trying to read for the last hour before bed shut. Oh, for fuck’s sake. Phil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Thinking about her like that wasn’t helping.

Setting the book aside, he got ready for bed, pulling on a pair of sweats then as much as face planted into his bed.

She was a fresh face in town, he told himself sternly. Just a new, friendly face that he would see now and then. He didn’t know why he got so worked up about the situation. It was like he had told Maria, he could be attracted to her and not want to date her...

Couldn’t he?

Taking a deep breath, he rolled over and switched off the light.

The very next morning came with dark clouds, a chilly fall breeze, and his sister eyeing him from the pastry case she took notes on what she needed to refill during their odd lull between rushes. 

He refilled his mug with fresh black coffee, took it over to the counter and sipped it while surveying the cars and the foot traffic outside as they hustle off to work while trying to ignore the way his stomach was somersaulting. This is stupid, he thought. He didn’t know why he thought he had to prove that he didn’t like her. It wasn’t like he was interested or anything.

Just as he was about to turn around and go into his office, the bell over the door dinged and his steps faltered. He turned and there she was. Immediately his nervousness increased tenfold. He swallowed and put down his coffee. He smiled at her as she approached the counter and she smiled back. It was a warm, genuine thing that made something inside his chest flip rather than his stomach. 

“Good morning,” he said, trying very hard not to let his eyes linger anywhere too long even though he was close enough to take in every lovely feature. 

“Good morning,” she replied in kind.

He looked down at Daisy and said hello. She stepped closer to her mother. Her smile was shy but just as bright as her mother’s as she said a soft hello back. Her hair pulled in a ponytail just like her mother’s.

He stood there at the register awkwardly for several heartbeats. Over by the pastry case, his sister loudly cleared her throat. Holy shit, he was terrible at this. 

“What can I get for you?” he asked. 

Melinda’s eyes gazed up at the menu and she clicked her tongue as though she were trying to decide on something other than the same drink she’d been getting for the past four weeks. “What do you recommend?”

If it were any other new customer, Phil normally hated this question. He didn’t know what type of person they were. How could he know if they were the sweet or straight black coffee type? It was a nonsensical question to ask a stranger. But for her, he knew her drink and what kind of pastry she was prone to grab on the weekends, so he thought he knew enough about her to take a shot in the not-so-dark. Sweet, but not too sweet.

“A green tea latte.” 

She looked at him, amused. Both of her eyebrows raised, as did the corners of her lips. “A latte,” she echoed, her nose scrunching adorably. “Is there coffee in it?”

“No, just tea and milk.”

Her eyes took him in, and he allowed himself a moment to look at her. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown, she had cheekbones that he wanted to swipe his thumbs across, and from this distance, lips he wouldn’t mind making his job to kiss each and every morning. 

“Alright, you look trustworthy enough,” she said with a smirk. “Make it with coconut milk and I’ll try it.”

He smiled and took a cup, writing the drink on the outside before passing it to his sister, who was still watching him - them intently. He ignored Maria and looked down at Daisy. “Hazelnut milk as per usual?”

But instead of her usual, _yes, please!_ , a little crease appeared between her brows and then to his and her mother’s amusement, she asked, “What do you recommend?”

He laughed. She was far too adorable. Like mother, like daughter. “Well, it’s cold out today. How about a white-hot chocolate?” 

Her eyes widened, and she smiled at that but looked up at her mother. Melinda nodded her approval and Daisy looked back at him with a wide, brief grin. “Yes!” she half-shouted, excited about something new. 

“Coming right up,” he told her.

They paid, and he thanked them as they moved over to the end of the bar to wait for their drinks. 

While she talked with Maria about their kids and school Phil went over to the pastry case. He took two of the last Wild Blueberry muffins from the rack, placing them into two separate bags. They were the last batch of the seasonal summer pastry. He couldn’t ever remember Melinda ordering them and it’d be a shame if they never got to try them until next summer, he thought, justifying a gesture he hoped to God wouldn’t come out as pathetic as it played out in his head. Just when they were about to head out the door he called out Melinda’s name. Going around the counter, he held out the bags for her. 

“They’re blueberry muffins,” he said by way of explaining as Melinda looked back at him questioningly. “The blueberries are wild and only grow here in the summer. These are our last two. I thought you both should try one as a welcome to town kinda thing.” He shrugged, while mentally kicking himself for the way he fumbled through the last of that.

Daisy rose on her tiptoes, trying to get a look inside the bags as her mother took them. He tried hard not to notice the feel of her fingers as they brushed against his.

He tried and totally failed.

“Thank you,” Melinda said looking touched. He watched as her top teeth sank into her bottom lip. His eyes flicked back up to hers. He most definitely should not be looking at her lips. “It’s starting to feel more and more like home.”

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

Her gaze fell to the muffins, then back to him. “Just one more thing to get me addicted to.” She tucked a long strand of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” he said. 

Melinda turned, took Daisy’s hand, and suddenly she was gone and he felt it in his gut. That feeling. The one that had been absent for so long.

Desire.

“Was that so bad?” His sister’s voice called from behind him. She was lucky the place was empty. “Excellent job, big brother. That wasn’t completely painful to watch.”

With his hands on his hips, Phil let his head fall as he blew out a breath from between his lips then headed back to work. The thought of his interaction with Melinda stayed with him for the rest of the day. She was there in the back of his mind while he took inventory and wrote schedules. He hadn’t thought he’d done that badly, talking to her. It’d get easier. 

After all, there was always tomorrow. 

* * *

She needed a plan, she thought while looking out her bedroom window, following the rainfall from the dreary grey skies as it fell in rivulets down the glass. 

She needed a job.

She’d been out of work for so long, what with the trial and then moving, she didn’t have time to think about what she might do once she got somewhere she wanted to settle down. She wasn’t even sure what kind of job she could find around town. She hadn’t noticed a good deal of Help Wanted signs. She knew because she had looked. They were all outside of her availability or something she refused to consider like bartending. She had done a budget the night before and if she and Daisy lived frugally they could get by on the money she had without her working for a while. 

Still, she wanted something she could do while Daisy was in school. Something to keep her from being bored and maybe make something to sustain them so she didn’t have to drain her savings to get by.

She looked over at Daisy, who was busy drawing a picture of her and her new friends from school. Her little tongue stuck out in between her little teeth in concentration. It turned out Daisy had a natural talent for drawing. Her teachers had told Melinda she was several grades ahead of her classmates and gave her many suggestions on how to encourage Daisy to develop her talent. However, Melinda had found that letting Daisy draw when she felt in the mood or inspired gained better results than putting crayons and paper in front of her all day every day.

She never wanted to be the mother who forced her child to do something they weren’t interested in. Her childhood could attest to how when put under enough pressure to do something, never worked out well. Though, she could have just been a particularly stubborn child. That was also possible.

With her daughter entertained, she went into her room and got her laptop. Setting it on the kitchen table, she pressed the power button and went to make herself a cup of tea while it powered up.

After her stove went out, she called Rosalind who got a new replacement sent out the following day. It was a nice gas stovetop that heated the water in her kettle faster than the electric one it had before. Reaching over, she grabbed one of the three glass jars on the counter that were filled with a variety of teas and took out one teabag.

She’d discovered while waiting for her and Daisy’s drinks in the mornings that the cafe also sold some of her favorite blends. She bought up enough to fill the three antique-looking jars she found at a shop along the beach, telling herself it would save her money instead of going to the cafe every morning, and yet she still found herself there every day.

The pull to the shop was so she could talk to Maria, not to see the man behind the counter with the glasses and dimpled smile.

Because she wasn’t interested in ogling men or dating for that matter. Even if Maria very pointedly pointed out that he was single.

She rolled her eyes at herself for her wandering thoughts, and with her mug of tea in hand, went over to the table and sat down. She pulled up Safari and clicked on the search bar, tapping her fingers lightly on the keys for a few moments while she hummed in thought.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she typed in a search for jobs in the area. 

The results were... lacking. An opening at the post office that required too many hours, a night shift at the town market, and one for an early morning paper route. None of those would work. 

With a deep breath, she sat back in her chair. Her eyes gazed around the room and came to a still on the yoga mat she left out in the living room. Sitting up, she changed her search for jobs to schools. College of Pacifica came up as the first and only result in the area aside from the elementary, middle, and high school. She clicked on the link to the college and took her tea, blowing the top of the steaming liquid before taking a sip of the citrus and lemon leaves while the page came up. 

The website was impressive as was the school. They had a lot of degree programs for such a small college. The list of minors and majors were all in alphabetical order, so she started at the top and worked her way down. Accounting made her nose scrunch. She was good with numbers, but god they were tedious. Finally, she came to what she was looking for. Health Sciences. 

She scrolled a little further down and hovered her arrow over Careers. She had a master’s in exercise science and was a physical therapist for ten years. Her mother had suggested to her many times over the years that she should settle down and start a family, find an easy job teaching somewhere close... She hadn’t been opposed to the idea, she was just happy where she was but one day it was something she could see herself considering.

She didn’t know if it was a sign from her mother up above or just good luck, but to her astonishment, there was a listing for a Nutritionist. 

“Baby, how about we go for a ride into town?”

An hour later, she and Daisy hurried into the Human Resources building at the College of Pacifica as the rain fell relentlessly down on them. She opened the door for Daisy and then closed her umbrella before following her inside.

“Is this the jobs office, Momma?” Daisy asked.

Melinda looked around at the dark wooden walls, the impressive staircase, the bulletin boards that hung up against the dark wooden walls. They littered pin-up boards with papers on tutoring and study groups. The nostalgia hit her prominently in the chest. There were doors down the hall and she passed them looking inside finding them to be more like personal offices than the HR department. 

“I don’t know, baby girl. Let’s just walk around and see if we can find the right room.”

Just when Melinda thought she had looked into every room an older woman with shockingly white-blue hair came out of the very last door at the end of the hall. She looked at Melinda and Daisy. “Can I help you, dear?”

“Yes, I’m looking for HR,” she told the woman, relieved to have found someone. 

The older woman smiled. “You’ve come to the right building. Upstairs and it’s the first door on the left.”

“Thank you.”

She and Daisy climbed the stairs slowly as Daisy grabbed each post of the banister each step of the way up. 

“Are you going to school like me?”

She smiled down at her daughter. “I just might, honey.”

As she pulled open the door labeled HR and Admissions room, Melinda suddenly understood why downstairs had been so desolate. Students packed the room. Much to her surprise, they were all younger students with a variety of midriff tee-shirts, short shorts (in this weather?), nose piercings, and bright colored hair. Melinda pushed away the feeling of inadequacy as all eyes turned to her, smiled at the one woman about her age, and made her way over to the other, less vacant side of the room. 

There, a bored young teen with goth-like makeup and a nose ring greeted Melinda. Her name tag said, Ruby. 

“Hi, I’d like to apply for the Nutritionist position.”

The teenage girl’s eyes slowly drifted down like she of all people was sizing Melinda up. Melinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

Without a word, Ruby reached for an application and handed it to her. “Fill that out.”

She took the paper over to the only empty seat at the table for students who were filling out their own applications and paperwork and pulled Daisy up on her knee. She let out a sigh as she reached into her bag for a pen. How was it this place in this day and age hired from paper applications only? She eyed over the questions, and couldn’t help but think back to her teenage years when she’d fill out applications like this for places like the Snowcone Shack and Roller Dome. 

When she finished, she took it back up to Ruby. The teen now occupied with playing a game on her phone reached out and took it blindly from her. “One sec,” she said getting up, eyes never leaving her phone screen as she walked back to the back. A few minutes later she returned. “Someone will be with you in a minute,” she told her and plopped back into her chair. 

Melinda looked down at Daisy. The little girl’s brow furrowed like she didn’t understand the teen’s behavior. “Come on,” she told her daughter, “let’s go wait.”

A half an hour went by before a short man with a welcoming smile came out and called her name. He didn’t seem bothered that she had Daisy with her but still felt the need to explain to him she was new in town and didn’t have a babysitter yet. 

“No, don’t worry about it. My mom had twelve of us, so you can imagine how hard it was for her to go anywhere without at least one of us.”

 _Twelve?_ She never wanted to imagine. 

He took her to a small cubical in the back and gave Daisy a Rubix cube to play with while he asked Melinda questions about why she was looking for work and why she’d chosen this college to apply to. She gave overly enthusiastic responses about wanting to have a career that would support her and her daughter but bit back the actual reason she chose this college (because it was the only one).

He asked about her past job history and Melinda told him how she worked as a physical therapist for the New York Knicks for ten years and how she had a Masters in not only Exercise Physiology but in Nutrition as well. 

Overqualified didn’t begin to describe what she was for this job and he agreed.

They went through some additional paperwork where she gave him names and numbers so he could request references and do a background check. After that, the only thing for Melinda to do was to wait. It would take at least a week before she knew if she had the job and then another two weeks after that for the semester to start. It was a late start to the term because several of the buildings had been going through remodeling after last year’s winter storms and that work had been delayed a few weeks because of a workers’ strike.

Which was more than fine with her. It’d give her time to prepare. 

She thanked the man, who finally introduced himself as Eric, then she and Daisy made their way out to the car. Much to her dismay, it was still raining and darker when they got back downstairs and so they held hands and ran as quickly as little Daisy’s legs could go out into the now empty parking lot.

Inside the car, Daisy huffed and pushed her wet hair out of her face. “Does it rain _all the time_?”

Melinda laughed at the exasperation in her five-year-old’s tone. Neither of them was used to the amount that fell here. “I’m beginning to think so.”

She told Daisy to get in her seat and buckle up, buckling herself before she turned the key. When she did her face fell into a frown. The car didn’t start. It just clicked. Oh no. She tried again with the same results. And again. And again.

_“Shit.”_

Daisy must have heard her muttered curse because she asked, “What’s wrong with the car, Mommy?”

Melinda let out a heavy breath. It’s old and cheap, she wanted to tell her. “It doesn’t want to start.”

“Can’t you fix it?”

She looked helplessly back at her daughter and then back at the building. Two hours ago cars had packed the parking lot. She knew she was the last person in the office and the man who had helped her was more than likely gone by now, but surely there had to be someone else inside who could help her? A janitor or an administration person, maybe? 

“Baby, I’m going to run back inside and see if there’s someone who can come help us. I’ll be quick. You’ll be able to see me the whole time except for the few seconds I go inside. Okay?”

Daisy looked dubiously at her like she wasn’t fond of the idea but then Melinda gave her her phone and told her she could play a game and promised to come back if she couldn’t see anyone from the front door.

Her little shoulders rose and fell. “Okay.”

Taking her keys, she locked the car and dashed outside. Any other time she wouldn’t dream of leaving Daisy alone in the car, but it was pouring out, and the wind was making it chilly. And she would only be a minute. Just long enough to someone’s attention. She didn’t even take the umbrella; she just ran as fast as she could to the building. There, she tried to pull the old iron door handle towards her but swore when she found it locked. _Damnit_. They didn’t waste time locking up, did they? She looked in the windows for any sign of a faculty member or janitor, but like before, the hall was deserted. Melinda growled in frustration. There must have been an exit somewhere else? They probably escaped out the back. 

Sighing in defeat, Melinda ran back to the car and got inside, soaked from head to toe. She tried to start the car again, but it came with the same results. “Damn.”

Daisy looked up from the phone. “Did you find someone to help?”

“No, baby.” Melinda twisted in her seat and looked around the neighborhood. There had to be a shop or a mechanic somewhere in this town. Reaching back, she held out her hand. “Can I see my phone for a minute?”

Daisy nodded and held it out. “Are you going to call someone?”

“I am,” she told her daughter. At least her cell phone service worked. She tried several mechanics in town but none of them answered and only one of them had a voicemail that allowed her to leave a message. She supposed that was something, but she and Daisy couldn’t stay there all night praying that person checked their messages in their off-hours. She searched for an Uber but found they didn’t offer service in the area. _And why would they?_ she thought angrily, bitterly. Of all the places to live, she had to pick the smallest town in the state of California.

There was only one person she knew well enough to call but didn’t have her number. Though, maybe she could be at work? Melinda googled the coffee shop and pressed on the number. _Please, please, please, don’t be closed._ It wasn’t closed, thankfully, but it also wasn’t Maria’s voice that answered. It was the familiar voice of her brother. 

She hesitated long enough for him to repeat, “Hello?”

“Hi,” she said, closing her eyes feeling embarrassed already. “Is Maria there by chance?”

“She’s not, she’s gone home for the day.”

“Oh.” She knew her voice had sounded soft and defeated, but she couldn’t help it. It would be dark soon and she had no one to help her. As pathetic as it was, she was on the verge of tears and would have let them fall if Daisy wasn’t with her. They were in this position because of her. Because she had to go and get as far away from everyone as she could, and now she was helpless, and alone with a stupid broken car.

“Can I give her a message?”

“Oh, no, it’s alright… I um…” She desperately wanted to ask him. He’d been so kind to her and Daisy the other day and he was Maria’s brother, but somehow asking him for help felt like she was being bothersome.

At some point in her conversation with Phil, Daisy had unbuckled from her seat and sprung up from the back. She put her face close to Melinda’s as if to listen and asked, “Is she going to come help us? Can she bring Lincoln with her?”

Melinda held up her hand over the end of the phone. “Hang on, honey.”

“Is this Melinda?” His tone had a curious and somewhat gentler tone than before.

“Yes, sorry.” She let out a sigh. “Do you by chance know a mechanic or someone with jumper cables in town?”

“Is your car not running?”

“No. It’s just making this clicking sound when I turn the key. It happened to another car of mine. I think it’s the battery?”

“Sounds like it could be it. Where are you?”

Oh god, was he going to help her? She would love him forever if he came and helped her.

“At the college. I’m parked at the admissions building. I tried to go ask someone for help, but they already locked the doors.”

“Okay, sit tight. I’m on my way.”

Once again she felt that overwhelming urge to cry, she was so relieved. “Thank you.”

They were only ten minutes into their wait when a bright red corvette pulled up beside them. Her eyes gazed over its shiny paint that gleamed under the parking lot lights. Boy’s and their cars, she thought to herself, trying not to smile. He got out wearing a dark grey jacket and black jeans. The rain had let up from its downpour, settling into a barely-there drizzle.

She told Daisy to stay in the car and got out. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome. Can you pop your hood?”

“Oh,” she said, _duh, Melinda,_ “yeah.”

She opened the driver’s door where Daisy was now sitting on her knees pretending to drive. Her little girl waved over at Phil, smiling brightly.

“Hello, Daisy.”

“Hi!” she exclaimed, just as happy to see him as Melinda. “Are you going to jump, Mommy?”

Melinda closed her eyes. Even in the cold, she felt heat spread from her neck to her ears. She was sure she turned fully crimson when he turned his gaze from Daisy to her and back. 

“I’m going to get your mother’s car started, yep,” he told her daughter, and she could tell from his tone he was trying hard not to laugh.

“At least it’s stopped raining,” she said to move the conversation forward from Daisy’s blunder. “I really appreciate this. I’ll owe you.”

“It’s no problem. I was just getting ready to leave, and this is on my way home.”

It was after 6:30 at night. She just saw him there this morning. _Early_ this morning. “You’ve been there all day?”

He nodded, moving around her to open her hood. “One of our employees had to go register for school…” he looked up at the building and then back at her, “here too, come to think of it. Are you going back to school?”

“No, I applied for a job. It’s only part-time, one class a week, unfortunately… but it’ll do.” She shrugged and looked down at her feet. “There isn’t much in the way of jobs around here.”

“Part-time is something.” 

“It is.”

“Are you any good at making coffee?”

She raised a brow. “Are you hiring?”

"Well, I wasn’t looking, but I could find you some hours if you needed it,” he told her and she looked up finding that he had meant it. He was offering to give her a job if it would help her out. She watched as he went to his car, opening the hood and then hooking up cables from his car to hers. “Can you go try to start it?” 

She nodded. Inside, she had Daisy move over to the passenger seat before sitting down. She turned the key, and her heart fell as it clicked again. She looked out the door and found him standing between the two cars. 

“Keep trying,” he encouraged.

It took three more clicks and then finally the engine roared to life, and she smiled at him. 

Daisy threw her arms up in the air and yelled, “Yay!”

She got out of the car and knew she was smiling from ear to ear, but she couldn’t help it. She’d been so terrified they would be stuck there all night and he’d rescued them. _Well, not rescued,_ she thought. _He’s not a knight on a white horse and you’re no princess._

He smiled fully at her for the first time since they met. His eyes looked dark blue in the low light but warm, and she noticed for the first time a bit of stubble on his neck and cheeks that wasn’t there a few days before. 

It was a good look on him. Being single and that handsome should be illegal.

Okay, so maybe he could be her knight in a fancy old car. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He removed the cables and shut her hood. “Let’s let it run a few minutes before you go just to make sure.”

“Alright.” She turned and made sure the heater was on before shutting the door, telling Daisy she’d just be a minute and to keep playing her game.

He tossed the cables into the passenger seat of his car then closed the door before leaned back against his car and crossed his arms and she mirrored him leaning against her own. 

After a minute, it was as if he had forgotten something. “Oh, here.” He took a piece of folded paper from his back pocket and handed it to her. “There’s a mechanic in town who will bring you a new battery. I wrote his name and number down for you. Call him. His name is Mack. I’m pretty sure he and Robbie open up their shop around seven.”

She smiled down at the paper. Touched once again at his kindness. “I’ll do that, thank you.”

“So what are you hoping to teach?”

“Nutrition.” 

“Oh.” His eyebrows raised, and he turned his body towards her. Intrigued. “Did you teach before?”

Melinda straightened a bit, proud of the time and effort she put into her studies when she was younger. “No, this will be something new for me. Before, I was a physical therapist for the New York Knicks.”

“Seriously?” The look he gave her was something she could only describe as gobsmacked, it was quickly followed by that smile of his again. One she couldn’t help but return.

“Seriously. You like basketball?” 

“You have no idea. When I was a kid, my dad bought us Warrior tickets every year. I played in middle school and high school, but then...” He paused and looked into the distance. “He passed away my junior year. It just wasn’t the same without him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. I still watch for him though. Love it just the same.”

“Well, if you ever go to New York, let me know. I’ll get you tickets for helping us out.”

He laughed. “I just might do that.”

Daisy decided she’d had enough of waiting and got out of that car, stomping her feet into every puddle along her way up to them. “Baby, don’t splash in the puddles. You’re going to get all wet and then you’re going to be cold on the ride home.”

Daisy stopped a few feet shy of Phil and gazing up, asked, “What’s your name?”

He knelt and held out his hand for her. “Phil Coulson.”

Daisy studied his hand a moment before she shook it. “Daisy Lian May. Do you have any more muffins with you?”

Phil laughed a warm rich laugh that left butterflies fluttering in Melinda’s belly. “I didn’t bring any, I’m sorry.”

Daisy shrugged her little shoulders. “It’s okay. They were really yummy.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Mommy said she’d marry you, they were so good.”

Melinda’s eyes slapped onto Phil. “Daisy…” He looked up at her with sparkling eyes. Amused. She, on the other hand, was mortified, and sputtered, “I didn’t mean… They were good. It’s… an expression.”

He smiled up at her again and boy, it was a good smile. Smug and mischievous. How was this man still single?

She guessed he decided to cut her a break as he turned his attention back to Daisy and said, “I wish I could take credit but my mom was the one who made them.”

“Oh.”

“What’s your favorite fruit?” he asked her.

“Ummmm… strawberries,” Daisy declared with a resolute nod. 

“Strawberries are my favorite, too. Next time you and your mother come in, I’ll make sure you get a strawberry muffin.”

Melinda’s heart melted at his sweetness, but she didn’t want him to think he owed Daisy anything. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay,” he told her, standing once again. “I needed another fruit to replace the blueberry.” There was a moment they just looked at one another. She wondered again, studying him, how he wasn’t taken. A cold gust came along and had her clutch her arms around her for warmth. He must have noticed this because his eyes followed before they looked over at her car and cleared his throat. “Uh, it should be ready now.”

“Daisy, honey, thank Phil for rescuing us,” she said to gain her daughter’s attention but with a smirk that was all for him.

“Thank you!” Daisy called, splashing her way back to the car.

“Really, Phil, thank you. I admit I almost panicked there for a minute. Being new around here...” She let out a breath, and continued, “I wasn’t sure who to call.”

He regarded her thoughtfully, then held out his hand. “Can I see that paper again?”

“Sure.”

He went over to his car and she tilted her head trying to see what he was doing as he stretched, reached inside. When he turned back to face her, he held out the paper. She realized he’d put down another number under the first one. “This is my number. If you ever need anything or this happens again, call me.” 

She tried not to smile, but it was impossible. He really knew how to rescue a woman. Not to mention sweep her off her feet. Her lips pulled up as she said. “I will.”

He smiled again, then called her daughter who was climbing back into the car. “Bye, Daisy.”

“Bye, Phil!”

“See you later, Melinda.”

“Bye.” She waved goodbye, and they shared glances until she was in her car. He must have been waiting for her to go, to make sure her car cooperated before leaving himself because he didn’t pull away until she was well on her way down the road. 

On the drive home, she listened as Daisy hummed to herself while she played Endless Alphabet and thought about how she couldn’t wait to wake up and go get tea in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all loving this story. I'm obsessed with writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came and with it, the last week of September. While Phil loved summer, loved the warmth, and the opportunity to surf and play sports, autumn was without a doubt his second favorite season. It brought more of his local customers in for hot beverages than cold, had them lingering longer, keeping their conversations inside rather than taking them with their friends out into the sun. 

It wasn’t his busiest time of year, but it was a time he thrived on stalking up the shop and getting things organized before the slowest of the seasons hit.

“Here.” He sat back as his sister dropped a large brown box on his desk with a great thump. “This was just delivered.”

He turned the package so he could see the sender’s address and was relieved when he did. It was the jerseys he ordered a few weeks back for the kids. “Oh, good. I was hoping we’d get them before classes start again.” Gazing up, he expected to see her looking as pleased as he, but she looked pale and, to his dismay, a little green. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” she snapped, then turned on her heel. “It’s the flu.”

He repressed the urge to go behind her with a can of Lysol spraying in her wake.

“Well, get over it or have someone come to cover your shifts. I don’t want to have to pick up your slack here and cover your toddler practice,” he called after her, to which he received a response that wasn’t kind to repeat. 

Besides the cafe, Phil also started a program a few years back with Maria called SoccerTots. Their small town never had much in the way of recreational sports outside of school activities, except for a tee-ball program the recreation department had in the summer. However, it lacked participants and enthusiasm. 

Phil had been teaching his nephew how to play and that was when his sister, along with his fiancé at the time, suggested he start a team for the younger kids in town. He grew up playing basketball and played some on and off in the summers with friends until last year when he messed up his knee. 

They came up with ideas for a basketball program at the recreation center, but it was badly in need of remodeling, and its court was constantly dominated by rougher teens in town. It was no place for the tiny kids. They were all outside in his backyard throwing around ideas for a venue when Lincoln had run past them chasing after a soccer ball Phil’s mother bought him. He fell over and over again into the soft grass giggling but would be right back up chasing after it. They all looked at one another. Soccer would be easier to teach kids Lincoln’s age than it would basketball (fundamentally and coordination wise anyway.) And all they needed was an open field and some equipment. The idea stuck with him all summer, and that fall, SoccerTots was born.

There were only a few days before the toddler program started up again. They liked to have the classes in the late fall to give the kids something to do when it rained for weeks on end. Maria’s ten sign-ups slots filled up quickly. He, though, had fifteen youngsters this year from the ages of six to eight. If he had to take on both classes himself, he might beg Tripp into helping him out. 

He leaned back in his chair and sighed right before his brow furrowed. Now that he thought about it, his sister had been avoiding his eyes every time he asked what was wrong with her lately. It was odd and slightly unsettling for someone who just had “the flu.”

But any more thoughts he might have had about her situation flew out the window with the loud, quick footsteps of his nephew. Phil looked over just as Lincoln came running into his office. His arms were outstretched as he launched himself into Phil’s arms. Luckily for Lincoln, Phil’s reflexes were still sharp, and he caught the boy mid-air with ease. 

“Uncle Phil!”

Phil groaned, pulling him up into his lap. “Hey, kiddo. Man, you’re getting heavy. What does your mother feed you?”

Lincoln giggled. “Pizza.” Then, with the attention span of a five-year-old, he leaned toward the package and asked, “What’s in the box?”

Shifting Lincoln to his knee, he reached over and grabbed a box knife out of his desk drawer. “Here, let me open it.” A few cuts this way and that and Phil pulled out one of the many shirts wrapped in plastic. Lincoln helped him tear into it, and once it was free Phil held it up for the child’s inspection. “What do you think?”

Already having a jersey from the previous year, Lincoln looked up at him and asked, “Are those for us?”

“They are.” This year Phil had them change the white jersey to blue with white numbers and orange accents. They were the school colors and which got him a substantial sponsorship from the city. “Do you like them?”

“Yep. I like the blue.”

“Me too.” He hadn’t expected any more insight from a five-year-old but showed him the mascot he had stitched on the chest. “And look, a Wolverine.”

“Like our school!”

“That’s right,” he said, reaching up and ruffling the boy’s light hair. “And we’re going to kick Half Moon Bay’ butts the winter, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are!” They both made growling faces and Phil held up his hand, which Lincoln instantly slapped in a high-five.

Unfortunately for Phil, his mother chose that moment to walk into the end of their conversation and frowned deeply at him. “Phil, should you teach him to be so aggressive?”

He would have scoffed at his mother if it wouldn’t have gained him a slap to the back of the head. She always had a knack for seeing something he or his sister did on the sly. “There’s nothing aggressive about a little healthy competition.”

If she wanted to see aggressive, he would take her with him to Half Moon Bay and see how Garette coached his kids. Those little punks would stomp all over his kids if they thought they could get away with it.

“Lincoln,” his mother’s voice called. “Daisy is here.”

Lincoln turned in his arms. His eyes were wide with excitement. “Uncle Phil, come meet my friend! Her name is Daisy.”

Lincoln jumped from his lap, running at breakneck speed out of his office and down the hall that led into the cafe. Phil didn’t blame the boy. Even he had to slow his steps in an attempt not to appear too eager to see not only Daisy but the woman who would accompany her.

His eyes found her the moment he stepped out from the back. However, he only had time to register that her hair was straight instead of its normal wave before Lincoln was taking him by the hand and around the counter to say hello to his new best friend.

“This is my uncle Phil,” Lincoln told them, and Phil felt touched at the note of pride in his voice.

Daisy gazed up at him with a wide smile. Her shyness seemed to have all but vanished. “I know Phil. He rescued me and my mommy.” Daisy pointed over at Melinda, who was standing back watching them. A soft smile lingering on her lips at the scene. To Phil, she gazed up and asked, “Do you have muffins?”

Phil knelt so she wouldn’t have to look up at him. “I do. Are you and your Mommy staying for a while? Do you want it on a plate to eat them here?”

He raised his eyes to Melinda’s. She pressed her lips together and pretended to think about it. He chuckled as she hummed then said, “I suppose so.”

Daisy turned back to him, and in case he had missed it, informed him, “We can stay!”

He laughed. “Why don’t you and Lincoln go find a table and I’ll bring you both some muffins and hot chocolates?”

Lincoln took Daisy’s hand. “Come on, Daisy. I know where the best seats are!”

Phil got to his feet and made his way over behind the counter. “You’re here,” he said to Melinda, who had been watching Daisy and Lincoln wrangle themselves up into the tall bar stools over by the widows. “I take it you got your car fixed?”

When she was sure neither child would topple from their seats, she looked over at him and made her way up to the counter. “I did, thank you. Robbie and Mack were very accommodating, though Mack pointed out I’d be better off buying a new car than sinking my money into a, how’d he put it, a pretty gift-wrapped lemon?”

He chuckled. “That sounds like him. He takes other people’s cars personally.” He pointed over at the counter where the many boxes of teas were kept and asked, “Tea?”

“Yes, but the same as yesterday, if you don’t mind.”

He chuckled, pleased she’d enjoyed her drink. “Liked that, did you?”

“I did.”

“Anything to eat? Your usual breakfast muffin?” She looked impressed that he knew what she ate. At least he hoped it impressed her. 

“I shouldn’t. I’ve been indulging too much on those. Soon I’ll need to start running to keep them off.”

His eyes dropped from her eyes to her waist and then back up. She didn’t seem to care that he had as much as ogled her, and he tried not to let it show how much his heart was pounding in doing so. “I think you look great.”

“Maybe one more.”

He got her out a ham and gouda out of the case and placed it in the oven on the counter behind him to warm up for her while he rang up her beverage and her sandwich.

“Seven seventy,” he told her, smiling.

Her brow furrowed. “Did you get Daisy’s on there?”

Phil shook his head. “I can’t charge you for those. She’s having breakfast with my nephew and keeping him entertained. A muffin and hot chocolate are the least I can do.”

“I’ll let you get away with that excuse this time since it is your fault she’s been asking for muffins nonstop.”

“Sorry about that.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, though her tone was playful. “You don’t look the least bit sorry.”

She had him there. If her daughter’s desire for muffins brought her there, he wasn’t sorry at all. He took her money and let her know he’d bring everything out to her when it was done. He’d hoped to talk with her more, but as soon as he got out their food and drinks to them his mother came out and informed him he had a call to take and unfortunately for him, he spent the next forty-five minutes on the phone with the owner of Half Moon Bay Kicks setting up their practice games for their advanced kids. By the time he got back out into the café, Melinda and Daisy had gone. 

Something must’ve shown on his face, probably his disappointment because his sister looked over at him with a knowing frown.

“Awe, you missed her.”

He went over to the rack where his mug hung beside the carafe of coffee. Taking the white ceramic cup with the _P_ embossed in black, he placed it under the spout and flipped the lever for the dark roast. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, not looking at her. 

“Sure keep telling yourself that. What’s this about you jumping her?” she teased.

“She broke down at college. She called here for you but you weren’t working and I was. Anybody else would’ve helped her.”

“Who did you rescue?” his mom asked. She’d just come out of the kitchen. She had smeared flour on her apron and across her forehead. 

“Didn’t you hear? Phil went out and helped Melinda jump her car the other night.”

“Oh, that was sweet of you, dear.” His mother reached up and patted his cheek as she passed him.

Maria’s head tilted to the side as she smiled at him. “Wasn’t it, though?” 

Oblivious to what Maria was getting at, his mother commented, “I need to make more strawberry muffins. I see they were a hit today.”

For one little girl they were, he wanted to say but kept the fact that he gave her two extra to take home to himself. “I’ll give you a hand.”

Phil took his coffee with him and followed his mother to the back. For the next few hours, he kneaded dough, scooped out pumpkin chocolate chip cookie dough onto trays, and mixed orange food coloring into cream cheese icing while listening to his mother go on about her new recipes for fall and ask all kinds of questions about the newest members of their town.

* * *

Monday morning Melinda woke even earlier than usual to the sound of her ringing phone. It was Eric Koenig calling to inform her they were offering her the job at the college. He let her know to expect their offer letter in the mail (what was it with this town?) with her orientation date and start date enclosed. He awkwardly went on to tell her they had rushed through silly things like formal interviews in lieu of the fact that she had been the only sole applicant for the job.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from replying with anything sarcastic.

A few hours later while making her and Daisy breakfast, Melinda noticed the mail truck pulling outside their house for the first time since they moved. Slipping on her pair of UGG’s by the door, she jogged out to her mailbox and pulled open the small door. Her heart pounded seeing COLLEGE OF PACIFICA in bold letters. She was so nervous and excited it came so soon she’d didn’t wait until she got inside the house to open it. Instead, she ripped it open right there at the mailbox, standing in her tank top and cotton shorts with the chilly wind blowing fiercely around her, making her arms and legs pimple with goosebumps. 

_Dear Melinda,_

_Congratulations! On behalf of the College of Pacifica, I am pleased to announce your offer of employment…_

A grin pulled up her lips. She had a job. She wanted to laugh and dance on the spot, but first, she wanted to get back inside because it was cold as fuck outside. Running to the house, she opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. Daisy looked up from the floor in the living room where she was watching cartoons and eating a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and blueberries before school.

“Mommy is going to be a teacher,” she told her daughter while holding up her letter. 

Daisy jumped to her feet and then up and down in place. “Yay!” she exclaimed. 

Melinda went over to her and picked her up in her arms. She hugged her close, smelling baby shampoo and blueberries. “I love you so much, baby girl.”

Daisy’s arms tightened around her. “I love you, too, Mommy.”

Melinda turned her head and kissed Daisy’s temple. Things were going to work out. They were going to have a great life there together. Somehow, she knew it.

After dropping Daisy off at school, she went by the college to grab the books she would need to set up a lesson plan before classes got started. It was an introduction to nutrition. A silly 101 class she could teach in her sleep. While there, she also bought notebooks and pens and highlighters and all the things she remembered needing back when she went to school. She even picked up a couple of grey College of Pacifica tee-shirts for her and a pink one for Daisy. Oddly, the nostalgia hit her harder than she imagined it would. She loved her college years and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was on the right path. 

Maybe after a while, more opportunities could open up for her there? Maybe she’d come to find she liked teaching?

Only time would tell.

With the number of students there to get their books, the lines were long, and it was well into the afternoon before she got done with the school. She didn’t see the point in going all the way back home so she took her things and went to the café where she could sit and get organized while Daisy finished up her day in school. 

As she pulled up outside, she told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that she thought Phil might still be there. In her rush to get things done, she’d missed her morning cup of tea. She was simply going for the caffeine pickup and light lunch and not the cute man behind the counter.

Inside, she found a window table empty and dropped her bags in the chairs. Jemma said hello to her from behind the counter. Her gaze drifted around the shop. A few customers sat at tables. Some reading, some having quiet conversations. Two old men in the corner played chess on an old antique board. But there was no sign of Phil or Maria. It was fine, though. She supposed she would see one or both of them tomorrow. 

She took her wallet from her bag and went up to the counter. The menu boards she noticed had changed overnight. The chalk had changed from white to bright greens and oranges. Written in the center was their monthly special. A pumpkin spice latte with a cream cheese muffin. Decorated on the sides were fall colored leaves and pumpkins. Thoughts of fall had her thinking of spices, so instead of ordering her usual, she ordered a chai tea.

“Have you ever had a dirty chai?” Tripp asked her with a mischievous smile. 

Melinda laughed. She knew after meeting him last week when she stopped in on one of his closing shifts when she and Daisy went and got groceries he was trouble. “No. What is it?”

“It’s really good. It’s just a chai with a shot of espresso.” Melinda raised a brow. Her doubt registered on her face because Tripp rolled his eyes. “If you don’t like it, I’ll make you a new one.”

It sounded like something she’d hate, but if Tripp said it was good and he looked so expectantly at her… She sighed. “Okay, I’ll give it a try.”

When he finished her drink, he sat the latte on the end of the bar and waited for Melinda to take a sip before going back to work. Melinda took it and rose the cup to her lips. She took a small sip and hummed. There was something about the bitterness of the coffee that went well with the spices of the chai. It wasn’t something she’d order again, but it wasn’t horrible. She took another sip and got more coffee flavor that time. Ugh, okay no, it was horrible. 

“It’s… okay.”

“Ya sure?” he asked. “Cause your face looks like you hate it.”

She set the cup down. “I’m sorry. I hate the taste of coffee, but I can drink it.” 

He shook his head and held out his hand. “No, no. I promised if you didn’t like it I’d make you a new one.” A few minutes later she was given a piping hot green tea with an extra teabag and a wink. She shook her head as Tripp turned and went to refill someone’s coffee. 

Melinda took her beverage over to the table and started the arduous task of sorting through her things.

After a little while of reading, Melinda sipped her tea and let her gaze drift out at the town. Outside people were on ladders stringing up lights and putting up fall decorations. A woman outside a salon was painting her window. More orange and red leaves and what looked like an attempt at a scarecrow.

The ding from the door had her looking over, and it pleasantly surprised her to see Phil coming in carrying boxes in his arms. He dropped them on the front counter with what sounded like a relieved exhale. He looked over and met her gaze. She had to press her lips together at his disheveled look. He was windswept and his hair stuck out at all angles, not to mention whatever he was carrying must’ve been heavy because he was breathing hard. His lips pulled up into that smirk that did things to her. 

“Hello,” he said. 

“Boxes of coffee weigh that much?” she asked with a slight tease.

“No.” He chuckled. “They’re syrups. It’s about that time to put out the pumpkin spice everybody seems to love.” 

She grinned into her sip of tea. “I take it you’re not a fan?”

He gave a half-hearted shrug. “I like it all right,” he said, walking over and taking a seat beside her. “I just think it’s over-hyped.” 

Even as in the mood for fall as she was, she nodded. “I agree with that.”

He looked at her almost thoughtfully before saying, “I missed you this morning.”

She raised an eyebrow. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, though she ignored them. “Oh?”

“I mean, I didn’t see you,” he corrected quickly. “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you...”

While adorably flustered was a good look on him, she thought, then gave the poor man a break and interrupted with a soft, “Mm-hmm.”

“So would I be correct in assuming by the look of all this you got the teaching job?” he asked leaning forward, crossing his arms on the table. 

Melinda noted how close he was to her. How she could see flecks of gold in his eyes, the rosiness that lingered in his cheeks from the chill outside. He smiled at her, and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks from getting caught staring. She licked her lips and pulled her gaze from his face down at her books that littered the table. “I did.” She pulled the teacher's edition Nutrition textbook and workbook from the bottom of the pile. “These are books I need for my class. I’m trying to get organized while Daisy’s in school.” 

“Smart,” he said, nodding sagely. “Just the one class?”

“Just the one,” she replied with a sigh. “Hopefully more later, we’ll see.”

He took the textbook and let out a little whistle. “Even just with this, it looks like you’ll be busy.”

“I will but it’s not like I have much to do or social life.” She didn’t say the words to gain any sympathy. She was happy as things were. Her life was quiet and uneventful. A far cry from what she left behind in New York.

“That’s a shame. We should get you one.”

Was he offering to help her with that? She took her tea and hid her beginnings of a smile behind her cup, picturing it. “We should.”

“How is Daisy liking school?” 

“She likes it. It helps that she made friends with Lincoln right away.” It still amazed Melinda at how quickly he and Daisy became friends. Her daughter had been a loner in preschool. Preferring to play by herself than socialize with any of the other children. She was doing well at school and still had her times of solitude, her teacher had told her. But there was something about Lincoln that brought Daisy out from her little shell, and Melinda loved him for it. “He’s a sweet boy.”

“Oh, he is but he can be trouble.” 

“I’ll remember that when Daisy gets older.”

“Are you coming out to the festival this weekend?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know there was one,” she said, then let her gaze drift back over the town. _Oh_. “That explains all the lights and decorations. Come to think of it, I think Daisy even brought home a flyer. I assumed it was just for the school.” 

“No, it’s for the whole town,” he explained. “Every year the second weekend of October is the Pacifica Pumpkinfest. It’s this Friday through Sunday. It’s a big fall tradition here. There’s music, a few carnival rides, and a pumpkin parade along the beach if the weather is good, if not it gets moved up on Main Street. There's more drinks and food than anyone knows what to do with. You and Daisy should come. It’s a lot of fun. Maria will be out with Lincoln and my mom. Give social life a try.”

“And you?” she asked. “Are you going?”

“I’ll most likely get dragged along.” 

“Sounds like something I might be interested in then,” she said, the words slipping from her lips in a low murmur, and oh my god was she flirting with him? 

“Oh?” He chuckled, looked down at the table. His cheeks had filled with that rosy hue there had before when he came in chilled from the outside. What was it about this man? God, she didn’t want a relationship but if he was interested, she could sure see herself going out with him, dating him, marrying him, and having all of his beautiful dimpled-cheek babies.

Just then the door opened and Maria came in looking tired and a little worse for wear. Phil turned and was he smiling?

“How were the kids?” 

Maria scowled. “They were their usual over-energetic little selves. I now have a headache.” 

Phil chuckled and turned back towards Melinda, told her, “Maria and I have a small soccer program that we run. Maria takes the toddler’s class and I take the kids from six to eight.” 

Melinda blinked at him. He was a coach? God, could the man be more adorable? “That sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“It is. Do you think Daisy would want to play?” 

“She’s not six yet. She still has another couple of months.”

“That’s all right. Neither is Lincoln quite yet, I can make an exception for her. Just don’t tell the other parents.”

Melinda’s heart flipped. Where had this sweet man been hiding all her life? She’d never had good luck with men, but she was willing to bet her daily cup of tea he’d be different. “Your secret will be safe with me. She’s never played before, but she might be interested. I can ask her.” 

“Do, it’s fun. We practice for an hour on Saturday afternoons and Wednesday nights for six weeks, then last practice, we have a little game with a neighboring town. Lincoln is in the class this year. She would have a friend.”

“I’ll ask her tonight.” She frowned at her cup that was now sadly empty. 

“Do you want another?”

“Actually, I do. I still have another hour and a half to kill before I need to get Daisy.”

“I’ll get it,” he said, holding out his hand for her mug. “What are you having?”

She placed it in his hand and smirked. “Definitely _not_ a dirty chai. Green tea, please.”

He gazed at her, his eyes had a mischievousness to them that made her think there was something on the tip of his tongue he was debating on saying. He proved her correct when he got to his feet and chuckling said, “I’m not going to ask.”

Well, that was a shame, she thought, loving how easy it was to talk with him, to flirt with him. She got to her feet too and followed him to the counter and if she noticed how well and snug his jeans fit him, who could blame her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for this story, as you might be able to tell, and I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying my descent into domestic Philinda fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, I hope y'all are ready because this is just... well, fluff... it's just my ridiculous desire for cuteness and it's a lot. I have zero shame. Okay, enough of me, go read. OH. And on the first chapter there might be a mood board if you missed it on twitter.

The indoor building where Phil and Maria held practices and games had a large 6v6 field. It was clean, well taken care of, and big enough for the kids of Pacifica. 

Though it was nothing like Half Moon Bay’s training facility, which Garette and Ward like to rub in his face every time they came to visit. They had not one but  _ two _ indoor fields and an outdoor field for adult classes and games. It didn’t matter how many times Phil pointed out that Pacifica was significantly smaller than Half Moon Bay, neither of the men cared. Not even Ward, who was originally from Pacifica. 

That Friday morning Phil was just finishing setting up some new equipment when his mother called. His sister couldn’t make it to the Pumpkinfest and so she wanted him to go with her to help keep an eye on Lincoln. The little boy had a knack for attempting to run off on his own, and it drove Phil’s mother to frequent hysterics. 

He told her he’d be over to get her and Lincoln after he finished up. Before he left, he made sure the field was ready to go for his first practice with his kids the next morning, then, after locking up, he headed home to change. 

He ignored the nerves that built when he thought about possibly bumping into Melinda. She told him that morning she might bring Daisy later that day since school was out for the event which made him happy to hear. Being so new to town, he wasn’t sure she would go. But then again, she didn’t seem like the type who would keep her short residence from stopping her. Her determination was one of the many things he admired about her.

Back at home, he picked out jeans and an old Captain America tee and threw on a flannel because it would most likely get chilly as the day went on. He certainly did not need cologne, he told himself and put a little on anyway, just in case. 

With a groan, he pressed his palms down on the bathroom countertop. He had to stop thinking of Melinda in any way other than a friend. Pacifica was a far cry from New York. Sure the town was quaint and appealing to her now, but she could still easily decide that the small-town life wasn’t for her and then where would he be if he let his heart get away with him? He’d be in the same situation as he had been with Audrey all over again. 

Thinking of Audrey made him sigh as he grabbed his keys from the counter. He glanced around his home. Two years ago, the walls were filled with feminine touches and pictures of them together and with their families. Those same walls now only held only pictures of him and his family, and a few photographs of the sea because his sister had complained that by not filling the space he was not letting himself move on. He agreed with her, so he’d gone to the antique shop and picked up a picture of a lighthouse at sunset along the shores of Bass Harbor, a vintage map of Pacifica from 1860, and an angry sea off the coast during one of California’s historic winter storms. 

His eyes swept up as though he could see the floors above, into the three empty rooms besides his own. It was too big of a home for one lonely guy. A waste, really. 

Perhaps one day he’d leave it to Lincoln?

With that thought, he locked the house and went to pick up his mother and nephew.

They arrived just before noon. As they drove, Phil noticed how festive the town had become overnight. He couldn’t be sure but he thought he remembered it being much more green the day before but now it seemed there were more rust-colored reds and deep burnt oranges. It was almost as if overnight the trees had somehow known of the impending festival and dressed for it. It was a fantastical idea that made him smile.

They parked a little way from the gate leading to the beach and an open field where many of the tourists’ cars already filled most of the parking area while a lot of the townsfolk were making their way from town on foot.

Lincoln was beyond excited and had been talking nonstop since they left about all he wanted to do and see when they got there. 

Lincoln took his grandmother’s hand once they got through the gate.

“Grandma, can we go bob for apples? Wait, can we pet the goats? Oh, look! The face painting lady is here! I want to get my face painted!” Lincoln turned his way and grabbed his arm. “Uncle Phil, can we go get my face painted?” 

“Lincoln, calm down,” his grandmother told him before Phil could reply. “We will have plenty of time to do all those things, I promise.”

“Hey, Mrs. Coulson, Coulson,” said a young blonde-haired man who then looked down and narrowed his eyes at Lincoln, “Devil Child.” 

Phil held in a laugh and nodded to Hunter. He still hadn’t gotten over that time Lincoln had almost run over him. Technically, the incident was Hunter’s fault. Phil had let Lincoln steer the snowplow along the sidewalk, but it was Hunter who walked in front of it. “Hunter. How’s your mom?”

“Doing well. Keeps reminding me to tell you she needs more of that Candy Corn Brew.”

“We’ll have more in stock next week. Didn’t think it would sell out as fast as it did.”

“I’ll tell her. Say hello to your sister for me.”

“Bring Bobbie and come in and tell her yourself.”

“I think I will.” He waved and set off somewhere through the crowd.

“Is that Garette over there?” his mother asked from beside him.

Phil’s head snapped toward his mother’s gaze. He didn’t feel like speaking to him. There were only so many conversations Phil could take where their prime focus was Garette himself. “Ah, hell. What’s he doing here?”

“I suppose he’s here for the festival,” his mother deadpanned.

Phil sighed. “Let’s just go the other way. Lincoln, you mentioned bobbing for apples?”

Lincoln stuck out his tongue in Garette’s direction as they passed, and Phil turned the boy forward making him walk in front of him. 

“Why didn’t Maria want to come?” asked Phil. 

“She was just feeling a little under the weather,” said his mother with an air of dismissal. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Nothing to worry about? The flu didn’t last that long. A week or two he could believe but over a month? Something wasn’t adding up. He was beginning to think something else is going on with her. “She should go see a doctor.” 

“She has. She’s fine.” 

That stopped him in his tracks. As much of a pain in the ass as Maria was and always had been, she was his sister and he cared about her. If something was going on with her, he wanted to know about it. “It isn’t anything serious, is it?”

“No, nothing like that.” His worry must have shown on his face because she added, “Don’t worry yourself on it, Phil. Now, where do they have the spiked cider booth? I swear they move it every year,” she murmured mostly to herself while turning on the spot.

Just then he felt a tug on his shirt, followed by his nephew’s excited cries of, “Oh! Uncle Phil, I see Daisy! Can we go say hi to Daisy?” 

He looked, but he couldn’t see any sign of Melinda or Daisy. Still, he trusted Lincoln had seen her so he told him, “We can. Lead the way.” They made their way between the crowds and then there they were, over by the balloon game. Melinda looked over when Lincoln ran over to them and met his gaze. The air swooshed from his lungs. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves. Its dark locks shone in the late afternoon sun. She wore a black vee neck tee under a blue sweater that was a few sizes too large for her, but she pulled it off amazingly well. More than well. She was beautiful. Not that it surprised him. Beautiful was a term he associated with Melinda May. She smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own. “You made it.” 

“We did.” 

They went over and there was a moment where neither of them said anything. Once again he found himself completely tongue-tied. A cough from beside him brought his attention back to the fact that they were not alone. Phil felt his face heat and said, “Melinda, this is my mother, Julie Coulson. Mom, this is Melinda May, and her daughter Daisy.”

Melinda and his mother looked at him, then at one another and smiled. His mom laughed and said, “Phil, I met them when at the café. Several times. Nice to see you again, dear.” 

“You too.” Melinda’s eyes were shining with amusement. 

He suddenly felt like the earth could open up and swallow him whole.

“Oh, Phil, I’ve spotted the booth and that handsome Mr. Fury. Wonderful seeing you, Melinda. You’ve got Lincoln, dear?” At his nod, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, kid,” he told Lincoln who shrugged.

“Daisy, do you want to go get your face painted with me?” 

“Mommy, can we?” she asked, looking up at Melinda.

“Sure.” 

“How do you even know if there is face painting?” he asked Lincoln.

“Because that other little girl had her face painted,” Lincoln insisted, his eyebrows raised frighteningly reminiscent of his mother. 

He gazed over at Melinda. “We better go find the face painter.”

It didn’t take long at all to find her. As soon as they did, the kids ran over and got in line. For their turn, Lincoln got bat wings around his eyes while Daisy got orange and yellow butterfly wings. Both of them insisted he and Melinda get their own. 

He was about to say no, but Melinda elbowed him gently in the side and teased, “Too old for a little fun?”

He was absolutely not. 

Phil sat while Bobbie (the art teacher from Pacific’s high school) painted a Jack-o’-lantern on his cheek, then watched while she gave Melinda a row of crisp red and orange leaves along her temples. 

When they finished, the kids wanted to ride some carnival rides. While they watched the kids get buckled into a small child-sized roller coaster, he turned to her and said, “Looks like we’re going to be spending this festival together if these two have anything to say about it.”

Her eyes held his, and she smiled a soft smile at him. “I’ve had worse things to do.”

He laughed, feeling more light-hearted than he had in months, though if he was honest with himself, years. 

After many many rides, they went over to an area that had been set up as a small pumpkin patch. It was a much smaller version of the bigger pumpkin patch just outside of town. Both Lincoln and Daisy wanted to take enormous pumpkins home to carve, but Melinda reasoned with them both they wouldn’t want to carry them around all day. They both frowned at that, so he suggested he would take them to the bigger patch later and let them pick out two big ones each. Satisfied with that deal, the kids picked out two pumpkins that were small enough they could fit inside Melinda’s bag if they grew tired of carrying them. 

The kids talked Melinda into going on the Dizzy Dragons with them next. Feeling slightly hungry, he wandered over to a food truck and bought two chocolate-covered caramel apples and had them sliced so they could all share.

He took them over to the gate just as Melinda and the kids were getting off of the ride. He wanted to laugh at the look on Melinda’s face. From the kids’ giggles and gestures of spinning round and round, he guessed she’d left her stomach on that ride.

“What’s this?” she asked, smiling when she saw the containers in his hands.

“Chocolate covered caramel apples. I thought we could all split a couple.”

Melinda laughed as the kids rose on their top-toes to see and oohed and awed. “You think they need more energy?”

“No, I think we do,” he told her with a rueful smile, “but we can’t leave them out.”

Melinda took a piece for herself. “Fair enough.” She hummed and gave him a hum of approval through her bite. He handed the other container to Lincoln and told him he and Daisy each got three slices. 

Sometime between the Dizzy Dragons and the funhouse, the kids talked Melinda into taking them on yet another ride, the Ferris wheel. It was then that his mother found him, leaning against the fence, watching and waving as the kids went up and around.

“There you are,” his mother said, coming over to stand beside him. “How’s everything going?”

“Good. Melinda and I are just letting the kids have some fun on the rides.”

“Are you going to take her to see the lighting?”

He didn’t miss how his mother implied Melinda and not the kids. She’d never been good at subtlety. “If she wants to, I will.”

“She’ll want to.”

He didn’t comment and went back to watching the ride. On the next pass, it came time for their ride to the end and Lincoln’s eyes widened. “Grandma!”

“Hello, sweetheart,” she called.

He ran around the fence and straight into her arms. “Did you see me? I went so high!”

“I saw you. You’re very brave to go on that.”

His mother detested anything that went off the ground. She refused to set foot on a Ferris wheel so one could imagine what she thought of airplanes. 

“Daisy was scared at first, but I held her hand and she was okay.”

She tapped him on the nose, making him grin. “That was very sweet of you.”

Lincoln’s eyes turned on him. “Uncle Phil, you should go on the ride!”

“Oh, that’s okay, kiddo. I don’t need to-”

“Sure you do,” his mother interjected. “In fact, why don’t you and Melinda go and I’ll take these two to play a game? Look my dears, there’s one right over there. Let’s go try to win us a fish, shall we?”

His mother took Lincoln and Daisy’s hands. He and Melinda stood and watched them all walk away. After a moment, he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his feet. He hadn’t wanted to go on any rides, but if he said going on one with Melinda wasn’t tempting, he’d be lying. He could feel his face burning as he asked, “Would you uh, like to go on the ride with me?”

He looked up to see her raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him then held out her hand. “I’d love to.”

He slipped his hand into hers and prayed between the short walk and through the line his palm wouldn’t sweat. Luckily, they only had to wait about five minutes before it was their turn and she let go. He felt the absence acutely, and he clenched his hand. 

The Ferris wheel wasn’t the largest he’d ever been on, but it took them up high enough in the sky to see over the tops of the trees and to the setting sun in the distance. The view was spectacular. The fiery ball of the sun made the fall leaves almost glow with their golds, oranges, and reds. And just beyond the treetops, the view of the Pacific.

He heard Melinda’s low murmur, “It’s beautiful,” and smiled just as awed. He couldn’t even imagine leaving this place for a city full of concrete and steel. 

“Sorry about my mom,” he told her, feeling the nervousness he always felt around Melinda return.

To his surprise, Melinda smiled. “It’s fine. She’s sweet.”

He let out a lengthy breath. “She is, but she’s also meddling.”

She laughed lowly and patted him on the knee. There was a pause and as they began their descent, she said, “I can see them.”

He looked to where she pointed and spotted them. Each of the kids was attempting to toss little ping pong like balls into small bowls full of water. “I think they’re having fun.”

“They’re having a great time. Thank you for telling us about this. I haven’t had this much fun in ages.”

He looked over to find her smiling warmly at him. “You’re having fun too?”

“I really am.” She tore her gaze away from his as they reached the top. The sun was just about to set. “I love it here.”

He couldn’t help but agree, still his uncertainty made him ask, “It’s not too small for you?”

She let out another light, amused laugh. “I wouldn’t mind not having to drive forty miles to find a Tai Chi center or a decent clothing store, but nothing beats this view or the friends Daisy and I have made here.”

He looked for any sign of doubt in her eyes but found none. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Now if the tea was terrible…” she began seriously, then bit her lip trying to stay her grin. 

She was teasing him again.

He let out a laugh. It was deep and genuine. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he’d done that since Audrey left and realized how much he missed being with someone who could bring it out in him. Leaning back, he relaxed against the seat and put his arm across the back, resisting the urge to put his arm around her and pull her close.

* * *

There was something about the fall Melinda loved. In New York, they had bigger changes in seasons, but here; it was also startling and beautiful in its own way. The green pine trees and moss mixed with the autumn trees completely took her breath away... not to mention the handsome man walking beside her, smiling at her. 

She really had to get a grip on herself. 

Melinda turned her attention back to the fair, trying to focus on something other than Phil. She took a deep breath and smelled food. Not just sugar from the candy apples and elephant ears, but honest to goodness food that made her mouth water and her stomach growl. She should have eaten more than just toast that morning but she had been in such a rush to get ready after sleeping in so late.

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked as though he’d somehow read her mind. 

“I am,” she said, trying not to sound too desperate. “Do they have food here?”

He laughed. “They do. There are burgers and corn dogs and even a place a little way ahead that had some fantastic chicken and waffles.”

Chicken and waffles? She had that once years ago in her twenties after a night of drinking with her friends they found the one and only food truck left open at one in the morning on a New Jersey beach. As drunk as she was, she still remembered loving it. “Lead the way.”

They sat with their food at a picnic table under a large gazebo. Melinda ate her entire portion as did Phil. Daisy loved it but she was a light eater so she and Lincoln shared an adult serving. 

They took their trash over to the bin, Phil taking hers and Daisy’s from her and tossed it in after his and Lincoln’s. 

A girl around Jemma’s age with shockingly red hair and a very monotone voice came over to her and Phil and asked, “Would you like to try a sample of wine?”

Phil gazed at Melinda with a raised eyebrow. “Dare we?”

“A small one.” She smiled. Why not? “Thank you.” She took the small cup, Phil took one too, and they both thanked her. She hummed taking a small sip letting the rich sweet taste sit on her tongue a moment before swallowing. “This is good.”

They started walking down the sidewalk, sipping their wine, and watching one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking while the kids ran and skipped along in front of them. 

If it weren’t for the kids, it would feel very much like a date.

“Uncle Phil, look!” Lincoln pointed his finger over across a small grassy clearing. There in the middle was a small fenced area with about nine puppies. Golden retrievers by the looks of them. “Can I go see them?”

“Sure,” Phil said and Lincoln bolted towards them with Daisy following.

“Daisy, wait!” Melinda called.

“Mommy, I want to see the puppies too!”

“Alright, just stay where I can see you, baby.”

“I know!” the little girl called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up.

“God,” she started letting out a breath. “The next thing I’ll know she’ll be asking me for a puppy.”

Phil laughed and steered them over to a bench. “I can go see if they’re for sale.”

She shook her head. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Not a dog person?” he asked. 

“I love dogs but puppies require attention I just don’t have.”

“Fair enough,” he said then, “Uh oh.”

Daisy was marching slowly toward them with one of the said balls of fluff in her arms. 

“Mommy, look! He’s a boy!” she told her. Her eyes so big and hopeful Melinda hated herself for letting Daisy go over there. 

She reached out and pet him behind the ear. The puppy immediately lifted his head to sniff and lick her hand. She’d be lying if the little thing didn’t tug on her heart. “He’s very sweet, but we can’t have a dog right now.”

“I’ll take good care of him,” she promised in that soft voice that went straight to Melinda’s heart. 

“I know you would, honey, but who will watch him when you’re in school? I’ll be in class.”

“Maybe Phil could watch him for us?” Daisy told her. She turned her attention to Phil. He fidgeted in his seat under her daughter’s gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something, probably yes if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. She wouldn’t let him though, so before he could say anything she said, “Sweetheart, we can’t ask Phil to watch him,” she told her gently. “Let’s wait a little while until next summer and then we’ll talk about getting one then. Okay?”

She learned long ago that the best way to prevent Daisy from getting upset when Melinda told her no was to compromise with her. 

Daisy let out a breath. Her eyes dropped from hers to the dog. “Okay,” she said, her voice as soft as a whisper. She held the puppy close as she walked it back to its owner, another Asian woman with long black hair who looked at Melinda and mouthed, “Sorry.”

Melinda waved to her and shook her head, called, “It’s fine.”

She sat back on the bench and looked over at Phil. He gazed back sympathetically then said, “Oof, those eyes. I don’t know how you do it.”

She smiled. “It’s difficult, that’s for sure. As you could see.”

“Are you kidding? _ I  _ almost bought her the dog.”

Her smile widened into a grin. “You’re too much of a softie. Wait until you have kids. They’re going to take you for everything.”

He laughed a little at her words, but it sounded almost hollow, sad. 

“She’s just like you,” he said after a while.

She tore her gaze from the kids who were still content to sit and pet the litter of puppies to look at him. “Oh?”

He nodded. “Very independent. Knows her mind.”

She smiled. “That she does.”

“Also very sweet,” he added.

She felt her cheeks warm from the compliment. “Thank you.”

“So what brought you to California? If it’s not too personal to ask.”

It was. If it were anyone but him, she would have lied as she had to Rosalind.

“It is, but I don’t mind telling you.” She took a deep breath and began, “About four years ago I got divorced.” She held up a hand between them as he opened his mouth. “Don’t say sorry. My marriage with Andrew had been over for a long time by that point. Afterward, I decided I wanted to be a mother. I adopted Daisy not long after. She was just a little over one. She’d been in one home after another. I knew as soon as I saw her I wanted to be her mother.” 

“I would have never guessed. The both of you are so alike.”

“Thank you.”

“Something tells me there’s more to it?”

Memories flooded back to her. She thought she had closed that box for good on her life, but talking about it with Phil now was like giving the box of bad memories permission to come out and haunt her again. She cleared her throat and continued, “About a year ago, her biological father tried to come back into her life. He wasn’t,  _ isn’t _ well. He had signed away his rights when she’d been given up for adoption but decided he wanted her back. He had no job, no money, or a place to live. We took it to court, and they sided with me.” She took a deep breath. “He wasn’t happy about that. He somehow found out where I lived. I had to get a restraining order against him. I thought he would back off after that but then six months later he charmed his way into her daycare and took her.” Melinda swallowed, the fear she felt that day still ran down her spine like ice whenever she thought back to it. “The police found her later that night. He’s now doing three years in upstate New York. After all of that was over, I decided I wanted a fresh start for Daisy and I. One that didn’t remind me of all those memories.”

“I’m so sorry, Melinda.”

“Daisy doesn’t know much about it,” she added. She couldn’t stand the thought of Daisy knowing about his scheme to take her away from her. “I never took Daisy to his trial, but the day they convicted him I was there. He told me he wouldn’t give up trying to get her back.” She rolled her eyes at herself. For being as afraid as she had been. She still had dreams of the sound of his crazed voice. “That as soon as he was out he’d come and find us.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

Yeah. 

She let out a sigh. “I’m stupid for letting him get to me as he did,” she said, then lifted the glass to her lips. The burn of the wine going down her throat paired well with the bitterness and anger in her heart.

“I don’t think there’s anything stupid about wanting to protect your child.” He took her hand. “Look at it this way, your caution got you here, and now you’re both safe and happy.”

She looked down at their hands then over at him. Those butterflies returned only this time with big gossamer wings. She couldn’t help but smile. “True.” She flipped her hand over in his hand, tightening her grip. “But the whole thing has only made me more cautious about who gets close to us.”

There was something in his eyes, the far off look in them and the sad sort of smile that made her think he knew a little of what she meant.

Having enough of the conversation, she asked, “Where is Maria? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

He let out a breath like he welcomed the change to a more lighthearted conversation and explained to her what had been going on. Her stomach bug, how it had been lingering on for weeks, and the secrecy in what was wrong with her. 

“I’m getting concerned, and no one is telling me anything except she’s fine,” he said and she could make out the frustration in his voice.

“How long has this been going on?” she asked.

“About a week before you came to town.”

Weeks on end with nausea and tiredness, but also fine? Her brow furrowed, but then she felt the overwhelming urge to laugh. He was such an adorable idiot. Looking over, she gave him what she hoped was her most reassuring smile. “If it’s what I think it is, you shouldn’t worry.”

If he looked confused before he looked completely clueless now, if not a little annoyed. “What?”

She could also be wrong, though she was almost certain she wasn’t. What she knew for sure was that she couldn’t take leaving the poor man like this. “It’s not my place, but Phil, have you ever wondered if it might be something else entirely?” 

He blinked at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean something that would make a woman sick for a little while but then go away. A condition that lasts about oh, nine months?”

She raised her eyebrows at him and watched as his expression changed from blank to dawning disbelief.

After many moments, with a furrowed brow, he took his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. “You think?”

She tilted her head. She couldn’t be sure. She wasn’t a doctor, but that’s what it sounded like. “It’s possible.”

“Shit.” He stared straight ahead and looked as though he was putting everything together. “How did I miss that?”

She gave him a pat on the back. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re a man.”

He turned his head toward her, eyes wide. “Hey.”

She laughed at his indignation. “I mean no offense. It’s just not something you would automatically think of unless you were a woman. And she is your sister.”

“True.” He frowned. “But who, though? She hasn’t been seeing anyone.”

“All it takes is once.”

He gave her a look and swore, and it made her put her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement. “I mean,” he started and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m relieved if that’s the case, but... why don’t they just tell me?”

“She’s probably figuring out how. I can only imagine she doesn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me?”

He looked so genuinely flummoxed at the thought it endeared him to her all the more. “I can only imagine it’s incredibly stressful for many reasons when you’re single and you find out you’re having a baby.”

“True, but still...”

“Phil, you’re her big brother. Even as an outsider, I can tell she looks up to you. You said it yourself, she hasn’t been seeing anyone. It could be from a one-time thing. Or maybe she is seeing someone and hasn’t told you? She might think when she tells you it’ll change the way you see her.”

“She shouldn’t be worried about that. Not with me.” He glanced away from her, over towards the kids. “After Lincoln’s father died, I didn’t think Maria would be the same. She got her spirit back, though. So much faster than I ever could. If someone has hurt her, I’ll find him and beat him to pulp.”

His wanting to protect and defend his sister was cute and also very attractive, but she didn’t think that was him. She could see him finding the man but sitting him down and lecturing him a good few hours -possibly punching him if he so much as said a word against Maria, but that was where she thought physical Phil would come to a stop. The man seemed more like a lover than a fighter.

“Your sister strikes me as the type who can take care of herself.”

He snorted, amused. “That she is.”

“What about you?”

He turned his gaze back to her and blinked. “Me?”

She turned in her seat to see him better. “What’s your story? Why aren’t you taken?”

He laughed a little and she couldn’t tell if it was a sad laugh or resigned. “I was engaged a long time ago.”

There was a story there, and she wished she had enough good sense to let it go, but there was something about him, something that made her want to know what was hiding underneath all that reserved calm. “What happened?”

He let out a long, slow breath. “She decided she wanted a bigger life. She moved to Portland a few years ago. Got a place in a philharmonic there. Her father still lives here. I bump into him now and again. He tells me she’s doing good.” His gaze left hers with a far off look in his eyes. “She’s always loved the city,” he said, then glanced down at the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid slowly around the cup. “I was a fool to think this town and I would be enough.”

Now she knew. The looks, the sadness in his eyes and tone all this time. He’d been so close to getting all those things, a wife, and a family of his own but had it all taken away from him. Life had been so unfair to them both. Suddenly she was filled with an overwhelming urge to pull him into her arms and hug him. To tell him it would all be alright. That he was a kind, wonderful man and soon some lucky lady would snatch him up. She pushed away a tiny feeling of jealousy at the thought. 

“She sounds to me like she was the one who was the fool.”

“I appreciate you saying that,” he began and even though he was smiling, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“But you don’t believe it,” she said for him because she knew the feeling well.

He nodded, thoughtfully. “It’s still hard to. Even after all this time.”

“It’ll get easier,” she said smiling ruefully before adding, “or so I’m told.”

“I hope you’re right.”

She held out her glass, and he smirked, tapping his gently against hers. 

When they were empty, he held out his hand for her empty glass. “How about we go walk off this wine? Maybe find the kids some cotton candy to keep them up another few hours so we can watch them light all the jack-o’-lanterns?”

“Sounds great.”

* * *

Phil threw away their glasses in a nearby bin while she called the kids away from the puppies.

For the next hour, they shared a stick of pink cotton candy while the kids walked ahead of them on the beach with their own stick of blue. They licked the stickiness off their fingers and laughed together at the juggling teenagers dressed scarecrows. 

His mother found them by the entrance to the field and wished them goodnight. She left Lincoln to him to get home, which he didn’t mind. 

They made it to the area where, in the summer, the community college held Shakespeare in the Park and found seats on the hill while as soon as the sun had gone down beneath the sea one-by-one the pumpkins were lit. There were at least a hundred of them this year. It was an impressive feat even to him who had been watching it all these years.

It dazzled Daisy as it did her mother. 

* * *

They parted with two yawning children at the gate. She found a spot close to the entrance earlier that day, so she turned down his offer to walk her to it though perhaps without the kids she might have let him. He told her goodnight and that he’d see her and Daisy at practice the next day. 

She walked back to her car, holding Daisy’s hand with a smile on her lips. 

“I like it here, Mommy.”

“Me too, baby.”

She didn’t have to do it but once she got settled in bed later after tucking in a very sleepy Daisy that night, she pulled up his number and sent him a message.

_ Thank you for suggesting the festival and for letting Daisy and I tag along with you today. You saved us from wandering around on our own.  _

His message came not moments later. 

_ It’s I who should thank you. Daisy saved Lincoln from a boring night with his uncle, and you saved me from a night with my mother. _

_ Sounds like we saved each other.  _

_ We did.  _

_ Goodnight, Phil. See you in the morning. ;) _

_ I’ll have a green tea at practice ready for you. :) Goodnight, Melinda.  _

That night Melinda dreamed of being back on the Ferris wheel with Phil again only this time they were a lot closer than they’d been before and this time when she shivered as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. He smelled much like he had that night. Like pine and ocean spray and fresh laundry hung out to dry. As close as he was, she could make out the gold flecks in his eyes as the sunset in front of them. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. He leaned forward and her eyes fluttered closed...

She woke the next morning to her alarm right before Dream Phil could kiss her. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands as she groaned. A feeling akin to disappointment filled her, making her laugh. This had to stop. She couldn’t dream about him like that. How was she ever going to look at him again and not think about that almost kiss? 

_ You’re just lonely, _ she told herself, then reached over for her phone. It surprised her to find another text waiting for her, sent an hour before she woke. 

_ You were right. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said the last chapter was SUPER fluffy well... I have seem to have no chill for the stuff.

Practice wasn’t until nine that morning, but Phil still set his alarm for six so he would have time to get ready and make a quick stop by the shop before heading over. He dressed in a black tee and a pair of sport warm-up pants. In his closet, he pulled out a box that had his new pair of PUMA turf shoes that were a shockingly bright green. All of his other shoes were plain except for his favorite pair of blue high-top Chucks, and even those weren’t really very fancy. The wild colored shoes he got mainly for the kids. To get them excited about the sport and playing because what kid didn’t want cool shoes like this? He probably wasn’t very popular with their parents for that reason, but this was only the third new pair he’d bought in five years. They lasted forever on the artificial turf if you treated them right. 

Keeping them in the box to put on later, he pulled on a pair of regular sneakers and threw on a zip-up warm-up jacket with the SoccerTots logo embroidered on the back. He picked up his phone from his bedside table. He hadn’t received a reply from Melinda yet. He’d text her late, most likely after she’d fallen asleep. It’d been more of an afterthought letting her know she’d been right about Maria.

He only felt a little guilty for confirming it. It wasn’t his story to tell, but since Melinda had been the one to suspect it and he knew she wasn’t the type to announce it to everyone in town, he felt comfortable enough sharing it with her. 

It had surprised him when he dropped off a sleeping Lincoln to his sister the first thing out of her mouth after, _Hey_ , and _Just put him on the couch_ was, _So, I’m pregnant._

He was happy for her. He really was. He was going to be an uncle again, and that was great. The fact that he was almost forty with no girlfriend or kids of his own was… fine. There was still plenty of time. He congratulated her and hugged her. She seemed enormously relieved by his response, which he tried not to take personally. He hated the fact she thought it might upset him for any reason. He listened as she told him about the guy she met online and was seeing. His name was Stephen, a neurologist in San Francisco. 

She wasn’t moving. Also another thing that surprised him, was the way she felt the need to ground that statement into him. She wouldn’t leave her family or her home, and she had told Stephen as much. 

When he left a little while later he had to admit to himself he felt relieved. Not only was everything finally out in the open, but that he wouldn’t have to think about the way he’d feel if Maria and Lincoln left. 

The weather was much more pleasant than he expected. There were lots of low-lying pillowy clouds scattered all around but sporadic enough throughout the sky that the sun was out and warm. He rolled down his window as he drove down Highway 99 towards the coffee shop. It had rained earlier that morning, the smell of it was still crisp and mixed well with the pine trees and ocean air. 

The coffee shop was a little over three miles from his home. Straight down Highway 1, over a hill and into town which was situated in a large inlet bay. 

When he was working he’d park behind the shop, but he was only checking on how things were going and to grab him and Melinda drinks so he found a close spot out front. Still early on a Saturday morning, the only patrons inside were Stan and Berry playing their usual game of chess that they would spend all day playing while sipping free refills, talking about the old days when there were only two hundred folks in this town while trying to sneak puffs off their cigars until Maria or his mother would shoo them outside to smoke. And then there was Carol Danvers. Their young entrepreneur who ran the local paper and her own popular Etsy shop. He checked it out once. It was a lot of new age stuff. Smudge sticks and tarot cards, that sort of thing. While it wasn’t his thing, he still bought his sister and Jemma chakra bracelets, a bunch of local herbs for his mother, and pine soap for him. 

Amazingly, he didn’t hate it. It was neat as hell and even still had the pine needles in it. He kept forgetting to ask her how she did it.

He said hello to the guys who grunted at him, and to Carol who didn’t look up from her screen. He shook his head and smiled, walking back to the back where he found Jemma trying to reach a bag of espresso from the top of the storage shelves.

“Let me.”

“Ugh, thanks,” she said moving to the side. “I thought you have class this morning?”

He handed her the bag. “I’m on my way there now. I just stopped for some coffee.”

“Oh, fantastic timing. I just brewed a fresh batch,” she said, following him back out into the store. 

He took his thermos under the cabinet with all the other employee mugs, then went over to the shelf where they had a display of a variety of tumblers and grabbed a mint green with etched black vines and flowers for Melinda. At Jemma’s raised brow, he told her, “Make a note I took this so I can pay for it later.”

She nodded and thankfully didn’t ask why. There was still another hour before classes started and if he took Melinda’s tea in a regular paper cup it’d be cold by the time she got there. Getting her a tumbler would be the only way to ensure it’d stay hot and would get her a twenty-cent discount if she brought it in from now on.

He rinsed her cup while he filled his tumbler with dark roast and pulled out two bags of Jade Citrus Mint tea. Once his was full and his top back on, he dropped the tea bags into Melinda’s tumbler and filled it to the top with hot water. 

“I know that drink,” Jemma said as she passed, going over to the register to help a family who just came in. 

He could feel the tips of his ears go pink but didn’t reply. He didn’t need to. After this week, he was confident enough to say that she was his friend. He could buy his friend a tumbler and tea. 

Friends did that. 

With their drinks finished, he took them both and said goodbye to Jemma. 

Back at the field, he met Tripp at the door. The young man had on a white sweater with the hood pulled up, an open Monster energy drink in one hand, and an unopened one in the other. Phill laughed to himself. He wasn’t going to ask Tripp for help this year since he would be starting college and working the closing shifts, but then Daisy joined their gang and Phil thought having another person there to help coach the kids the first few practices while he got Daisy caught up would be a tremendous help. 

Tripp agreed to the extra pay, but by the look of it, he was already regretting it.

“Tired?”

“You have no idea.”

Phil smirked, shifting Melinda’s tea between his forearm and side so he could unlock the door. “Don’t worry, the kids will wake you up with all their collective energy soon enough.” 

A short grunt was all he received in reply.

Inside, he switched on the lights then took both his coffee and Melinda’s tea into the small office just off to the right inside the building. He took a drink of his coffee then set it down and got to work opening up the place. 

There was still ten minutes left until practice when his mother came in with his nephew. More and more trickled in after them. The kids gathered out on the field, running around and falling all over one another while their parents took their seats on the bleachers nearby. Phil looked down at his watch. There were still a few minutes left. That was when he looked up and found Melinda and Daisy making their way inside. 

He smiled and jogged over. “Good morning.”

Daisy didn’t notice him or his greeting. Her eyes were wide and looking all over while tucked against Melinda’s leg. 

“Morning,” Melinda replied with a little less cheer than her normal.

He slipped past her and into his office where he got her tea. Taking it over to her, he held it out. “Something wrong?”

Her face softened along with her tone as she took the tumbler. “No, I’m fine.”

“Mommy couldn’t take a shower,” Daisy supplied.

Phil looked down at Daisy, then back up at Melinda. “Oh?”

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks dusting with a soft blush he found endearing. “The hot water went out, is all. Someone is coming to fix it tomorrow.”

Ah, that explained it. After living with a woman for quite a long time, he had enough experience to know that girls took that kind of inconvenience a lot more seriously than most men would. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.”

He looked her up and down while she took a drink of her tea. Sure, her hair was up, and not done in its usual style, but she looked as amazing as she always did. She could come in here with no makeup and weeks without a shower and he’d still be as taken with her as he was now. Which was a problem. 

With her sigh, he blurted out, “If you need one, mine’s free.” The ends of her lips tugged up, along with an eyebrow, and he clarified, “Or if that’s too weird and you’re not comfortable with that, I’m sure my mom or Maria would let you use theirs.”

“You’re sweet, but it’s fine. I can wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay, but the offer stands.” He looked down at Daisy, who was still holding tight to Melinda’s hand. “So, Daisy, are you ready to go play?”

She looked up at him with those eyes like her mothers. “I don’t know how.”

He kneeled down beside her. “That’s okay, you know why?” She shook her head. “I’m going to teach you.” He shifted so he could point over to the field. “See the guy out there with the kids? His name is Tripp. He’s going to help me teach the class so I can help you catch up.” With his attention back on her, he said, “Soon you’ll be just as good as the kids out there.”

“Really?” She gave him a look. It was too dubious for a five-year-old and it made him chuckle.

“Scout’s honor,” he said, raising his hand and giving her the Scout’s sign. “Why don’t you go run out there and say hello to Lincoln before we get started?”

She brightened immediately. “Okay!”

He stood and groaned a bit at the ache in his lower back. He was getting old. 

“You’re really going to teach her on her own?”

His eyes held Melinda’s. She looked surprised and thoughtful. “Just to get her caught up. I thought it might make her more comfortable.” When she said nothing he thought he might have said something wrong or maybe she didn’t like that idea. “Would you rather I-”

“No, I just… It’s sweet of you to do that for her, thank you. For Daisy and this.” She held up the tea. “You didn’t have to.”

“You don’t have to thank me, really, and I did have to. Can’t have you drinking cold tea.” That gained him a smile, and he’d take it. “So I have a comfortable chair over there by the entrance of the field or you can join my mom on the bleachers.”

She pursed her lips a moment before she said, “I think I’ll go sit with your mom.”

He had a feeling she would. “I apologize in advance for whatever she may say in my absence.”

“Are you kidding? I’m going to have her tell me all your embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

She was probably kidding, but just in case… He raised a hand over at the chair again. “You know, the chair is a lot more comfortable and a lot closer to the bathroom-”

She laughed lightly and reached out, placed her hand in the middle of his chest, and gave him a push. “Go, teach my daughter soccer things.”

He laughed, feeling his chest warm pleasantly. “Yes, ma’am.”

He took Daisy to one end of the field while Tripp took the rest of the kids to the other, having them start by playing Freeze Tag to get them warmed up and using the skills they developed last year.

That morning before Melinda and Daisy got there, he set out cones so Daisy could learn to dribble. He went first, showing her how to kick the ball in and out and around the cones. It surprised him after about ten minutes how quickly she picked it up. She was almost, if not better than some kids that had been playing for a few years.

“Okay, Daisy, how about we try something a little more advanced?”

She stopped and placed her foot on the top of her ball like he showed her. “Okay.”

“I’m going to put this ball on this small cone here, and I want you to take your ball and try to kick it and knock this one off the cone, okay?”

Her nose scrunched adorably. “That sounds really easy.”

Phil chuckled. “It just might be for you, but let’s try it.”

It was easy for her. Getting Daisy caught up to the other kids might be simpler and quicker than he had initially thought. When she got bored knocking the ball off the cone, he had her practice shooting goals, which she enjoyed much more. Then they practiced first-touch and more drills, kicking the ball between the cones. Finally, with the last ten minutes, he showed her how to juggle. She had great coordination, but juggling was a lot harder for her than the other drills. It was a talent gained with practice.

While she practiced he took a moment to look over at the bleachers. At Melinda. She was in a conversation with his mother while glancing over in his and Daisy’s direction every now and then. 

“I’m no good at this,” Daisy announced, pouting for the first time that morning. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s your first day. It took me a long time before I got any good at it.” She continued to frown, so he kneeled and told her, “If you practice at home you’ll get better at it before you know it.”

“I don’t have a ball.”

“That’s okay, you can take this one,” he told her, tapping the ball she was holding in front of her.

Her face brightened instantly. “Really?”

“Yep. As you can see, we’ve got a lot of them. Just take care of it, okay?”

“Okay.”

He looked up towards Melinda and his mother again and was surprised to see someone sitting with them. His brow furrowed. Wait, wasn’t that... What was Rosalind doing there? Weird. Then it dawned on him. She was Melinda’s realtor and go-between for her landlord. They were probably talking about the hot water. Mystery solved, he turned his attention back to Daisy. “Try a few more times until class is over. I’ll try too.”

Five more minutes and she was getting the hang of it. She was getting the ball higher and closer to her and she almost bounced it a couple of times. “Wonderful job, Daisy.”

“Morning, Phil.”

He turned, coming face to face with Rosalind. He looked over at his mother and Melinda. They were both watching them. Okay... “Uh, hey, Roz. Long time no see.”

She bit her bottom lip while tucking her hair behind her ears. “I know, I’ve been busy working in Half Moon Bay and here.”

Ah, right. Small town gossip usually included a mention of Roz. There wasn’t much development out here like there was in the surrounding cities. The biggest thing around here for her was in the summer with vacation rentals and a very rare occasion when residents moved. “I heard.”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. Her eyes fell between them. She looked upset. “Yeah, well, I won’t be going there as much.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“I was seeing Garette there for a while. It didn’t work out.”

He couldn’t figure out why she was telling him this? They hadn’t talked for years other than a passing hello or goodbye when they saw one another around town. Did she want something? He couldn’t imagine her wanting them to be friends. Still, his mother raised him with manners, and so he told her, “I’m sorry to hear that. Break-ups can be difficult, but I’m sure you’ll bounce back.”

Her eyes rose and met his own. The smile that came was odd. Like coy, almost? “Actually, I-”

Just then he looked down as he felt a smaller hand take his. “Phil, I’m hungry. Can we go to the coffee shop and get more muffins with Mommy now?”

Roz looked down in surprise as if she was just now noticing Daisy was there. There was a look there, one he had no idea what it meant.

“Let’s go see if she wants to first?” he told Daisy with a nod to the bleachers, “Why don’t you go ask her? I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“Kay!”

Daisy ran off and Roz blinked after her for long moments. Finally, she said, “I better get going.”

“Oh, okay.” Fine by him. Between this out-of-the-blue conversation and his mother and Melinda’s staring, he was anxious for it all to end. 

Then, as if she too was feeling the awkwardness he felt, she explained, “I just stopped by to let Melinda know someone will be out to have that water fixed tonight instead of tomorrow.”

Oh, okay, cool, she wasn’t there to see him. He almost rolled his eyes at himself for thinking as much. “That’s good. I told her she always had mine, but hot water comes in handy for more than just showers, you know?”

She stared at him and then turned her gaze over towards Melinda then back. “Right? See you around, Coulson.”

“Yep, see you, Roz.”

He gathered up the cones on the field while thinking that was the weirdest conversation he’s had in a while, and he had daily conversations with two of the oldest, most senial men on the planet.

When the field was free of soccer balls and cones, after thanking and saying goodbye to Tripp he made his way over to Melinda and Daisy sitting on the bleachers. “Hey, so she’s a natural.”

Melinda smiled down proudly at Daisy, tucking strands of her hair that came loose from her ponytail back behind her ears. “I saw.”

He glanced around the building. There were only a few parents left talking while their kids swapped out their soccer shoes for their older tennis shoes. “Did my mom leave?”

“She did. She said she wanted to get a start on this week’s bake.”

He nodded, remembering she had planned to do that. “What are you both doing now?”

Melinda stood. “Um, I thought we’d go home, but Daisy asked about going to the shop?”

“Daisy mentioned she was hungry and suggested more muffins, but I was going to go grab something to eat before I went home. I thought if you both wanted to go grab something more filling than muffins, I’d love for you to join me?”

“Can we, Mommy? Please?” Phil looked down at Daisy. Her eyes shone up at her mother, as she jumped to her feet, then up and down pleadingly. 

Melinda laughed. “Yes, oh my goodness, calm down. Yes, we can go.”

* * *

He took them to breakfast at a restaurant called The Sea Hag. Situated just off Main Street, close to the coffee shop, down a back road that led to the beach. Outside the restaurant, there was what they made to look like the mast of a pirate ship with an older, blindfolded woman tied to it with a man behind her, his hands tying the blindfold. To Melinda it was sad, albeit appropriate for the name, but still.

“I like to think he’s untying the blindfold,” Phil told her as if sensing her thoughts.

“You think he’s saving her?”

“I mean, I would.”

She smiled and shook her head at him. He was such a softie. 

Opening the door for both her and Daisy, inside she could hear the soft murmuring and clatter of the breakfast rush dying down. A hostess came and greeted them, asking if it was a table for three.

Phil nodded. “Are there any tables in the back?”

She smiled. “Yes, we just opened it up.”

The young girl took two large menus and white a child’s menu rolled up and tied with string then led them to the back. Phil gestured for her and Daisy to go first, and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

The back of the restaurant had only two other customers. She realized immediately why Phil had requested it. The large floor to ceiling windows gave them a beautiful view of the ocean.

“Ooh, the waves are so pretty!” Daisy exclaimed, running over and crawling up into the booth of a table closest to a window.

Melinda laughed and asked, “Is that one free?”

The hostess laughed too and nodded while placing their menus down on it. “Your waitress will be right over.”

They took seats, Melinda sliding in next to Daisy and Phil across from them. Melinda tapped Daisy’s shoulder, drawing her attention away from the view. 

“Baby, look at what they have and tell me what you want.”

Daisy plopped down beside her, humming in thought as her eyes moved from a picture of pancakes and eggs to French toast sticks, fruit bowls, and oatmeal. “Pancakes!” 

Melinda kissed the top of her head, smiling at her predictable child. “I thought as much.”

Picking up the packet of crayons that were rolled inside her menu, she asked, “Can I color?”

“You can.”

Daisy shifted in the booth, getting up onto her knees so she could lean over the table and reach better. “Phil, wanna help me?” she asked, holding out the blue crayon to him.

Phil looked at Daisy, then at Melinda. She could tell it surprised him that Daisy had asked him, but also something more, touched, she’d say. He took her outstretched crayon. “Sure. Thank you, Daisy. I love to color.”

Melinda watched while they colored. Phil took a few of the little fish to color slowly while leaving Daisy to tackle the bigger fish, all the while asking him all kinds of questions. Questions like, if he thought the fish they were coloring were the same fish out in the water swimming around, to which Phil very seriously replied that, yes, there were a lot of fish out in the ocean, most of them as silly looking as the ones in the picture. And also, what his favorite fish was. The scene of them both had her so transfixed she didn’t notice right away when the waitress came over and when she finally did, it was only because the girl had cleared her throat.

Blushing, Melinda ordered Daisy pancakes and a fruit bowl and banana French toast for her then Phil ordered strawberry pancakes and a side of bacon for himself.

He and Daisy continued coloring, but soon Daisy was in her zone leaving Phil all to Melinda. 

“So how did you find out?” At his head tilt, she clarified, “About your sister.” She’d almost replied to his message that morning but thought she’d ask when she saw him later.

“Oh, she told me when I dropped off Lincoln last night. She’s due at the end of March.”

“How are you feeling about it?”

He paused, then set the crayon aside. “I’m happy for her. Turns out she is seeing someone. Some doctor guy from San Francisco. They met online and have gone out a few times in person. They’re going to keep doing the long-distance thing for a while.”

Was it just her or had she heard something a little akin to sadness in his tone? “Good for them.”

“Yeah.” He reached for his ice water.

Underneath the table, she gave him a playful kick to his shoe. “Congratulations, Uncle.”

At her words, his smile became more of a genuine smile. One that lit up his face and eyes. “I am looking forward to that part. Babies are great.”

Her eyes slid from Phil to Daisy. Her little girl was concentrating very hard to stay inside the lines of her fish drawing. Though she loved watching her big girl grow and mature into this wonderful little girl, she missed her baby babbles and giggles, watching her discover her toes and how much she liked or disliked new foods. Melinda reached out and caressed her daughter’s back. “They are.”

“Do you want more?”

The question had her eyes finding his. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind when she replied, “I do. You?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve always wanted a big family…” She pressed her lips together, doing her best to keep her face neutral. “What?”

Melinda reached over and smiled into her tea. Him confirming what she and his mother discussed earlier that morning amused her. “Nothing. I just remembered something your mom mentioned.” He took his own beverage with a groan. She wasn’t about to let him stress over nothing because they really hadn’t talked about him too much until Rosalind showed up. And because she’d been dying to know what happened when the other woman marched out onto the field to talk to him, she asked, “Soooo, did she flirt with you?”

His brow furrowed. “Flirt with me?”

“Rosalind, earlier.”

“No, she just said hello.” His expression became thoughtful for a moment. “It was really kinda random, actually. She’s never really talked to me before. I mean, we went to high school together, but she was a cheerleader and I was kinda nerdy.”

“So nothing’s changed,” she teased. 

At that moment, their food came, and they each sat back as their plates were set in front of them.

“Thanks,” he said after the waitress left. 

She thought he might have taken that as something more than a tease, and while putting Daisy’s napkin in her lap, she said, “Don’t take offense, it’s kinda cute.”

He smiled and reached over and grabbed the syrup. “I won’t then.”

They settled into a comfortable silence while they ate, but eventually, it was he who broke the silence. “Why do you ask?”

She was mid-chew and tilted her head to the side, about to ask what he had meant but then remembered. Oh, he meant the flirting. Because she wanted to know if he fell for it. Because she wanted to hear that he shot her down. Because she was jealous and hated that she might have missed her chance for something she hadn’t decided whether or not she wanted. She almost rolled her eyes at herself. Okay, something she knew she wanted. 

She put a hand to her mouth, finishing her bite before answering. “Because she told your mother and me that’s what she was going to do.”

He snorted a laugh. “Ballsy.” His expression changed, from amusement akin to drawing realization. “Is that why you both were watching us?”

She took another bite of the best French toast she’d ever tasted in her life and smiled. “Yep.”

He feigned wounded. “Wow, a guy can’t even get rescued from an ambush.”

Secretly, it thrilled her to no end he called getting hit on by Rosalind an ambush. But he didn’t need to know that. Not right now, anyway. Outwardly, she controlled her features and raised an eyebrow. “Would you have wanted to be rescued?”

He nodded. “Had I known her intent, absolutely. She’s not my type.”

“What is your type?” she asked without thinking. His eyes found hers and while she felt embarrassed by the question, she decided to embrace it. She raised her chin and held his gaze.

The ends of his lips tugged up, right before he gave a soft shrug. “I don’t know… soft-spoken, sweet, funny… not her. Can you pass the syrup?”

She reached over to where it sat beside Daisy’s plate. “Here.”

Her eyes took the slight red on the tips of his ears as she thought back to the conversation that started between her and Rosalind talking about the water that took an abrupt U-turn into an awkward conversation between Rosalind and Julie about Phil.

“Is Phil still single, Julie?”

Melinda tore her gaze from her daughter and Phil out on the field to the older woman sitting beside her.

Had she just…? The look on Julie’s face confirmed Melinda had heard her right.

Slowly, Julie replied, “As far as I’m aware.”

Rosalind’s gaze swept back out on the field as she reached into her purse. “I had a crush on him in high school, but he always had his eyes on Audrey.” The woman took out a compact followed by lipstick. Removing the cap, she slicked on a fresh coat over the top of what Melinda thought looked like an already impeccable layer. She smacked her lips in the reflection. 

Melinda shared a look with his mother. 

“Yes,” Julie began slowly, “he was very much taken with her even then.”

Melinda found Phil and Daisy on the field again. They both laughed as they kicked the ball back and forth to one another. From their conversation from the night before, even she could tell he loved Audrey very much, but hearing it from his mother, about his love blossoming for her so young, made her heart clench. He was such a good guy, she couldn’t understand anyone would want to leave him or not go after him.

“I suppose now that she’s no longer in the picture, it’s the perfect time to let him know.” Rosalind clicked the compact closed, dropped it inside her Gucci purse along with her lipstick, and got to her feet. “Nice seeing you, Julie. Tell Marie hi for me.” To Melinda, she called over her shoulder as she walked between kids returning to their parents from the field. “Melinda, let me know if anything else comes up.”

The look his mother gave Rosalind’s retreating form had Melinda turning her head away to keep from laughing. If looks could kill, Melinda thought. Not only had Rosalind gotten Maria’s name wrong, she just dropped that she was about to go after her son right at her feet without a care in the world for her opinion.

A loud scoff came from beside her. “It’ll never happen.”

“Hm?”

“Her.” Julie waved her hand out toward the field. “She’s not Phil’s type.”

Melinda nibbled on her bottom lip. She hadn’t thought so either. Rosalind was too forward for Phil. Too serious. It was one thing for her to think so, but for Julie too… It gave her hope that she hadn’t missed her chance. Not that she was ready for a relationship. But someday… If he was even interested in her. “You don’t think?”

“No, I don’t. She’s always been like that. Twenty years out of school hasn’t changed Pamela Price’s daughter one bit. Phil isn’t looking for that kind of thing. What he needs is a good girl who wants to settle down and have a family, not be an occasional hook-up with that hussy.”

Melinda’s eyes followed Rosalind out on the field. She didn’t know the woman well enough to know whether she was as… casual with her relationships as Julie implied. She wouldn’t judge her for it if she had been. Melinda herself had her own share of hook-ups before she met Andrew, nothing she was ashamed for. The number wasn’t high. Though, being a mother, she could understand how Julie might feel toward a woman so open about her intentions toward her son.

She ignored the way her heartbeat picked up and the way her shoulders tensed as Rosalind neared Phil.

“Do you have a type?” Phil asked, bringing her back to the present. “You know, in case I run into the guy?”

You.

“Not really.” She shrugged. “Someone good with kids.”

His eyes held hers like he was waiting for more. “That’s it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.”

“Right…” he said, eyes lowering, “of course you’re not.”

“But if I were,” she added, noting the way he looked back up, hopeful. She tried to keep from smirking, but it was impossible, so she helped Daisy cut up her pancake. “I like nerdy guys.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She chanced a glance up and to her relief and amusement found him ginning through a bite of his pancake. “You should.” 

They finished eating and Phil was too quick with the bill to let her help pay for it. She glowered at him, but he seemed impervious to her glare. It was a shame because it worked on most men. In the future, she would have to be more insistent where he was concerned. 

They walked out into the sunshine, her feeling like she ate more in one sitting than she had in a long while. “That was good, but I’m full.” 

Phil blew out a breath between his lips. “Same.”

“Thank you for asking us to come with you.”

“No, thank you both. It was nice having someone along.”

She was about to say she felt the same, but then Daisy’s hand tightened around hers as she exclaimed, “Mommy, look! Fish! Can we go see?”

“Where?”

“I think she’s talking about the aquarium. It’s nothing big. A lot smaller than you’ll find in the bigger cities. Tiny, actually.”

There, across the street, was a small sign that said Pacifica Aquarium. Melinda had taken Daisy to The MET once with her mother when she was three for a Chinese New Year Festival, but other than that she was a little embarrassed that they never went to any museums or aquariums. This would be Daisy’s first experience and somehow there with Phil, made Melinda feel better about waiting until now. 

“Oh, I see. Sure, baby. We can.” She let out a sigh, gazed over across the street. It would also help walk off her breakfast. Smiling, she gazed over at him. “Come with us?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled back. “I’d love to.”

When they entered the aquarium they were immediately assaulted with a wall of nothing but stuffed animals. It was like a Build-A-Bear, only the bears were replaced with sea life. Oh, her little girl was going to love this place.

She looked down, and sure enough, her daughter’s jaw had dropped open, her eyes wide. 

“Mommy…” Daisy said, her voice soft, awed.

Melinda shook her head, knowing they would not be leaving without something from this wall. “Come on, we’ll look at all this before we leave.”

But Daisy wasn’t listening. Too taken with the many dolphins and penguins, whales and sea lions, turtles, and all the different variations of fish a little girl could ask for. 

“They have so many.” 

She shared a smile with Phil and took the moment while Daisy’s eyes were occupied to take her hair out of the ponytail that was falling loose. “I know we’ll get you one before we go. Let’s go look at the fish first.”

Daisy was reluctant to leave the room, but with promises to return, they made their way up to the counter where Phil asked, “Three tickets, please.”

Melinda frowned as he reached in his back pocket for his wallet. Oh, no. She wasn’t about to let him pay for everything. “Hey, you got breakfast. I’m paying.”

He looked over at her, already handing the teenager behind the counter his card. “I don’t mind.”

“I'm sure you don’t, but it’s my turn.” She took his card from the cashier and handed the girl hers. Elbowing him softly in the side, she told him, “Here. Take this.” 

He frowned but relented a heartbeat later with a sigh. “Fine, but ice cream is on me after this.”

Daisy gasped, gazing up at them. “Ice cream?”

She gave Phil a look that was only half-heartedly chastising. Mostly because she loved ice cream. “You’re going to spoil her.”

He had the good grace to look slightly abashed. “I was hoping to spoil you both,” he said. 

Well, in that case… if he really wanted to… “You’re going to regret that when you see how many toppings Daisy and I can pile onto a single scoop.”

He laughed and with her card and receipt, they made their way through the doors and into the aquarium.

Beyond the doors was a hall filled with tanks along the walls. Each of them with different sets of fish, crab, tropical reef, sea stars, and sea urchins. 

All of them her daughter could look at for hours on end. 

“Mommy, look! It’s DORY! Oh, oh, oh… and there’s Nemo, too!”

Melinda placed her hand on Daisy’s back as she kneeled beside her. “I see, honey.”

Phil kneeled too, grinning. “It’s so exciting.”

“Oh, it is,” Melinda agreed. “We’re big Nemo fans in our house.”

“I’ve always been fond of the turtles.”

Daisy hopped up and down, clapping her hands together. Her dark hair, now out of the confines for her ponytail, bouncing all around her shoulder and back in her excitement. “Oh, oh, oh! Crush and Squirt are the turtles! I love them!”

“Me too!”

They got to their feet when Daisy caught sight of a group of Clownfish. Nemo had been spotted and if they stayed in the hall for twenty minutes while Daisy went back and forth between each tank, neither of them minded. 

“Hey, Daisy, come over here,” Phil said by the small sinks along the wall. “If we wash our hands, we can put our fingers in the water.”

They’d finally gotten out of the hall and into the next room where there was a large pool. They allowed the children to put their hands inside, but only if they washed their hands first.

“Won’t they bite me?” she asked after Phil helped her wash her hands.

“No, these fish are friendly. If you hold your hand still they might swim by it.”

Daisy went back over with him to the side of the pool but stayed back near Melinda. 

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you. Watch me, see.” Phil sat down on the floor next to the pool, then rolled up his sleeve, and leaned against the side, and stuck in his hand holding just barely below the surface. 

Melinda gave Daisy a little push forward of encouragement and soon, her baby girl’s curiosity won out. Phil smiled as she came over and mirrored him, not without a brief hesitation in the beginning but once her hand was in there alongside his, her confidence came and along with a big grin.

The fish in the pool noticed their hands and began swimming closer and closer. Daisy’s fingers wiggled under the water. 

“Hold still, sweetheart,” she reminded her despite knowing it was futile. Asking a five-year-old to hold still was like asking a puppy to sit. It was possible, but not for very long.

Unable to resist, Melinda took her phone from her purse and pulled up her camera. The fish were either used to children’s hands or they were just very brave because they swam closer and closer and closer until they reached Phil’s hand first, then swam closer beside Daisy’s. 

Around and between her and Phil’s hand the little Blue Tang went until it came right up to Daisy and…

Daisy gasped. “It touched my hand!”

Melinda laughed along with Phil. “I saw!” 

“This is so much fun!”

“See that round spinny thing at the bottom, Daisy?” Phil pointed down below their hands.

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s a sea urchin.”

“What’s a sea urchin?” she asked, sipping down to sit on his legs while she looked through the side of the tank for a better view than through the water. 

Phil explained, “Well, they’re like a porcupine that likes to hang out at the bottom of the ocean and eat seaweed all day long.”

“I like porcupines.”

He smiled at her. “I do too.”  
  
Daisy looked around and waved to her. “Mommy, come see. There’s a sea urchin.”

“I know, I got it and the fish on video.”

“Lemme see.” Her hand splayed open and closed for the phone, perfectly content to stay in Phil’s lap beside the pool.

  
Phil watched the video with Daisy, but Melinda’s eyes were on them. Daisy’s warming up to Phil wasn’t something she expected so soon. While she knew Calvin was her father from the few times Melinda allowed him to see her, him taking Daisy from everything she knew had made her very skittish around men. That Daisy could trust Phil so quickly surprised Melinda in a good way. She liked to think Daisy had a wonderful sense of people. 

After the video was over, Phil asked, “Do you want to keep going? They’ve got stingrays you can touch next in the ray pool.”

Daisy’s head shot up. “Stingrays?”

Melinda, however, frowned. 

“It’s okay, they can hurt her,” Phil said, noticing her hesitance while they got to their feet. 

Melinda shook her head. No, she’d never like those things. She took her phone from Daisy and crossed her arms. “I will forever hold a grudge. They killed Steve Erwin.”

He gave her a sympathetic look and let out a sad sigh. “That’s fair.”

In the next room, she stood back while Phil and Daisy stood beside the edge of the much higher pool. Daisy squealed in delight as the stingrays swam along the side, close enough for her to reach out and pet. Phil helped her, making sure she didn’t get too close or touch them anywhere she shouldn’t. 

About ten minutes in she wondered if they should move on when she felt him take her hand, giving it a gentle tug. Her heart knocked hard in her chest at the feel of his thumb on the back of her hand. She smirked and let him pull her between them. 

“Come on, they’re cute,” he murmured so close she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, “These guys are from California. I’m sure they didn’t even swim in the same crowd as those other stingrays. These guys would have loved Steve.”

Oh my god, he was such a nerd. 

Melinda rolled her eyes but between the feel of him against her side and his hand holding hers putting them in the water with their fingers slipping between one another’s she couldn’t find it in herself to care much about why she hated stingrays. 

They came around the pool again and okay, she let him help her pet one as they slipped past. And maybe she didn’t mind it so much anymore, doing it like this. 

“They feel so slippery,” Daisy said, giggling.

“They do, don’t they?”

Melinda turned her head towards him to tell him what they really felt like, but her breath caught in her chest when she realized how close he was. A few inches. That was all that separated their lips and he must have noticed too because his tongue slipped out to wet his lips and hers followed. Her eyes tore from his lips to look into his eyes. They were dark and warm and filled with the same desire that probably shone in her own.

While she didn’t want her first time kissing Phil in front of her daughter or in front of a fish pool, if he leaned towards her, she wasn’t going to stop him.

“Mommy, it’s a shark! Phil! Come see, come see!”

They both jolted away from one another at the sound of Daisy’s voice. Phil took a step back as she did. She could feel heat flood her cheeks as they looked at each other like embarrassed teenagers. The moment, effectively broken between them.

“He’s a big shark,” Phil said moving away from the pool smiling and holding out his hand for her to follow him across the room where Daisy was standing in front of an enormous glass window. “He’s the town pest. He was spotted off the coast a few years ago and stalked the coastline. They tried to relocate him, but he just kept coming back. It was really a drag for us surfers until they caught him and brought him here.”

Beside him, she looked away from the shark and up at him. “You surf?”

“I do.”

Huh. She’d seen him in a tee shirt. She knew he had nice arms and an even nicer butt in jeans, but now she wondered what exactly he was hiding under all those layers of his. 

“Aw, look it! There’s Crush!” Daisy said, pointing across the room. “There’s turtles in here too!”

Phil chuckled watching her run to the other side, and to Melinda said, “Can’t miss the turtles.”

An hour and a half later they exited the aquarium, but not without two new friends. A plush turtle named Arthur, and a purple sea urchin, named Gloria because her daughter insisted they had names before they left.

On the sidewalk, Daisy gazed off towards the ocean. “Can we go on the beach?”

Melinda laughed. “You’re just all about doing all the things today, aren’t you?” 

“She’s a kid and has all the energy.”

“That she has,” Melinda replied. What could going for a walk hurt? They didn’t have plans for the day and Daisy was having such a great day with Phil, with them, she hated to end it just yet. “Well, if I have to walk on the beach, you have to walk on the beach. This is all your fault after all.”

He smiled and shrugged. “I’ll gladly take the blame.”

“I bet you will.” With a great sigh, she reached out for Daisy’s hand.“Okay, let’s go walk on the beach.”

It was a slow walk out to the edge of the shoreline. Daisy was content to walk a little way ahead of them, talking to her new friends so that Phil and Melinda could talk themselves. 

She started them off with a neutral topic, the weather, but it didn’t last very long. Soon they were talking about her class and the shop, how well she liked it there, and some things they did around town for the holidays.

“Oh, Daisy, there’s a shell,” Phil said, coming to a stop to pluck the small white shell from the sand.

Daisy took it from him and over to Melinda. “See, Mommy.”

She took it from Daisy, brushing off the wet sand from the smooth shell. “It’s beautiful, baby. Put it in your pocket and well take it home so you can put it in your room.”

Once it was secure in her jacket pocket, they started off again walking this time up ahead where came what looked like a place where there had been a bonfire around three big logs of wood, and besides that, a cliff with large rocks. They were huge, each of them half the size of Melinda. She smiled, remembering one particular vacation with her parents where she fondly climbed along rock outcroppings like this.

“Sweetheart, stay beside Phil,” she said then climbed.

From below her, she heard Daisy ask, “What’s Mommy doing?”

“Climbing,” Phil said, “Those are some big rocks, huh.” A few rocks above them she looked down, finding Daisy on Phil’s hip, her arms around his neck as they watched her climb. She would have climbed higher, but a big piece of wood was lodged in her way. “And that wood in your mommy’s way is called driftwood. Driftwood is pieces of wood that've been in the ocean and the waves brought it up to the shore. And are apparently what your mother likes to climb on.”

She smiled down at him once she was over it, but then started back down. “When I was a teenager, my parents took us on vacation to the Oregon Coast. They had rocks like these and I’d spend hours climbing them.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” He chuckled. She neared the very bottom, but then the sand from the bottom of her she had her slipping on the last rock. She caught herself before she went down. “Oh hey, careful there,” Phil said and reached up. She took his hand not because it was a big jump but because she wanted him to feel like he was helping. Once on the ground, she laughed. She’d be feeling this little hike of hers tomorrow. His hand tightened around hers. It was soft and firm and it made her look up. They were standing closer, not as close as earlier but close enough for her to see his eyes in the sun, and how they really were a delicate blue with flecks of gold and green. “You good?”

“I’m good.” She hated how breathless she sounded but couldn’t bring herself to care. 

His eyes flicked to her lips, and hers followed. No, she should not be looking at his lips. It took all of her willpower to take a step away from him. When she did, she noticed Daisy, content to be held by Phil, but also looking between them both, smiling like the sun.

Phil noticed too and laughed. “Let’s start back. Those clouds out over the ocean are looking pretty ominous.”

He didn’t let go of her hand and she didn’t take hers away. The way back was mostly silent, thoughtful, both of them acknowledging the shift between them.

Back at her car, Daisy was dozing on Phil’s shoulder. Melinda hated to wake her, but it was sadly time to go. 

Phil held her until Melinda got the car door open, then woke her gently. “Hey, Daisy girl. Time to go home.”

She lifted her head and blinked at them. “What about ice cream?” came her sleepy murmur.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Give her a ten-minute nap and her daughter would go forever if she let her. “Next time, sweetheart. Phil has to work early tomorrow and you need a bath. Hopefully, they fixed the water.”

Still too tired to argue, she sighed. “Okay.”

Melinda helped her get buckled and Phil waved to her once she was in her car seat. 

“Bye, Angel Eyes.”

“Bye.”

To Melinda, he gave a crooked smile and said, “See you later.”

Melinda turned to him before he could get away. Lifting on the tips of her toes she reached up, taking Phil’s arm to steady her while she placed a kiss to his cheek before murmuring, “Later,” into his ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later turned out to be her usual times during the mornings and, to his delight, several afternoons during the week. 

She came in one morning a week after their day together with Daisy before school and then surprised him a little while later by stopping back by having an early lunch while she went through making notes and highlighting in her textbooks. 

He tried to focus on work when she was there. On his inventory and his order and schedules that needed to be made. He really did. But he was a taken idiot, and so the majority of his focus was held by one woman and one woman only for the duration of her stay. His sister, of course, noticed his preoccupation early on and pointed out to him he wasn’t the only one distracted. 

When he had asked what she meant by that she gave him a look, a look full of impatience and pity. “You’re not the only one making longing heart eyes at the other.” She had left him standing in the office, his chest filling with warmth, his feet rooted to the spot. Could it be? 

It shouldn’t have been as much as a surprise to him, but it was. 

How about that? The girl he was crushing on liked him back.

Another week went by just the same and he really did have to get a schedule up, so after she left that morning he took his laptop back into his office and closed the door. He reached for his AirPods and pulling up Spotify, hit play on the newest episode of a podcast murder mystery, letting the full cast of characters distract his mind enough to get some work done.

A few hours later he had just printed the next two weeks’ schedules along with a training schedule and guidebook for the new kid Maria hired to help cover shifts, Peter, while Tripp and Jemma were in school when he heard a voice calling over the end credits of his program.

“Yo, Lover Boy,” Maria said, her head peeking into the office. “Your lady is out here.”

Taking out the AirPods, he tucked them into his jacket pocket. “Do you mind not calling her that? She might hear you, you know.”

Maria rolled her eyes. 

Out in the cafe, Phil grabbed his mug and filled it with dark roast before going over to say hello to Melinda. She must have been there for some time. She had her books and notes scattered all around her. Soon it would be time for her class to start. He knew she was nervous from their daily talks and he did all he could to keep her from overthinking, but she seemed to be determined to be as prepared as possible.

“Mind if I join you?”

She looked over as he neared and smiled. “Not at all.” She moved away some of her books to make room on the table for him and his coffee. “Maria told me you enjoyed your lunch the other day.”

He nodded, remembering how surprised he had been when she brought him food. Not just any food, but authentic homemade Chinese food. All because he refused to take money for the mug he gave her. She certainly had found a way to repay him, though. He wouldn’t say no to her cooking. “I did. It was fantastic. You’re a wonderful cook. I’m tempted to give you more coffee mugs if it’ll get me more.”

Her eyes kept on her page, but her lips lifted at the corners. “Maybe I could just have you come over sometime for dinner?”

He looked down, smiling like the idiot he was probably, but he was an idiot for her so... “I’d be down for that.”

Just when she looked up, about to say something, hopefully suggesting when they could get together, Jemma’s voice called from behind the counter. “Coulson, we’re out of pumpkin spice and I can’t find any in the back.”

Oh, shit. He knew he had forgotten something. “That’s because I need to go get some more out of the storage.” He sighed. It was always something. “I go grab them.”

Melinda raised a brow. “Went through them already?”

He let out another defeated sigh and fell back against his chair. They had. Two full cases went through in just two weeks. “It’ll be popular until November, then it’ll be all about peppermint mochas and gingerbread lattes.”

“I don’t like coffee but even if I did, I wouldn’t get the hype. They all sound like they’re full of ridiculous amounts of sugar more than anything.” 

“Oh, they are. Make no mistake about that.” He chuckled. “I was hoping I’d have time to sit with you for a bit, but things keep popping up.”

She jutted her chin out towards the back while she collected her books. “Go to work. I need to go get Daisy, anyway.” He nodded, rose to his feet, but paused and turned at her, “But text me later. We’ll talk about dinner?”

He smiled. He planned to but was happy she suggested it. “I will.”

He took his mug of coffee back to the office then opening the desk drawer grabbed the keys to the storage. The thought of having dinner with her left him with a spring in his step for the rest of the afternoon.

Well, most of the afternoon, anyway. After grabbing more pumpkin spice for Jemma, he decided he’d use the rest of the afternoon until he went home to finish up his monthly inventory just to make sure they weren’t running low on things and to have it out of the way. He didn’t even hear the ding from the door nor the voice that followed, so engrossed in his count and his thoughts of texting Melinda later that he jumped a little when he stood from where he’d been counting the cartons of milk in the fridge below the counter to find someone looking at him. 

“Afternoon,” Roz said, smiling. Always smiling. Gosh. He didn’t get it. Why him?

“Oh, hey,” he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He’d forgone his contacts that morning wanting to sleep in longer, and now he was paying for that decision every time he bent his head. “What brings you in?”

She laughed and waved her hand at the front. “Coffee.”

He _ahh’ed_ because he didn’t know what to say to that. In the last fifteen years since he’s owned the place, he could count the number of times he’d seen her in there getting coffee on one hand. 

“Sorry, Coulson, can I just get by?” Jemma asked, and realizing he was standing in the way of her making Rosalind’s drink, he was more than happy to step out of the way. 

“Yeah, sorry, Jemma.”

Situating himself behind the pastry case, he felt safe enough to wait until Jemma finished so he could continue his count. Far enough away from Roz to deter any further small talk unless she wanted to yell across the distance, which, unfortunately for him, he kinda didn’t put past her. Feigning to be busy with something else, he pulled his phone from his back pocket.

He was flipping through his news apps when, coffee now in hand, she came up to the case. Man, he couldn’t catch a break. 

“Are you gonna be around for the Trick or Trunk?”

His brow furrowed at her question. “I am. I’ll be working. Are you?”

She had to have read the disbelieving look on his face because she rolled her eyes and clarified, “Not for the kid thing, Franky is having a big Halloween party down at the bar.”

“Oh, gotcha. Sounds fun.”

It didn’t, actually. He hated Franky’s. It was too loud and full of people he knew from high school. Not great people either. People who thought it was fun to shove him and others like him in lockers in middle school and spent more time in detention than in class. 

“I thought so,” she shrugged, tapped the top of her coffee cup with a bright red fingernail. “I have this great costume. It’s a little risqué, but hey, it’s all in the holiday spirit, right? You should come.”

If he hadn’t believed she was coming onto him before, he was definitely picking up those vibes now. More than just vibes. She couldn’t be stating her intentions more clearly if she tried. Maybe back in his twenties, when he’d been young and dumb, he might have been interested, but today, not so much. Still, he had to say something to get her out of there before she started describing her costume to him “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you around?” From behind him, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and had never been so happy to see his sister standing there, arms crossed, scowling while leaning against the frame that led to the backroom. With a head tilt in Maria’s direction, he told Roz, “Well, it was nice chatting, but I’ve got to get back to work.”

She tucked more of her hair behind her ears, and with a smile, told him, “See you there.”

Once she was gone, he blew out a breath of relief, but it was short-lived as his sister rounded on him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Maria asked, her tone borderline incredulous. 

His head shot towards her. “What do you mean?”

“You told Rosalind, ‘Maybe I’ll see you around,’ Phil! Are you insane?”

He was about to reply, but just then Jemma walked by them with a mug of tea, averting her gaze from them. “Oh, dear, you know, I think it’s time for my break. I’m going to go drink this in the break room.”

Great, his personal life was alienating his staff. Just great. Shaking his head, he argued, “I didn’t know what else to say. She practically cornered me.”

“Phil…” Maria sighed.

“Obviously, I’m not going to see her around,” he stated while lowering his voice that was drawing gazes from Stan and Berry out in the cafe lobby. “I have no interest in seeing her anywhere.”

“Well, congratulations because she probably thinks you do.” She gave him a look. One that screamed of disappointment. “You’re lucky mom didn’t see that.”

He followed her to the back, into the office where he dropped into a chair with a long sigh. He should have told her he wasn’t interested… That he was busy or going out of town. He wasn’t sure how maybe I’ll see you around was encouragement, but the look on her face paired with his sister’s outrage was. “What am I going to do?”

Maria shrugged from across his desk where she was now typing away on his laptop. “Hide or show up with a date.”

He blinked. “A date?”

“A date.” She picked up a mug of tea, sat back, and took a sip while eyeing him. “I wonder who you could ask?”

“Subtle.” Phil got to his feet. He had inventory to finish. “I’m not going to use Melinda to get Roz off my back. I’ll think of something.”

“I don’t know,” she took another sip, then added, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

He drove home that night thinking he wanted to say screw the whole holiday, but he told Maria he’d run the store’s Trick or Truck this year and he couldn’t go back on that now. Being unable to hide at home, he’d end up seeing Roz around whether or not he had a date, but he’d really like to have someone by his side to deter her. 

It wasn’t using Melinda per se if she was in on it, right?

As his friend, she’d help him out. He’d do it for her. 

He debated texting her for longer than he’d care to admit. Working up the nerve to asking her to be his pretend date was a lot harder than asking her about a genuine one. If she’d call their dinner together a date? 

Collapsing down on the couch, he took a deep breath and typed, _Hey, are you busy?_

Her reply came within a minute. _Nope. Free as a bird. What’s up?_

_What are you doing for Halloween?_

There. There was no going back now.

_Daisy has a school carnival and then Trick Or Treating in town._

Here goes. _Do you think I could talk you and Daisy into hanging out with me at the shop? It’ll be fun and there will be lots of Trick or Treating down Main Street._

He pressed send and tossed his phone down towards his feet. God, he was such a wuss. He was just starting to berate himself for being such a coward when his phone rang.

“Why?” she asked. Direct and to the point. He expected nothing less.

Clearing his throat, he told her, “You were right the other day. Roz was trying to flirt with me. She came in today and in a roundabout way sorta asked me out to a party here in town. I thought by telling her that maybe I’d see her around was as good as brush off, but I don’t think she took it that way.”

“Okay, I don’t see why you want me-”

“For protection,” he blurted out, interrupting her.

“What?”

He groaned and removing his glasses, rubbed a hand over his face. Why couldn’t he just have this thing with Melinda? Why was it that when this beautiful, wonderful person came into his life did he have to deal with Rosalind? 

“In case she shows up and tries again.”

“And what would me being there do to protect you?”

He blinked up at the ceiling. Was there amusement in her voice? “Well, I thought that maybe she might get the impression that… you know…”

“Oh I know, but I want to hear you say it.”

There was! This whole thing totally amused her. He laughed, then practically pleaded, “Please come and pretend to be my date so she’ll leave me alone.”

“Was that so hard?” she asked.

He nodded even though she couldn’t see him. His blood pressure was probably through the roof. “Yes, yes, it was.”

“What do I get out of all this?”

Anything she wanted.

“Free tea and pastries all night?”

She hummed low into the phone. The thought of her humming the same sound into his ear in a more intimate situation wasn’t an entirely unwanted image, but he pushed it away quickly. He didn’t need to have those thoughts while on the phone with her. He might ask her out for real or confess his undying love for her. “Tempting…”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” he said, his tone bordering on desperate.

“Whatever I want?”

“Yep.” He meant it too. She already had him. Anything he had or could get was hers.

“Okay, but I’m going to save it and think about it.”

He smirked. That would work too. “Deal.”

“Do I have to dress up?” she asked.

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“Are you?”

Unfortunately. “Yes, I promised Lincoln I would.”

There was a smile in her voice when she replied, “Let me guess, Captain America?”

“As cool as that would have been, sadly, no. I’ll be going as a StormTrooper.”

“Really?”

“Really. I tried to talk him into being Jedi’s but he’s all about the dark side this year.”

“Too bad. You would have made a good Obi-Wan.”

He thought that too. Such a shame. “I know, right? Alas, there’s always next year.”

“Hmm, I’ll see if I can find something… Maybe I can find a Princess Leia costume?”

Phil bit back a groan. So much for keeping his thoughts from going places. Only one scene and one costume came to mind. He should be ashamed, but then he pictured it on her and the rest just slipped out. “Like... the slave girl costume?”

She laughed. “You wish. It’s too cold for that outfit.”

Halloween night was supposed to be clear but, yes, cold. Too bad he wasn’t going to be a Jedi, he’d have offered her to warm up inside his robe… because they were roomy. “It definitely will be,” he said, his voice coming out a bit rougher than he expected.

“You okay?”

“Mm-hmm. I’m just trying hard to not picture the whole outfit thing, but it’s proving a little impossible.”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t. I’d rock that costume,” she said, her voice full of confidence. 

He swallowed. “I know you would and even better than the original.”

She laughed, and boy it was a nice seductive laugh. “I think you’re biased.”

“Definitely am,” he said without thinking about it, and in doing so drew another laugh from her. He needed to hang up before he said something stupid like, will you marry me? “Okay, I have to go now before I dig a hole I can’t get out of. Tell Daisy I said hi.”

“I will.”

The last thing he expected when she and Daisy showed up at the coffee shop for Halloween a few days later was for them to both be dressed as Star Wars characters. To say he wasn’t geeking out over the fact that she was as big of a geek as he would be a monumental understatement. 

And when he asked her about it, she shrugged her shoulders and said, “I figured if we were trying to fool everyone into believing this is a date, we should have similar costumes.”

He opened his mouth to tell her how much he loved and appreciated the gesture, not to mention her Hoth Princess Leia costume when his sister beat him to it. 

“Melinda, you and Daisy dressed up!” She kneeled, looking Daisy up and down. “Oh my God, how cute are you, kiddo?”

“Thank you,” Daisy said, grinning at her shyly. 

“I like your Rey costume, too, Daisy,” Phil told her, thinking she would make an adorable little extra in one of the movies her costume was so spot on.

“Mommy did my hair like her too! See!” Daisy turned around to show them her three little buns. 

Maria beamed at her. “I know I love it. She did such a wonderful job.” She stood and looked over at Melinda, her lips forming a pout. “I want a girl.”

Melinda laughed a soft, warm laugh. “You never know.”

Just then in came more trick or treaters, along with a couple he recognized, also funnily enough dressed as Star Wars characters. 

“Hey, love the costumes,” said Carol, coming over to them.

“Oh wow, that’s a great Kylo Ren,” he told the little girl with them and dropped a handful of candy in her bag. “I’m glad I’m not the only one on the dark side.” To the adults, he introduced, “Melinda, this is Carol, her girlfriend Maria, and their daughter Monica. And little Rey is Melinda’s daughter, Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Melinda said, laughing when Daisy hid between his and her legs.

Monica stepped up to Daisy. “I like your costume.”

Daisy brightened. Her face lit up under the compliment. “I like yours. Do you have a lightsaber?”

“Yep!” Monica held up her Kylo Ren saber. “Wanna go outside and play?”

Outside, the street next to them had been closed off and set up for the kids with hay bales to jump and play on along with a mini maze. They had already taken Lincoln and planned on taking him and Daisy once more kids showed up. It seemed like they all decided to come at once because there had to be half the elementary school out there now.

“Mommy?”

“I’ll go with them,” his mother’s voice came from behind them. 

Melinda looked at him, then at her. “Are you sure?”

“It’s better than sitting here around all this excitement,” There really wasn’t any sort of excitement. She’d been bored doing her crossword and drinking her coffee in between chats with Maria about the baby and baking batches of her Halloween cookies.

She called over Daisy and Lincoln and went with Carol and Maria, leaving them alone except for Jemma and a few families staying inside drinking coffees and hot chocolates to warm up.

“Just us now,” he told Melinda, sitting down and reaching down below a table where they had stashes of bags of candy to fill the cauldron he’d been using to hold the candy and grabbing one.

“It seems that way.” She smiled, taking a seat beside him though her gaze drifted out the window. 

He chuckled. It was clear he wasn’t about to have any of her attention with Daisy out of her sight. After having Daisy taken from her once, he didn’t blame her. Especially with all the people out there. “You want to go with them, don’t you?”

“No,” she said. “She’s fine with your mom. I trust her.”

The hesitance in her voice didn’t get past him. He had no doubt she trusted her but that wasn’t about to ease her anxiety. “Mel, it’s okay.”

Her face softened. From the nickname he used for her or insisting she go he wasn’t sure. “You don’t mind?”

“I don’t.”

The relief on her face was palpable. “It’s just Daisy and Lincoln can be a handful together. I have my phone, text me if you get ambushed.”

He gazed down at his watch. It was just after four. “It’s still early. I’m sure she won’t be around until later.”

“Still.” She got to her feet, but not without pausing to kiss his cheek. “Save my spot and call me if I need to come save you.”

He watched her go, looking after her, baffled at what just happened. He looked around and found Jemma smiling at him from behind the counter. He felt his face go up in flames. “You didn’t see anything.”

“No, nothing,” Jemma said. “Not a thing.”

Three hours later, things were beginning to wind down. Most of the kids and families had gone home, tired from the trick or trunk, and coming down off of their candy high. All except for Lincoln and Daisy, who were back in his office with Maria and his mother watching _Lilo and Stitch_. He hadn’t seen Rosalind all night. It seemed she had spared him. She probably found someone a lot more willing to fall for her charms down at the bar. 

An hour ago he’d gone to rid himself of his stormtrooper costume, opting for jeans and a warm pullover sweater than plastic and spandex. Melinda frowned at him from across their table where they’d been playing a competitive game of chess. Her look displayed her disappointment as she was still very much stuck in her costume. He shrugged and handed her a heart-shaped sucker. To his surprise, she took off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth while leveling him with a glare.

He laughed looking down at the board trying to concentrate on his next move and not the beautiful woman scowling at him.

“Hey, Coulson,” Tripp called. “What do you want me to do with the rest of this candy?”

“Put the rest of it in the box and I’ll take it out to my car so I can drop it off at the school tomorrow.”

He apparently overbought because once Tripp was done, there was not one but _two_ boxes filled with candy. Oh well. It was a write-off and the teachers would appreciate it.

“Want some help?” Melinda asked. 

“Sure.”

They each took a box from the counter. They weren’t heavy and he probably could have gotten them both by himself, but the chance to get away from the cafe and out enjoying some fresh air with her was too good to resist.

His car was down the street a little way, not too far but far enough to be out from under the lights of the street lamps. In the distance, he could hear the high tide along the shore. It was one of those quiet, cloudless nights before the approaching winter weather and relentless rain. And he told Melinda as much, explaining to her before they knew it the wind would have them pulling their jackets tighter and running from their cars to escape being soaked. He’d just put the second box in the car when he felt Melinda’s hand on his back.

“Phil.” 

He turned, and she stepped up to him, closing all the space between them, backing him against the car door. Her arms came up around his neck and he swallowed, feeling her against him. His heartbeat began to race as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

“What are you-”

She leaned forward and whispered, “Incoming.”

Incoming? She drew back, her eyes darting behind him. Oh. _OH_. 

“Oh. Right.” 

He put his arms around her waist as her hand cupped the back of his head. She pulled him down until his face was against the side of hers. “Just stay right here,” she whispered. 

He nodded slightly. To be truthful, he didn’t think he could find his voice right then if he tried. Which was fine, because he could stay right there forever. She smelled really, really good. Like jasmine and honey and coconut, maybe? The fleeting thought he might be able to tell for sure if he buried his face against her neck. Which was a horrible idea. 

“Phil. Melinda.”

They drew apart, acting slightly surprised as they would be if this had been real and they had been in a world of their own. There Rosalind was, coat over her shoulders, looking between them both. 

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Roz.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she reached into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes then pointed between them. “I didn’t know you two were a thing?”

He put his arm around Melinda’s waist, not shocked to find how comfortable and natural it felt there. 

“It’s still new,” Melinda told her.

He smiled down at her, feeling her hand rest on his chest. He could get used to this. “We haven’t shared it with a lot of people.”

“I don’t blame you,” Roz replied with a scoff, sticking a cigarette between her teeth and pulling out a lighter to light it. “People can be so fucking nosy in a small town.”

He was thankful for small favors that she stood downwind from them. The only thing he hated more than cigarette smoke was the smell that came off the bay during catch season. “That they can.” 

“We should probably go get Daisy from your mom?” Melinda suggested. 

“We should,” he said, tightening his arm around her. “It was good seeing you.”

“Have a good night.”

“You guys too,” Rosalind replied, walking in the opposite direction. 

They got about fifteen steps away from the car when Melinda came to a stop, making him pause and turn toward her. “You okay?”

She let out a sigh and looked back. “Is it terrible that I feel bad for her?”

“No. Not terrible,” he said, closing the couple of steps that separated them. “I feel bad for her too, just not bad enough that I want to help her get over Garette.”

She scoffed. “I don’t want you to help her do that either. I just hope she finds someone or something that makes her happy... What?”

“Nothing. That’s just really sweet of you.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Don’t think I’m too sweet. If she keeps coming after you after this, I’ll make sure in no uncertain terms she understands you’re off the market.”

“Am I?” he asked, hoping beyond all hope she’d say yes.

“I mean, as far as she’s concerned… I don’t have to-”

“No, you should,” he said, knowing he was interrupting her but not wanting her to finish that sentence. “You should tell her that.”

He watched her swallow. “Okay. I will.”

God, he wanted more than anything to kiss her. He should. This wasn’t the first time they shared a moment like this and he was growing more and more sure she felt the same. And yet, there was a small voice in the back of his head that kept him from taking that next step, a voice that wondered would she still be there a year from now? 

“Melinda, I-”

“Oh, there you both are.” They sprang away from one another at the sound of his mother’s voice, both turning to see her carrying a sleeping Daisy. “She tried to stay awake for the whole movie, but she fell asleep.”

“I didn’t think she’d last long.” Melinda reached out and took Daisy from his mother. “Thank you, Julie, for watching her tonight.” 

“I should be thanking you for looking after Phil.”

Melinda laughed softly. “It was no trouble. I better get us home.”

“Want me to take her?” he asked.

“No, I’ve got her,” she said, “My car is just right over here. Good night.”

“Night.”

“I’m glad you and Melinda have become friends.”

Friends. Yeah. “I am too.”

She gazed up at him. His ability to hide things from her was still as terrible as ever. “Am I imagining things or might there be something there?”

He hoped so. “There might be.”

“I thought so.” There was a pause and then cautiously as mother’s do, she ventured, “I know Audrey hurt you when she left, but try not to let those fears keep you from going after what you want.” 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and kicked a small rock off the sidewalk. “I’m trying.”

She reached up and pat his cheek. “I know you are, dear. Just don’t wait too long. I’m going home.”

“Do you want a ride?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Good night.”

“Night, Mom,” he called.

He made his way back to the shop, wondering how much had changed so quickly. If you’d have asked him a few months ago whether he was ready to move on, he would have said he was happy and content with his life as it was. Now his answer would be different as he realized he wanted things. Things like going on dates and holding hands. Weekends spent on the beach building sandcastles and nights drinking wine. Reading books about the Whoville as someone drifted off to sleep and later in bed James Patterson with another someone warm against him. 

He wanted a family and love that he thought he’d never have again but was feeling for the first time in years.

Feeling like those things were possible.

* * *

The beginning of November came with storms and a lot of wind. 

Melinda woke later than usual on Saturday morning after staying up late texting with Phil while they both watched the same episodes of _A Game of Thrones_. It was interesting because the episode, in particular, was very mature. Technically, they all were but these were more so in the sexual sense. She had to laugh at them both, at how very silent they both were during _those_ scenes. She had typed a few messages that were a little bolder than she’d ever been with him but deleted them before she ever pressed send.

They were supposed to have dinner together that night, but Tripp had come down with food poisoning and Phil was only one able to cover his closing shift.

It bummed her out, but she understood. He’d promised to have a backup plan for the next time.

The weather didn’t help her morning, making her rush to allow extra driving time and leaving her a little more than frazzled for it. She had to pull Daisy’s uniform from the washer, another thing she let slip the night before in place of watching more episodes with Phil and toss it in the dryer to dry while she got Daisy breakfast and herself ready.

She threw on a black hoodie over her bra and jeans. It was the weekend and she’d been dressing up Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for the last two weeks for class. Today she just wanted to relax, watch her daughter play soccer, and flirt with her coach.

Thoughts of her Phil had her wondering for a minute about what he might think of her attire, but she had started to notice that his eyes seemed to roam over her no matter what she wore. 

When Daisy’s uniform had finished drying, Melinda got her dressed, and them both bundled up while sending Phil a quick text they were on their way.

They hurried inside with exactly a minute to spare. Phil took one glance at her and her windswept hair and retreated into his office, coming out with another tea. 

“I woke up late and figured you’d probably be as tired as I was.”

She laughed softly and took it gratefully. “You weren’t wrong.”

“Worth it though, wasn’t it?”

He smirked at her murmured, “It was,” and they shared smiles, each of them thinking about the many episodes watched and texts sent the night before. 

“Mommy, can I go?”

Melinda put her hand on the back of Daisy’s head. “Yes, go have fun, baby.”

“We’re going to break them into teams today. Should be fun.”

She was sure glad it was him and not her. While he was incredible with groups of children, her patience ended with two. Maybe three. “Go get ‘em, Coach.”

She made her way over to the bleachers. Unlike most weekends, Julie sadly wasn’t there today. Then she remembered through her sleep fog brain that Julie had gone with a group of book club friends to Lake Tahoe for the weekend. She’d invited Melinda to join the club, but she felt too overwhelmed with all she had to do with her first-semester teaching that she politely declined until winter break. Melinda actually liked the idea of reading along with a group. Though she had a sneaking suspicion, the books they read were the bodice-ripping kind of book clubs judging by the books Julie brought with her to practices, she didn’t mind. She loved Julie, and by how the older woman described the group, it sounded like it would be hilarious.

Just then, as practice got started, Melinda spotted Daisy on the field running to the sideline. Her hair had come out of its ponytail. Melinda got to her feet to call her to her, but Phil was already kneeling to see what was wrong. Her daughter raised her hand with what Melinda could only assume was her hair tie. Phil took it from her little palm and said something to her that had her turning around. Melinda’s breath caught in her chest. The sight of him gathering her daughter’s hair up into a high ponytail sent a rush of warmth to her heart and a jolt of want deep in her belly. 

How was he putting up her daughter’s hair in a ponytail so adorable and sexy at the same time? 

She had never wanted to push a man down on the ground and have her way with him more than she did right then. 

But thinking of him like that also left a dull thud in her chest. One that made her feel cheated for her, for Daisy. Her daughter should have this. Though she’d made the decision to be a mother on her own and gotten used to being alone years ago, the picture of Phil filling that missing role with such ease and so well made her feel incredibly sad and yet hopeful.

He was sweet and caring and kind and there had been those charged moments between them where she was sure he felt the same. Though, she was going to need more to go on than him bringing her tea and being her friend. She was going to need him to make a move. It was the only way she could be sure. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin what they had by reading the signals wrong.

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused on Daisy. Her sweet baby girl who was dominating the ball, and with any luck… Her eyes widened as Daisy kicked the ball straight into the net. She stood and clapped, cheered for her baby girl who beamed brightly at her. Okay, so the kid guarding the goal had been distracted talking to a friend and left it wide open. 

It still counted. 

Phil met her gaze, grinning. Her lips pulled up. God, he was handsome. She really hoped she wasn’t reading the signals wrong.

Thirty minutes later, Daisy was running off the field over to her. “Mommy, I scored a goal! I scored a goal!”

Melinda lifted her into her arms, settling her little girl on her hip. “I saw, Baby,” she said, kissing her cheek, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Great job today, Daisy,” Phil said, coming over to them.

“Thank you,” she giggled, from all the attention then her gaze shifted behind Phil to her new friend. “Mommy, can I go say bye to Morgan?”

“Mmm-hm,” she hummed, kissing her cheek once more before putting her down. “Hey, what are you doing later?”

“I have to go to the shop and work for a few hours, but I’ll be done by three. Why?”

“Come over for dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

She let out a breath. “Okay. Well, I better get home and get things ready.”

She started over towards Daisy when he called out, “Should I bring anything?”

She turned and walking backward, smirked. “Just yourself.”

After meeting Morgan’s mother and saying their goodbyes, Melinda took Daisy’s hand as they walked out to the car. 

“Are we going to breakfast?” she asked, crawling up into her booster seat.

Melinda shook her head. “Not this time, Baby. Phil’s going to come over to our house for dinner.”

“Ohhhh, okay,” she said, “Can I show him my room?”

“You can show him around the whole house.”

Shopping took a lot longer than she expected it to. The store was busy, and she had a hard time deciding what she wanted to make. She settled on grabbing veggies at the store along with a few more bottles of wine, and on her way home made a quick stop at the Crab Pot for some fresh shrimp.

At home, she unloaded the groceries and then took a hair tie from the bathroom and put her hair up. Before she started cooking, she needed to get the laundry done and the house cleaned. It wasn’t messy, far from it, but she let Daisy play with her toys throughout the house, so there was the occasional doll or plush toy scattered here and there, a paint set with brightly painted pictures abandoned on the table, and Melinda’s scrapbook supplies on the coffee table in the living room, along with the many blankets she bought over these last couple months. The house was old and drafty, and she and Daisy spent most nights on the couch curled up together under one or two while watching _Muana_ or _Mulan_. She folded each and tossed them neatly over the back of the couch.

When she was done she found herself way too worked up and decided to do some Tai Chi on the porch and take advantage of the break from the clouds while it was nice out, but when Daisy joined her, it turned into more of a mother daughter teaching moment between them. Every now and then during her routine Daisy would say, _Not so fast, Mommy_ , and _Like this?_

By the time she finished and took a shower, she was slightly more relaxed but realized more time had gone by than she would have liked. In the kitchen, she took a bottle of red from the wine rack, poured herself a glass, and got to work on dinner. 

She had everything to make dumplings and sticky ginger shrimp with scallion rice. Her daughter would eat rice and dumplings every day if Melinda fixed it for her. The shrimp was for her and Phil and for her to show off a little bit. 

After all, didn’t they say a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach? Well, she had other better ways, but since she refused to be the one to make the first move, cooking was all she had in her arsenal. And if that didn’t work… She let out a heavy sigh at her thoughts. 

Across from her on the kitchen island, Daisy looked up from her drawing. “What’s wrong, Mommy?”

Oh, Mommy needs another drink because she can’t have sex. She took a healthy gulp for even allowing herself to think such a thought in front of her daughter.

“Nothing baby, I’m just running behind with dinner. Can you get me the scallions from the fridge?” 

Daisy nodded and hopping down from the barstool went over to the fridge. She held up a bag of cut-up peppers Melinda had used to make an omelet on Friday. “These?”

“No, Baby, the long green ones with the white tips.” 

“Here you go.” She popped them down on the counter. “Can I go outside and practice with my ball?”

“Yes, but stay right out front where I can see you.”

“Kay!”

The window in the kitchen gave her a view of the front of the house. There was a lot of property that came with the home and gave Daisy an enormous yard to play in. She listened to Daisy while she chopped and sauteed and before she knew it, it was almost six and Phil was driving down her driveway. 

“Phil!” Daisy’s voice cried. 

Melinda gazed out the window just in time to see her run into his arms. He lifted her up, settling her on his hip with the skill of a man born to be a father. It was then that she saw something else. Were those flowers? Her eyes widened. They were. A big bouquet of what looked like white lilies and pink roses. She held back a smile, trying to get her reaction under control before they got into the house. 

Daisy came running in followed by Phil. “Hey, it smells amazing in here.” 

“Thanks.”

“Um, these are for you.” He rubbed his neck, blushing like the setting sun.

She didn’t want him to be embarrassed or feel uncomfortable. They were growing closer, at least she hoped they were, and she wanted him to know she loved the little ways he was trying to woo her. Rising on her toes, she kissed his cheek lingering to enjoy the feel of his smooth skin under her lips. “Thank you. Do you like wine?”

“I do.”

She’d just poured him a glass when Daisy came over and took his hand. “Phil, come on. I wanna show you our house!”

“Are you going to show me around?”

“Mommy said I could give you a tour,” she replied, nodding and practically dancing on the spot.

“Okay, where are we going first?”

By the time Daisy showed Phil around the house and her books and toys Melinda was just finishing up dinner. 

She took plates from the cupboard, along with knives and forks for Phil just in case, and chopsticks for everyone and took them over to the table.

“Can I help with anything,” Phil asked, hovering just inside the door to the kitchen.

She smirked and gestured to the bottle. “Grab the wine and call Daisy over. This is ready.”

Ten minutes later they were all starting to eat, except for Daisy who had a lot to say and had to be reminded that her dumplings would get cold. 

“Wow, this is amazing, Mel.”

“Better than the noodles?”

“I mean yes, but also I feel like it’d be unfair to compare that to this because I reheated the other, but it was still great. I had to stop myself from eating it all in one sitting.”

“My grandma taught Mommy to cook.”

Melinda couldn’t help but smile at her daughter. She was too little to remember her, but since her mother’s passing Melinda liked to tell Daisy stories of her. It was nice that Daisy remembered them. 

“She did a great job. I’ll have to thank her one day.”

“Grandma’s gone to her next life.”

Phil’s face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Melinda shook her head. “Thank you, but it’s okay.”

“You’re really good with those chopsticks, Daisy.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, her nose scrunching as her eyes dropped. “You hold them funny.”

Phil laughed and Melinda hid her smile behind her napkin. “Sweetie, Phil doesn’t use them all the time like we do.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll have to come around more so I can practice holding them the right way.”

Daisy nodded. “Like you had me practice with my ball. You can practice here with Mommy.”

“You’re right I can,” he agreed.

Melinda reached for her wine. She had no problem helping Phil practice anything. 

“So, if it’s not too personal or out of place for me to ask,” Phil began after dinner while helping her wash dishes, “Daisy mentioned her grandma going to her next life. Are you Buddhist?”

Melinda nodded. “My parents were, they raised me with its influence. After my mom passed away, it felt right to tell her what I did.”

“I’m sure it was very comforting for her. As comforting as it can be for someone so young.”

“She was only a little over three when my mother died,” she explained rubbing a rag over a plate. “She doesn’t remember much, only that she made her the best steamed buns.”

“I have noticed Daisy is quite the little foodie.”

“She is.” She passed him the plate and picked up another dropping it in the hot soapy water. “As she’s getting older though she’s had more and more questions. Sometimes I worry that I’m not explaining it right or telling her more than she needs to hear. I don’t want to scare her when talking about death but I also don’t want her to grow up afraid of it, you know?”

“I know. And, for what my opinion is worth, I think you’re doing a great job with her.”

She handed him the next plate, a soft smile on her lips. “Your opinion is worth a lot to me.”

“I’m glad.”

“Phil,” Daisy said, coming into the kitchen in her grey pajamas with colorful dinosaurs. She yawned a great big yawn then asked, “Do you wanna watch Finding Dory with me?”

“Sure, Daisy.”

“Go on,” she told him, taking the plate and towel. “I’ve got these. I’ll be in a minute with popcorn.”

“Okay.” 

Melinda came into the living room just as Nemo and Marlin we’re setting out to find Dory. She handed Daisy the bowl of popcorn and gave another glass of wine to Phil taking hers with her as she sat on the other side of the couch with Daisy in between them. While she would have preferred to sit a bit closer to him, she told herself it was all for the best. She and Phil were becoming closer and while she wanted much more she was comfortable moving at the pace they had set.

For now, anyway.

An hour into the movie, Melinda felt a heavyweight against her side and looked down to see that Daisy had fallen asleep. 

“I knew she wouldn’t last long,” she said, sharing a knowing smile with a Phil. Handing her wine to Phil, she gently moved aside, lying Daisy down. “How about we turn off Dory and take our wine upstairs?”

He raised a brow. “Upstairs?”

She hummed but didn’t explain to him upstairs was just a loft and not what he was probably assuming was a bedroom. 

Before they went she covered Daisy with one of their many blankets and made sure there wasn’t a chance her daughter would wake before grabbing the bottle of wine and her glass from the coffee table. 

“Come on,” she whispered. 

She led him to the stairs. He had this cute look on his face like they were teenagers about to get caught by her parents sneaking up to her room. She didn’t turn on the lamp or the overhead light but plugged in Daisy’s set of fairy lights near the window. 

“Oh, wow,” he said quietly, looking around, “this wasn’t included in the tour.”

“We mostly come up here to read and do homework.”

“It’s a nice spot. I bet it has quite the view during the day.”

She hummed an affirmative as she finished off her glass of wine. A pleasant warm feeling spreading from her chest to her toes. “It does.”

She refilled both of their glasses and each took a seat on the small sofa facing one another.

“Do you miss the city?”

“Some things but I’m adapting to small town life.” 

“What’s one thing you miss.”

“The pizza place a block from my brownstone.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

“Anything besides food?”

“Victoria Secret.” He sputtered on his drink of wine and she grinned into hers. “Hey, you try getting a decent fitting bra at Fred Meyer.”

“You know there’s an outlet mall between here and Half Moon Bay, right?”

“I know but it’s not technically in town and it was worth it for the look on your face.” He shook his head at her, but she could tell he really didn’t mind her teasing him. All these questions about how she missed the big city had her wondering not for the first time, what he thought about small town life and why he stayed. It was a topic they hadn’t talked about since that day a few weeks ago at the festival, but she was still curious and a little bolder thanks to the wine. “There’s something I’ve been wondering. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but… why didn’t you go with Audrey?”

He propped his elbow on the back of the couch and took a sip of wine. “I wanted to. I actually suggested it but she didn’t want that. She said we could manage the distance. It was just a seven hour drive down the coast. A few months went by without seeing one another. She said she was busy settling in and with the philharmonic, which I understood. It was summertime here so I was busy. She showed up the weekend before I was supposed to drive up and see her. She said she was sorry and gave me back the ring.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” He put his wineglass on the table and went over to the bookcase. “You got a lot of wonderful books.”

“I can’t take credit for them,” she told him, getting up and going over to stand by him. “ They came with the house.”

He pulled a thick dusty volume from the shelf with a soft smile. “Ulysses. I’ve always wanted to read it. Never got around to it.”

“You could always come over more and read it here,” she suggested running her fingers absentmindedly over the spines.

He replaced the book on the self, his lips lifting into a soft smirk. “Yeah?”

She turned as he came closer. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know… reading’s a little nerdy.”

“If you remember, I like nerdy.” His gaze held hers and he came toward her, one step then another until he was inches from her. Her heart knocked hard in her chest as she looked up into his eyes. “What are we doing, Phil?”

His hand rose, first to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear then slip down to cup her cheek. “I don’t know.”

God, could he just kiss her? She wanted him to kiss her. 

She lifted her hand, settling it in his chest over his heart. “Please tell me I’m not the only one who feels this?”

He shook his head softly. “You’re not.”

There was a pause and her eyes fluttered close as he leaned slowly toward her. His lips were soft and moved over hers with a gentleness that made her chest ache with the loneliness she kept buried inside her. She hadn’t been kissed since Andrew. She’d always been too busy to date what with being a new mother and then her mom’s passing. She’d been alone all this time, wishing for someone like Phil to come along one day and now… His mouth opened and the feel of his tongue sweeping against hers had her moaning into their kiss. 

“Phil…” 

He drew away then, looking down at her with those dark lust-filled eyes. He swallowed and just when she was about to pull him down, needing his lips back on hers, he said, “I’m sorry, Melinda. I can’t do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult to write. Angst is not my jam. Haha. Enjoy.

He was an idiot. No, more than an idiot. A moron, really.

That next morning when he woke, he knew he fucked up. Hell, the entire drive home was nothing but him berating himself for his stupidity and spent the rest of the night hating himself until finally after a few shots of whiskey managed to slip into a fitful sleep.

All because he got scared. His cold feet were the result of being terrified by the thought he would lose her and in the process, lost her. 

God, he couldn’t even think about it without feeling nauseous all over again. 

And every day, for the last three days, whenever the bell over the door dinged, his heart lifted only to fall tragically somewhere below his knees when it turned out not to be her. His calls were sent automatically to voicemail. His text messages read but remained unanswered. 

The shop felt empty without her. _He_ felt empty without her. 

If she’d only let him apologize…

He knew he fucked up. He was very much aware he let his fear take over and control him, and instead of just _talking_ to her and telling her how terrified he was, he just walked out the door like a coward. 

Phil sighed deeply, pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed over his face and groaned. The look on her face after he said the words nearly killed him as much as saying them did. 

What’s worse was he’d been lying because he could and wanted to do this… them. He wanted it more than anything. But the thought of losing her, of her coming to him one day and telling him this wasn’t the life she wanted... that thought alone froze something deep down in him to the core and stopped him from going any further. 

Looking back, he realized now how much he’d hurt her leaving the way that he did. He wasn’t the only one invested in this thing between them. And after everything she’d been through, she’d also put her heart on the line.

So now she was avoiding him, and he absolutely deserved it.

But there had to be something he could say or do to get through to her? He thought about buying her more flowers and showing up on her doorstep on his knees the next morning when she hadn’t come in, but when he suggested that after he confessed his blunder to his sister, she shook her head and told him to give Melinda a few days to cool off. 

What did that even mean? Was Maria talking to her? Did Melinda tell her just how badly he blew it? Did that mean she’d need a few days but would eventually forgive me? He asked her all those questions and more, but Maria shook her head at him and told him to figure it out. For the longest time, he just stood there and gaped after her. Hadn’t she been the one who had been trying to push them together? The one who wouldn’t leave him alone and let him figure out his feelings for her in the beginning? 

It would figure she’d bail the moment he actually wanted her opinion.

Aggravated once again, he tossed the pillow back to the other side of the bed and pushed his blankets aside as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He rubbed his face wearily. He’d figure this out. Somehow today he would. He couldn’t keep going like this. The silent treatment was killing him, and while he deserved it, he just wanted her back. Even if she wouldn’t have him back as anything more than a friend, he would take it. It would kill him seeing her and knowing that he blew something special between them, but he would take it.

He just needed her.

With determination, he got to his feet and made his way to his bathroom. A quick shower and he’d get down to the shop and then head off to the college where once Melinda was out of class, she’d hopefully let him explain himself, and if not, he was sure groveling would be involved. 

Outside the sky was darker than usual. A feeling in the air that came with a certain familiarity. The day felt... ominous.

Instead of taking his car, he opted for taking his truck. He didn’t normally drive it because it was older and guzzled gas like nobody’s business, but it was good for hauling things and picking up supplies for the cafe. It was also his dad’s and a classic, so he appreciated driving it when he got the opportunity to. 

He turned on the radio, and the voice over the speakers filled him with an icy dread solidifying that feeling he had from before.

_The National Weather Service has issued a high wind warning for all the following counties: Marin, San Francisco, San Mateo…_ He swore. He heard the weather this week would be crap, but it appeared things really took a turn off the coast. _This high wind warning is in effect until four am. High winds are expected with gusts up to 80 miles per hour inland, and gusts of up to 100 miles per hour along the coast and significant rainfall. Timing: The strongest winds will be through late evening. Impact: Strong winds may blow down trees and power lines. Scattered power outages are expected…_

Phil snorted and shook his head then turned it off. He knew enough about winter storms to know this was about to be a nasty one. If it was anything like the storm four years ago, power would be out for days. He sure as hell hoped it wouldn’t, but if it did, he was prepared. He expected everyone in town would be after that storm. The winds had pounded the coast for not one but two days and had been so strong in some areas that it uprooted many trees along the only highway in and out of town, blocking it, making it nearly impossible for the power company to restore power until they had cleared the road. They even opened up one of the local hotels for some to stay in because of flooding.

He hadn’t come out unscathed either. Even with the windows boarded up, Phil had to replace two of his windows at the coffee shop and have his roof at home reinforced. It cost him a pretty penny out of pocket, but he had damn good insurance who thankfully reimbursed almost all of it. 

The weather was still pretty calm when he got to the shop, but the scene of Jemma and Maria, Stan, and Berry all looking out the windows told him he hadn’t been the only one thinking about the storm four years ago. 

“Better batten down the hatches, kid,” Stan said to him. 

Phil nodded. When Stan said something like that he knew it was time to worry. The old-timer had been through every winter here for the last eighty-eight years. 

“Did you hear the forecast?” Maria asked, stepping away from the windows, crossing her arms. Her slight baby bump starting to really show these last couple weeks. “They’re saying up to 80 miles per hour gusts, up to 100 on the beach.” 

“Yeah, I heard it on my way in.” He put his hands on his hips. They were going to have to close the place up. He didn’t want his employees or anyone out in this. The best place was for them all to get home. As Stan said, batten down and wait. “I’ll call Tripp and Peter. Tell them they have the night off.”

Maria nodded, uncrossing her arms, already on the same page. “Think we should board it up?”

“I do.”

“When’s it supposed to start?” Jemma asked, her worried eyes still drawn out the window to the dark skies. 

“Not for a few hours,” he assured her. “Right, okay, here’s how we’re going to do this. Jemma, you help Maria close up. We haven’t been open long, so it should be quick. Don’t worry about wrapping everything in the pastry case, just put something over them where they are. It doesn’t have to be perfect. We’ll worry about perfect when this thing is over. I’ll go get the panels from storage and board up the windows. We should be done in time to all get us all out of here and home before it hits.”

“What about us?” Barry asked. 

Phil narrowed his eyes. He sure as hell didn’t want them out there hurting themselves trying to help him. He looked at their game and back at them. “You two finish your game. I’ll drop you both off at home on my way out.”

Outside, he made his way out back behind the shop. Once he got it unlocked, he paused just inside and pulled out his phone. It was just after nine. Melinda would probably be getting ready for her class if she wasn’t already at the college by now. Regardless of all that, he pulled up his contacts and pressed on her name. 

Just like all his other calls to her in the last few days, though, it went unanswered. He let out a sigh, hung up, and tried again. “Come on, Melinda, answer.”

Again, he got her voicemail. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he let out a breath. He’d keep trying, but right now he had to get the boards up. Then he could worry about how he would get a hold of her. 

An hour later and out of breath, Phil made his way inside. His hands stung from the cold and thumb hurt from whacking it with a hammer. The girls were fast and wasted no time getting things cleaned. Back in the office, he made a sign to let the straggling tourists know they were closing for the storm because there were always a few who thought winter storms on the coast were some kind of junkie adrenalin rush.

While there, he pulled out his phone once again and chanced a text to her. 

_Hey, I know you’re still not talking to me, but there’s a storm coming. It’s a big one. If you get this please keep you and Daisy inside. This isn’t one you want to be out in. If I don’t hear from you soon I’m going to come by. I’ve got to board up the place and make a couple of stops before I do. I know you’ll be okay. You’re not an idiot like me._

He waited a few minutes to see if she would respond and sighed when nothing came. Somehow he’d fix this and then make a mental note never to be an idiot or piss her off like he had ever again. 

By the time he made it out to the cafe lobby, Jemma and Maria were just pulling on their jackets. He looked over at the younger girl. “Are you okay to get home?”

“I’ll be alright. The wind’s not too bad yet.”

He looked outside. No, it wasn’t, but the rain was starting and it wouldn’t be long before it got worse. “Alright, go ahead and go. Text Maria and me when you get home so we know you made it okay.”

“Will do,” she said, pulling on her hood and heading out.

He looked over at his sister. “What about you? You good?”

She scoffed. “I’m good.” Just then they both looked up as the power flickered and went out. “Oh, shit.”

He counted to ten and then heard the hum of the generator kick in. Thank God his mother talked him into getting one. At least it would keep the refrigerators and freezers until power was restored. “Better get to mom’s.”

Maria nodded and they all made their way out. Together he and she got Stan and Berry in the truck before he went back and locked up. His only thoughts after getting these guys home were of Melinda and Daisy. 

Maria pulled up behind his truck and came to a stop just as he was reaching for the door. She rolled her window down and asked, “Hey, you coming to moms? You know she’ll want to know where you are.”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m going to go check on Melinda.”

Her face softened. “Good idea. Let me know when you get there.” 

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of her. It’s possible I might not have cell service out there. With the storm, if things go down I might not have it for a while.”

“Okay. Be careful and while you’re at it, fix whatever the hell you did.” 

“I plan to,” he told her, with as much of a smile as he could muster. Inside, he cranked up the heater and put the truck in reverse. “Alright, fellas. Let’s go.”

He pulled out of the lot and started down Main Street. The wind was picking up enough he had to hold a tight grip to the wheel. God, he hoped Melinda was safe inside with Daisy. He knew from Tripp the college had canceled the rest of the classes for the rest of the day. Maria got a call from the elementary school they were taking a half-day and had their mother go pick up Lincoln. He had to keep telling himself she had a class, and she would have been told about the storm and to pick up Daisy. 

She was smart and a hell of a momma bear. They’d be okay. 

Regardless of all that, he was going to go make sure.

* * *

Melinda’s classroom was on the second floor of the science building with a great view of the campus. That morning she went straight to the college after dropping off Daisy. Though there was still over an hour before her class started, she longed for some time that morning to just be and think. 

She sat in her classroom until her students started trickling in, sipping her tea (if she used the mug Phil got her well, that didn’t mean anything) from home because she wasn’t currently going to the coffee shop, wondering what she was going to do about her and Phil. 

It was a good day to be distracted. A week before Thanksgiving was their midterms. So while her students took their test, her eyes were drawn outside, to the dark clouds that mirrored her mood. 

He was just so stupid. And she was _angry_. Angry and hurt, not only for her but for Daisy too. 

Melinda wasn’t the only one who adored Phil. Her little girl did too and damn him for letting them get to that place where she felt she could give him a chance and he had to go and walk out on her. 

She let out a sigh. While she was well aware she was being hard on him. She needed him to know he couldn’t walk in and out of their lives whenever he got scared. Not with her. Certainly not with Daisy. If he wanted to have a relationship with her she was going to make him work for it. He had to be sure or he could walk away now. 

Her phone lit up beside her. She expected to see the same number come up that she’d been ignoring for days, but it wasn’t. 

A feeling of dread filled her chest as she took her iPhone from the podium. “My daughter’s school is calling,” she told her class, “so I’m going to step into the hall and take this. Eyes on your papers.” She gave them all a look, some of them laughed, some of them averted their gaze back to their papers. For the most part, her students were a good bunch. Small town kids with big dreams ready to get out and discover the world. Coming from a small town outside of Phoenix he could relate to them. In the hall, she swiped across her screen and brought the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Melinda May?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Hello, Melinda, this is Polly from Pacifica Elementary. We’re calling parents to let them know that because of the storm we’re canceling school today and tomorrow-”

“Storm?” she interrupted turning to glance out the windows along the halls. The skies were dark, and it looked like it was going to rain, but it didn’t look any different as it did for the last few weeks.

“You haven’t heard?”

“No,” she said slowly, trying to keep her impatience from her tone.

“There’s a storm that’ll be bringing in some heavy winds and rain this afternoon. It’s still a few hours away, but we’re just giving parents a chance to pick up their children early so everyone can get home before it arrives. If you would be able to pick Daisy up as soon as you can...”

“My class at the college has ten more minutes and then I’ll be on the way to get her.”

“Wonderful, I’ll let Miss Rodriguez know.”

She let out a breath of relief. A storm worried her, but she’d been more worried about Daisy, that had been hurt or was sick. “Thank you for calling.”

Fifteen minutes later she stood by the door collecting the tests as her students made their way out of class. 

“Thanks so much, Professor May.”

Melinda smiled at her favorite freshman. A young girl straight out of high school who had been so nervous about her class she’d emailed her at two in the morning after the first day of class to clarify Melinda’s syllabus. 

“You’re welcome, Amy. Be careful out there. I was just told there’s a storm on the way.”

The young girl made a face. A frown that accompanied worry in her eyes that Melinda could empathize with. She wasn’t looking forward to driving in it either. “I will.”

Tests tucked away in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and made her way out of her classroom. The halls she noticed were sparsely filled, only a few students lingering outside of classrooms or making their way upstairs. 

She looked over to see a humming Eric Koenig step in step beside her. “Classes are canceled. Storm’s a-coming. It’s supposed to pack a wallop.”

She suddenly wondered how big a storm had to be to cancel classes? The elementary school being closed she understood with a big wind storm but the college too? “Sounds like it’s serious?”

He gave a lighthearted shrug. “It’s hard to say but from what I hear they’re boarding up downtown. When that happens, you either want to get home or head inland for the day.”

“Oh, great.”

“Eh, it’s not that bad. Maybe we lose power for a little while and a couple of trees get knocked down. It’s not like it’s a hurricane.”

“Yeah, right.” 

“Have a good day, Professor May.” He jogged down the last few steps then out the large entrance doors whistling. 

At least one of them wasn’t worried.

The drive to Daisy’s school took a lot longer than she anticipated. The main highway in and out of town was packed with people she could only suspect were leaving work or going into the same place she was to pick up their kids. It was a nightmare. And the line of cars waiting to have their kids walked out to the cars was absurd. Instead of waiting, she parked a little way down the street like some parents were finally doing and ran to the school.

Wet and annoyed, she made sure to stop at the office and sign in before heading to Daisy’s class.

“Mommy!” Daisy called, jumping to her feet from where she’d been waiting at a table with a few other students talking and coloring. Melinda kneeled as she ran over to her. “Miss R said we get to go home and do our art at home! And there’s no school tomorrow!”

She smiled, mirroring her daughter’s excitement. “I know, lucky you, huh?”

“Can we go to the aquarium again?”

Her heart clenched thinking about the aquarium and Phil. Melinda held up her jacket. “Not tomorrow, but maybe this weekend. Let’s put on your jacket and your hood up before we go out cause it’s a little windy.”

“Have a good weekend, Daisy,” her teacher told her, waving goodbye.

“Bye, Miss R!” Daisy waved back.

At the entrance Melinda paused. The rain was starting to come down, and the wind was picking up enough for her to know they would be drenched by the time they reached the car. “Oh, it looks like it’s raining pretty good. Should we race to the car?”

Daisy’s eyes sparkled. Her competitiveness evident and sparkling through them. “Yeah! I’ll beat you.”

She gave her a playful smirk. “You think so? Okay, ready, set, go!”

Daisy won, but only because she could run under the tree Melinda parked beside that she had to go around. By the time they got home the rain was pouring so badly, she could barely see down her driveway.

She pulled out her phone and frowned. There were usually three to four bars of signal but were now replaced with the words NO SERVICE. 

“Figures,” she muttered. Still, she pulled up her last messages from Phil that she’d only just glanced at quickly. The words blurred as her eyes filled with tears. “You are an idiot.”

The problem was she had feelings for that idiot even though he walked out on her after their kiss. In a way, she understood. She hadn’t missed how he asked questions about how she was enjoying the town and if she missed the city. Audrey had done a number on him, and if he was going to get cold feet, she’d rather it happen in the beginning before they got in too deep or Daisy too attached. 

She didn’t believe that night was the end of things between them… Phil’s calls and texts attempts at apologies along with a very long conversation with his sister made it clear he regretted what happened and wanted another chance. He wanted to apologize and explain and make it up to her. Which she wanted too, but first she wanted to be mad at him for a while.

Above her, the lights flickered and then went out shrouding the house in darkness. There was silence and then seconds later, Daisy’s scream filled room followed by her quick footsteps. 

“Mommy!”

Daisy ran up to her and Melinda caught her as she jumped into her arms.“Hey, shh, it’s just from the storm.”

“Why is the wind so bad?” she mumbled into her neck. 

The wind was bad, and getting worse. The sound howled around the house. It would scare any child not used to it. “These kinds of storms happen here in the winter. It sounds scary, but we’re safe inside.”

Daisy’s grip around her only tightened. “I miss, Phil.”

Melinda’s heart broke for her sweet little girl. Damn him, damn this storm, and damn her shitty cell phone service. She swallowed hard, kissed Daisy’s temple, and murmured, “I do too.”

“Can we call him?”

Oh, how she wished she could. She wanted to yell at him and then have him there with them while they went through this storm. “I wish we could but the service is out right now.” The sound of the wind outside started to grow steadily louder. What she worried about most was, how long the power would be out? The house was already drafty, to begin with, and soon once the sun went down they weren't going to have any light. Then she remembered when they moved in and the candles she found in the kitchen. Kneeling, she set Daisy down on the couch. “Hey, how about we find some more candles and then I start a fire? Then we can make some s’mores and watch a movie on the iPad?”

Daisy sniffed. “Okay.” 

Melinda smiled softly. “That’s my girl.” She took her phone and turned on the flashlight. “Let’s go check the drawers in the kitchen for some candles. I think I saw some in the bottom drawer.”

She held out her flashlight to her daughter who took it and then took Daisy’s other small hand in hers. They walked to the kitchen together, Melinda distracting Daisy from the sound of the wind by asking her which drawer did she think they were in and what color they might be.

In the kitchen, Melinda held the phone while Daisy looked in the drawers. She was pretty sure she knew which drawer they were in but made a game out of it to help put Daisy at ease.

“I found them!” she cried, reaching into the drawer then holding two big white candles. 

“Yay!” she cheered for her then traded Daisy the phone for the candles. They were big and would last a while. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She had Daisy lead them back into the living room where she used the lighter from the mantle to light the candles before turning her attention to the fire. 

She’d never been so thankful for the wood that had been stacked in the hearth and beside the fire used to stage the house and give it that homely feel in her life. The firewood outside was probably soaked.

Adding a few sheets of Daisy’s construction paper between and around the logs, she lit them and watched with pride as her fire came to life. After a few minutes, she could feel the warmth beginning to spread and felt a sense of relief. They could sleep in the living room and stay warm until this was all over.

Daisy, with her natural curiousness, ventured closer to her side, but Melinda was already close enough herself. “Stay back, baby.”

As her luck would have it, Melinda heard the snap of the fire then the pain that came with a large ember falling on her hand. She pressed her lips together and jumped to her feet. “Son of a bitch!”

Daisy gasped and stepped back away from both her and the fire. “Mommy?”

“I’m fine, baby girl,” she said, quick to reassure her while trying to see how badly she’d been burned. The skin on her palm was red, and angry and would more than likely blister, but nothing she needed to worry about having to get it checked out. “It’s just a little burn.” She looked over at her daughter, whose eyes were wide and filled with fear. “Hey, it’s okay. Mommy’s fine, see. Just a little red spot.”

“Are y- you sure?” Her bottom lip wobbled right before her eyes filled with tears.

Melinda’s heart ached. Her reaction had scared her and now she felt awful. Going over to Daisy, she lifted her baby girl into her arms. “Yes, sweetheart, I promise.” She walked them away from the slowly building fire and over to the couch and sat down. “It surprised me, is all,” she explained, drawing Daisy away from her gently, “I’ll put some cream on it and it’ll be good as new. You know, like when you fall and get a scrape?” 

“But scrapes h-hurt,” she said through more tears. 

Oh, her sweet girl had the biggest heart. Melinda hugged her close once more before she pulled away, reached up and wiped away her tears. “I know, baby, but I’m okay.” Kissing her temple, she held her close until she had calmed. Once she was settled, Melinda took her iPad from the soft and held it to her “Here, why don’t you pick a movie and I’ll be right back to watch with you as soon as I get some burn cream on my hand, okay?”

Daisy nodded and after covering her with the blanket, went to the bathroom. Inside, she pulled her phone from her pocket and looked to see if she had service again, but there was still nothing. It wouldn’t even let her send a text. 

“Damn,” she whispered before turning the flashlight on once more. Sighing, she went in search of the aloe she knew was in the cupboard somewhere, but the sound of a knock had her head snapping up at the sound, and then of Daisy’s footsteps running across the room. 

Her heart leaped out of her chest with Daisy’s, “Mommy! Mommy! It’s Phil!”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The drive to Melinda’s was like driving through a very small but very serious hurricane. Sideways blowing rain he could barely see through. A wind that blew him off the road only to have him almost overcorrect more than a few times. Halfway there he question whether he’d even make it and said a prayer he hadn’t said in a long while.

Miles went by and finally he saw her house in the distance, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The person who opened the door wasn’t the person he expected. He moved inside as Daisy called out, “Phil! Phil! Phil!”

He removed his drenched jacket before picking her up, placing it on the coat rack. “Hey, Angel Eyes.” He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Melinda wasn’t the only one he missed. “Where’s your mom?”

“In there!” Daisy pointed her small hand down the hall towards the bathroom. “The fire burned her!” she told him with the most serious little expression.

“Oh, dear,” he said, trying not to sound as concerned as he suddenly felt. “Let’s go see.”

He made his way carefully through the house and came to a stop when he found her standing in the living room. “Mel?”

She stood rooted to the spot. The soft light from the fire made her hair look silky and her eyes bright. His chest tightened seeing her there like that. Her voice was soft, yet full of disbelief, when she asked, “Phil, what are you doing here?”

“The power is out all over town. I came to see how you and Daisy were.”

“You drove in this? _Phil_!”

She looked mad. His heart hammered. She could be mad all she wanted because mad meant concerned. He could work with that.

“What happened to your hand?” he asked with a nod to her hands.

She rolled her eyes, then shrugged while cradling one in the other. “The fire popped. It’s not so bad, I don’t think.”

He walked over until he was standing in front of her. Shifting Daisy on to his hip, he held out his hand. She frowned but placed her hand in his. The burned skin was inflamed and red, but alright. “Nothing that needs attention but we should cover it. Do you have burn cream and bandages?”

“In the cupboard somewhere.”

“I’m going to put you down, sweetheart, while I fix your mommy’s hand, okay?” Daisy nodded, and he kissed her cheek once more. When she was down, she ran over to the couch, covering herself under a blanket. Stepping in the bathroom, he pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and went in search of the things he’d need for her hand.

Neither of them spoke the entire time he bandaged her up. He hadn’t known how to begin. Blurting out that he was sorry and to please forgive him for being an idiot didn’t seem like the right way to apologize.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

She took her hand back, and he missed her warmth acutely. Her gaze for the first time met his. His heart thumped hard. God, he missed those eyes. He missed her. He opened his mouth to apologize for everything, but she stepped out of the room before he could get out a word. He let out a heavy breath, then followed.

“Well, now that I know you guys are okay, I should go.”

She came to a stop in the middle of the living room. Her gaze went from him to the window, then back. “Phil, you can’t go back out there.”

His shoulders lifted and fell. “It’s just a little wind,” he told her, even though it was an outright lie. He could do it, though. The strong wind was likely to blow him off the road a few times, but he was confident he could make it home.

“It’s not just a little wind. Listen to that.” She crossed her arms. Determination blazed in her eyes as if daring him to challenge her. “No, you have to stay here tonight.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not letting you go out in that.”

She left, and it was settled.

She didn’t talk to him while she moved around in the kitchen. He looked down as Daisy took his hand. She gazed back up and then pulled him into the living room with her.

“Come watch Inside Out with me?”

“Sure, Daisy.”

He followed her to the couch and settled next to her. She took her iPad from the cushion beside her, then crawled into his lap. Phil smiled, kissing the crown of her head.

“I love this movie. Have you seen it?”

“I haven’t,” he told her.

“I like Joy. Mommy likes Disgust.”

He did not understand who or what those were but smiled. “Sounds like a fun movie.”

The movie was cute, and the story was easy to fall into. But the woman reminding him a lot of Anger stomping in and out of the room distracted him. The first time she came in she carried a plateful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The next she brought more candles that she lit around the room, and the final time she carried a book. She took a sandwich and went over to an armchair, all the time avoiding his gaze.

He sighed softly.

He continued the movie with Daisy and if Melinda noticed him wipe a few tears from his eyes at the end, didn’t tease him about it.

The wind outside continued to howl and without the noise from the movie, Daisy became even more aware of it. She cuddled closer to his side. “I’m scared.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Angel Eyes. We build our houses around here really strong.” A crack outside had Daisy wrapping her arms around him. He didn’t worry. A branch had most likely blown off one tree and hit the roof. “Do you like stories, Daisy?”

A nod, her eyes still wide and fearful. He couldn’t have that. “Do you like pirates?”

“I do!”

“Good, because pirate stories are all I know.” He smiled at Melinda who looked like she was about to smile but then remembered she was mad at him and contained it. Shifted it back into her neutral expression once again. He sighed but started the story he knew well from the countless times he read the book to Lincoln.

Daisy sat with rapt attention hung on his every word. The story began with a little boy, but he changed it to a little girl. He told her about silly pirates who showed up on the beach, admiring the little girl’s sandcastles. How they were so impressed they recruited her. They needed her help to bury their treasure. Daisy gasped at the mentions of gold and rubies and laughed at pirate speak. Words like _scurvy dog_ , and _landlubber_. He could tell Mel was listening. Though her gaze was on her book, her eyes were still. The pages unturned.

It wasn’t until he got to the part where he told Daisy about pirate mannerisms. About how they all talked with their mouths full and no one said please that earned him a reaction from her. A frown from those lips he adored, which he returned with a grin. But it delighted Daisy, and the storm raged on, so she must have decided to let it pass.

The story drew to an end with the little girl trying to go to sleep. But pirates didn’t tell one another stories and they most certainly didn’t tuck one another in. Soon a storm came, and the pirates panicked. In the end, it was only the little girl who knew how to save their treasure. They buried it under her castle.

“Guard it well, the Captain said.” Phil’s voice told her softly.

Daisy’s eyes had been getting heavier and heavier as the story went on. Now, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. “Again,” her little voice mumbled.

Phil kissed the top of her head and started the story once more.

She was out in no more than five minutes. Melinda rose from the armchair, sat her book down on it, and left the room. When she came back, she carried a pillow and quilt. The pillow she laid at the opposite end where he sat.

“Lie her down over here.” He rose slowly, being careful not to wake Daisy, and laid her down. Melinda leaned down to tuck her in and when she rose let out a sigh. “I think it might be best if we brought my mattress in here. The rooms are chilly and we’ll all be more comfortable out here where it’s warm.”

He was relieved she thought so. The fact was, he was thinking about suggesting the same thing to her. Only he wasn’t exactly sure how she’d take it. He had expected her to send him up to the loft.

“Sounds good. I’ll be able to keep an eye on the fire that way,” he replied.

She studied him for a long moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, but he didn’t look away. She seemed to come to some decision though and said, “My room is this way.”

He nodded and followed her. He tried not to notice the simple little touches that made it so… her. The framed family pictures. Of her and Daisy. Melinda when she was young, sandwiched between her parents on graduation day. Her, her mother, and a very young Daisy. A small pile of books on her nightstand that made him wonder if she had read them all or if she was one of those readers who could read more than one book at a time. He never could, but gave major props to anyone able to.

She carried two pillows and the blankets from her bed out into the living room. He heaved the mattress from the bed, sliding it across the wood floor with ease. By the time he had it out there, she had already moved the coffee table out of the way. They lowered the mattress next to the couch. Melinda made the bed, layering the blankets, which also surprised him. He thought she’d give them each their own, but it was cold. Melinda would give him the silent treatment, but she wasn’t going to let him freeze. At least it showed she still cared.

She lied down on her side closest to Daisy, facing away from him. Her anger toward him still a tangible thing in the air between them. He hung his head. It was alright. He’d have to do better. Apologize again and again until she heard him.

“You should try to sleep,” her voice drifted up to him.

He knew that he should. He hadn’t been sleeping well as of late. But the fire was dying, and if he didn’t attend to it now, it would need more wood through the night.

“I’m going to build the fire back up and then I will.”

There were still plenty of logs inside, so he took two and threw them on top of the nearly finished few. He watched and waited to make sure the fire would build. When he was satisfied they would, he joined her on the bed, keeping some distance between them.

“Better?”

“Yes. It’ll get warmer now.”

“That’s good.” A pause, then a soft, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, his voice equally low. “How’s your burn?” he ventured, hating the silence between them.

She took a breath in and out, then after a pause, replied, “It’s fine.” He nodded, feeling numb. Had he got it all wrong? She was still kind and thoughtful towards him, albeit short. Had his leaving her the other day had ruined things for good? “You didn’t have to come out here. If you feel some sort of obligation toward us you don’t have to-”

“Obligation?” Was she serious? He moved up, propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. “Mel, it’s nothing like that. You and Daisy are important to me.”

“Daisy missed you,” she murmured so softly he wondered if she hadn’t meant herself too.

“Just Daisy?” Another pause, and he sighed. He deserved that. “I missed her too. Mel, I need to apologize about the other night.”

“No, it’s okay, I get it-”

He shook his head. She didn’t. She couldn’t. It wasn’t as simple as his failed relationship, though that was an enormous part of it. What he needed to do was explain so she could understand. If only she’d let him. He reached out and placed his hand on her arm. Gently, he pulled her until she finally relented and rolled onto her back.

There. He could see into her eyes, which were suspiciously wet. His heart clenched. This was his doing.

“I don’t think you do,” he told her, moving his hand until it lay on her stomach. She made no move to remove it, and that gave him hope. Absentmindedly, his thumb caressed the skin of her side exposed by her shirt riding up as he admitted. “I was afraid.”

She swallowed. “What are you afraid of, Phil?”

So many things, he wanted to say. Getting too attached. Falling in love. Which was dumb because he already was. He was attached to Daisy and so in love with Melinda if something were to happen, he didn’t know how he’d survive it.

When the tightness in his throat eased, he breathed, “Losing.”

“Losing what?”

He gazed into her eyes. They were curious, expectant. “My hope. You.”

“Me?” she asked as though she couldn’t believe it.

“You.”

Her eyes shone in the firelight as they filled with tears. One fell from the corner of her eye, and he moved his hand. Reached up and caught it with his thumb. God help him, he wanted so much to kiss her.

And so he did.

She gasped. He thought for a moment she’d push him away and tell him to leave. But then her hand cupped the back of his head and her mouth softened under his. He moaned, feeling her tongue lick across his lips. Soon, he was lost in her. His heart swelled. He almost forgot how it felt to feel like this. The all-consuming need to have and hold someone.

Her nails raked against his scalp making him swallow back another moan. Ever well aware Daisy was only a few feet from them. Her leg lifted over his hip as she turned on her side into him, bringing them closer together. _Fuck_ , his mind whispered, feeling her warmth against him.

He moved his hand down her side. Skimmed up over her hip, wanting to touch every part of her but knowing they had to keep their actions as PG as possible.

It was Mel who broke away with a breathy, “Wait.”

“What?”

Was it him, or did her cheeks seem to fill with color?

“Hands above the waist, please.”

His brow furrowed, and he shook his head. God, he hoped she didn’t think he was a total creep now. “I swear I was only going for your leg. I’m turned on, yes, but I wasn’t about to try anything more with Daisy in the room.”

Her hand settled on his chest. “No, I know, it’s-”

This time it was easy to tell she was blushing. “What?”

“I didn’t know you were coming over or that this would happen and I haven’t shaved my legs.”

“Oh.” He chuckled, relieved that it wasn’t something he did and amused that she thought he cared about that. “Is that all?”

Her forehead dropped to rest against his chest, embarrassed. “Yes.”

“It’s okay.” Tangling their legs together, he teased, “You can keep my legs warm.”

The hand against his chest punched his arm hard. “I hate you so much.”

He laughed quietly and took her hand to keep her from injuring him further. “Nah, you like me.”

“Hmm.” She feigned indifference, but only until he pressed his lips to her palm.

“A little bit?” he asked, hopefully. Happy. He was so stupidly happy.

She raised her gaze to his. “A little bit.”

Ever so slowly, they drifted towards one another until their lips met once again.

* * *

The last time Melinda remembered feeling content and safe in the arms of a man was in those first years of her marriage. She missed the feel of strong arms around her. Of warm breath and stubble on her skin. The smell of pine and day-old cologne.

Phil’s breathing was deep and even, and she took the liberty while he was asleep to enjoy being there in his arms. She let out a sigh. She couldn’t describe how relieved she’d been when Phil showed up. Relieved and happy and irritated. Damn him for going out in such weather. He could have gotten hurt or worse driving out in that storm. It was half of the reason why she was so mad. The gesture touched her that he’d risk that for them, but if something had happened…

He was lucky he was so cute and even luckier he kissed her when he did because if he hadn’t seized the moment she would have.

She still remembered that as vividly as if it were moments ago. She’d been so surprised it took her a second to respond, but when she did… She thought he’d be a good kisser. But what she imagined hadn’t held a candle to actually kissing him.

If it hadn't been for her exhaustion, from the last few nights with little sleep, she would have kissed him all night. But she had been, and so had he. The time apart had been hard on them both. Before she succumbed to sleep, she worried a moment at how ready she was to dive into whatever came next for them. But then dismissed it as quickly as the worry came.

He was here with them, and neither of them was going anywhere.

“Hey,” his sleep-filled voice croaked, startling her.

She smothered a smile into his chest. “Hey,” she murmured and closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her back, caressing under her shirt over her bare skin.

She raised her head and peered up into a pair of sleep-filled blue eyes. But she only gazed into them a minute before his lips were on hers. And just like that, they were kissing and kissing and kissing some more. Her mouth opened under his and she let out a moan as his tongue swept in, meeting hers.

They could definitely use a toothbrush or a slosh of mouthwash, but as late as they were up, it wasn’t that bad. Not bad enough to make her want to stop, or him either, it seemed. One hand splayed against her lower back, the other cupping her cheek. She was in no hurry to move.

Eventually, their need for air drew them away from one another.

Her lips lifted at the sight of him. He and his sleep mussed hair were adorable.

Just as they drifted towards one another her stomach growled. The sound was loud and mortifying. He grinned, and she laughed. “Breakfast?” she suggested.

“Breakfast,” he echoed, kissing the tip of her nose, then her lips, which lingered on and on until he kissed his way down her neck.

“We’re going to have to leave the bed if we want to eat,” she told him. He chuckled between kisses. His lips soft presses on her neck just below her ear. She felt heat creep into her cheeks when he realized why he found her words so amusing. “You have a dirty mind, Phil Coulson.”

He raised his head and looked down at her. “Is that bad?”

“No, it’s good,” she admitted, loving that he had those thoughts of them. “But Daisy will wake up soon and this is just short of torture.”

“Unfortunately, I agree.” The hand which was once on her back slid up and around. Her breath hitched and her body trembled as it made its way up and up, stopping short of her breast. The tips of his fingers brushing the underside with the slightest touch. He removed his hand and kissed her once more, then moved away, taking all the warmth and lovely weight with him. “Okay, up we go.”

She blinked up at him, feeling frustrated and disappointed. She was sorta hoping he’d see it on her face and continue, but all he did was grin down at her like the big tease that he was. “Ugh, you’re more evil than you led me to believe.”

“I never said I was a saint.”

“Thank god.”

Together, they hauled her mattress back into her room. Once they finished, she shut the door and spent some time with Phil without the fear of little eyes watching them. His tongue in her mouth, her leg wrapped around his hip as he pressed her back against her closed bedroom door.

He was just such a _good_ kisser. Not to mention, the feel of him pressed so deliciously into her made it equally hard to stop. If it had only been them, she would have thrown caution to the wind and let him take her right there.

But it wasn’t and as tempting as he was (with what she felt against her and was not disappointed) Daisy would be up soon. She’d rather not have their first time interrupted by her daughter.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Each kiss grew shorter than the last until he moved away from her with a sigh.

They made their way hand in hand into the kitchen where they could look out the French doors. The sky was overcast and gloomy. The wind still blowing, but less forcefully. More of a breeze after a thunderstorm.

She crossed over to the fridge and frowned when no light came on. Reaching in, the air inside felt room temperature. There went all her groceries. “So much for breakfast. The power is still out,” she told him and let the door shut.

There came the sound of tiny feet on the floor. They looked over as Daisy made her way into the room, her hair wild and face drowsy with sleep.

“Morning, Daisy,” Phil said, then looked over at Mel when she went right over to him and raised her arms. “You want me to hold you?” She said nothing, only nodded. Once up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck without a word. Her heart flipped in her chest as her daughter rested her head down on his shoulder, making him smile. “She’s fun in the morning.”

“She takes a while to get going.”

“I don’t blame her after last night.”

Her gaze swept out the window. Around three the strongest of the winds hit waking them all. The swing on her porch had broken on one side. She’d have to fix the swing along with collecting some of Daisy’s toys that were now scattered throughout the yard. “How bad do you think it is out there?”

“The storm didn’t last all night, and we’ve had worse. I boarded up the shop windows, so hopefully not too bad.”

She hadn’t even thought of the shop until now. “Do you need to go?”

He nodded. “I should go soon and check on things. If you both want, you can come with me to the shop? We can get you tea and this little girl something to eat.”

Tea sounded amazing.

“We could,” she said, but then laughed lightly, looking over at her daughter back asleep once again.

“What?” he asked.

“She went back to sleep.” She ran her hand down her daughter’s back. Daisy’s small hands clutched at his shirt as though someone might try to snatch her away from him. “She’s very attached to you, I hope you know that.”

Her gaze lifted from Daisy to him. _Don’t hurt them_ , were her unspoken words.

“I do know. And you don’t need to worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be around for her and you as long as you’ll let me.”

She had to ask. “No regrets? No doubts?”

“None,” he said with conviction. There was no hesitation in his eyes and she believed him.

“I’m glad. I kinda like having you around. You’re kinda cute to wake up next to too.”

He grinned that great big dopey grin that she loved. “Yeah?”

She hummed an affirmative hum. “Yeah.”

“We’ll have to make sure we wake up to more of each other because I was thinking I could get used to this.”

She could get used to so many things. Him standing in her kitchen holding her daughter while she made them breakfast. Going to bed every night and waking up every day in his arms. But she was getting ahead of herself, and if she didn’t slow herself down, they’d be married before the end of the year.

“I’m sure you could.” She smiled. “Watch her while I shower?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got her.” She moved around him but stopped when he took her hand. “Hey, how well do you think she’d do at my mother’s house with Lincoln for a few hours?”

“She’d be okay. Why?”

“I want to take you on a date. If you’ll go on one with me.”

A date. Her lips pulled up. It’d been years since she’d been on a date.

“I will. When?”

“Friday?”

“I could make myself available for you.”

He reached out, drew her to him. She met him halfway for a soft kiss. 

“Thank you,” he murmured against her lips. Their foreheads met as both silently acknowledging all that had happened between them.

“I’ll be right back.” She kissed him again.”If she’s not up when I’m done we can wake her and go.”

“Sounds good.”

In her room, she grabbed jeans and a long sleeve v neck shirt. It was cold, but she’d wear a jacket. She grabbed underwear and a bra and made her way into the bathroom. Inside she turned on the water while she undressed. She smiled at her reflection before getting in and kept smiling while she showered. She had a feeling the smile would be with her for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long. I hope it made up for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I admit I sorta wandered my way through the editing, and gotta admit, was a little distracted after that finale. All mistakes are mine. I hope in some way this chapter helps you feel better, even if it's just a little bit. More to come soon.

The drive into town was about as good as he expected it to be. A lot of down pine trees, a few old power lines that held up during their last storms, which finally gave way. The power crews were already out there with new logs and transformers getting power restored to the town. Even with all the damage and cleanup going on around them, Phil couldn’t help but smile. With Daisy seat belted in her booster seat next to him and Melinda right beside her, his day couldn’t be better.

Yes, he realized how awful that was but after years alone never believing he would find someone again in the fallout of a winter storm, he was going to be happy. Very happy.

“What are they doing?” Daisy asked, pointing her small hand toward a road crew.

“They’re getting all the trees and debris out of the road so it’s safe for us to drive on,” he told her then pointing across the street said, “And those guys over there are putting up new poles to get the power back on for us.”

“Oh.” She nodded then, satisfied, and leaned back in her seat. A few moments passed before she asked, “Can we have muffins at the shop?”

Phil chuckled and shared an amused smile with Melinda. “I think I started something.”

She rolled her eyes. “I told you you did.”

“How about I make us something a little more filling like eggs and bacon?” he suggested to Daisy.

“And a muffin?”

He laughed again. “You have to ask your mother.”

“Half a muffin,” Melinda said and poked Daisy in the side, making her giggles fill the truck. “I didn’t know you had breakfast available there.”

“Well, we can make it, sure, but we only make quick things like the breakfast sandwiches that we can pre-cook and warm up.” Taking his eyes from the road he smiled over at her. “But for us, I’ll make an exception. Especially since we’ll stay closed most of the day.”

“That bad?”

“From what Maria said, not bad at all. We escaped any damage, which is great considering how close to the coast we are. I’m just giving Jemma the morning to open things slowly. Most of the town won’t be around for a while, anyway. And the only two customers crazy enough to come down after a storm like that know me. They won’t come in until later this afternoon, and that’s only if the senior bus is running.”

“The two who play chess every day?”

“The very same.”

Melinda nodded. “One of them tried to hit on me. Ballsy old man.”

He blinked at her. Had he heard that right? Hit on her? “Which one?”

She chuckled. “Jealous?”

Phil snorted. Hardly. “No, but I will make sure he keeps his comments to himself.”

She reached behind Daisy and put her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to. I handled it. But it’s cute that you want to defend my honor.”

His lips lifted and he took one of his hands from the wheel and put it over hers.

Always. He’d always defend her.

At the cafe he unlocked the door and left Melinda and Daisy just inside, making his way to the back to turn on the lights.

The chairs in the cafe lobby which would normally all be up from the closing shift, because of the circumstances, were all down. Daisy ran over to her favorite spot by the window.

“It looks funny in here,” she said.

“That’s because the windows have boards on them,” he told her. “I’ll take them down later.” To Melinda, he stepped closer and said, “I’m just going to get things turned on, then I’ll make us breakfast.”

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He’d give anything to kiss her then, but they agreed that morning they would wait a little while before they told Daisy they were, for lack of a better word, dating. And would introduce their new intimacy slowly around her. He would have to wait until later to kiss her. When he could get her alone somewhere, in his office maybe once his mother or his sister got there to keep an eye on Daisy. “Take your time.”

“Do you want to help me make coffee, Daisy?”

“Can I?”

“As long as your mom doesn’t mind?”

“Mommy, can I please?”

Melinda shrugged, reached out, and brushed the bangs out of Daisy’s eyes. “If Phil wants to show you your way around an espresso machine, I trust him. Go ahead.”

“Yay!”

He chuckled and went around the counter with Daisy following him.

He took an apron off of the hook near the pastry case, adjusted it so it would fit around Daisy’s neck and so it wouldn’t fall to her knees, he wrapped it around her, folding it so it was just her size. Daisy loved it and grinned over at Melinda who looked at him like if they were alone would kiss him the way she had in her bedroom earlier that morning.

Shaking himself from thoughts like _those_ , from between two shelves, he took a three-step stool. “Okay, let’s stand you right here.” He opened it and put it in front of the counter where the espresso machine sat. Lifting her, he made sure she had her balance on the top step before letting her go. “You can watch me do this and then I’ll let you push the buttons.”

“Don’t let her burn herself,” Melinda told him, watching them from the end of the bar.

He smiled. “Don’t worry, we leave the burning to you.”

He chanced a peek at her. Her eyes narrowed, but there was little heat in them when she said, “Funny.”

Just then the door to the cafe dinged, and a cheerful-looking Jemma walked in. “Oh, hello,” she said. Her gaze slipped from him to Melinda and back to him. Her knowing smile followed, so knowing he had to look away to keep from grinning or blushing like an idiot. “Good morning,” she half-sung, making her way over beside Melinda.

Phil managed a _good morning_ in reply while showing Daisy the button to push for two shots of espresso. His go-to was usually just brewed coffee, but he was feeling an Americano this morning.

Jemma leaned over the counter to look over at Daisy. “Hello, little Miss. Are you making coffee?”

“Yep,” Daisy smiled, “Phil is showing me how!”

“Wow, you’re such a big girl, and you have your own apron.” Jemma praised. “Can you make me one?”

Daisy looked back at him, and he nodded.

“Yes.”

“I want a small vanilla latte with two shots and almond milk.”

“That first cup right there,” he said, reaching beside her and tapping the cup.

Daisy took a cup from beside the espresso machine, then handed it to him. “Nilla and toffee, please.”

He smiled and put in the syrups, then had Daisy hold the cup while he steamed the milk on the farther end away from Daisy. Then tampered a double shot then secured it into the machine, telling Daisy to hit the same button she did before. He helped her place the cup underneath, then both waited as the shots of hot, rich brown espresso poured into the cup.

“Help me pour the milk?” he asked. She nodded, and he made sure she only helped him tip the steamed milk into the cup with her hands over his. “There we go.” He took a lid from beside the cups. “Great job, Daisy. We’ll have you working here as soon as you’re old enough to reach the buttons.” When the top was secure and the coffee sleeve on he took Daisy from the step stool, kissed the top of her head, and set her down. “Okay, Jemma’s is all done. You want to give it to her?”

Daisy took the cup gingerly and walked it to the counter a couple of steps away. “Here you go, Jemma!”

“Thank you, little miss.” To Phil, she asked, “Do you want me to get started on opening?”

Phil shook his head. “Not yet. But you can clock in any way, and on your way back, fire up the stove for me and get paid to drink your coffee and have breakfast with us.”

Jemma smiled. “You’re the best.”

“Now I’m going to make your drink.” He moved over to the pastry case and opened the sliding door. “Come over here, Daisy, and on the bottom shelf, and pick a muffin for you and your mom to share until I make us breakfast.”

Daisy ran over to the case and after deliberating for a good couple minutes picked a cranberry-orange. “This one?”

“That’s a good one. It tastes like Fruit Loops.” He laughed at the look on Melinda’s face. The scrunched nose followed by the eye roll. He took the muffin from her, unwrapping the cling wrap and sticking it on a plate. “Here you go. Go pick a place to sit and I’ll bring your hazelnut milk over in a minute.”

“I feel like I should help you do something,” Melinda said, making her way closer to him leaning her hip against the end of the counter but not going back behind.

“You want to help?”

She shrugged. “If I can.”

He tilted his head for her to come closer. While he steamed milk for Daisy’s drink he nodded over at the cups. “Grab one of those large cups for me.” She did and then, as he removed the picture of milk, told her, “Over here beside me are lids and a sleeve. Grab those and then if you turn around, the tea is right behind you. That size gets two tea bags.” He took a rag and cleaned off the steam wand. Smiled as she moved around him, her hand falling on his side as she reached around him.

When he finished with Daisy’s, he turned around to see she was already filling her tea with the hot water from the filtered water next to the tap.

“Look at you,” he replied proudly.

She smirked. “It’s not like I don’t watch you make mine almost every day.”

He chuckled. “True. Still, I should bring you with me Monday mornings to help me open.”

She put the lid on her cup and went over to him. “Aren’t you here at five am?” He nodded and she shook her head. “Not a chance.”

She lifted on her toes and kissed his cheek before making her way over to Daisy. He followed after her. “Hey, a guy can dream.”

* * *

They were all just finishing up the breakfast Phil had made for them (eggs and ham, and hashbrowns) when Julie came in. She noticed Melinda and Daisy right away. Her expression changing from a neutral to almost, Melinda hoped, delight.

“Well this is a surprise,” she said, removing her coat. “Hello, Daisy.”

“Hi, Julie,” Daisy replied, swallowing her last bite of egg.

“Phil, you haven’t made coffee yet?” Julie asked from the counter. The look she gave him was playful and teasing. 

“I can make it, Julie,” Jemma said, putting down her phone but Julie waved her away.

“I’ve got it,” she told Jemma. “I was just teasing Phil.”

“We were all hungry. Feeding the girls took priority,” he told his mother. 

Underneath the table, Melinda put her hand on Phil’s thigh. They shared a look, and soon she felt his hand over hers giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Melinda got up, started to take her and Daisy’s dishes, but Phil got up and took them from the table before she could. 

“I've got them,” he said when she frowned at him. 

She didn’t even have time to argue because just then Julie was beside her taking her hand. “Melinda, dear, what happened?”

“It’s just a burn.”

“Oh, dear. Come with me. I have something for that.”

“Don’t worry,” Jemma smiled, “Daisy can sit out here with me.”

It wasn’t until after Julie had her burn washed tenderly because of her blister, had aloe applied, and covered loosely with gauze, Julie finally let her hand go. “There you are. Take this home with you. We have more in the back.”

“Are you sure?” Julie gave her a very motherly type look that Melinda imagined, a lot like the look she gave Daisy.

“I’m sure,” Julie replied.

“Thank you.”

Melinda got up from Phil’s office chair, not without noticing how Julie was fussing with collecting the wrapper from the bandage. Like there was still something she wanted to say but didn’t know how to say it. She had a sneaking suspicion she wanted to ask about her being there that morning with Phil. How she kept from saying anything at all until now amazed her. Not after Rosalind. Melinda tilted her head to the side and waited for it to come.

She wasn’t disappointed when a few heartbeats later Julie asked, “I take it you and Phil redeemed himself?”

Melinda smiled. “He did.”

“I’m glad. He missed you,” she told her, reaching out and patting her on the arm. “We all did.”

The sound of feet running down the hall had them both looking over at the door.

Daisy came in, her face lit up in excitement. “Mommy, I made you another tea!”

Melinda’s eyes rose as Phil came in holding said tea. She raised a brow as he held it out. “She put the tea bags in the empty cup,” he explained.

She shook her head, smiling, and lifted the cup to her lips.

“Daisy, would you like to help me make cookies?” Julie asked her daughter.

Daisy nodded, delighted to be asked. “Yes!”

When they were alone, Phil took a step toward her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied, leaning against his desk waiting for him with a soft smile.

Phil took the initiative and slowly closed the distance between them. His blue eyes set on hers, never wavering as his hands find her hips, fingertips clasping around her jean belt loops and pulling her towards him gently. Her hands found purchase on his biceps, which were strong and toned.

“Hey,” Phil began, and her, _“Hey,”_ in reply, got lost against his lips as Phil surprised her and closed the distance between them. It’s only a heartbeat for her to catch up. Then his arms were around her, pulling her up against him.

She reached up and thread her fingers into his hair starting at the nape of his neck as his tongue licked against the seam of her lips seeking entrance. Her mouth softened for him, her tongue sweeping in and meeting his just as eagerly.

They should slow down, she thought somewhere in the back of her mind, but that voice faded away as he kissed a trail down her neck. Wet presses of his lips and then soon he was back at that spot just behind her ear that had her breath hitching, weaving her fingers into his hair, holding him close earlier that morning.

Melinda tilted her face towards him. While she loved his lips on her neck, she wanted them back on her lips. Phil took her cue, a low groan escaping him as the kiss deepened. 

All too soon he drew away from their kiss, his forehead falling gently to hers with a heavy exhale.

Her voice was soft and breathy when she asked, “Do you always bring girls back to your office to make out with?”

He laughed, then said, “Not in a long, long time and it was just the one girl. There’s probably some safety code against it.” His eyes were so sincere and sweet, his hands caressing her back. “But if you’re open to it, I’ll make an exception for you.”

She let out a light laugh at how much he loved their newfound intimacy. “I bet you would.”

They kissed some more, but instead of heated, they were soft and sweet.

“I talked to the power guys,” he said, drawing away. “The power should be back on tonight.”

“That’s good. I’ll need to probably go to the store.”

“I can take you there before we go back.”

She hummed. “That’d be sweet of you.” Wrapping her arms around his middle, she pulled him close, enjoying the warmth and softness that came with it. “If you don’t have anywhere else you need to be, I can make us dinner as a thank you for staying with us.”

“Well, technically, you didn’t give me much choice.”

“Damn straight,” she replied, more confident than ever in her decision not to let him go back out in that mess. If something had happened to him, she would have never forgiven herself. “What about your place? Do you need to go by and check it out?”

He shrugged. “Maria already went by. She said everything is fine.”

Melinda made a face at that. How could he not be curious how the storm did on his own house? If it were her, she’d be a nervous wreck. “Well if you want to stop on the way, I’m okay with that.”

He chuckled and kissed her once more. “Okay.”

They went to the store first. When she shopped, she almost always shopped in the outer perimeter of the store. Inside, the aisles were full of nothing but sugar and processed foods. She preferred fruits and vegetables and lean meats. Phil kept swaying over to the end displays with Daisy, where the cookies and chips and things none of them needed.

On the way back to her place, she talked him into stopping to check in with his house. If he was going to stay and have dinner with them, she’d feel better knowing everything was okay than wondering all night. So at least _she_ wouldn’t worry all night.

His house was up at the very top of a suburb hill that had a great view of the sea and the beach below. The house itself was a two-story, soft grey with an attached two-car garage. There was a small front yard, and from the look of it, had an even bigger backyard.

They went up the steps to the porch. The door was black and had a wreath made of pine cones. “This is where you live?”

“I do.”

Inside was an entirely different layout than she was expecting. The foyer had a place to hang coats, then some steps that went up a few steps or off to the right that lead downstairs. Phil led them up, and she followed, holding Daisy’s hand to keep her daughter from wandering.

They stepped into Phil’s living room, and Melinda stared out at the far wall that was nothing but floor to ceiling windows and a set of French doors in the middle. Sliding French doors she discovered, as Phil went over to them and out onto the deck. She followed, and while it didn’t look like there was anything broken, the whole porch was littered with branches, turned over pots, and patio furniture.

He came back with a look of relief. “I lost a couple of trees, but other than that, everything held up good.”

Melinda nodded. “I’m amazed these windows took the wind as well as they did.”

“Yeah, after the last storm I invested in some impact-resistant glass for the windows and reinforced the roof. They promised it’d take a real hurricane or a full-sized tree to break them.”

“Smart.”

Now that she knew everything was alright, she let her gaze fall around her. Her eyes lingering on the pictures on the walls, and all of the things that made Phil Phil. When her eyes fell in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but make her way over to it. 

“Do you ladies want something to drink? I have water and juice boxes.”

Daisy perked up. “Juice?”

She and Phil shared a laugh, and they followed him across the room. While he went to the fridge with Daisy, she wandered around.

The kitchen was beautiful with dark brown oak and brown and white marble counters. Stainless steel appliances and large wide windows in front of the sink and across from the kitchen island that gave off large amounts of natural sunlight. She could see herself cooking in there for hours.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, “I love all this light.”

Phil looked around, nodding. “It’s pretty nice.”

Her lips lifted. “Just pretty nice?”

“It’s a lot for just me.”

As she rounded the kitchen island, she poked him in the stomach as she passed by him. “Maybe you should have company over more?”

He laughed softly. “I should. I definitely should do that.”

The living room also had a fireplace and big comfortable looking couches, she could see them cuddling on as they watched movies.

She walked across the room over to his shelf where he kept all of his Blu-rays and DVDs. He seemed suddenly very self-conscious. Like having his nerdy soul bared to her. Her fingertips skimmed over his series collections. _Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit, Star Trek, Die Hard, The Matrix,_ and _Star Wars_ to name a few. He hung his head at her raised eyebrow when she pulled _Sleepless in Seattle_ from between them. So he had a thing for Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan? Why wasn’t she surprised? God, could this man be any cuter? She glanced over and saw a rosy hue rise in his cheeks as he looked back up. She’d replaced the movie and had moved on to the next shelf.

“You have a lot of documentaries,” she observed.

He raised his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m kind of a history buff.”

She smiled and hummed, reaching out as she grabbed him by the pocket of his sweater, pulling him closer to her. “And if I told you I’ve always been fascinated with The Women Airforce Service Pilots from World War Two and even minored in history just so I could research them for no other reason than my love for them, you’d say?”

For a long moment, he just stared at her like he couldn’t believe she was real. “Probably something along the lines of, will you marry me?”

She bit her lip, and his eyes followed. God, she’d give anything to kiss him right then. Why had the universe hidden him so far from her? While she knew he was kidding (half kidding?), she could see herself saying yes. It’d be insane of them. They’d only known each other for a little over three months. But there was something about Phil, about them, she just… knew.

He was it for her.

Daisy’s voice across the room drew their attention from one another. “Phil, can I go look downstairs?”

He took a step back from Melinda and pushed up his glasses. “Sure. Come on, I’ll give you and your mom the tour.”

Downstairs turned out to have another smaller living room and all the four bedrooms. Phil explained the laundry, and another bathroom was upstairs.

“There are so many rooms,” Daisy said from ahead of them, peaking into each room as she passed, not interested in going in and looking around, just satisfying her curiosity. “I could play hide and seek really good.”

Melinda laughed. “Yes, you could, baby.”

The second to last room down the hall, Daisy stilled. Her little face lit up right before she ran inside. “Oh, you have toys!”

They both smiled and joined her. Phil explained the room was one of the smaller bedrooms Lincoln usually stayed in when he spent the night. A lot of his older toys had migrated over to his place from his mother’s and some Phil bought so he could have something here. Most of them being LEGO’s. “They’re Lincoln’s but he won’t mind if you play with them.”

Daisy had no qualms about doing just that. She went over into the middle of the room and dropped down on her knees amongst them.

She looked over at Phil as he took her hand and gestured with a head tilt further down the hall. Melinda smirked and nodded. “We’ll just be down the hall, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Daisy replied, already in her own little world, stacking the blocks on top of one another.

The next room was the biggest room. Phil’s room. He had a big tv mouthed to the wall, more bookshelves, and a very large, inviting bed with plush pillows and fluffy down comforter.

She moved her eyes away from the bed and all the images that came with them being in it, with him in her, and went over to the window and door that was a lot like the upstairs living room only with one door.

“A view down here too, and a deck.” Her gaze followed the patio and down some steps that led down onto the beach. The sky was still dark, but she could imagine waking up to the dark blue ocean and a clear blue sky or watching as the sun dipped below the horizon, painting it gold and purple. She turned away from the view towards him. “I think I’m in love.”

His lips pulled up, and he took steps toward her. “Are you?”

She lifted an eyebrow. Oh, he was shameless. Shameless and handsome and so good to her and her daughter. Could anyone blame her if maybe she was in love with more than just his house? Her smile mirrored his. “With the house, yes.”

“Anything else?” he asked in a soft murmur.

He was teasing her, but she couldn’t help but think how they were on dangerous ground. Did he not get how much she liked him? How much she cared?

“Hmm, that’s a big bed you have.” She moved around him and the question, went over to his bed, and sat on the end, leaned back and braced herself with her hands behind her. “It’s comfy. All this just for you?”

“The bed along with the house could use company too,” he said before leaning down over her, his hands braced beside hers. His lips inches from hers. “Know anyone interested?”

She licked her lips. “I just might.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he closed the distance between them.

“Mommy?” came Daisy’s voice from down the hall.

“In here, Daisy.” She laughed softly as he shot away from her. She got to her feet and kissed his cheek, promising, “Later.”

She and Daisy waited while he locked up, but just as they neared the car she stopped. There came a sound like a little wail. “Wait.” She put out her arm, taking Phil’s hand. “Do you hear that?”

For a beat, they listened to the sound of the wind blowing the trees, the waves down below crashing to the shore, and the very faint sound of…

“Sounds like an animal,” Phil said.

Daisy perked up, jumping up and down. “I hear it!”

Then off her daughter went around the side of Phil’s house chasing the noise. She and Phil were right on her heels. “Daisy, baby, be careful.”

Just around the corner of his house, right up next to it, was a big overgrown bush a little taller than Melinda. Her daughter pointed at it, keeping a distance back, too timid to go any closer than what she was. “It’s in there!”

The bush, if you could call it that, Melinda would call it a small tree, was full of leaves and branches too hard to see through from where she was at. She stood behind Daisy while Phil shifted through the limbs.

“Oh,” he paused, then smiled back at them. “I can get it. Here,” Phil moved away from the bush and removed his sweater. “Take this.”

“Phil, what—“

But he didn’t elaborate, only moved back and put his arm far inside. “Come here,” he coaxed gently, “It’s okay.”

 _Oh, God._ She knew what it was going to be before he even pulled the small soaked thing from between the branches. Her heart melted when his hand pulled back. A tiny, wet ball of fur filled up his palm.

Daisy gasped. “Oh! Mommy, it’s a kitty!”

It shook as Phil placed it in his sweater. It’s soft cries filled the air louder than it had before. She covered it and held it up so she could see the tiny thing. Its hair was mostly white with grey little tufts around the ends of its ears and feet. Its eyes, a bright green. The kitten sniffed, drawing her eyes to the tiny gray splotch on the end of its nose. It let out a pathetic little cry before snuggling into the sweater’s warmth. Her heart ached for it. Out in the cold and wind all night. “You poor, little thing.”

“Can I see?” Daisy asked, lifting on her tip-toes.

Melinda kneeled and held it out. “It’s cold and scared, baby. Be gentle.”

“Hi, little kitty.”

“How old do you think it is?” she asked Phil.

“I don’t know. Pretty young.” His gaze pulled away from hers to out around them. “There’s a stray that hangs around down by the.” rocks. I thought she’d been gaining some weight.”

“Where’s your Momma, hm?” she asked the kitten, its cries growing louder. “What should we do? We can’t leave it outside.”

“There’s a veterinary clinic out towards your place. We can drop by on the way and see if they’re open?”

Melinda nodded. They had to do something. There was no way she was leaving it outside to die.

“Mommy, can we keep it?”

She looked down at her daughter, then over at Phil, and sighed. A part of her expected the question to come. What little girl didn’t want a kitten? Her mind flipped back to the carnival, to the puppy Daisy carried over to her with her big brown eyes full of hope. At least a kitten was a lot less maintenance than a dog would be. But even so, it was very young and would need a lot of attention.

To her surprise, it was Phil who answered Daisy before she could. “Let’s check in with the animal doctor first, Daisy, and make sure someone didn’t lose it. If not, we can keep it here at my house and you can come to visit it, okay?”

Daisy smiled, brightly at him. “Okay!”

“Really?”

He smiled and shrugged. “You didn’t seem like you were too thrilled with the puppy.”

“More concerned how much time it would require. You don’t have to do this for her. If no one is looking for it, we can do it.”

“You sure?”

“You have a business and a soccer program. I have one class. It makes more sense if it stays with us.”

He gave her a smile that was all too adorable. “The offer still stands if you change your mind.”

“Don’t worry,” she began. “We’ll probably bring it with us when we come keep you company.”

He took her hand as they made their way to the truck. “I’m very okay with that.”

The cat slept blissfully in Daisy’s lap all the way to the vet which was luckily enough still open. It took half an hour for them to check the kitten over. The vet determined she was healthy and about six weeks old. There had been no reports of any lost kittens. And because she wasn’t old enough yet for shots, the only thing the litten needed was a bath, some food, and to start being litter trained. So they left with a bag of food, litter and a litter box, and a new pet who Daisy and Phil had named, Marie, after the kitten in _The_ _Aristocats._


	10. Chapter 10

Friday morning came with a break from the dreariness. The storm clouds had finally given way to blue skies and a gentle breeze. For most of the morning, Phil found his gaze lingering out the cafe windows to soak in the view. The boards had all come down from town. Power restored to those in town and the outskirts. The streets cleaned up from leftover debris, making him proud of their residents. It took a lot to bring them down, but they banded together to get things cleaned and patched up in no time.

And not a moment too soon.

His date with Melinda was later that night. He had called Thursday morning and got one of the last reservations at a popular restaurant along the coast. He’d only lucked out with that thanks to the storm which garnered a fair amount of cancellations.

“It’s such a nice day out today,” Jemma commented, pulling his thoughts away from the outside.

“Isn’t it?” He smiled and walked back behind the bar, thinking that was enough daydreaming. He had things to get done before he could leave. “Why don’t you go take your lunch while things are slow?”

Her gaze drifted down to her watch. “It’s a little early.”

“Would you rather wait for that then and go finish the order for me?” he asked, watching her reaction.

Jemma dropped the carton of milk she’d been stocking into the fridge with a soft _thunk_. “Really?”

She looked surprised, and rightfully so. He and Maria, and occasionally, his mother did orders, inventory, and schedules. Over the last couple of weeks, he and Maria had been talking about her taking time off after the baby was born. If things had been different, he might have taken it all on his own. But now with his relationship with Melinda, he wanted extra time away from the café to spend with her. And having a supervisor position was something he’d been wanting to do for a while now, anyway.

Now was the perfect opportunity. Jemma had been with them since she was sixteen. She was a hard worker, always covered shifts when she could, and even helped train their summer help. She more than deserved this opportunity.

“Yeah. You know, when Maria takes maternity leave I’ll need an extra person around who knows how to do those sorts of things. So I’ve been thinking of making a supervisor role if you know anyone interested? Comes with a raise.”

“You’re asking me?”

“If you’re interested.”

Jemma beamed at him. “I am. I could do that. Absolutely, I could.”

“Great,” he said. “So make yourself a coffee or tea and go finish the order. The inventory count is next to the laptop.”

“Wow, okay. Thank you, Coulson.”

“You’re welcome. And just remember, if we run out of anything next week you can’t blame me,” he teased. He actually had total faith in her. She’d watched him do it countless times, and it wasn’t like it was rocket science.

Jemma laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

For the next hour, he helped customers as they came in from the cold. Warmed up breakfast sandwiches and made a lot of drinks with the remaining pumpkin-spice. With Thanksgiving a couple of weeks away, they would take down the fall decor, put up garlands, and lights, and a Christmas tree. He smiled, thinking of asking Daisy and Lincoln to help him decorate. While he always loved the holiday season, this year he looked forward to them more than he usually did.

He was getting ready to brew some fresh coffee when the reason he was looking forward to the holidays walked into the shop. He smiled as she came near. She wore a black knit hat, her coat zipped up and under that, a scarf around her neck. One thing he found out via text message late last night about Melinda, she got cold easily.

And he might have replied about how he was looking forward to finding all sorts of ways to warm her up.

“Hey,” he told her, turning away from the back counter. The coffee could wait.

“Hey,” she replied across the counter from him.

“How’s the kitten?”

“Good. Ornery.” He leaned over the counter, and she smiled, meeting him in the middle in a soft kiss. “But Daisy loves her, and she loves Daisy.”

He bit his tongue to keep from smirking. She could say what she wanted about being neutral on the cat. The selfie he got the other night with the kitten cuddled and asleep on her chest would prove otherwise. “That’s good. Tea?”

“Please, but make it to-go.”

He reached for a cup and feigned a pout. “You’re not staying?”

She shook her head. “Afraid not,” she said with a soft sigh that was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile. “I have a hot date tonight.”

He chuckled, delighted that she was as excited as he. “Oh yeah? Anyone I know?”

“Nah, he’s kind of a nerd. But he’s cute and looks good in a pair of jeans.”

He looked over his shoulder, noticing her eyes flick from his down to his ass. It took all he had not to laugh. He’d take the confidence boost. “Like that kind of thing, huh?”

“I do,” she replied as he topped her tea. Placing it in front of her, he once again leaned across the counter. She smiled into their kiss, then mumbled, “Let me pay you for this.”

He moved away, shaking his head. “Nope. I’m not charging my girlfriend for something I paid twenty-five cents for.”

Her fingertip slid around the edge of her cup. “Your girlfriend, huh?”

Oh, hell. He hadn’t meant to say, girlfriend. Truth was, they hadn’t really discussed exclusivity or anything outside of dating. The last thing he wanted to do was freak her out by blurting things like that out. He guessed that’s what he got for being head-over-heels for the first time in years.

Pushing his glasses up, he took in the way her lips lifted and the way her cheeks had dusted with a faint blush. She didn’t look freaked out, so took a chance and went with it. “I mean, I don’t have to call you that, I just thought maybe-”

“I don’t mind if you call me that,” she interrupted.

His lips pulled up, and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning like a fool. He had a girlfriend. “Pick you up at six?”

“Don’t be late.”

This time, it was she who leaned towards him. He chuckled as he met her halfway, mumbling, “Not a chance of that happening,” before giving her one last kiss.

He watched her go and on her way out bump into Maria. They smiled at one another and exchanged some words he couldn’t quite hear before waving goodbye. He schooled his features into something less over-the-moon and busied himself wiping down the counter hoping Maria wouldn’t notice.

“Where’s Melinda off to?” Maria asked as she hung up her coat and made her way behind the counter.

“Home.”

Remembering he was going to rebrew the coffee, he went over and scooped two ladles of coffee beans into the grinder. Taking the copper can, he placed it under the opening and flicked on the grinder. The smell of the medium roast filled the surrounding air. Once he finished, Maria set a coffee filter in front of him.

“Melinda usually hangs around for a while,” she said, while she lifted an apron over her head.

“She must have something to do.” He shrugged, dumping the grounds into the filter.

She smirked, knowingly. “Like get ready for your date?”

Phil groaned. “If you know, why do you ask?”

“Oh, come on. This is all the fun I get these days.” She went about making herself a drink. “So, give me the deets. Where are you taking her?”

He raised a brow at ‘deets,’ but didn’t comment. “Moonraker.”

“Ooh, fancy. I approve. You nervous?”

“Pfff, no.” He slipped the carafe under the coffee maker and pressed brew, then turned towards her. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the counter. She gave him a look. She wasn’t buying it. He sighed. “Yes. I’m totally terrified.”

Maria laughed. “Don’t be. You guys are good together.” He warmed at that. He didn’t reply but waited for her to say more. But nothing came, instead her eyes widened as she peeked into the pastry case. “Oh, thank god, you made sandwiches. I’m starving.”

He had pre-made quite a few sandwiches that morning. Mostly so Maria wouldn’t run out and have to make more, but also because he knew her regained appetite would be the reason they did. Taking two of the ham and swiss before she could claim them, he told her, “Jemma’s doing the order. I’m going to take a break and see if she needs help. Holler if you need me.”

Maria hummed through a generous bite of egg salad and took a seat on the barstool set back there for her behind the register. She nodded, taking out her phone and mumbled, “Will do.”

Back in his office, Phil dropped a sandwich beside his laptop, and asked, “How’s it going?”

“Oh, thank you,” Jemma said and unwrapped the sandwich. “I think I’m about done. Do you want to have a look?”

“Nope, I trust you,” he said, taking a seat across from her. “Go ahead and send it, then I’ll teach you how I do the schedule.”

He worked with Jemma for a few hours, then left the store in Maria’s capable hands.

Before leaving, he jogged across the street to the small florist shop. There, Carol’s girlfriend, Maria, had a large assortment of bouquets for him to choose from. There were many Melinda would like, but for tonight he chose classic red roses. What could he say? He was a romantic like that. And he had a sneaking suspicion after the flowers he brought before, she was too. He picked the best-looking bunch of red roses from the display and paused when he saw a small arrangement of daisies. Not able to resist, he took it too. He couldn’t leave his other best girl out.

“Back again?” Maria asked, with a look that was a little too knowing.

He chuckled. News traveled fast. “Back again.”

He paid and thanked her for the flowers, telling her to tell Carol and Monica hello.

At home, he hit the shower, not wanting to smell like espresso considering Melinda hated coffee. He hummed along with his HomePod to The Rolling Stones, The Who, and U2.

Once he dried, he put on deodorant and aftershave then padded naked through his room over to his closet.

The restaurant he was taking them to was slightly upscale. But not like it would be if he took her for dinner somewhere in, say, San Francisco. Still, he pulled a white button-up and tie from his closet to go with a new pair of dark jeans.

He gazed outside as he dressed. The day had been clear and thankfully would continue to be. The drive to the restaurant outside of Half Moon Bay was twenty-minutes from town. If he timed it right, they’d hopefully get there in time to watch the sunset.

He let out a breath as he pulled on his shirt. He knew he shouldn’t be as nervous as he was. He just couldn’t help think about how the last time he’d been on a first date he’d been in his early twenties with Audrey. Back then, his idea of a good first date was dinner in town and a movie. Not that Melinda wouldn’t like those things. He was sure she would. But he wanted to do more for her. He was still astonished that a woman like Melinda even wanted to date _him_. Regardless of what his mother or sister thought, to him she was light-years out of his league. So he felt the need to really step it up and show her how into her he was by making tonight as special as he could for her.

That and he still felt he needed to make up for being an idiot.

* * *

After the storm, Daisy’s school canceled classes for the rest of the week. The winds had stripped bits of the elementary school’s roof, making it leak whenever it rained. They called and let the parents know those few spots were in the classrooms and they would need to repair it before they let the kids come back. The college, however, made it through unscathed. They continued with classes the very next day and she had her Friday class to get through before the weekend. 

When she mentioned to Phil she would have to bring Daisy, he offered to watch her at the cafe. But Julie was already watching Lincoln there, and with her needing to bake _,_ not to mention the coffee shop usually busy on Friday’s, two five-year-olds weren’t something she wanted to subject him to. Maria had obviously sensed her hesitation because she came over and gave Melinda the number to her babysitter.

Her name was Danielle. A local high schooler, and one of the five girls who babysat for the moms in town when things like date night and girls’-night-out arose.

Melinda called later that evening and talked to her. She was sweet and smart and free on Friday to watch Daisy in the afternoon _and_ later that evening.

When she got home from the cafe, she thanked Danielle, letting the girl go enjoy the afternoon until later when she came back at five. There was still quite a bit of time before Melinda needed to get ready, so she made her and Daisy lunch and while Daisy played with the kitten and got the papers she needed to grade out of the way. The last thing she wanted to do over the weekend was to think about school work.

At one point, Daisy’s giggles had her looking up from the papers. Her little girl was walking around the living room with the kitten chasing behind her or running behind something only to jump out and surprise her. Daisy thought it was the funniest thing. While Melinda would have rather waited on any pets, having the kitten wasn’t so bad. She took quickly to her litter box and was gentle with Daisy. She did, however, live up to her namesake. She had no idea something so little could be so dramatic. When she wanted to be held she let you know. She would cry and let herself fall to the ground at Melinda’s feet or climb up on her until Melinda would roll her eyes and put her up on her chest. Marie would then purr and cuddle against her neck. Melinda’s heart may have melted a time or two.

Around three she finished with her grading and went and played with Daisy and the kitten. It wasn’t until around four-thirty she let Daisy know she was going to go take a shower, but she’d leave the door open in case she needed her.

In the bathroom, Melinda opened the new expensive razor she stopped and bought before class. Even though she was thankful for it, she glared at it. If she had one hair left on her body minus a certain trimmed area, she’d email them and demand her money back.

When she’d washed and shampooed, deep conditioned, and shaved, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. In her room, she dried and put on a robe. Showering, even with shaving, hadn’t taken her nearly as long as she had expected it to. Annoyingly enough, it was still early. Too early for the butterflies, she was feeling. Sighing, she went into the kitchen and tried to distract herself by making Daisy dinner.

It’d mostly worked too until Daisy came into the kitchen to ask what she was making them to eat.

“I’m making you chicken and vegetables. I’m going out with Phil, and you’re staying here with Marie and Danielle, remember?”

“Oh,” she replied, drawing out the word while her little face scrunched. “How come I can’t go with you?”

Melinda had been expecting this question and had been thinking about how she would tell Daisy about her and Phil for the last couple of days. She’d kept telling herself she’d bring it up later… later seemed to be now. Turning the heat down on the chicken, she scooped up her daughter, setting her on the counter. It was time for a talk.

“Well, sweetie, you’re staying here because Phil and I are going out on a date.”

“What’s a date?”

“A date is when two people who like each other go out and do things together.”

She let out a little laugh. “You always do things together.”

Melinda chuckled. “We do, but this is a little different. People go on dates to see if they want to be in a relationship. You know how some kids at school have a mommy and a daddy or two mommies and two daddies?” Daisy nodded. “Before they were together, they went on what grown-ups call dates.”

“Does that mean you and Phil are going to be together?”

She brushed Daisy’s bangs away from her eyes. “We will. Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah! I like Phil. Does this mean he’ll come over more?”

“Probably.”

Her face lit up. “And we can go to his house?”

“I’m sure he’ll invite us over.”

“Okay, yay!”

Melinda laughed again and took Daisy in her arms, hugging her. “I love you, sweet girl.”

“I love you, Mommy.”

Tears filled her eyes, and she didn’t want to cry in front of Daisy, so she put her back down. “Okay, go play with Marie until your supper is ready.”

Daisy ran off out of the kitchen without a look back, giving Melinda time to get her emotions back under control. A few deep breaths and a few more tears and she was fine. She felt happy for her and Daisy in a way she didn’t think she’d ever be. That Daisy was so excited for things to come made her feel so much lighter about going forward. It was the approval Melinda didn’t know she needed.

Swiping away the last of her tears, Melinda went back to making Daisy’s dinner.

At 5:15 there was a knock on the door. Melinda opened it and smiled at the brown-haired girl with large pink glasses. “Hi, Danielle. Come in.” Melinda stepped back and closed the door behind her. “I appreciate you coming back.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” She carried with her a large tote bag with hearts and rainbows and books. “Daisy was a little shy earlier today, so I thought I’d bring some craft stuff for us to do.”

Melinda smiled. Danielle was going to be her saving grace when it came to her dating life. “She’ll love that.”

Daisy, having heard the knock too, came running out from the living room. “Hi, Danielle! Do you like puzzles?”

“I love puzzles,” the young girl replied, brightly. “Are you doing one right now?” Daisy nodded. Whatever shyness she had earlier seemed to ease with Melinda there. “Do you think you can show me?”

Daisy nodded, and replied, “Come see!” and ran back off into the living room.

Melinda said a thank you before Danielle followed then went back into her bedroom to get ready.

She picked a dress from the back of her closet she hadn’t worn in years. A simple black dress that fell mid-thigh with long sleeves she found at a boutique just after her divorce from Andrew. She had intended to buy something that made her feel sexy to go out with a few friends and maybe something might come from it. But nothing ever did. She just never found herself in the mood for meaningless sex.

Hopefully, it would still fit. Between all the stress eating from everything that had happened over the years and all the pastries she’d been recently indulging in at Phil’s, she might not be able to get into the thing.

Turned out she didn’t have to worry. The dress fit. Maybe even better than before. She smirked at herself as she turned, looking at her reflection in the tall freestanding mirror next to her bed, thinking of Phil’s reaction. She looked good. Better than good. Hot. She was going to knock his jaw to the ground with the dress’ nonexistent neckline.

Her only problem turned out to be shoes. She was sure she had a pair of heels that would go perfectly with the dress, but she wasn’t sure if they were in a box under her bed, or tucked in one of her suitcases in the closet.

She heard the knock on the door as she slicked on a coat of mauve-colored lip gloss. She still needed her shoes, but she stopped by the door long enough to call out, “Danielle, could you get the door?” and made her way to her closet where she believed her shoes were. Knowing he’d want to say hello to Daisy, and knowing her daughter would drag him over to her puzzle for him to appreciate (because if there was one thing Daisy loved, it was Phil’s attention) she didn’t mind leaving him to wait a minute for her.

Deciding to check under the bed first, she breathed a sigh of relief. They had been in the box along with a pair of never worn Nike’s that were signed by all the Knicks players on her last day.

Shoes on, she checked her reflection one last time. She had curled her hair, so it fell in subtle dark waves over her shoulders. Her smokey eye makeup looked good, but not overdone that it made her look like she was trying too hard. The dress did that on its own. She made a face at her chest. She was still self-conscious of just how much of her breasts she was showing, but it was too late to back out now.

She stepped out of her bedroom and fought the smile that tugged her lips up. Phil looked incredibly handsome dressed in a dark blue suit jacket, white button-up shirt, and blue striped tie. The dark jeans gave him that relaxed, not overdressed look and she appreciated just how well they fit him. It was a good look, she thought, and judging by his expression, he thought the same of hers.

His eyes had fallen and lingered slowly as they made their way up, hovering on her chest for long moments before snapping them on her face. He blushed and dropped his gaze down to the bouquet of roses and he held. He was trying very hard to be a gentleman, and it endeared him to her all the more.

“Wow.” He shook his head and cleared his throat. The way he had to keep trying not to stare made her want to pull him into her room and kiss him. She would too if her daughter and her babysitter weren’t there. She might even have them skip the date entirely. “Sorry, I’m not always so lost for words. You’re just… you look amazing and beautiful.”

Her cheeks heated slightly as she crossed the room over to him. Reaching up, she straightened his slightly crooked tie. “Thank you. You don’t look half bad all dressed up either.”

He let out a nervous sort of chuckle and held up the flowers between them.

She smiled and brought her nose down to the blooms, inhaling their sweet scent. “Thank you.”

“Phil brought you flowers, Mommy!” Startled, they both looked down to see Daisy standing beside them, looking up at them with her happy, dark brown eyes.

She took the flowers from him as she said, “He did.”

“Look!” She held up a small bundle of her own. Of Daisies. “Phil got me some too. Aren’t they pretty?”

“They are, sweetheart.” Melinda had to fight back tears. She would not cry and mess up her makeup. “You brought her flowers too?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t have her feeling left out.”

At that moment, Melinda didn’t care that they were taking things slow. She didn’t care who was in the room or that Daisy was watching them. She reached up and brought him down for a kiss.

Below, she heard Daisy giggle up at them. Lips parting, they grinned at each other. That had been the first kiss Daisy had ever seen Melinda give a man beside a kiss on the cheek to her father.

She patted his chest and moved away to put her flowers in water and grab her coat, trying hard to ignore the nervous flutter in her stomach as she did.

Back in the living room, he smiled when she was ready and picked up Daisy, kissing her one last time on the cheek. “Have fun with Danielle tonight.”

When he put her down Melinda kneeled beside her. “Give me a hug. We’ll be back in a few hours. Be a good girl for Danielle.”

“She will,” Danielle told them. “We’re going to make crafts. Aren't we?”

“Yeah! With glitter!” Daisy beamed.

Oh, God. It would be all over her living room by the time she got back, she just knew it. But whatever distracted Daisy from the fact she was gone… “Don’t get it everywhere.”

The restaurant he took her to wasn’t anything she imagined it would be. It was fancy, but more in that nestled between two small beach towns kind of way. They were shown to a table beside a fireplace next to the windows that, with the dim candlelight, gave them a view of the sun as it set below the horizon. The walls were light wood that matched the tables with large deep candles set in glass bowls. Small bouquets of pink roses were displayed all around the room and gave it a wonderfully romantic touch.

After they were seated, a sweet girl with long blonde hair who was shorter than her mother left them with glasses of water and promised to be back to take their drink order when they’d had a chance to look. She and Phil decided on sharing a bottle of Chardonnay from a nearby winery in Napa Valley.

They then looked over the menu. Melinda wanted to try everything except the wild boar. Phil knew what he wanted almost immediately, but told her he didn’t mind if she took her time. Time though was something she didn’t want to waste, so when their waitress came over she picked the first thing she knew she’d like and thanked the young woman as they handed their menus back to her.

With their order out of the way, Melinda leaned forward and took a sip of her wine before asking, “So how did the rest of your day go?”

Phil smiled. “Really good. Maria and I promoted Jemma. I spent some of the afternoon training her.” She smiled in return. Loving that for Jemma. “I think she’ll do really good. She’s taking classes at the college, but she insists she wants to keep working. I wanted to promote Tripp too, but he’s focusing on school and with the sports scholarship he has, I don’t want anything to stand in his way.” He smiled again and her lips pulled up at the pride in his voice.

“You’ve got yourself some good kids.”

“They really are.”

“It helps that they have a great boss.” Phil blushed at that, but it was true. Jemma and Tripp should feel just as lucky to work for a guy like him. She grabbed her wine and told him, “I’d wondered if you were planning to do all that work alone.”

“I thought about it, but I figured it’d be nice to have time with my girlfriend.”

She bit her lip at how much she loved being called that. It’s very highschool of them, but she didn’t care. The room was suddenly a lot warmer than it had felt a few minutes ago.

“Speaking of, I had to explain dating to Daisy tonight.”

“How did that go?”

“All right, I think? She definitely approves of us spending more time together.”

“That’s good,” he said, smiling that smile she loved so much.

“She’s also very excited that she might get to go back to your house.”

He laughed. “We can arrange that. Maybe this weekend?”

“Why not? We’ve got nothing else planned,” she teased.

She was sure he was about to lean over and kiss her when their waitress came over for their food order.

Which turned out to be a lot. And it smelled as amazing as it looked. She ordered coconut prawns, mashed potatoes, petite frisee salad with pineapple guava sauce, while he ordered lobster tails, seasonal vegetables, and potatoes.

“So how was class?” he asked while spearing a few vegetables onto his fork, “Midterms are coming up, aren’t they?”

“They are. Class was good. My kids are great. I’m finding I really love teaching.”

“I’m glad. Hopefully, they’ll see how wonderful you are and give you another class in the spring.”

“I’d appreciate it,” she admitted. “It’s not that I can’t afford where I’m living or anything. It would just be nice to put some extra back that I used to move us out here.”

“I can imagine you took quite the pay cut. Do you think you’d eventually want to go back into that field again?” he asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head while finishing a bite of her salad. “I don’t think so, no. I enjoyed what I did, but teaching gives me more time with Daisy and I definitely don’t feel the pressure I once did. Believe it or not, it was a pretty competitive job.”

He chuckled. “I believe it.”

Melinda smirked, decided she had enough of the spotlight on her, and flipped the table on him. “So have you been here before?”

Phil tilted his head to the side as he reached for his glass of wine. “Here?” Her eyes drift around the room, and he laughed lightly when he finally got what she meant. “No. It was recommended by a tourist couple a few years ago. I heard it was a romantic place and well, I haven’t had anyone I wanted to bring until now.”

“You’re telling me in all that time, not one person...” she let her words trail off.

Looking slightly abashed, he confessed, “I’m not going to say that I haven’t passed by someone and not thought they’re attractive because I’d be lying. But I can honestly say, no. Since Audrey, I’ve never wanted to pursue anything.”

She hummed thoughtfully, feeling relieved in a way that was a little ridiculous as this was all before she met him.

“Hopefully you like the place?”

“I do. But I like the company more.”

He chuckled, and added, “Me too.”

“How’s that lobster?”

He nodded as he chewed, and once he swallowed, said, “It’s excellent. Do you want to try some?”

“You don’t mind sharing?”

“Not at all.”

“I should warn you, I’m going to be one of those girlfriends who picks off your plate,” she admitted, with a sly smile, figuring he might as well know now. Then, when he laughed and gestured with a wave at his plate, she took her fork and speared a bite of his lobster for herself.

They ordered dessert and then lingered a little while over the last of their wine while talking about their childhoods, about her growing in the city and him there in the small coastal town. She asked questions about his favorite movies that he was more than happy to answer and he hers.

They even geeked out over the original Star Wars movies for a while.

It was a little after eight when they decided to go. He took her hand the moment they were out of the restaurant. At his car, he pulled her to him, dropping his head to press his lips to hers. It was sweet and soft and completely innocent, and yet she still felt herself growing warm for other reasons other than the wine they drank.

“I hope you enjoyed dinner. I’m kinda out of practice at this.”

She threaded their fingers together and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I did enjoy it and you’re not the only one out of practice.”

He chuckled as he opened the door for her. “That makes me feel a little better.”

She got in, and when he was behind the wheel turned to him. She gave him a slow smirk, then took him by the jacket and tugged him close. “I actually had a great time.”

Phil tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. Her hand slid up his chest, and she surprised him by closing the distance between them. She threaded her fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck as his tongue licked against the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. Her mouth softened for him, her tongue sweeping in and meeting his.

She wasn’t sure how long they sat in his car making out, but eventually, the need for air had them drawing away. Her voice was low and ridiculously needy to her ears when she told him, “I have my babysitter until eleven.”

She bit her lip and leaned back to see his reaction. Here she was in his car, asking him for more even after they agreed they would take things slow. But she never expected to want so much so fast. She didn’t care if this was their first date. She wanted him naked and beneath her or above her. It didn’t matter as long as he was inside of her.

He swallowed thickly, then said, “We could go back to my place...” His eyes were so sincere and yet so full of want. “... for a drink?”

She let out a light laugh. “If you want, we can drink, or if you’d rather we could find something else to do...”

“Okay, yeah. We could… figure it out when we get there.”

Melinda leaned forward and kissed him softly, “We better go then before you have to get me home.”

“Right.”

Back at his place, they weren’t inside more than a few heartbeats before her lips were on his. Their hands divested the other of their jackets and coats, letting them fall to the floor by the door. He slipped out of his shoes, and she kicked off her heels. The difference in height then made them both laugh softly. Before she knew it Phil leaned down and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his hips as his mouth found hers.

Carefully, he walked them to his room, all while never breaking their kiss.

It wasn’t until she felt him lower her onto his bed did they move away. His hand came up and tangled in her hair. His thumb brushed over the smooth skin of her cheekbone while he gazed into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” she replied, softly.

Lowering his head, their lips meet in an open-mouthed kiss that went on and on for longer than each of them probably intended. Eventually, he broke away to plant a row of kisses down her neck.

Though she didn’t need to, she felt the need to tell him, “I don’t usually do this on first dates. I mean... I don’t do it.”

He took her words wrong and abruptly pulled away. “Okay. We can stop.”

“Hang on,” she said, moving her arms back around his so he couldn’t get far from her. “I was going to say, I don’t have sex on the first date but this doesn’t feel like a first date though.”

He chuckled. “You know, I had that feeling too.”

“Technically, if you think about it, we’ve been out on three dates and so…” She licked her lips. “So this is okay then.”

“That logic works for me.”

Her brows rose, a soft smile spread across her lips. “I thought it might.” She took him by the tie and they smiled at one another as she pulled him towards her. Then, she realized they forgot one very important thing and blurted out, “Please tell me you have a condom?”

Phil’s eyes widened like he’d also forgotten all about the need for protection, but then to her relief, he nodded. “I do. I made sure to prepare. Not that I thought... I mean, I didn’t presume... I was hopeful, in case _eventually_ , we went there.”

His adorable fumbling made her want to laugh. Instead, she assured, “I like that you were hopeful,” between the inches that separated them.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, a shiver running down her spine as his hand came up, his palm caressing up her side.

Their mouths met and softened. A moan escaped her, and he chased it with one of his own. Her hands moved to his hips and then reached around, grasped his ass, and pulled him towards her so she could grind against him.

His hands reached down and slipped under her dress, and she trembled at his touch. She felt herself growing nervous for the first time since they got there. It’d been so long since she’d been with someone. He must have noticed because he broke their kiss to stare up into her eyes. Though normally he might have filled the quiet with assurances, in this moment, they didn’t need words.

Her hands drifted up, undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt. His lips were back on hers and they kissed and kissed and only broke away long enough for him to shrug it off. Where it went or landed, neither of them cared.

Reaching down, she unbuttoned his jeans. His hands ran up and down the bare skin of her thighs, but she didn’t let him enjoy the feel of her for long. Lifting her hips, she let him help her slip her dress up and off. With her weight on her hands, she pushed herself back until she was in the middle of the bed.

He rid himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. When he was naked, his eyes took her in as he rid her of her underwear, leaning forward to press kisses on her belly and thighs, murmuring, “God, you’re beautiful, Mel.”

He climbed on the bed, lowered himself over her, and groaned when his skin met hers. She lifted her head as he lowered his, her soft lips meeting his over and over again. They kissed for long moments, and for a while, the only sounds in the room were of their breathing and hands over bare skin.

He reached down between them, sliding his fingers over her, finding her embarrassingly wet.

He broke away from their kiss, and her eyes opened to see him looking down at her.

“Hang on. There’s something I’ve been dying to do.” Again, he kissed his way down her body, stopping to pay attention to her breasts before moving down further still making her breath catch in her chest when she felt his warm breath over her. “Is this okay?”

She wanted to laugh. Was he really asking her that? “It’s more than okay.” It’d been so, so long since someone had… her thoughts stalled when she felt his tongue on her. Her approving moan filled the room, and she’d never felt more thankful they waited until they were alone for this first time. “Mmm… Phil. _Fuck_.”

She felt him shake with silent laughter. “Later, first I want to make you come like this.”

“Okay,” she managed to murmur while clutching his duvet. Fine by her. It wasn’t going to take much. She was embarrassingly close the moment he touched her.

She shuddered, feeling his fingers against her, then groaned as he slid one, then two inside her.

“God, Melinda...”

“Hmm?” she murmured, pressing her lips together. But whatever he wanted to say never came or maybe she didn’t hear him? All she knew, all she could think about was the feel of his tongue and fingers and how she shouldn’t be right on the edge this fast, but God it’d been so _so_ long. Once he found a rhythm she liked, he flicked his tongue against her and she felt herself hurtling towards the edge.

A quiet, encouraging, _yes, mmm, Phil, can you just..._ left her lips, and he got the message. He took her clit between his lips and sucked and that was all it took. With stars behind her eyes, she shuddered as a blissful wave swept her over the edge.

For a while, he flicked at her clit with gentle butterfly licks and nipped at her thighs as she came down.

Needing him inside her, she whispered, “Get up here.”

With one last kiss to her belly, he moved away. “Let me just…” he began and reached into his bedside table for a foil packet. In no time at all, it was on and he was where she wanted him, above her, and nestled between her legs.

His hand slipped down and in less than a heartbeat, she felt the tip of him against her and the wonderful sensation of him that followed as he pressed himself into her.

After a stilled moment, Phil asked, “Okay?”

She nodded, swallowed, and her voice was tight and breathless when she answered with a, “Uh-huh. Don’t stop, please.”

He pulled out and then thrust into her, built up a slow torturous pace that had her eyes closing and her breath coming out in soft gasps.

Then his mouth covered hers, and his thrusts went harder and deeper with every press against her and… _Oh, God_ , the angle had him hitting her clit just so… She couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. This would be embarrassing fast again.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and then stiffened as another orgasm claimed her. Wave after wave taking her, making her tremble, and she told him, pleaded with him, to come with her.

His groan of relief filled the room as he followed.

He collapsed on her, his breathing heavy and his eyes shut. “Wow.”

She laughed, running her hands down his back. “Yeah.”

He pressed a kiss on her collar, then lifted his head to gaze down at her. His eyes held hers a moment before he dipped his head, taking her lips in a kiss that had her heart aching with more than just like for him.

Rolling them to their sides, he kept her close, and she turned her head toward him, their foreheads falling against the other’s while they caught their breath.

“I wish you could stay,” he told her.

She closed her eyes. So did she. “Me too.”

“Maybe you and Daisy can come over and we can have a sleepover sometime soon?” he suggested a hopeful tone in his voice.

She bit her lip, loving the sound of that. “I’d like that.”

His hand moved between them and while he rid himself of the condom, tossing it in the trash beside the bed, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Just after nine.”

She bit her lip as he rolled back toward her. “We still have some time,” she said, then leaned in to pepper kiss after kiss along his jaw.

She rolled them so she was on top of him, making the breath leave his lungs as he gazed up at her. His hands slid up her thighs, over her hips and up further still until he cupped her breasts. “That we do.”

She leaned down and kissed him. For another hour, they did nothing but enjoy the rare time alone together and learn the feel of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this update took forever, right? I truly apologize. Hopefully the chapter made up for the long wait? I promise the next one won't take as long. ;) Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter before I sneak in a lil plot and a dose of angst. Like, minuscule angst but angst nonetheless. XD Enjoy!

Phil woke early the next morning, reaching for his phone before doing anything else in case he missed a message after he fell asleep. Just because their night ended at her doorstep with one last kiss, didn’t mean it stopped there. By the time he got home she had already messaged him asking if he was up for another couple episodes of _A Game of Thrones_. He grinned and messaged her back to give him ten minutes and yes, he’d join her.

They ended up FaceTiming and talking to each other more than watching.

He realized as he got up to make coffee, he was famished and messaged her to see if she and Daisy liked bagels. Their ability to go without seeing the other for large increments of time like before wasn’t something either of them seemed inclined to do, as she replied, _Are you offering to bring us breakfast, or is this a general question?_ He replied, _Yes, I’m offering._

A half an hour later, he was at her door with breakfast for them.

He took the truck so they could drive together to practice. The morning was sunny, but cold, making the morning fog cling to the roads and along the sea. Inside, he turned on the lights and the heater while Melinda watched Daisy run around the field, enjoying the extra time before the other kids arrived.

After setting up the field he went over and took his coffee from Melinda who was standing near the field. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She gazed around while sipping her tea. “All kids accounted for?”

“Yep. I’ll get started in a few. Just waiting for Tripp. Our game with Half Moon Bay is the Saturday after Thanksgiving, so this will be their last practice. I want to split them up into teams and see how they do.”

“Good luck with that,” she said and patted him on the chest. “I’ll be over with your mom.”

She went to move away, but he caught her by the waist before she could get away and kissed her. “How about you guys come spend the day at my house after practice and I make you both dinner tonight?”

The corner of her mouth lifted into her beautiful smirk he loved so much. “A break from cooking? How can I say no?” He pulled her to him, loving being able to have her close. “But I don’t know if we should leave Marie alone so long?”

He shrugged. “We’ll go get her and bring her and grab an extra litter box for my house on the way.”

“Okay.” She smiled and with a peck on the cheek, made her way over to the bleachers.

She took a seat next to his mother who smiled then immediately fell into a conversation with her. Probably about him or them. Most likely both.

It was such a relief to him they both liked one another. His mother had loved Audrey, but the last year of their relationship that love for her had gone from loving to bitter. His mother already wasn’t a fan of how much distance she had put between them. What concerned her was the wedding date moved not once but twice. The first time it was so Audrey could set up her own business giving private cello lessons. Her reasoning being she wanted to have the initial set up behind her so she could concentrate on planning their wedding. Which he understood. They were together, and it didn’t matter to him when they got married. But then, as soon as they started planning, she saw an opening for the philharmonic in Portland. She’d promised him she only wanted to see if she could do it. She hadn’t thought she’d get in, and Phil hadn’t wanted to keep her from trying…

He sighed and shook his head. Whether he believed Audrey had been sincere in wanting to marry him, or if his mother had been right to feel the way she did, didn’t matter now. What happened, happened. Being here wasn’t the life for her.

Looking at the way life worked out now, he could honestly say he was happy for her. Just like he was happy for him. Because if things hadn’t worked out as they had, he wouldn’t have what he did now. He wouldn’t have Melinda or Daisy. He wouldn’t have the future with them that he was so eager to begin.

It was better this way. Much better.

They continued to share looks throughout the practice. At one point he’d realized he couldn’t stop smiling. Not even when Tripp shook his head and told him, “You’ve got it bad,” or when Yasmin, one of the sweetest girls on the team, kicked a rambunctious Owen for calling her a girl. Technically, she was, but Owen meant it as an insult so he really didn’t blame her. Still, he was the coach and had to be diplomatic and remind them both name-calling and kicking wasn’t allowed.

When practice ended, he had Daisy and Lincoln help him and Tripp pick up the cones that turned into a competitive game of who could pick up the most.

When they finished, Lincoln cheering in triumph as he collected the most cones, they met his mother and Melinda by the edge of the field.

“Grandma, can I go to Uncle Phil’s with Daisy?”

She shook her head, sadly. “Not this time, I’m afraid. You need to go get ready to go to San Francisco with your mom, remember?”

Lincoln sighed and hung his head.

“Next time, kiddo,” Phil told him, ruffling the boy’s hair.

They said they’re goodbyes, but not without a knowing smile from his mom. He shook his head and avoided her gaze. Melinda and Daisy stood in his office while he made sure he locked everything up before they left.

They got back to his place a little after noon. Daisy stripped off her coat, then asked permission to go play with Lincoln's LEGOs. Phil took her down to the bedroom, turning on lights and opening the curtains so she could play. Upstairs, he and Melinda set up the litter box in the laundry room and put Marie into it so she knew where it was.

It was still too early to start dinner, so they snuggled together on the couch watching an interesting documentary on Apollo 11. Daisy came back upstairs just as it was ending, telling them she’d built them a castle and they should come and see it.

It was a very cool castle. So cool they had to go outside and down on the beach to make more of them.

But soon Daisy grew hungry, so they called the sandcastle building quits for the day. He stood in the kitchen staring into his fridge when he heard Melinda behind him. “Is there anything Daisy won’t eat?”

She let out a soft laugh. “You can fix anything. Trust me, she’s not picky.”

“Anything you don’t like?” he asked with a glance over his shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “That depends. How adventurous is your cooking?”

A laugh left him. “Not that adventurous. Italian?”

“Then no.”

“All right then.” He got out Italian sausage and four-cheese ravioli he had planned to make that weekend.

“Do you want me to help?” she asked.

“Do you want to make a salad to go with it?”

“Sure.”

“Knives are over here. Bowls and cutting boards are down here. Spices in the cupboard behind you. Whatever you need, use. My kitchen is your kitchen.”

She smiled at him in a way that made his heart flip. He could see this. Them making dinners together, being all couple-y and domestic. It was good. It felt comfortable talking about anything and nothing. Moving around the room and one another easily, like they’d been doing this for years. All while sneaking a lot of quick kisses while Daisy drew in the living room where they had _Robin Hood_ playing for her.

Dinner turned out great. Daisy ate the ravioli like it was the best thing she’d ever eaten. He considered it a job well done when Melinda said he could offer to cook as much as he wanted.

When they were all finished and dishes rinsed and put into the dishwasher they went for a walk along the beach. They held hands and smiled at Daisy as she ran in and out of the surf. They told her to stay close and warn her when she got a little too far for either of their comforts. The little girl had grown tired by the time they turned around to head back. Phil picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. Daisy squealed with laughter as he took them out knee-deep in the water then ran from the waves.

Back at the house, he washed the sand off their legs and feet with a hose on his deck. Then chilly from the outside, he made them all hot chocolate. Between sips Daisy asked if he had any games. He smiled and told her she came to the right place. He had all kinds of board games. Games from when he was young, and ones he and Audrey used to play with Maria and Lincoln’s father, Dan before he passed away.

They let Daisy pick. She came over to the table carrying _Sorry!_ and _the game of LIFE_. Melinda dominated them both at both games of _Sorry!_ but he just might win at _LIFE_.

Halfway through the game, he was sure he had a lead on her. All her spins were under five moves, she was the slowest with him in the lead and Daisy not far behind him.

It was Melinda’s turn to spin, and he chuckled when he saw where she would land. “Ooh, your mommy got twins again.”

“If you get any more you won’t have room in your car,” Daisy warned her.

Melinda frowned at his chuckle. “I know. I’ll have to be careful.”

“Okay, Daisy, your spin,” he said to the little girl. “Oh, seven. You’ll have to buy a house.”

“Ooo,” she began, then reached for one of the three cards Melinda held out for her. “I want the beach house! It’s just like yours. See!”

He kissed the top of her head. “That it is, Angel Eyes.”

Melinda reached for her glass of wine and reminded him, “Your spin.”

He did just that, then hummed as he considered his path. “I think I’m going to switch careers.”

Daisy clapped for him as Melinda splayed out the career cards. Though he could pick three first one he chose happened to be his favorite. “Oh, secret agent. I’ll take this one.”

Melinda chuckled across from him, and murmured, “You could never,” right before taking another sip.

Offended, he sputtered and defended with an indignant, “I could.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “You think so, huh?”

“I do.”

“Lie to me.”

“What?”

“Come up with a quick lie and sell it to me. How did you get your car?”

Phil’s mind went blank. It was his dad’s- _no_ , _okay, a lie_. He could totally lie. “I won it in a drag race. Guy got cocky and shifted gears too soon. I blew past him in the last few seconds.”

Their eyes held, but the corners of his lips quirked up.

Melinda huffed a laugh. “You were doing good until you smiled.”

Bored by their flirting, Daisy looked up at Phil. “Can we watch a movie?”

“You don’t want to finish the game?” he asked her.

She shook her head and jumped off his lap, running from the room and into the living room.

“It’s a pretty long game for her attention span,” she told him. Sadly, he nodded. He loved board games, but there was sure to be others. “We can finish it if you want?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind losing.”

He smirked at her competitiveness. “We’ll see about that.”

Melinda put on _Moana_ and got Daisy settled on his couch with a blanket, and Marie snuggled sleepily against her while he made them all popcorn. They continued their game. Him playing it safe and strategic, while Melinda took risks and continued to gain more pets and children along the way. She teased him about the way he meticulously laid out his money and cards, and he teased right back saying if she kept up the way she was going she’d need a third car for all her kids.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” he suggested with a grin.

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “We are not the Koenigs.”

Her implied _we_ did something inside his chest. A feeling of warmth spread throughout. He never let himself envision it, telling himself it was too soon for thoughts like that. But he couldn’t help thinking about him and her and Daisy, and maybe later a little sister who was the spitting image of Melinda…

“Okay, count your money,” she said, triumphantly reaching the end.

It turned out, having all those pets and kids paid off for Melinda. She beat him by almost two million dollars.

He nodded at the board. “I see what you did here.”

Her smile was smug, and rightfully so. She’d whipped his ass. “Check on Daisy while I put this away?”

With a sigh, he left the table. One of these days he’d have them play again, and he’d beat her. Stepping into the living room, Phil came to a stop. The movie was still playing, but Daisy was out for the count. A smile pulled his lips up. He took the remote, shutting off the TV then went over and pulled the blanket over her. The motion moving Marie, making the kitten yawn and stretch and look up at him, meowing a soft sound. He scratched her behind the ears, drawing a purr from her. He stood huffing a laugh when the kitten let herself fall back on Daisy, content to go right back to sleep.

He felt a pair of arms around his middle and turned around into their source. Melinda smiled, and he dipped his head, giving her a soft kiss. “Stay here?” he asked her, hopefully.

“You don’t mind?”

He chuckled. “No, I don’t.”

“Okay,” she said then sighed when he trailed soft presses of his lips down her neck. “But we need to sleep close or move Daisy before we go to sleep in case she wakes up.”

“We can do that.” Another kiss to her lips. “We can sleep up here with her.”

The other couch across from Daisy’s was wide and would fit them both comfortably. Besides, he liked the thought of sleeping cuddled next to her all night. She cupped his face, her thumbs caressing the slight stubble around his jaw. He watched as she leaned forward, and his eyes closed as she kissed him.

“Do you want to sleep?” she asked, moving away and looking up into his eyes. He smiled, his hand finding the hem of her sweater and moving under to caress her soft skin beneath.

His heart pounded at the meaning behind her words. “I’m not that tired.”

“Me neither.”

She licked her lips before her eyes fell to his. Moving his hands down to her side, he pulled her against him, his lips falling softly on hers and she returned it. Their mouths softening, opening for one another.

“Will she be okay if we go downstairs?” he asked against her lips.

She pulled back, looked over at a sleeping Daisy, then her eyes found his. “If we’re quiet and we don’t take too long… just in case.”

He nodded, and she took him by the hand, leading them from the living room. Once in his room though, their patience snapped. She turned, and he wasn’t entirely sure who pulled who into their arms. All he knew were her lips were back on his, kissing with renewed intensity.

“Lock the door,” she murmured between kisses.

He reached behind him, twisting the lock without moving away from her. “Trust me, I was going to. I walked in on my parents once. I still have nightmares about it.”

She laughed softly, then crossed her arms, removing her sweater before tossing it to the floor. He frowned, wanting to be the one to undress her, but he found it hard to be upset at the sight of creamy skin and black lace.

He reached out and pulled her in for another kiss, but then remembered they couldn’t take their time, and reached around her back, unhooking her bra before slipping it from her arms. He had to pull away to see her and didn’t try to cover the groan that left him at the sight of her.

“I know I say this a lot, but you’re so beautiful,” he whispered to her.

She shook her head at him as she started unbuttoning his shirt. “You wear too much.” She chuckled, running her hand across the tee-shirt he wore underneath his flannel.

He grinned. “I think we’re both a little overdressed.”

His hands settled on her sides, and he ran them down to her hips. He slipped his fingers between her skin and the waistband of her cotton leggings, then lowered them until they, and the lacy underwear she wore, pooled at her feet.

Melinda bit her lip, stepping out of them while she removed his flannel. She moved to undo his jeans, while he removed his tee. He caressed her bare arms, then lowered his head to take her lips with his. She softly moaned against him, as she lowered his zipper and then pulled them and his boxers down. He had to break away from her long enough to kick them away, but when he returned, it was Melinda who pulled him back to her.

Just as he was about to back them up to lower her to the bed, she turned them and gently gave him a push backward. “Not this time. On your back.”

Phil smothered a grin. Who was he to argue with her? Grinning like a teenage boy who’d finally got his girlfriend alone, he sat until his head fell back on the pillows.

Sinking onto the bed, she crawled up to him until she could straddle his hips, then lowered herself on him, trapping his hardness beneath her. She leaned over, and he eagerly met her halfway. Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss and his tongue found hers, kissing her like he was a man starved. A small whimper left her as his hips thrust up, sliding against her. The slippery friction making it so easy... All she would need to do was slide forward a little more and…

“Condom?”

He blinked up at her. Oh, shit, right. He gestured with a tip of his chin at the bedside table. “In there.”

She’d moved away but was back and rolling the condom on him before he knew it. He watched her rise on her knees, taking him in hand. Even in the dim light with only the moon shining through the doors, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“God, Melinda,” he groaned, his head falling back as she lowered herself on him.

Pressing her lips shut, she hummed and closed her eyes as he slowly filled her. He meant to take his time with her, but she had other ideas. She rolled her hips and sank fully down on him in one quick motion. God, not that he was complaining.

He reached up, settling his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin. Her eyes fluttered open. She started slowly. Rocking her hips against him, finding just the right tempo, the right angle that had them both biting back moans.

Her head fell back, his hands left her hips to reach up and cup her breasts, squeezing softly, drawing breathy gasps from her. He wanted to make her do that again and again, but also moan and call out his name as she came apart around him. But there would be another time for that.

She shifted her hips, and a moan left her, and she pursed her lips. He could tell she was getting close. Taking one hand from her breast, he slipped it between them, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing tight, little circles. She sank down on him harder, and he raised his hips, meeting her thrusts.

She came trembling a moment later with his name on her lips. He took her hips, pulling her down on him as he finished with one last thrust. His eyes closed, and she fell on his chest. They laid there for some time, catching their breath and letting their heartbeats settle. He ran his hand up and down the length of her spine, making her hum sleepily.

After a while, she let out a light laugh. “You alright?”

His own laugh followed, and he opened his eyes to gaze down at her. “I’m fine, I just need a moment after that.” His head tipped up, and she moved forward. The kiss they shared was soft and languid, something that had her sighing when he pulled away.

With a grin, he gave her ass a playful smack. “Let’s get dressed and get back upstairs before I fall asleep.”

“Getting old?”

“Too old.”

Her brow fell against his, and her soft giggle (an actual giggle) was the best sound he ever heard.

* * *

That Wednesday after her midterms Melinda decided while Daisy was in school she would go to the cafe to get her grading out of the way. Her midterm tests were easy enough. If she got to work on them, she could get them done and their grades submitted so she could enjoy the next week and a half sleeping in and having her nights with Daisy and Phil.

While it would be easier for her to concentrate at home, when Phil was there neither one of them got much accomplished, she loved sitting at her table in the corner by the window where she could drink tea and every now and then gaze out at the town or the ocean below. It was her home away from home, and not because of Phil but Jemma and Tripp, Maria and Julie. Even Stan and Berry had become a part of her life.

The cafe smelled wonderful the moment she walked in. Julie must have been there. Not that it didn’t always smell like warmed up pastries and espresso. But she could always tell when Julie was there. Something about the smell of yeast and hot cookies fresh out of the oven that gave it that unique freshness.

Jemma was helping a small line of customers. As they gave her their order she wrote on the cups and handed them off to Tripp. Even with the bigger crowd, she found her table empty. She sat down her things to go stand in line, but then heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, you.”

Melinda turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and smiled at the sight of him. He had on an apron and must have been helping his mother with the bake because he had a streak of white along the bridge of his nose. He leaned in for a kiss which she hummed happily into. Monday he’d been busy training Jemma, and then his mom had needed him to go over to her house and fix a drain. He’d promised to see her the following day, but after a safety meeting with HR, she got stuck in a last-minute chat with the dean and Eric Koenig. She’d called to see if he could pick up Daisy, which he had. She left her meeting tired and slightly annoyed since all they did was go over how she was doing and the feedback they’d received- which was all good. Something they could have saved for her evaluation at the end of the term. At home, he offered to make her and Daisy dinner, which she accepted. They had soup and sandwiches and after, all snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, but fifteen minutes into it, she had fallen asleep.

She woke up that morning with a note saying he had to go to work but would see her later.

She drew away and reached up, brushing the flour from his nose. “Been baking?” she asked with a chuckle.

He grinned and wiped his nose self consciously, though it was gone. He probably got it sliding those darn glasses back up his nose. If it wasn’t so cute, she’d suggest he get them adjusted. “Yeah. Chai or green?”

“Green, please.” Phil gave her one last kiss and went to make her tea. He wouldn’t take her money, but he couldn’t stop her from tipping.

She went back to her table and removed her coat, putting it on the back of the chair before sitting down. He came over with a tea and a slice of lemon bread. She shook her head at him and was about to tell him she could pay, but he was already leaning down and kissing her cheek. “No, I won’t take you money. I’ll be back in a few.”

She sighed and relented. Opening her laptop, she watched him until he was gone from view, then got to work.

She looked up an hour later to see a fresh mug of tea and a warmed-up scone placed in front of her. “Mom wants you to try this and let her know what you think.”

Whatever it was, was golden brown, fresh from the oven with melted icing. “It looks delicious. What flavor is it?”

“Gingerbread with a maple glaze.”

She took the fork on the plate and cut off a bite. The scone was heavenly. Bursts of ginger and maple that was, amazingly, not too sweet or overpowerful. She hummed and cut into it once again. “I love it. She needs to sell these. They’ll be a hit.”

“She is. She wanted feedback to see if she needs to make the glaze sweeter.”

She shook her head and brought up a hand to cover her mouth as she replied, “God, no. They’re perfect like this.”

“I’ll tell her.” He smiled, then noticing a line of customers, told her, “Be right back.”

He went over and rang up the orders while Gemma lined up cups and heated sandwiches or bagged up pastries. She watched him chat with regulars and thank the ones who stood out as tourists. She couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was. Having this man in her life who was so sweet and humble and ridiculously handsome. For the hundredth time, she thought about how cute it was that he didn’t get how attractive he was. How his dimpled smile, nerdy glasses, and ass that looked far too good in jeans was a damn attractive package. He had no idea how many of the women in town would snag him right up and would have, had he given them the chance.

She smiled, feeling incredibly lucky that it was her he waited for.

Once the crowd had gone and customers at their tables had settled, he came back over and sat next to her. She leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet, and a little too lingering for the size of the afternoon crowd. She didn’t mind though, and he didn’t seem to either as he hummed against her lips, deepening it.

“I have a question for you,” he said when they finally parted.

“What’s that?”

“Thanksgiving is next week.”

That wasn’t a question, but she had a feeling where it was going. “It is.”

“My mom always makes this big dinner. A ridiculous amount of dinner, actually. I was wondering if you and Daisy wanted to come with me? It’ll be my mom, Maria, and Lincoln. No pressure or anything, I thought-” She pressed her lips to his once again to keep him from going on. He was such a dork to think she wouldn’t want to spend the holiday with him. She was going to have to take some time to reassure him about them later.

“Yes, Phil. Daisy and I would love to go with you. It sounds nice.” He apparently hadn’t cared about the public display of affection because it was him now who is kissing her. While she loved his lips against hers, she had other ideas for them that didn’t involve a public display. She drew away enough so she could murmur, “So… are you almost done for the day?”

“I can be, why?”

“I was just thinking… I can finish all this later, and Daisy will be in school for a few more hours...”

He didn’t need her to elaborate. “Say no more. Let me get my keys.”

He got to his feet then, and Melinda laughed at his eagerness. She put away her things while he went to get his things. They each took their own cars and made it back to her house, which was closer, in record time. She wasn’t normally one to speed. With Daisy in the car, she always drove cautiously. But there was something about the excitement that came from what they would do when they reached her place that had her driving faster.

They were kissing the moment she got her key in the lock and made their way through the house with as much grace as they could muster. Neither of them bothered with lights. The curtains were open and provided them with enough light to stumble through on the way to her room.

Inside her room, the dark wood of her bed stood out against the cream duvet and pillows and it made her belly flip imagining them in it. Imagining Phil above her, rocking into her as she clutched at the sheets and pillows.

Stepping up to him, her lips pulled up into a smile as she took the hem of his sweater, pulling it and his white tee underneath up and off. Her eyes took in his toned chest and abs. The first couple times the light hadn’t been as good, not to mention she’d been distracted at the time.

“Do you work out?” she asked, breathless.

His own eyes followed her gaze. He shrugged like it was nothing. “I run on the beach in the mornings and surf in the summer. I was doing jujitsu for a while, but you came along and I—”

“Phil, just kiss me.”

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, gentle and burning with an intensity that left her knees weak. He must have known too. In the next moment, his arms were around her, pressing her against him, and lifting her off her feet. Her mouth softened as his tongue licked over the seam of her lips and a moan, hers… his… theirs. She couldn’t be sure, but it filled her room. She slid her hands up his arms and around his shoulders, fingers threading into his soft hair.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest, and she felt liquid heat pool in her belly. A few strides and they were beside the bed. Setting her on her feet, they continued to kiss while he lifted her sweater up and tossed it to the floor. His fingertips trailed down her back, made quick work of unhooking her bra, before moving down, down, down until they met material and moved around the front so he could unbutton her jeans.

The button came undone easily and so had the zipper. He broke their kiss to kneel, and lowered the material with dedicated ease, letting his fingertips trail down the skin it exposed in its wake, making her breath catch.

Melinda tossed her bra on the bed then reached down and cupped his cheek, and he looked up at her. His eyes reflected the same need she felt deep in her belly and her heart. His gaze dropped away from hers as he leaned forward and kissed her belly.

While she loved watching him drop kisses to her skin what she wanted was his lips back on hers. As if he heard her thoughts, he stood and lowered his head and took her lips once again. She hummed in surprise, but it turned into a moan as he moved his lips over hers. She nipped at his bottom lip, and needing no further encouragement, he opened his mouth. They kissed, hot and needy, tongues sliding against one another, and he moaned when he felt her hands on his belt. He grinned against her lips, probably for being as enthusiastic as having him naked as he was for her.

The air left his lungs as her hand stole into his boxer briefs, clasping around him. Phil swallowed, and he fumbled, pushing his pants and then his underwear down. He did all this while her hand made slow strokes, pausing only to run her thumb over the tip of him. When he was finally naked, he looked down into her eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he told her before reclaiming her lips.

He backed her up against the bed, and she held his shoulders as they fell back on it. She turned her head to the side as he peppered a trail of kisses along the column of her neck. Though they were alone in the room, she still felt the need to stay quiet. She spent years as a single mom. Over those years, she’d gotten incredibly good at silent orgasms.

Yet, they were all alone now.

Planting a row of wet kisses between her breasts, he told her, “It’s just us, Mel,” then latched on to a neglected peak.

Her fingers slid into his hair, holding him to her, and she filled the room with the sound of her moans. A nip and a swirl of his tongue and he switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment for long moments while she let out every hum, every pant, every _Phil_ and _yes_!.

Without warning, he moved back. Her eyes opened, wondering what was happening. She was about to ask why he stopped, but then he moved off the bed and hooked his arms around her thighs, bringing her closer to the edge. Her head fell back when she realized what he was about to do and she breathed a breathy, “Oh.”

The sight of him settling between her thighs was unbelievably sexy, and she didn’t try to stop the throaty moan that burst from her, wanting nothing more than his mouth on her until she came.

“Is this all right?” he asked, hands skimming up and down her thighs before parting them and placing a kiss just inside.

Her voice trembled, “It’s more than all right… please, Phil.”

He needed no further encouragement and lowered his mouth over her.

He didn’t torture her long, thank god. The swipe of his tongue over her clit was all it took to have her cry out his name. She was too turned on and he was exceptional with his tongue. Her chest rose and fell, and she arched her back as it fluttered against her over and over...

Closing her eyes, her jaw fell open, feeling his hands reach up to cup her breasts. The equal attention made her tremble. “ _Mmm…_ God, Phil, don’t… _Mmm_ , don’t stop…”

“Never.” He lowered his mouth again and took her clit between his lips. It was a gentle suck that had her arching and threading her hands into his short hair. A moment later, he released her, then pressed a kiss to her thigh before telling her, “I could do this all day.”

Melinda let out a soft huff of a laugh. If she didn’t have a child and work, she might let him.

He let go of one of her legs and she nearly came off the bed as she felt him slip a finger and then two easily into her. She was aware of how wet she was and the noises she was making, but she didn’t care.

Her hands left his hair and reached up and clutched the duvet as he thumped his fingers into her. Her hips chased the sensation as his licks slowed, became a light drag back and forth across her clit that had her rocking against it, and _oh God_ , she might come from that alone.

His tongue continued to give her the slow attention she needed, but without warning, he added slightly more pressure. She inhaled through her nose. The feeling was acute and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ was all she could think as she rocked and clutched. She dug her heels into the mattress and reached down, hands splaying, nails dragging along his arm while his fingertips ghosted across her nipple.

She murmured his name, and he picked up on the desperation in it. His lips clamped around her clit and the feel of the rhythmic pull had stars erupting behind her eyelids. She fell. Wave after wave taking her forcefully over the edge.

Slowly, she came back down. And as she did so Phil went from sucking to long wet licks. She hummed and sighed, feeling his hands stroking her belly and hips soothingly until she stopped trembling. Only then did he get to his feet, did she reach for him. They shifted once again on the bed until they were in the middle. She spread open for him as he bent over and with bellies pressing together, shared a deep tongue filled kiss. He tasted like her and she moaned, feeling him hard against where she needed him. Shifting her hips, she rubbed herself against him and he broke away from her with a soft groan.

“Shit, sorry. I’ve got a condom in my wallet,” he murmured against her lips. “Don’t move.”

Reasonably, her mind said yes, they needed protection, but the thought of feeling nothing but him inside her was so tempting. Still, the last thing they needed was to get pregnant right when their relationship was beginning, and so she let him go. “Hurry.”

He nodded and lifted away from her. He was back within moments, and when he settled back reached down between them. His fingers slid over her still sensitive clit and down into her, spreading her wetness, gaining a groan from him when he found her more than ready for him.

She sighed, feeling the tip of him, and then her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed inside. His thickness filled her, made her press her lips together even though she wanted to cry out.

“God, I love how you feel,” he told her, rising on his elbows.

Her lips pulled up. “That makes two of us,” she murmured.

He smirked at her and then rocked back and began a slow steady in and out pace that made her bite her lip at the look on his face. They’d missed each other. For long moments they were all appreciative gazes and soft sighs. But then on the next thrust, he went deeper and a little sharper, making her breath catch. Their eyes met, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent forward, lips met and opened. Their kisses started soft but heated as he went deeper, pressed her into the mattress with every heavy thrust.

And, yes, this was what she wanted. She wanted his weight, the feel of his belly against hers, wanted him to take her hard after years of nothing.

She must have been too quiet, as he slowed then, looking down at her in concern. “What do you need?”

This. Him. The two of them like this for the rest of their lives. Tears threatened to gather, but she pushed them away and told him, “Just you.”

“You have me,” he assured her softly, lovingly before kissing her once more.

His hips moved once again, but the urgency that was once there he replaced with something more gentle. He wasn’t fucking her. He was making love to her. When she came again, it was with a soft sigh, and not long after he followed much in the same way.

He pressed his lips to hers, then moved away. She watched him walk from her room to the bathroom to toss away the condom.

When he returned, she rolled on her side so he wouldn’t see the emotion in her eyes. He spooned up behind her, wrapped his arm around her, and she pillowed her head on his bicep.

Long, silent moments passed, and not until he heard her sigh did he press a kiss to her neck. Into her ear, he murmured, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She took his hand from around her stomach and raised it in the air. Holding it against hers, she splayed her fingers through his. “Nothing. I’m just happy.”

He lifted behind her onto his elbow. She gazed up, finding his soft blue eyes looking down at her, filled with the same emotion she no doubt had in her own. “Me too.”

He leaned down and took her lips in a tender kiss that stole the breath from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's been since September since I updated! That's... well, that's insane and I promise not to go so long again without updating. Wow. Okay, I'mma shush so you can read what you're all really here for.

The week of thanksgiving the cafe was surprisingly bustling with customers. Most definitely more than it had been the two previous years. Even though the day-to-day weather had been nothing but rain leading up to the holiday, he noticed a lot of fresh faces around town. Some, he came to find out as he poured them triple lattes and wet cappuccinos, choosing to escape the city life in San Francisco to spend their holiday on the beach instead of around crowded tables with their family. Those all came in addition to the local customers who were all out and about shopping, getting ready for the big day.

The fortunate but unfortunate extra foot traffic had him spending a lot of time in the cafe baking extra scones, heating chocolate croissants, and steaming milk for hot chocolates and less time sneaking off with Melinda. Except for one stormy Tuesday afternoon that brought heavy rain and wind that gave them a reprieve for the afternoon. He might have taken the opportunity to sneak away, and may have lied to Maria about needing to go check out a new fridge from a supplier in Half Moon Bay. There was nothing wrong with the fridge. He suspected she knew that too by the way she raised a dark eyebrow at him, but she didn’t comment on it so he took that as her silent permission.

He was at Melinda’s house by noon and spent the next couple of hours with her in her bed getting to know every inch of her body.

Thursday came and with it a day off for them all to spend with their families. He left his house to pick up Melinda and a drowsy Daisy just after eight in the morning. His eyes lingered on her as she stood at the door waiting for him while he climbed the steps of her porch wearing dark jeans in knee-high boots and a cream-colored sweater that v’ed deliciously that had his eyes dropping. Phil stepped inside, taking her into his arms.

“You really didn’t have to help with dinner,” he told her needlessly, as she was already up and looking like a dream. He breathed her in, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You could have slept some more.”

She chuckled and kissed his lips. “I would already be up anyway, and besides, I promised your mother I’d help make the pies.”

Beside them, he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see a sleepy Daisy.

“Hey, Daisy girl.” He smiled and bent to pick her up. Her head fell immediately to his shoulder, making him chuckle. “Not awake yet, I see.”

“Break from school has made us lazy,” Melinda told him, going over to the couch and taking her coat from where it was slung over the arm.

“As it should. That’s what breaks are for, huh?” He bounced Daisy lightly in his arms, which rewarded him with a tired giggle. “Are you ready to go see Lincoln?”

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

Melinda rubbed her daughter’s back while smiling at him. “She’ll be awake by the time we get there.”

By the time they got to his mother’s the house was already bustling with activity. Lincoln was happy to see Daisy and once she got comfortable being around everyone, there was laughter and delighted squeals that accompanied the Christmas music that played on the Nest Audio Phil got his mother two Christmases previous. Before noon, his mother discovered she ran out of poultry seasoning for the stuffing. He heard Melinda offer to go to the store and got to his feet.

“I’ll go with you,” he said, stepping into the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Melinda asked, his mother’s SUV key’s already in her hand.

Was she kidding? His mother had kept her all to herself all morning while he watched Shrek and answered all the many questions of five-year-olds. Maria had even abandoned him to take a mid-morning nap. He’d take any excuse to steal her away. Even if it was a five-minute trip to the grocery store.

“Can I come?” Lincoln appeared from the kitchen beside him, followed by Daisy.

“Me too?”

A frown pulled his lips down and he could tell by the way Melinda was trying not to smile that she knew he was hoping to sneak off with just her.

“It might help if we got them out of the house?” she told him.

He let out a breath. He hated to admit it, but it would. The only reason he got them to settle down was by turning on his old Nintendo and offering to race them. With he and Melinda both gone, there was no telling what kind of trouble they’d get themselves into. His mother was already stressing over keeping them and Maria out of the sweets so they wouldn’t spoil their dinner.

“Okay, get your shoes on if you want to go.”

Both kids grinned triumphantly at one another before turning and shouting, “Yay!” Each made a run for their jackets and shoes.

They ended up taking his mom’s SUV to the store, not having room in the truck with Lincoln along. Other than the seasoning, they ended up with a few more last-minute items. Melinda let Lincoln help her push the cart while Daisy wanted back up on his shoulders. He obliged her happily, lifting her with a swoop that had her giggling.

Melinda shook her head, but the smile told him she didn’t mind. “You spoil her.”

“Yeah, I do. She deserves to be spoiled a bit. Just like her mom.”

She shook her head and opened her mouth, probably to argue but wanted to hear nothing of it. They’d been through so much for far too long. And with his deepening feelings for them, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them. With very few customers around the produce, he used the opportunity to lean forward and press his lips to hers. She hummed against his lips, smiling when he pulled away.

“Phil?”

The lightness from before suddenly felt like a lead weight dropped in his stomach. He knew the sound of that voice anywhere. The sound he’d been missing for years… until recently, that is. _Why now?_ his mind yelled as he turned and swallowed.

“Audrey.” He forced a smile on his lips while sliding an arm around Melinda. There was an awkward pause as he thought of something to say. Finally, dumbly, he asked, “Home for the holidays?”

His former fiance blinked at him. Her eyes shifting from him up to Daisy to Melinda. “Yeah, I came to spend Thanksgiving with my dad.”

_Huh_ , he thought, standing there feeling like he was mentally was stuck in a time loop. Images and memories from back when they were happy and together playing like a film on fast-forward. Her hair was shorter than it was before, cut just above her shoulders, but mostly, she looked pretty much the same. Just then, Daisy leaned forward, her dark hair falling all around his face, blocking Audrey from view and pulling him from his stupor.

He looked up and would have thanked the little girl had it not been awkward to do so.

“That’s nice,” he replied, lifting Daisy off his shoulders to settle against his hip. If nice was the universe’s way of giving him an anxiety attack. He put his hand on the small of Melinda’s back. “Audrey, this is Melinda and her daughter, Daisy. You know, Lincoln. Melinda, this is Audrey.”

Melinda smiled one of her genuine smiles that went straight to his heart and soothed his nerves like a gentle balm. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Audrey’s eyes flicked quickly between them before letting out a light, somewhat awkward laugh. “Hopefully some good things.”

Melinda shared in her laugh and not wanting to remain for long given the fact that his heart was hammering hard in his chest with his old girlfriend and current one standing there sizing one another up and that his mother was waiting for them he turned his gaze to Melinda. “I think we have everything. We should head back.”

Her head tilted to the side, her brows furrowed just slightly. “We do.”

Audrey smiled. “It was good seeing you, Phil. Have a happy Thanksgiving.”

“You too.”

He let out a breath at the check stand and an even longer one once they were driving away from the store.

“Audrey seemed nice.”

Oh, sure. Nice, sweet, with a side of insensitivity. He’d laugh if this all wasn’t so anxiety-inducing. Of course, she’d come back now. Now that he was happy and moving on with his life.

At Melinda’s raised eyebrow, he realized he hadn’t answered and agreed, “She is,” in the most casual least freaked out way possible.

She, however, wasn’t buying it. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Her look was pointed and knowing. He actually did chuckle then. It amused him how quickly she seemed to read him like a book. He really was okay, though. Despite the slight panic attack having them both in the same place when he thought about it, seeing Audrey for the first time in years didn’t bring up all the feelings he thought that it would. Reaching over, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m fine.”

He turned her hand over and threaded their fingers together. He felt her hand squeeze his. Warmth flooded his chest. He appreciated her comfort more than he could put into words.

Back at his childhood home, Melinda went to work on dinner with his mother while Maria put on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ for her and the kids. After making sure it settled them, he made his way into the dining room where he had a small portable cooktop of cider simmering for most of the morning.

It was a drink he prepared most thanksgivings and Christmas’. One he would start early in the morning adding cinnamon sticks, star anise, cloves, ginger, and slices of orange as the day progressed. And just as it was about ready, he’d add in some good old Captain Morgan. This year though, what with Maria being pregnant and the two kiddos who were eager to have a taste, he decided he’d pour a bit into a smaller pan for anyone who’d prefer it without the extra kick.

He was just about finished when there was a knock on the back door. Smiling, he crossed the room, stepping down into the laundry room. The back entrance was only ever used by family and close friends. He pulled the door open. There on his mother’s porch was Nick Fury. The former mayor of their small town and object of his mother’s affection, though he preferred not to think about the latter.

“Nick,” he said warmly, opening the door for the man who, after his father’s passing, slowly became a mentor figure over the years.

Fury nodded once, stepping inside and handing him a bottle of bourbon. “Coulson. A little bird told me you have guests this year?”

Phil reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat there. A little bird… right... He’d guess that the bird’s name might be very similar to his mother’s. “I do.”

A wide grin stretched across the older man’s mouth. “About damn time.”

Phil laughed. “Can I take your coat?”

Fury shook his head. “No need. I know where it goes.”

From the kitchen, his mother’s voice drifted in. “Is that you, Nick? Come meet Melinda, won’t you?”

Both of them shared a smile. “On my way.”

Phil went back to his cider, pausing for a minute to appreciate the bottle of liquor. Fury always had good taste. The aged bottle had to be well over a hundred dollars, if not a few. Taking a few glasses from his mother’s antique cupboard, he poured two fingers in each glass before adding in the cider.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on them he felt a pair of arms around his middle followed by a press of lips between his shoulders.

“Hey,” he said, turning in Melinda’s arms. Before the others filled the dining room, he reached up and took her face between his palms, stealing what little time they had alone to kiss her.

“Alright, alright, enough of that.” His sister carried plates to the table, then went over by him, eyeing the glasses eagerly. “Which one’s for me?”

“The one with the choo-choo train.”

Maria’s eyes narrowed. “Funny.”

“Here.” He handed her a real mug nearly full to the brim. Maria took it from him, taking a sip, and hummed in a way that made him roll his eyes. He turned back, grabbing one for him and Melinda. “One for you.”

Melinda raised her glass to her nose and inhaled, her eyes widening as she did so. Whether it was from the smell of the alcohol or the spices, he didn’t know. “What’s this?” she asked before taking a slow sip.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Maria beat him to it. “Phil’s famous spiked cider.”

“Oh.” Melinda hummed an approving sort of hum through another sip. “It’s good.” Phill grinned and leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

“And potent,” Nick Fury said, stepping up beside them to take his mug. “Word to the wise,” he told her, “drink slowly.”

Melinda smirked, but then frowned when she glanced over at Maria. “What are you having?”

Maria frowned into her cup. “Same thing, but without the good stuff.”

He watched as Melinda reached out and patted Maria’s shoulder. Her voice full of sympathy when she said, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Maria sighed, then smiled as she rubbed her hand over her steadily growing bump that now was the size of a soccer ball. “He’s worth it.”

“Aww, another boy?” Melinda asked, her tone sweet and filled with something that, to him, sounded a lot like longing. It was a sound that went straight to his heart and had images of Melinda carrying their own child. Images he needed to get out of his head before he ended up drinking too much cider and proposing.

“Yeah, I found out yesterday.”

“Daisy was a year when I brought her home. I hope you don’t mind if I steal some cuddles with him.”

“Anytime you and Phil want to babysit, just come get him.” She smirked and added, “Until you guys have your own, that is.”

With his previous thoughts still at the forefront of his mind, Phil felt his face go up in flames. He turned away from both women, unable to look at Melinda. Unfortunately for him, had he not, he would have been pleased to see Melinda smile before rolling her eyes with Maria at his reaction.

Another knock came and saved him from any reply he or Melinda might make. He busied himself with pouring glasses of cider for the kids, and it was only until Maria returned that he turned back around.

“Hey, so this is my friend Victoria.” Phil blinked over at their newest member for dinner. She was tall, had dark-framed glasses and hair with red streaks. “V, that’s my mom over there by the stove, My brother Phil and his girlfriend, Melinda. This is our family friend, Nick...”

“V!” Came Lincoln’s voice right before the little boy sprinted over to her.

“You know this guy,” Maria said, ruffling her son’s hair as he hugged Victoria’s side, “and this is Melinda’s daughter, Daisy.”

The blonde woman smiled down at Daisy, who stepped over beside him and Melinda. “Hello.”

The little girl stepped close to Phil’s side. She gave her a soft, shy, “Hello.”

Phil shared a knowing smile with Melinda and scooped up Daisy.

“V was trying to avoid her family this year, so I invited her to spend it with us,” Maria explained.

“The more the merrier,” he said.

“Victoria, I hope you’re hungry,” his mother said, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. “It’s ready.”

Dinner together with his family and Melinda was better than he could have ever imagined. With his mom at the head of the table, he and Melinda sat to her right with kids, Maria and Victoria across from them with Nick across from his mother.

They ate and joked and told stories about Thanksgivings’ gone by. The conversation was comfortable and easy and if he had known better would have thought this was the way it had always been. They sat around the table talking long after everyone finished eating. He held hands with Mel under the table and shared whispered jokes when the conversation wasn’t directed at them.

Eventually, they all helped clean up. It was easy with so many people, before settling in the living room where Maria pulled out a time long after dinner tradition.

“Pictionary Jr?” Melinda asked with a raised brow.

Maria shrugged. “We usually play with the adult version, but Lincoln likes to play.” To Daisy, she held up the box. “Daisy, have you played before?”

Daisy shook her head from where she was sitting on the floor beside Lincoln. Phil took the box from Daisy and went to sit beside her. He explained the basics with Lincoln’s help, and in no time they had their teams. It was him, Mel, and Daisy against Maria, Victoria, and Lincoln. His mother and Nick decided to be spectators rather than players.

Phil went first at Melinda’s request. He wasn’t very good at the game, but hey, it was fun for the kids. He took a card and picked what he thought would be the easiest.

“Okay,” Maria said once he got his marker. “Go.”

He drew, and yeah, sure it was kinda crude, but not as hard as he thought it’d be drawing a duck. Just a body and a beak and feet…

He looked at his teammates, who remained silent and frowned.

“What is that?” Maria asked, making a face.

He ignored his sister. “You can guess.”

Melinda hummed in thought a moment before saying, “A bird?”

He looked back at the drawing and pushed up his glasses. Maybe the beak wasn’t long enough? “Sorta…”

Daisy jumped to her feet and pointed her small hand out. “A duck!”

“Yes!”

The game went on with Maria next, followed by Daisy, then Lincoln. Melinda took the marker reluctantly and did a pretty good job of drawing a mailbox. Victoria went next and floored them all with drawing skills that belonged at Disney, then started all over again.

The kids had the most fun, which was really the point. Melinda, bless her, was a fantastic guesser, but her skills at the drawing board were about as good as his.

Melinda drew, and Phil’s mind was completely blank. The shapes she was making…. The way everything seemed like rectangles and squares that had nothing to do with one another… “Oh God… uh…”

Her eyes narrowed. Maria chuckled into her second glass of cider.

“Come on, Phil,” his mother encouraged. “Even I can see it as plain as day.”

Could see what was plain as day? He saw nothing. Melinda sighed and kept drawing.

The picture suddenly started coming together. “Oh, a house!”

The hand holding the marker paused. Her eyes held his, and she encouraged him with a wave of her hand. So he was close…. hm. “Uh, the front of a house?”

She sighed and shook her head and started drawing arrows to the rectangle below what seemed to be a door.

“A door? A step? A stoop!”

Another head shake. Another and another.

Shit. He frowned. He used to be good at this.

“A porch,” he chanced. A growl left her. He didn’t need to be told he was wrong on that one. “Any ideas, Daisy?” Daisy’s head fell to the side. Her brow furrowed, much like his.

“Man, you can’t be that blind,” Nick chimed from across the room.

Phil glared. For a man who decidedly refused to play, he sure had a lot of guesses and hunches of his own.

“And time!” Maria called out triumphantly.

Phil looked up at Melinda. She sighed in defeat and put the cap back on the marker. “It’s a doormat.”

His eyes widened at the picture. Oh. _Oh_. This time he was the one to sigh. Now it was obvious. “Okay, I see it.” He got to his feet and gave her a quick peck of a kiss. “Good job, babe.”

Her look for him was all glare. “Thanks, honey.”

“I need pie,” Maria said, getting slowly up from the couch, groaning as she did so with Victoria standing to help her.

“What?” Phil said, turning to narrow his eyes at his sister. Even though they didn’t get any points on that turn, they still had time to catch up and win. “It’s your turn.”

“Pie sounds good,” Nick agreed, standing and holding a hand out to his mother, who took it with a smile of her own.

He watched annoyed as one by one all the adults left the room. Put out, he muttered, “Cowards.”

He found Melinda watching him, her arms crossed, amused. “Come on, I’ll share my cherry with you.”

Phil grinned as she took his hand, pulling him from the room. “Well, when you offer it like that…”

* * *

Two slices of pie and a movie later, as everyone got ready to go she let Phil pull her out onto the porch amidst the commotion.

As soon as he shut the door, she pulled him to her, breathing in the smell of his aftershave and the way he smelled like cider and cinnamon sticks. As the same beverage she’d been indulging in for the last hour or so. “Come home with us tonight.”

“Yeah?” He smiled down affectionately at her.

She tugged him closer, inhaling the smell of his cologne, wanting that smell on her pillows. “Mm-hmm. I miss you.”

She felt him smile against her lips as he said, “I miss you too,” before kissing her properly.

Long moments went by and maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt more relaxed than she could remember being in a long while. She wanted more of this. More kissing him on his mother’s porch. More holidays and sipping drinks, cuddling Phil’s side while her daughter put together a puzzle with Phil’s mom at the table. She acknowledged her feelings for Phil were deepening with every passing day, but at this moment, she let herself fully feel how amazing it was, falling in love with him.

“Okay, get a room,” Maria groaned. “Lincoln, tell grandma goodbye and get out here.”

They broke apart reluctantly instead of what they usually would, more comfortable in front of his sister than probably Maria would have liked. Sneaking out to kiss her boyfriend outside in the cold was such a teenage move, but she enjoyed having him all to herself after a long day.

“Goodnight, Uncle Phil!” Lincoln shouted, still bursting with energy skipping down the steps of the porch.

“Night, kiddo,” Phil called back.

Just then, Daisy was there. Her exhausted daughter lifted her arms for Melinda.

“Say goodnight to Daisy and Melinda,” Maria told the young boy.

“Goodnight!”

Victoria stepped out next, carrying three Tupperware bowls filled with leftovers. Phil smiled. “Nice meeting you, Victoria.”

She returned the smile. “You both as well.”

They watched as Maria and Victoria left, followed by Nick. He shook Phil’s hand, and after gazing at her, gave him a look she didn’t need to be interpreted. It was a look that said he approved.

“Ready to go home, baby?” she asked when Daisy yawned.

Daisy nodded against her shoulder. “Is Phil coming with us?”

“I am.”

Inside, Julie held out Daisy’s coat, helping Melinda slip it on her. “Good night, you three. Thank you for joining us.”

Melinda passed Daisy to Phil and hugged his mother. “Thank you for having us. It was wonderful.”

“Good night, Daisy Bug,” Julie whispered, kissing Daisy’s forehead.

Daisy raised a hand, managing a weak wave before softly mumbling, “Night.”

A huff of a laugh left Julie, and she met Melinda’s eyes knowingly. “I bet she falls asleep before you get back.”

Melinda smiled, patting her daughter’s back. “Oh, she will.”

With Phil’s hand on her lower back, they made their way down the stairs. The sun was mostly gone, leaving the clouds bathed in deep purple and blues.

“Drive safe,” Julie called to Phil, waving to them from the porch.

“I will,” Phil replied.

Back at her place, she took Daisy to her room. Her young daughter must have been worn out from the day because she stayed asleep while Melinda changed her into pajamas and tucked her in.

She changed into a sweater and a pair of cotton sleep shorts before making her way into the living room where Phil was on the couch, remote in hand, scrolling through the many movie options on Netflix. “Do you want to watch a movie? They have _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

She took a seat beside him. “Only if you stay over after,” she told him.

“It’s a deal,” he said through a laugh, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I didn’t really want to leave, anyway.”

They made it through the movie, but halfway through _White Christmas_ , they abandoned the couch for something more comfortable. They kissed and kissed, and though they weren’t in a rush, the need to be together as soon as possible had them naked from the waist down. He still wore a tee, and she was somehow still in the sweater she changed into not long after they got back. Phil’s hand underneath the soft material, palming her breast.

She was so wet, and if he didn’t get inside her soon, she was going to flip him onto his back and take matters into her own hands.

He broke from their kiss with a soft, frustrated groan. “Mel, as much as I want to do this… I didn’t bring anything with me.”

“What?” She realized quickly what he meant and groaned. “I kept meaning to pick up some, but I’d always remember when Daisy was with me.”

“We can do other things,” he told her, pressing a kiss along her jaw.

“We can,” she agreed with a sigh, trying hard to keep the disappointment from her tone, but knew she wasn’t fooling anyone. While all those other ways were wonderful, she wanted him inside her.

He looked down at her, and even in the dim light of the room, she could see there was something he was debating on saying. Finally, she prompted with a soft, “What?”

“I’m clean.”

Oh.

He suggested that they… She licked her lips. She didn’t _hate_ the idea. “I am too.” His eyes held hers. And just like that, they had decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned down to kiss her once more, but her better judgment kicked in and before he could, warned, “But I’m not on anything.”

He blinked down at her and after a heartbeat pause, simply said, “I’m okay with that if you are.”

And she was.

God, what were they doing? They’d only been together a handful of weeks. Even though she was sure he was the one, would their relationship be able to handle something like that if the universe decided it would call them on their foolishness? A baby? Sure, she’d joke that she was ready to have all his kids, but that was her. Was he as committed to them as she? Would he want a commitment like that with her so soon? She couldn’t help but think of them running into Audrey. He’d looked so stunned, and yet, fine. Which made her wonder if he was? Was this him showing her he was all in? That it was just them? She swallowed hard. “If it happened…”

“I’d be here,” he said swiftly, cutting off anything else she might say.

The soft but firm resolution in his voice and depth of, dare she think, love in his eyes made her not only believe it but make her heart thump so loudly in her chest with love for him she felt ready for whatever life just might throw at them. “Okay… next time,” she began, but then her words became a moan as he slipped inside her.

She clutched at his back, raised her legs to wrap around his waist as he finished her sentence for her. “We’ll be more careful.”

“Mm-hmm,” was all she could reply.

His hips drew away and slowly, ever so slowly, slid back into her with the same achingly languid tempo. His lips found hers, and she sighed against them.

The next morning Melinda woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of someone rummaging in the kitchen. She smiled to herself, burying back into the quilts and pillow. It was a chilly morning. She could tell by the draft she felt through the house and the sound of the wind blowing through trees outside.

For a little while, she wondered idly what they’d do today. If they’d spend it at her house or his. Phil talked about taking them shopping in Half Moon Bay at dinner. Maybe they’d make a day of it together?

The sound of little footsteps drew her from her thoughts. Any other morning Daisy would come crawl into bed with her, but Melinda heard her pause, then sneak past her door and into the kitchen.

Sure enough, moments later, she heard Phil’s voice call, “Good morning, Daisy.”

“Mornin!” her bright voice replied.

That was her cue. Her daughter was up, her boyfriend was probably making them breakfast. Melinda smiled, leaving the warmth of her bed. They changed into pajamas after her and Phil’s late-night just in case Daisy woke, so she just had to grab her robe from the end of the bed.

She padded out quietly, pausing in the hall.

“Can I help?” Daisy asked. Melinda peeked around the corner, spying her daughter at the counter up on her toes, trying to look into the bowl of whatever Phil was stirring.

“You can.” He set the spoon down and picked her up, placing her on the counter next to the bowl. “Help me put some blueberries in this?”

She reached in, plucking some out of the small carton. “Can I have one?”

“Sure,” he chuckled. “Can I have one too?”

She held one of hers out to him. “Yep!”

“Yum! Thank you.”

“Phil?”

“Yes, Daisy?”

“Are you gonna live here with me and mommy?” she asked curiously while reaching for more blueberries.

Melinda fought a smile, watching Phil flounder for an answer. She didn’t hate the idea of waking up to Phil there every morning but thought it would be a shame to abandon his house on the beach for her little crumbling home. “No, but I am going to have sleepovers with your mommy. Is that okay?”

Daisy chewed thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. “It’s okay. Can we sleepover at your house again?”

He nodded. “If it’s okay with your mom.”

Deciding to come out from the shadows, she stepped into the room. “I don’t mind.”

Daisy cheered. Her delight filled the quiet home. “And we can play games again?” she asked him, taking more blueberries from his palm.

Melinda’s heart clenched at the sight of them both. Phil was the type of guy who was born to be a dad. If things worked out for them, she was certain they would, he would be such a wonderful dad to Daisy and to any children they might have together.

“We can, but we might have to go to the store and get some more games that you’d like.”

“More games?”

Phil leaned his hip against the counter. “Yeah, like Monopoly Jr and Candyland.”

Daisy brightened. “Oh, I used to have Candyland in our house in New York!”

“Did you? We’ll have to get you one to have here too.”

“It’s one of my favorites. I like the lollipop lady and the gingerbread house.”

He hummed in agreement while licking some batter off the end of his thumb. “I always liked chocolate mountain.”

“Ooh, that’s a good one,” Daisy agreed, helping him stir. “Mommy likes chocolate.”

“She does? Well, we’ll have to make sure we get chocolate candy to have while we play.”

“Yum!”

Melinda smiled as she poured water from the kettle. Those two were too much together.

“Okay, you think we’ve stirred it enough?” Phil asked after a moment.

Daisy nodded a most serious nod while peering into the bowl. “Yep.”

“Okay, let’s put these in the tins. So we can bake them.”

“Are they muffins?” Daisy asked, excited now more than before.

“They are.”

She watched them work together to put the batter in each little cake tin. But as they went, Daisy was getting just a little heavy-handed with the batter.

“Don’t scoop too much,” Melinda warned.

“We won’t,” Phil assured her, his attention fully on Daisy and the scoop. “There,” he said when they filled the last one. “Okay, now we wait.” Phil then set the scoop aside, held out his hands for Daisy. She slid into his hands, and he set her gently down on her feet. “Go watch some cartoons for a bit, Angel Eyes, while these bake.”

“Okay!”

Melinda watched Daisy run off into the living room before stepping into his embrace. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied, bumping his nose against hers affectionately before giving her the softest of kisses that momentarily left her breathless.

“You’re wonderful with her. Thank you.”

“She’s pretty great. Just like her mother.”

Normally she might roll her eyes at the compliment, but she knew he was sincere. He cared for Daisy just as he did her.

Her lips pulled up, and as they did, she raised her hand to cup his cheek tenderly. Rising on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering there for long moments as he returned her kiss, knowing she’d never be able to picture her life, her future without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait, hopefully. :) More to come soon!


	13. Chapter 13

On the first of December, Phil Coulson woke that Monday morning at four-thirty to his phone alarm. He really hated inventory days, especially lately when he was in bed with Melinda warm, and curled back against him. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, receiving a soft hum and squeeze of his hand that he had wrapped around her middle.

“I’ll see you later,” he murmured.

“Okay,” she breathed, sleepily turning over onto her back.

Phil gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breath slow and even. She was so beautiful, even in sleep. His heart ached thinking about how deeply he cared for her. How in love he was. If he could, he’d wake up every morning like this. To her.

“You’re going to be late if you keep staring,” she mumbled without opening her eyes.

He laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss her. “So people have to wait a few more minutes for me to unlock the doors. They’ll deal.”

Her hand rose to his chest and gave him a gentle push. “Go to work. You can kiss me more later.”

“Promise?”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed a sleepy hum.

“Bye,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Bye.” She rolled over on her side snuggling into the pillow. He needed to go before he said the words on the tip of his tongue. The words he’d been wanting to say to her but didn’t want to freak her out by blurting them out so early. Because it was early. Four weeks of dating was definitely early. Wasn’t it?

One last kiss to her shoulder, he got out of bed and made his way to her shower. Responsibility beckoned as much as he’d rather not. He let the water warm while he grabbed the change of clothes he brought from home and when he dropped the clothes on the counter, smiled at the extra toothbrush Melinda had got for him.

Taking it, he thought about how far they’d come in such a short amount of time. How eager for the future and how ready he was for it. Maybe it wasn’t too early? Maybe he just had to time it right?

He thought about how he would tell her he loved her while he showered and on the drive to work. By the time Maria got in at just after six, he already had it all worked out.

“We need more Christmas blend,” Maria told him while he eyed her as she stood on a stepstool stocking the bags of ground coffee out in the lobby.

He told her he’d do it after he did the count, but his sister was stubborn, and even more stubborn now that she was pregnant. _I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I can stock the coffee_ , she had told him in a tone he’d rather not argue with.

“I ordered more. It’ll be here with Wednesday’s delivery.”

“Good. And my God, when was the last time someone dusted these shelves?”

He glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so, and shrugged. “Tripp and Peter do it every night.”

“Hmm,” she hummed doubtfully.

Phil shook his head and focused on his count. If she wanted to be nit-picky about how the place got cleaned, that was on her. He’d never once came into the store not looking stocked and great. Dusty shelves didn’t worry him. He’d get to them. Or Jemma. Or his mother. Eventually, someone would clean them.

The bell on the door dinged, and Phil looked up to see Hunter. With Jemma on break and Maria still fussing with the bags of coffee, he sat down his list and made his way over to the register.

“Usual?” he asked, knowing the way Hunter and most of the town took their coffee.

“Yep, and one for Bobbi as well.”

Phil nodded while reaching over and grabbing a second cup, scribbling Bobbi’s name. After ringing the younger man up, he went over to the bar where he began whistling the same tune from the first song that played on his drive to work that morning. He was just about finished with the first drink when Hunter came over beside the bar.

“So,” Hunter began, crossing his arms across the counter. “Saw your old flame yesterday.”

Phil’s hand which was just about to pour milk into Hunter’s cup stilled momentarily. Audrey? Choosing to keep his attention on the steaming milk than the conversation he wanted no part of, he finished up the drink. He intended to change the subject, but his traitorous brain couldn’t keep from wondering just why she was still around. “Oh? She still in town?”

He hated himself.

Hunter smiled, obviously happy Phil took the bait. The man was a bigger gossip than his mother. “Yep. Ran into her at Mack’s. Told Bobbi she’d be staying a while.”

“Huh.” He focused his attention on the espresso shots he needed to tamp for Hunter’s drink. “Good for her.”

“You don’t care about that, though. I told Bobbi you wouldn’t. How’s the new girlfriend?” Hunter waggled his eyebrows.

Phil snorted and shook his head. Not that it was any of the man’s business, but there was this enormous balloon of pride in his chest that came with knowing most of the town knew about them and that she was his.

“Melinda is good,” he told him while he finished his drink, then placed both Hunter’s and Bobbi’s coffee in front of him.

“That’s good. Bobbi’s been rooting for you guys. I gave you both three months, I mean, you’re a good guy but your girl’s hot. A complete upgrade, if you ask me. Totally out of your league...”

“Hunter.”

“Yeah?”

He looked pointedly at the coffees, then back at the younger man. “Those are yours.”

Phil could see the moment it clicked. “Oh, right.” Hunter laughed and took the beverages from the counter. “Better get Bob’s her coffee. Good talking to ya.”

“Later.” Phil watched him leave, letting out a long sigh once the door closed behind him. He just couldn’t catch a break. She was staying? He turned to grab his list, relieved to see that Jemma was back from her lunch. “I’m going to let you run the show while I finish this up and go grab a tree. Melinda and the kids should be here soon. I told Daisy and Lincoln they could help decorate.”

“Alrighty,” she said, slipping on her apron. “Sounds like fun.”

“It will be,” he replied with less enthusiasm than before and made his way to the back.

It took him an hour to finish inventory and send in his order, then get out and pick out a tree. By the time he got back, Melinda was there, which improved his mood substantially.

He dragged the tree from the back of his truck and grinned when the door opened for him. “Babe.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless at the term of endearment. “Nerd.”

He chuckled, kissing her quickly, then went over and set the tree in the corner they’d cleared out for it. It wasn’t a big tree, but a four foot Charlie Brown kind of tree that would have probably been passed on by almost everyone. What could he say? He had a soft spot for the little guy. Even if it was a tree.

The next moment he turned at the sound of his name and kneeled to scoop up Daisy as she ran over to him. “Hey, how was school, Daisy girl?”

“Good. We colored a map of California and learned about the state animal!”

“Ooh, that’s fun. What’s the state animal?”

Her eyes widened as she told him, “It’s a bear!”

“It is? Wow, you’re such a smart girl.” He kissed her cheek. “Are you ready to decorate the tree?”

“Yep!”

“Is Lincoln here?”

“He’s in the back with his mom,” she said, twisting in his arms to point to the back.

He set her back down on her feet. “Go get him.”

“Okay!”

He looked over to see Melinda watching him with a soft expression. Removing his jacket, he asked, “Tea?”

“Mmm, sure.”

He went over behind the counter, grabbing a mug for her and one for him. While he prepped her tea, he set his cup under the dark roast and let it fill. “How was class?”

“Good, she said, stopping the coffee for him just before it got too full. “I’m almost positive most of them have checked out this semester. Their attention spans have slipped.”

He could understand that. The last few weeks of a semester were always brutal. Especially the one right before the Christmas holiday. “What’s left? Two more weeks?”

“Mm-hmm. Four more classes.”

He handed her her cup as she handed him his. “Then I get you to myself for the next six weeks.”

She chuckled before taking a sip. “Not totally to yourself. You have to share with Daisy, but yes, mostly.”

“Sharing with Daisy is easy,” he said, with a grin. “She has an early bedtime.”

Melinda laughed, but it was short-lived as he covered her lips with his own.

“Don’t you two ever get enough?”

Damn his sister and her timing, he thought, drawing away. “I can’t speak for Melinda, but no. Look somewhere else if it bothers you.”

Maria stuck out her tongue. “He’s just grumpy because his ex is still hanging around.”

He looked between Maria and Melinda. That wasn’t- he wasn’t- he scoffed. “I’m not.”

To Melinda, she said, “He’s been in a bad moon since Hunter dropped the news on him. I don’t blame him. Mom’s ready to drive her back to Portland herself.”

“Uncle Phil, where are the Christmas lights?” Lincoln asked from across the room.

Phil let out a sigh and excused himself from the conversation. “I’m going out to get the decorations.”

He sat his coffee down on the counter and went outside while thanking God for small favors. There was no way he was staying and listening to Maria drone on about Audrey. The less he had to think about her, the better. So maybe it was true his mood had diminished after his conversation with Hunter? Only because now that he had time to process that she was there and apparently staying, the more time he had to hate the very idea of it.

He had to put it out of his mind. He wouldn’t let Audrey being around interfere with his new relationship.

Grabbing the two boxes marked _Christmas_ , he locked up the storage and prayed all conversation of his ex was over by the time he returned.

A little over an hour, three warmed up orange scones, and hot chocolates later, they were just putting the last touches on the tree.

He pulled out an old plush angel his mom had made for the shop, complete with a mug in her hand, and handed it to his littlest helper. “Hey, Daisy, do you want to put on the Angel on the top?”

Daisy jumped in place. “Ooh, yes, please.”

He lifted her easily and held her steady as she placed the doll on the top. As he lowered her, she twisted in his hands reaching for him then sneezed one, two, three, four times.

He laughed. “Bless you.”

“So many sneezes,” Melinda said, coming over to them with a Kleenex. She hadn’t needed one, but he held her while Melinda wiped her nose, anyway.

When she finished, he kissed Daisy’s cheek and put her down, mumbling to Melinda he needed to finish something upon the office.

Five minutes of staring at the schedule turned into ten and then before he knew it, he was up and straightening piles of papers and sorting through old invoices.

He wasn’t hiding so much as tidying… and hiding. He just didn’t want Melinda to think Audrey was bothering him. She was just not in the way she would think. He didn’t trust Maria not to bring it up again, and it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have.

The door opened, and he looked over. Melinda came in, shutting the door behind her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Her eyes held his as she came towards him. “You’ve been quiet tonight.”

A sigh escaped him. He reached up, taking off his glasses so he could rub his face. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Does it have to do with what Maria was talking about earlier?”

Dropping his glasses on his desk, he admitted, “It might.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Leaning back against his desk, he looked up into her eyes. “What’s there to talk about? She’s back and seems to be staying.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

He let out another sigh. “Honestly? A little annoyed.”

Her head tipped to the side. “Go on.”

“When we bumped into her at the grocery store, I thought, okay so she’s in town to see her dad. No big deal. She’ll just go back once it’s over and everything would go back to how it’s supposed to be. But she’s not. She’s still here. I’m moving on with you and it’d be nice if she went back to where she so eagerly wanted to be.”

“You’re still mad.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, but then she gave him a look. “Maybe a little. I don’t want to be with her.”

“I know you don’t.”

“Okay, good.” His arms wrap around her, drawing her in close so he could rest his forehead against her chest. Her fingers thread through his hair, making him groan when her nails rake across the back of his neck. “That feels good.”

“Have you thought of talking to her?”

“What?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Maybe you’d feel better if you told her how you felt?”

He chuckled, stood, and walked around her. “No. I don’t want to do that. I’m mad, yes. But it’s not something I want to dwell on or make a big deal out of enough that I have to tell her how I felt. She knows how much it hurt me. Me reiterating that won’t change anything.” Placing his hands on his hips, he pressed his lips together. Yeah, what Audrey had done sucked. Was he still bitter? Hell yes. Did he want to talk to Audrey about it, definitely not. Did it help to talk to Mel? He realized it did. He did. “You know, this helps.”

“What helps?”

“This,” he said, taking a step toward her. “Talking to you.”

Her lips pulled up. “I’d hoped so.”

He smiled and pulled her to him. “Thank you.”

“What are girlfriends for? I’m sure you’ll find some way to repay me.”

He grinned. “I know a few ways I could.”

She smirked in return. “I thought you might.”

“Stay with me tonight? Help me decorate for Christmas?”

“I was going to offer to make us dinner.”

“You can cook at my place. Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

“I can get it. I’ve got to go home and get us some clothes and Maire if we’re going to stay.”

“Here. Take this. If I’m not home by the time you’re done, just let yourself in.”

“Will you be much longer?”

“I just have some fixes I have to make on the schedule and then stop and pick up a tree.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

He nodded and kissed her once more before letting her go.

Before he felt like things were becoming overwhelming, but after talking to Melinda about how he was feeling, it lightened him in a way he hadn’t expected. Opening up to her had been easy, and that she hadn’t been upset or taken how he felt about Audrey the wrong way made him feel even more secure about them.

So Audrey was back. So what?

His life had nothing to do with her anymore.

His life was now with Melinda and Daisy and building a life with them.

* * *

She left the coffee shop with Daisy, going straight to the grocery store where she picked up the things she needed for dinner, and also a few other things for Daisy. Things like fruit juice and snacks, like grapes and carrots. Phil was a health nut, but she wasn’t sure if he had the things that Daisy enjoyed to snack on.

At home, she packed them each a bag of things to take with them. Daisy insisted on bringing some of her favorite toys and a few movies to watch, just in case Phil hadn’t seen them. She packed extra clothes for that night and the next day and a few others, just in case they stayed for the weekend.

With Marie in her little traveling in case, they drove over to Phil’s. It felt a little odd driving there and going into the house without Phil there, but it also felt like a new normal. The way he had given it to her felt like they were taking another step in their relationship. The way he had placed the key on its own keyring separate from the rest of his keys made her feel like he’d been planning on giving it to her. She had every intention of giving it back to him, but sneaking suspicion he was going to tell her to keep it.

It made her think of having a key made just for him for her house, too.

When they stepped inside, his house was warm. It was newer, and not as drafty as her own. She and Daisy hung up their coats and removed their shoes, putting them on the mat in the foyer. They let out Marie, who eagerly took off up the stairs and into the living room, no doubt going to the kitten tree that Phil had bought for her when she was there.

She went and turned on the lights in the living room and turned on the TV for Daisy to have background noise while she played. And she took her bag downstairs and dropped it on what was now technically her side of Phil’s bed. She walked over to the French doors and looked out along the coast. It was a cloudy day, overcast with a light mist that hugged the shore. It was beautiful. She had to admit; she was jealous of the view.

But her lips lifted, thinking it was kind of her view now too.

She took her time going upstairs, her eyes lingering on pictures hung along the hallway of Phil and members of his family, taking her time to take in all that was him without him being there to watch her do so. She chuckled at a picture of him in high school in a basketball uniform holding a trophy with Julie beside him looking proud as ever. One of these days she was going to tease him about those shorts and make him tell her about that day, though he would brush it off as just a silly thing that happened. He was so shy and humble about everything.

It was one of the things she loved most about him. How he didn’t know what an actual catch he was and how lucky she felt that he was hers.

She went back upstairs looking around for something to clean, but her boyfriend was a tidy person. Probably as tidy as she was, or as tidy as she could be with a five-year-old. She went ahead and started dinner. Spent time more than she had before, looking in all the cabinets and drawers, learning her way around the kitchen.

She took out carrots and kale, onion and garlic, mushrooms and bok choy, zucchini, and ginger. She set out dry rice noodles, soy sauce, and sriracha for later. Phil didn’t have a wok, so she picked up a new one she’d keep at his house for nights she cooked. While she seasoned it, she got to work chopping.

She found herself daydreaming about dinners to come and all the things she wanted to make for Phil when she heard Daisy call her from the living room.

She set aside the knife and went to see what trouble her daughter managed to get herself into. But it wasn’t Daisy who was getting herself in trouble, but Marie.

“She won’t stay down,” Daisy told her, standing on the couch pointing to the window where the kitten was dangling. Her claws stuck in the drapes as she tried to climb higher.

Melinda went over, reaching up and carefully removing the tiny troublemaker. “Ah, ah, ah,” she said. “Not on the drapes, fluff ball.”

“Her name is Marie, Mommy.”

Melinda smirked and set the kitten back on her tree. “Not when she’s in trouble, it’s not.”

Daisy giggled. “Like when you call me Daisy _Lian_.”

“Yes, baby. Exactly like that.”

“Mommy?”

Melinda looks back to see Daisy following her into the kitchen. “Yes, baby?”

“Can we live here with Phil?”

Melinda chuckled and took a slice of carrot, giving it to Daisy. “Don’t you like our house?”

Daisy took a bite and chewed before answering. “I do, but his house is bigger.”

“It is big,” she began, but whatever else she might have said was forgotten with three back-to-back sneezes from her daughter. “You and those sneezes today. Come here,” she said, kneeling. Reaching out, she felt Daisy’s forehead. She wasn’t warm, which was a relief. “Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?”

Daisy smiled. “I feel fine.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t so sure about that. Along with the sneezes, there were a couple of times while she was decorating the tree with Phil she thought she heard Daisy cough. “Hm, okay.”

She stood just as she heard her phone softly ding from the living room. Daisy’s eyes widened, and she ran into the living room, Melinda following her.

_Just finishing up. Stopping to grab a tree, then I’ll be home._

A red heart appeared after his text, making the corner of her lips pull up.

She typed a quick, _Okay. See you soon._ , in response. And, though she didn’t use emojis often, she was more of a straight to the point texter, sent the same heart emoji back because well, she was crazy about him. And that red little heart was kind where they were on sharing their feelings for one another.

“Who was it?”

“It was Phil. He’s on his way home. Why don’t you go pick out a movie for us to watch later? I need to finish dinner.”

“Okay.”

She was just adding the noodles when she heard the front door followed by Daisy’s, “Mommy! Mommy! Phil got another tree!”

“I see, baby girl. Looks like you’re gonna have to help decorate another one.” She took Daisy by the hand, moving her out of the way so Phil could drag the tree inside. He leaned it against the wall, completely out of breath. She could see why, too. It had to be over seven feet tall. “It’s huge.”

He removed his beanie. Still breathing hard, he nodded. “I know, I overdid it, but it’s the first tree I’ve had in a few years.” He looked up at it with this smile that went straight to her heart. “I thought it’d be nice. And Daisy likes to help, so… what?”

Her eyes held his. All this time he’d been alone, he hadn’t bothered to get himself a tree because it was just him here in this big house. She had to swallow past the emotions that were rising in her chest.

“You haven’t had a tree?”

“Well, I always went to my mom’s for Christmas. And I had one at the shop-”

She rose on her toes, cupping his face and pulling it down to hers so she could kiss him. He hummed in surprise but didn’t take long to catch up. His arm slid around her, pulling her against him. After a few moments, she eased out of their kiss. “I’m glad you have one this year.”

“I am too,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her once more. Then, as if just realizing something, said, “It smells wonderful in here.”

Daisy chose that moment to make herself known. “Mommy’s making us noodles!”

Melinda shrugged. It wasn’t that much fancier than noodles, but clarified, “It’s ginger garlic noodle soup.”

“Can’t wait.”

While Phil and Daisy set up the tree, she busied herself in the kitchen finishing their dinner and pouring her and Phil glasses of wine. They sat on the floor around the coffee table in the living room as they ate. Daisy loved it because she got to sit between them and chat Phil’s ear off about school and her friends and what she wanted for Christmas.

She listened and tried not to laugh when Phil’s responses matched Daisy’s enthusiasm. When they were all done and the kitchen cleaned up, Phil started a small fire in the firepit and they all bundled up and made smores.

Daisy fought sleep wanting to enjoy their night at Phil’s even after Melinda assuring her it wouldn’t be their last sleepover. She was restless but exhausted, and the more tired she grew, the more quiet and irritable she became. Her eyes grew heavy and blinked more and more throughout Moana and even threw Peter Pan. But as it inched past ten, Melinda called an end to the movies.

“I’m going to take her to bed,” she told Phil, rising to her feet then scooping up her tired little girl.

“Do you need help?”

She shook her head. “No, I’ve got her.”

It was a testament to how tired Daisy was that she didn’t resist or even argue. By the time she made it to the room, she was already asleep. Pulling back the quilt, Melinda lowered Daisy to the bed. Her little girl snuggling into the pillow, turning on her side. Marie wasn’t far behind, the kitten hopping up on the bed, letting out a soft cry before climbing up on the pillow to settle beside Daisy.

Melinda gave her a pet, then kissed Daisy’s soft cheek.

Before turning out the light, she smiled at the sight. Earlier, Phil went downstairs and tried to make the room next to his as comfortable for Daisy as he could. Something that made her feel welcome like she had her own room when she stayed the night. He found an old Paw Patrol night light of Lincoln’s and a quilt his mother made that was floral with blue, brown, and pink patches. It gave the room a cute touch and made warmth fill her chest for the man who didn’t have to go out of his way as he did for them.

She’d been waiting for him to say I love you, but if he kept doing things like this, she was going to be the first one to say it. As it was getting very hard not to.

When she returned to the living room, she found a mug and a note on the table.

_Outside._

She took the drink and made her way out to the back.

“She’s out,” she told him, stepping onto the deck. The pine was cold beneath her feet, and the cool breeze coming off the ocean all at once made her glad she still wore her sweatshirt. She took a sip of her drink, then set it next to his on the table beside him. He held up a blanket, and she smiled, slipping to sit close beside him. Turning a bit, Phil adjusted them so that Melinda was nestled against his chest, his arm around her back. “She might be getting a cold. She’s tired and kind of cranky.”

“I noticed. I can’t believe she made it as long as she did,” he paused, placing a kiss to her lips, her nose, and cheeks, before adding, “Should we worry?”

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. “No, she didn’t feel warm. We’ll keep an eye on her the next few days though.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Well, we have the rest of the night alone...” Grabbing the blanket, he threw it more fully around them, making sure they were both sufficiently covered. She sighed at the feel of his hands skimming down her back where he found the edge of her oversized sweatshirt. Gliding underneath, they made their way up and around her front, cupping her breasts in his hands, surprising her, and making her gasp.

Melinda bit back a moan and weakly murmured, “Daisy could wake up.”

He bit his lip, and with feigned innocence, Phil replied, “We’re covered up. If she does, we’re just snuggling to keep warm.”

She shook her head, amused, and was about to suggest they take this into his room when she maneuvered them once again so she was straddling him. Melinda could feel his hard length through his cotton pants, and feeling playful, she ground herself down on him, drawing a heavy sigh.

His hands slid away from her breasts and came up to push her hair back from her face right before he pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about how they should go inside, but Melinda didn’t think Daisy would be up anymore tonight. It was almost eleven now, and her daughter usually slept soundly the rest of the night once she was down. If she happened to wake up, well, with the blanket over them how it was, they could have easily claimed that they were just kissing.

With the salt-water smelling breeze blowing around them, the sound of the waves crashing along the shore coupled with the fire cracking softly beside them, Melinda had no desire to move.

Before she could decide for them to stay or go, Phil surprised her again by slipping his hand between the waistband of her pajama pants and underwear, fingers sliding through her slick heat, traveling up and circling her clit slowly, teasingly. She gasped into his mouth, his kisses swallowing her moans, her hips arching into his touch.

Phil eased them from their kiss. The only sounds in her ears came from their heavy breathing. Her lips pulled into a grin, and reaching into his pants, she took him in hand, giving him a few long lazy strokes, making Phil’s head fall back against the wicker couch. Leaning forward, she planted a trail of wet kisses and nips along his neck. He whispered her name, and Melinda grinned.

 _Two can play at this game,_ she thought. Biting his earlobe gently, she asked, “Do you want me, Phil?”

Her thumb caressed over the tip of him, making him groan. “Jesus, Melinda.”

“Like that, do you?”

She watched as Phil swallowed hard, and then rasped, “Yes,” and Melinda continued to stroke him with her hand.

“Tell me what you want.”

His hips thrust into her touch. “Mmm, God, you. I want inside you.”

Melinda grinned. She loved it when he talked to her while they had sex, and sex outside on his deck in the middle of the night was no exception. She rose on her knees, and he held her around the waist while she slid her leg out of her pajamas. Over these last few weeks, she found she enjoyed teasing him, especially when they had to be oh so quiet. Rising on her knees, she freed him from his confines and rubbed the tip of him against her, and leaning forward with her lips just a breath away from his, asked, “How much do you want me?”

His dark blue eyes opened, surprised but full of desire. She leaned back so he could see her. With a teasing grin, she sank onto him, but only the tip before rising back up. His head fell back again and he let out another, “God, Melinda,” followed by an, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Then tell me.”

“So much.” His free hand slid up her shirt once again to her breast, cupping her and pinching her nipple while his gaze fell between them as she sank down again. “So fucking much, Mel.”

His words set a fire low in her belly, and with his words, she lowered herself completely this time. Phil’s heavy sigh and hers mingled together with the feel of him stretching her, filling her up. She moved slowly at first, setting an amazingly intimate tempo. In the back of her mind, she thought of how they were once again asking for trouble for not using protection, but her desire outweighed what she considered a slim chance. His hand left her breast and fell to her hip, squeezing and guiding her as she rose slowly before sinking back down on him. Closing her eyes, Melinda breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of him.

“Mmm, Phil,” she gasped softly, on a particular downward thrust that had her biting her lip and trembling at the fullness. She wished they’d gone back inside. She would have loved to have been able to tell him just how good he felt like this without the chance of some random person walking on the beach catching them making love.

As if reading her thoughts, he murmured, “No one out here can hear us. Just you and me out here.”

Their lips met again, tongues sliding against one another, and he brought his hand down between them, slipping up and down along her clit before switching to tight little circles. She pulled away and breathed his name over and over as he pulled her down against him, harder, and she whimpered between pursed lips.

“Are you close?” Phil asked, on a groan. He was just as affected as she, and Melinda could tell he was already holding back.

She nodded, her brow falling to his. Yes, she was close. So close, but she needed more. Picking up the pace, she cried out when his hips thrust up into her. He hissed curses and encouraging words for love and she came a moment later with a breathy gasp, and with a groan of his own, Phil followed her.

Collapsing against him, Melinda chuckled, and she felt his lips on her temple. “What?” Phil asked curiously.

Taking a breath, Melinda told him, “Snuggling to keep warm, my ass.”

He let out a laugh, and Melinda sat up looking into those amused but oh so smug blue eyes.

Phil bit his lip, taking her in and studying her before he replied, “Maybe we should keep warm together outside more often?”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed in affirmation as he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her down for another tongue-filled kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thoughts, I thought I'd give you as many chapters as I could before Christmas. I may be able to post one more, but if I don't, happy holidays and thank you all so much for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not here as early as I wanted it, but I made it!

By Sunday, Daisy had gotten over her cold and had unfortunately given it to Melinda.

Phil stayed most of the week, helping Melinda with a needy Daisy while she tried to complete her grading and plan for her final. He watched a lot less _Paw Patrol_ than he would have with Lincoln and a lot more Disney. He put together more puzzles and colored more than he had since he was a kid. Daisy wasn’t a hard kid to take care of, but she demanded more attention when she wasn’t feeling well.

As did her mother, he was discovering. The more ill she started to feel, the more her guard came down, the more she let herself rely on his help.

The cuddling she sought out more than usual was nice too.

A little after dinner after the sun had gone down, Melinda sat down to finish her notes for her last lecture Tuesday before her final on Thursday. She’d been working all afternoon, hoping she’d be done by the end of the weekend. Melinda thought she’d get through the cold as quickly as Daisy had, but with the way it zapped her usual energy, he had to disagree.

Every so often he heard her sigh from the living room. He told Daisy to keep watching Tangled, that he would be back. He went about making her a cup of tea and watched as she sat the pencil down on the table and massaged her temples.

He set the steaming cup beside her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. Her hand reached up and squeezed one of his.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. He’d meant to go back into the living room and continue watching the movie with Daisy, but movement from the window caught his eye. He went over to it and, looking out, smiled. Moving into the lying room, he took the sweater Mel had been wearing the last few days and told Daisy to come with him. Back in the dining room, he went over to Melinda. “Can I borrow you for a second?”

“Hmm?” She looked up.

“Come with me. There’s something I don’t want you to miss.” He held up her large cardigan, and she raised an eyebrow, looking at him like she had no idea what on earth he could want to show her so late. “Put on your coat, Angel Eyes.”

Opening the door, Daisy rushed out first. Her elation at what she had found was almost instantaneous to their ears. “It’s snowing!”

Melinda stepped out on the porch, her eyes gazing all around them. They followed Daisy down the steps and out onto the grass. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her head fell back against his shoulder. “I didn’t think it snowed here.”

He breathed out. His breath coming out in a white cloud around them. “It occasionally does. Back in high school, it snowed almost a whole foot and stuck around for days. It probably won’t last, but I didn’t want you to miss it.”

She turned in his arms. Big fat fluffy flakes were sticking to his lashes and hers. “Maybe taking a break wasn’t so bad.”

God, he loved her, he couldn’t help but think. He needed to tell her. He had to. There was no better time than now. “Melinda, I-”

“Phil, Mommy, look, I can catch them in my mouth!”

They both turned their heads to see Daisy standing a few feet away, her arms out her mouth open, hoping to catch the fluffy flakes as they fell. Their eyes found one another, and he shook his head. The moment they shared broken between them. “Look at you,” he told Daisy.

“What were you going to say?”

He gazed at her, wanting to just say the words but also wanting to wait to make sure that when he said them, there’d be no chance of it being interrupted.

With the tilt of his head, he told her, “I was going to suggest we get you back inside.”

Her look was more than a little disbelieving right before she rolled her eyes. “I feel fine, you know.”

His lips lifted when in her next breath she coughed. “Yeah, but that cough you have says otherwise.”

For the rest of the night, they watched the rest of _Tangled_ with Daisy, then after tucking her in, called it an early night for both him and Melinda. Instead of using the rest of the evening to enjoy one another, they dressed in warm pajamas and settled into bed with her spooning up against him.

The next morning, Melinda woke up with a full head cold. She told him she was fine, but he still called in Peter to cover his shift for him at the shop and helped Daisy ready for her last day of school. Since he planned to head into town to grab Melinda some cold medicine, he dropped off Daisy so she could stay inside and out of the cold.

Tuesday morning Melinda woke up feeling worse than Monday but insisted on going to class. He wasn’t so sure she should go but found trying to argue with her no use.

It wasn’t until the day after her last class he managed to get her to stay in bed. Daisy was now out for winter break, so like he had been doing the rest of the week, he made them breakfast and then helped her with a puzzle they’d been putting together for the last few days. Around noon, Daisy mentioned she was getting hungry. He decided he’d take them out to get lunch. They were running low on groceries, and he needed a few things to make dinner. And he needed his work laptop, anyway.

After getting him and Daisy bundled out to go out, he tiptoed into Mel’s bedroom. She was a couple of hours into a very hard, very well-deserved nap. He hated to wake her, but even more than that, he hated the idea of her waking to them both being gone. Sure, she trusted him and wouldn’t mind taking Daisy with him, but he was still going to let her know.

She mumbled something incoherent when he tried to wake her by kissing her brow and snorted a laugh when she pulled him in closer. He kissed her neck until she opened her eyes, and then only then did he let her know his plans for him and Daisy. She yawned and nodded, then turned onto her side. Not wanting her to get cold, he covered her with a quilt and another heavy blanket he brought from his house. She tended to steal the covers, which wouldn’t be an issue at his house. Even with her heat on, her house got much colder at night.

Phil went out and warmed up his truck, then he and Daisy got on their way. In Pacifica, there was a known little restaurant situated in a small inlet bay. They were a popular little dive that had mostly seafood and fries, but also the best-grilled cheese sandwiches around. As much of a little foodie as Daisy was, he was sure she would enjoy them. Not to mention the view of the ocean.

“We need to bring Mommy here,” she had told him through a big bite of her sandwich.

He nodded his head in the middle of a bite of his own. “We will,” he had promised once he swallowed.

When they finished, Phil took them to the store where he bought carrots and celery, chicken and stock, noodles and seasonings to make Melinda soup later that night. It was a family recipe. One his mom always made when one of them got sick. It was a hell of a lot better than Campbell’s or any store-bought soup for that matter. He would have made it for Daisy, but her cold had left her just as quickly as it began.

With just one more stop to make, he drove them through town to the shop. It was a nice day out. The sky was clear except for a few low-lying clouds coming off the sea. The city had workers out, putting up wreaths and lights. Soon, the houses along Rainier Drive would be lit with thousands of lights and Christmas displays. He couldn’t wait to take Daisy and Melinda.

The inside of the shop was quiet. It was the time of day where there was a lull between the morning rush and the afternoon. Jemma saw him first and brightened when she saw Daisy along with him.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

Daisy ran over to hug Jemma, while his sister eyed him from behind the espresso machine. “I thought you were taking the day off?”

“I am. I just stopped in to grab my laptop,” he told her, heading towards the back, pausing just outside the hall. “Jemma, can you make Daisy a hot chocolate and grab her a blueberry muffin to go?”

“Sure, I can.”

“Can I help her?” Daisy asked.

He smiled. “Yeah, you can.”

He headed back, intending only to be a moment. Long enough to get his laptop and check for any invoices he might need to grab.

“How’s Melinda feeling?” Maria asked, coming into the office behind him.

“She’s doing okay,” he answered, shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk. “She’s sure stubborn, though. It took all week to finally get her to rest.”

“I hope she feels better. Let me know later if you want another day or two. Peter wants more hours, and I thought if you wanted to, I’d train him on openings.”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. He’s a good kid and wants extra hours to buy his aunt something for Christmas. And it gets me out of here earlier. I need to start Christmas shopping.”

He snorted. Only two more weeks until Christmas, he hadn’t done any shopping. He and Melinda planned on going out earlier in the week while Daisy was still in school, but then she got sick. “You and me both.” Folding the invoices he needed to go over, he stuffed them in his coat pocket and grabbed his laptop and charger. “Okay, great. Let’s do it. I don’t think Melinda will be feeling better anytime soon. A couple more days should do it.”

Maria nodded, leaned against the door, and crossed her arms with a smirk. A smirk he knew all too well. “Have you decided what you’re giving Melinda for Christmas?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been thinking of some things.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Does one of those things involve a diamond?”

His head snapped up. How could she- “What? How?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the door. “You let the website up on the computer.”

He held up a hand, pointing his finger at her. “Not a word, Maria.”

“Please, I’m not going to say anything.”

He shook his head. “Not even to mom.”

“I won’t. Why are you so freaked out?”

“Because it’s-” he trailed off, grasping for words to explain how it was just an idea he had and wasn’t even sure he was going to do it because, well, it was kind of crazy. “It was just something I was thinking about, but it’s too soon. We’ve only been dating for six weeks.”

“Oh, come on, don’t give me that. You may have been dating for six weeks, but this thing with you two started months ago.”

He put his laptop back on the desk and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. “I haven’t even told her I love her yet.”

Maria looked at him, aghast. “What the hell are you waiting for? Jesus, I swear, you’re such a man. If you’re not going to propose, at least tell her how important she is to you.”

“I will,” he assured with a long-drawn-out sigh. He almost had when they were standing out in the snow. “I’m just waiting for the right time.”

His sister threw up her arms. “I can’t with you men. Trust me, Phil, she doesn’t care when. She just wants to hear it.”

“I’ll tell her.”

She held his gaze. “You better,” she said, and it sounded like a warning. “And stop looking at those stupid, overpriced websites. Go see, Izzy in Montara. She just came back from New Zealand and has a jewelry shop down there.”

She left the office then, and Phil sat for a moment, stunned.

Huh.

A few minutes later, he left his office, going out into the lobby, finding Daisy waiting for him drinking her milk at a small table with Jemma.

“Got your muffin?”

“Yep!” she said, raising the small bag in the air.

He chuckled and thanked Jemma for looking after her. “Let’s go,” he told her, holding out his hand.

She took it, but not before waving to her friend. “Bye, Jemma!”

* * *

The last time she remembered being as sick as she was in her junior year of college and didn’t leave her dorm room for a week. A fever, cough, and stuffy nose were her top symptoms. Tiredness dragged her down, making her cranky and needy. And she hated it.

Phil stayed at her house with her through Daisy’s cold and hers. Helping care for her daughter so she could finish out her classes and grade. When Daisy wasn’t clinging to her, she was clinging to Phil. It took a week for Daisy to get over the worst of it. A lingering sniffle was all that was left. Her energy returned within a few days.

Melinda’s cold, however, was holding her hostage.

She was vaguely aware of the sounds of the door shutting, of quiet whispers, and the shuffling of feet. It was only when she felt the bed dip, that she rolled over, knowing who would be there.

“Phil…”

“Hey, I’m back. I brought you tea.”

She opened her eyes, squinting over at the sound of him setting her mug down on her bedside table. “Okay.”

“Do you need anything?”

She closed her eyes again and shook her head. The things she wanted were to be over this cold. She wanted her energy back. She wanted to kiss her daughter and spend quality time with her boyfriend that didn’t involve napping on him. “No. Where’s Daisy?”

“Watching cartoons while she eats her muffin.”

A small smile lifted her lips. “You spoil her,” she murmured through her sleepy haze.

“I do. I love her.”

She opened her eyes, and as she gazed up at him, her chest tightened in a way that had nothing to do with her cold. She took a breath and damned her emotions, getting the better of her. A tear slipped down the side of her face. Her eyes closed at the soft feel of his thumb as it wiped away the wetness.

“I know you do,” she breathed, loving him so much at that moment.

“You know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say it,” he began, his voice soft and gentle. “I’ve almost said it so many times now… Before you came to town, I’d been going through the motions... Work, home, work. I love my family and this town, but until you came along… it’s been pretty... hollow would be the best way to describe it.” Oh, God, he was going to say it. He was going to say it right here, right now when she’s sick and vulnerable and under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t cry, but now she was going to. Her eyes filled and held his as he continued. “I can’t remember a time I’ve been this happy. Ever. I love you, Melinda. I’m so in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too,” she told him sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. “So much.”

He held her so close she felt like he’d never let her go, and she never wanted him to. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to. I almost blurted it out like an idiot so many times, but I wanted to wait for the right time...”

She let out a breathy laugh. “I’m glad you told me.”

He drew away but still kept his arms around her. “Good, because I’m going to say it a lot more now that I have. I love you.”

“I love you.”

He pulled her back to him, dropped a soft kiss to her lips, and then one to her temple. “God, you’re so warm.”

Melinda groaned. Stupid cold ruining her moment. She probably looked as horrible as she felt too. “I know. I need a shower. I’m a mess.”

“Maybe, but a beautiful mess.”

She rolled her eyes. He was biased, and they both knew it. “I’m going to shower.”

He gave her a look. “Can you stand up that long?”

His question was a fair one. Her energy as of late had been pretty bad. She had to sit down halfway through trying to make herself a cup of tea the other morning, which when Phil found her missing from her spot on the soft promptly made her go lie back down. Still, after three days in bed, she felt sweaty and gross. She was taking a shower, even if she had to sit down while it sprayed down on her. “We’ll see.”

He huffed and shook his head. “If you’re going to insist on it, I’ll make you a bath.”

“You don’t have to...”

“I’m not letting you stand in a shower so you can get dizzy and fall. So it's either a bath or I take a shower with you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. Four days of feeling sick also meant four days of her falling asleep on him. Not that they couldn’t go four days or a week without sex, they just preferred not to lately. “You just want to see me naked.”

He chuckled and moved off the bed to help her out of it. “While that’s always a bonus, we’re going to get you washed and relaxed and then back in bed with some soup and electrolytes.”

Melinda’s shoulders fell. “But I need to make Daisy dinner, and she has homework to catch up on from the days she missed-”

“I’ve got Daisy. You need to rest.”

“You need to work,” she told him.

“Maria is taking care of everything while I take care of you,” he insisted, matching her stubbornness.

She leveled a look at him. “I’ve done this on my own before.”

“Yes, and I’m sure you did amazing,” he said, pulling her to her feet. “But now you have me, and you don’t have to do it alone. I love you. I love Daisy.” He kissed her once again. “Let me do this.”

“Okay. I love you too. But if you get sick, it’s your own fault.”

Another chuckle. “Fair enough.”

After a bath, she had more energy than before and drained the tub so she could help Daisy with her own while Phil made them dinner. When she and Daisy were washed, they both put on soft pajamas and went out into the living room where Phil had tea, a grape electrolyte drink she swore tasted exactly like Daisy’s Pedialyte. He made sandwiches for him and Daisy and soup for her. While she watched _Mulan_ for the hundredth time, Phil sat on the floor by the coffee table, helping Daisy with her schoolwork.

However, Daisy was currently sitting on his lap, enamored with a Mushu scene. Phil was doing most of the coloring. “Isn’t she supposed to do that?”

Phil snorted and held up the paper. There were a few spots where he went, a little out of the lines that would have made it passable for a five-year-old. “She could have totally done this.”

She shrugged. She was too tired and had too much of a headache to chastise him for doing her daughter’s homework. When she was feeling better, she’d talk to him about how he couldn’t do that when she got older or he’d be doing her math homework in high school. And that she wouldn’t let him do.

She must have let out too loud and long of a sigh, because, in the next moment, he asked, “What do you need?”

Reaching up, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The pain behind it was annoying. “This sinus headache to go away.”

He gazed down at Daisy. “I think it’s time to put your mom to bed.”

“I’m fine.”

He lifted Daisy from his lap, standing her on her feet. “You said that last night and you fell asleep on the couch.” Getting up, he walked over to her and held out his hand. “Come on.”

She had to admit, if she closed her eyes, it wouldn’t take long until she was out. Still, she wasn’t one to give in so easily. She narrowed her eyes and told him, “You’re bossy.”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” She knew it’d be no use. He was annoyingly impervious to her glares. Taking his hand, she got to her feet. “Daisy, want to come with me to tuck her in?”

“Yes!”

In bed, she pressed her lips together to fight the smile that threatened as Daisy helped Phil tuck the covers all around her. When they were done, Daisy crawled over to her, hugging her tight. “Night night, Mommy.”

Melinda returned the hug, closed her eyes, and breathed in the smell of her daughter’s shampoo. “Night, baby.”

“Daisy, why don’t you go put on _Moana_. I’ll be right there and we’ll make us some popcorn.” Daisy hopped off the bed and charged into the living room. Phil held out a little cap full of cold medicine. “Here, drink this.”

She frowned. “I don’t need that.”

“It’ll keep you from coughing and help you sleep.”

There was no use arguing with him. He’d only sit there and hold it until she drank it. Just like he’d done the night before. She hated to admit it, but it worked. She slept hard and well. “Fine.”

Taking the dark red cold medicine, she downed it in one gulp and grimaced. It was too sweet and tasted like black licorice.

Satisfied, Phil took the tiny cup from her and moved away so she could get comfortable. The light went off, and she closed her eyes. A soft press of his lips followed “Sleep, Mel” against her cheek.

Knowing she’d be asleep when he came back to bed, she reached for him. “Phil-“

“Yeah?”

She found his face in the dark, and murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he replied and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all who celebrate. More to come very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

When he woke feeling Melinda’s hands he thought he’d been dreaming, but when she moved over him and began waking parts of him more aware than he, he knew it was no dream. The warmth of her lips on his chest as she straddled him, made him groan into the quiet of the room. Opening his eyes, he blinked around into the darkness. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care. He could have been sleeping the best sleep of his life, and he would gladly wake for her.

He opened his eyes and lifted them to hers. He found her smiling down at him. A proud, satisfied thing he loved to wake to.

Her voice was a low, sexy murmur when she said, “Look who’s finally decided to wake up.”

He snorted a laugh. “Look who’s feeling better.”

With a slow smirk, she shifted her hips just so and slowly sank on him. Phil’s head fell back, and as he did, she took his wrists and held them down on the bed beside his head. He opened his eyes and gazed up into her dark, needy eyes as she placed her brow against his. She didn’t kiss him like he thought she would, which made him frown for a moment, but as she began to move his thoughts were dizzied as he became lost in the feel of her.

“God, Melinda…” he groaned and leaned up and stole a kiss from her before dropping his head back down and biting his lip. Her deep, breathy _Mmm, you feel good_... next to his ear and then her lips on his neck, had him turning his head so she could nip and suck and fuck he loved her so much. “So do you,” he assured.

She hummed, pulled away, sat up on him, and in doing so, released his hands, and thank god because while he loved her in control, he wanted his hands on her soft, smooth skin. She took him deep, and his hands fell from her breasts and grasped her hips.

She rose, and he planted his feet, thrust up inside her, and made her eyes widen in surprise right before they fluttered shut. He bit his lip and thrust up again. Her hands fell on his chest, her nails digging in, making him hiss, but the pain was worth it to see the look on her face. He could watch her like this forever.

His hands gripped her hips in time with every rise and fall of her hips and his. But then she slowed, paused, and he looked up, finding her looking down at him with this sort of need in her eyes before she reached for him and breathed, “Come up here.”

Her wish was his command, and as he sat up, her arms wrapped around his neck. They both shifted a little so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and his hands ran from her knees and up and around to help her. He cupped her wonderful ass, and the action got a soft chuckle from her before they began kissing once again.

This position was fast becoming one of his favorites for them. Having her pressed against him, fitted snugly to him, while their lips brushed together softly. One of their more intimate positions.

Again, she rocked, and she moaned into his kiss, and he chased it with one of his own.

“You know, we’re really doing good on the whole ‘being more careful’ thing.”

His thoughts came to a halt as he gazed at her. _Shit_ , they had. They had said they would, and while she started it, he should have mentioned they used something, and he didn’t. He hadn’t thought about it at all. “I can stop…”

Her hand fell on his chest. “No, it’s… it’s okay. I’m okay with it if you are?”

He felt like she was talking about more than just going without. She was talking about the consequences. She was talking about the possibility of them getting pregnant. His heart thudded in his chest thinking of such an outcome. Of Melinda carrying his child. Of another little girl who looked just like her mother. He swallowed. “I’m okay with it.”

Her lips pulled up. “Yeah?”

“God, yes,” he told her right before crushing his lips to hers.

They kissed until they were breathless, and only then did he drawback, gave a bit of room to gaze into her eyes. She’s so beautiful, was all he could think. Naked and makeup free, her hair mussed from sleep and her lips swollen from their kisses.

“I love you,” she breathed, and her words sent a sharp twinge straight to his heart.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Together they rocked with him deep inside her, and her breasts pressed up against his chest, bellies slick with sweat until they were both right at the edge, gasping into the other’s mouth with his hands in her hair from the intensity and then coming and trembling and groaning their release.

And if they made a baby together, well, he’d be even more over the moon for them than he already was.

* * *

Sunday, they met Maria and Victoria at the Sea Hag. They planned to have breakfast with the kids, then drop them off with Julie, and all drive to the outlet mall where they'd get their Christmas shopping done. 

The day was nice and clear and warm for December, and she was finally over her cold. Daisy's school and the college were officially out until the middle of January, and all she planned to do was spend as much time with Phil and Daisy as she could. 

They all ate in relative silence. The only sounds came from forks and knives scraping against plates and the chatter of the restaurant's occupants. Daisy ate her breakfast stilling between her and Phil, her legs swinging back and forth while she and Phil smiled at one another like teenagers, still enjoying the remains of their early morning together in bed and then again in his shower. 

From across the table, Maria sighed. 

“I’m so over being pregnant.”

“Not much longer now,” Victoria said, bumping her shoulder against Maria’s.

Maria groaned. “I can already tell this kid is going to be tall like his father.” She sat back and stretched her spine as much as she could in the wooden chair, one hand on her belly on her lower back. “Great. I have to pee again.”

“I need to go too,” Lincoln said, sliding off his chair to his feet.

Maria stood and ruffled his hair. “Come on, Squirt.”

“Mommy?” Daisy asked, eyeing Maria’s belly like it was the first time she really saw it.

“Yes, baby?”

“What’s pregnant?”

Her daughter blinked up at her so innocently it was all she could do not to smile. “It’s when a woman has a baby in her belly. Like Maira does.”

Daisy eyed Maria’s stomach suspiciously. “How did it get there?”

Maria laughed. “Ha. I’ll leave you two to that conversation.”

Phil frowned at her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Melinda realized right then she was nowhere near ready for where this conversation was going, but her daughter was looking up at her, expecting an answer. “Well, sweetheart, when a man and a woman love each other a lot, they decide to have a baby, and then they make one.”

“Oh.” She looked between her and Phil, and Melinda closed her eyes knowing her next question. “Are you and Phil going to make a baby?”

Melinda’s eyes flicked to Phil. His eyes were bright, and he had to smother his self-satisfied grin behind his napkin. Across from them, Victoria was studiously studying the inside of her coffee cup.

“Not right now. No.”

But maybe. If they kept having unprotected sex like they were. Because truthfully, they had no self-control, and if you asked either of them if they didn’t want it to happen, they would both say no, so, probably.

Daisy looked between them with an unwilling determination not to let go of the conversation. “But if you had a baby, it’d be my sister?”

She took a deep breath, not looking at Phil. She opened her mouth to tell Daisy to finish eating when Phil answered for her.

“If we did, yes, it would. But you could always have a brother.”

Melinda blinked at him desperately trying not to picture her holding a little version of her and Phil. Of him holding a son or a daughter, looking adoringly at the small bundle with his soft face. But it was no use. The image was there in her mind, and she wanted it.

“That’d be okay,” Daisy said, smiling, pleased as punch to have a sibling either way. “Then you’d be my daddy.”

The look on Phil’s face was probably the softest thing she’d ever seen, and it did things to her heart. “He would be if we got married, sweetheart,” she explained.

“Oh.” Her little brow furrowed. “Are you going to get married?”

“Daisy, it’s…” she paused, considering her words. “There’s a lot that... it’s a lot like having a baby. When two people love each other…”

“But you do love each other,” Daisy insisted. “You kiss all the time!”

Victoria laughed into her napkin.

Melinda felt her face heat but still smiled at her daughter. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she told her, “We do. But marriage is a commitment, sweetheart. It means you promise to be together forever.”

Daisy’s eyes widened right before she turned them on, Phil. Her voice was soft, and sounding full of hurt when she asked, “You don’t want to be with us forever?”

Phil’s face fell. “Of course, I do… I love you and your mom...”

“See, Mommy? Phil loves us,” she told her, then turned back to Phil. “Can you marry Mommy?”

The look on his face said it all. He would give Daisy anything, and Melinda did not doubt how he would tell her he would when the time was right or something equally sappy and absurd that would make her heart flip in her chest, and she wasn’t ready to hear that just yet. Because she’d tell him she’d accept the moment, he asked her, and she wasn’t getting engaged at the Sea Hag over their pancakes and eggs.

“Well… Daisy, I-”

“Phil, stop talking before you propose,” Melinda interjected, then turned her eyes on her daughter. “Daisy, eat your waffle.”

Phil met her gaze guiltily, and she rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t let her five-year-old dictate her relationship as well-intentioned as she was. She wanted Phil to ask her when he was ready, not because a pair of brown eyes softened him up.

After a few minutes of eating, Daisy spoke again. “Lincoln’s grandma said I can call her grandma.”

Of course, she did. “That’s different.”

“Why?”

Thankfully, she didn’t have to explain because Phil came to her rescue. “Hey, Daisy, how about we go down to the beach after breakfast? It’s still early we might find some shells.”

Melinda could kiss him. And she would, later, when they were alone.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Can we go to the aquarium, too?”

Phil nodded. “After your mom and I get back, we can do whatever you want, Angel Eyes.”

Victoria met his gaze. “Smooth.”

“I thought so,” he said, looking impressed with himself.

Melinda shook her head, chuckling at her nerd of a boyfriend who she loved and wanted all those things with.

At the mall, they held hands and sipped coffee and tea. They bought Daisy a bike and toys for the beach. Phil kissed her and left her with his sister and Victoria, claiming to have forgotten something in a store they’d passed. She knew what he was doing, though. He was shopping for her. And she thought two could play at that game. She told Maria she’d be right back and made her way into an old antique shop where she spotted a watch on display.

It was old and made of marble and walnut. The older shopkeeper took it out for her to look at and explained that the maker etched the coastline into the watch. Despite the hefty price, she purchased it without another thought and returned to their group before Phil even knew she had gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on comments because of everything going on in the world, but please know I'll get to them all and appreciate every single one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I think you might like this one. ;) Enjoy!

After a week of debating with himself, eight days before Christmas, Phil took a trip to a nearby town with Maria to visit an old friend. Well, _her_ old friend. Phil was just along for the ride. Mostly. If Izzy had something there he liked, he’d take it as a sign. And if not, it just meant he should probably wait. He didn’t exactly like leaving his happiness up to an independent jewelry store, but he had a good feeling about it.

The hard part had been getting away for the afternoon. Lying wasn’t his forte, so he let Maria tell Melinda earlier that morning she was going to make him drive her over. He had to admit, she made them a fairly decent cover. Something about fitting her big belly behind the wheel and feeling sick while driving, which had some truth to it. Melinda bought it without hesitation and kissed him goodbye, promising to meet him later at the shop for lunch after they returned.

Deciding to marry her had been the easiest decision in his life. He loved her. He wanted a family with her. And he knew she left the same. Asking her this early in their relationship though, he worried what people would say. He knew their town, and he’d hate for any harsh rumors or criticism to get back to her. Not that the entire town was like that. But there were a few who unfortunately were. Leave it to his mother though to shut down any nefarious opinions that came her way. 

“She came in finally.”

“Who?” Phil gazed over at his sister. She was looking at him from the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes when he waited for her to explain what she meant.

“Audrey. She got coffee. Sat down with her laptop at one of the tables for about an hour. I think she was waiting for you.”

He frowned at the road as he drove. “Are you going somewhere with this?”

She shrugged. “Not really. I’m just thankful Melinda got sick, and you weren’t there.”

Phil shook his head, grinning a half-smile. Sure, he was glad he was with Melinda while she was sick too, but it wasn’t like he needed all the women in his life to protect him from his ex. He could manage an encounter with her. “You really need to stop worrying. I have no feelings for Audrey. I’m with the woman I love. Her showing up in town or moving next door isn’t going to change that.”

“Wow. Okay.”

He wrinkled his nose at her, offended by her reaction. “Is that so hard to believe?”

She didn’t answer immediately, and he waited, not without a little anxiety until she did. “You just really held on to her for so long, I guess I expected more of a reaction by her showing up. But, as you said, Melinda has made a difference.”

He took a breath, thinking over her words. “You know, if you had asked me if I missed her before Melinda came along, I’d probably have said yes. But I’ve realized it wasn’t Audrey I missed. I missed having someone there. Guess you could say, I was lonely.”

Her lip jutted out in a pout. “Aww, big brother…”

Snorting a laugh, he shook his head. “Please don’t.”

“Okay,” she said, reaching over and patting his hand that rested on the middle console. “I’m glad you’re not lonely anymore.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

They pulled up to an old antique looking shop that was tucked between a gift shop and a store dedicated to making sea salt taffy. A sigh above the door said, Izzy’s Jewelry. Izzy had just opened Montara’s first jewelry shop that wasn’t just a tiny counter that sold touristy trinkets. Montara was a much smaller community, just a fifteen-minute drive from Pacifica and a popular hot spot for shopping. As a businessman, he kinda envied her location. She’d do well there. Especially in the summer.

Maria got out of the car with the enthusiasm of her teenage years. She and Izzy had been inseparable for Maria’s sophomore and junior years before Izzy moved back to New Zealand. During those years, he’d been the unwilling victim of their shenanigans more times than he could count. They’d been quite the partners in crime, much to his mother’s dismay.

While Marie kept in touch, he hadn’t seen Izzy since she was a Stevie Nicks music-blasting, MTV tee-shirt-wearing teenager.

He opened the door and let Maria lead the way into the store. They only had to wait about five seconds when she burst into the room from the back. Phil stood staring at the once dark-haired young girl that he knew to this blonde woman.

“Maria!” she cried, coming around the display cases to embrace his sister.

“Izzy,” Maris said while wrapping her arms around her.

Phil smiled and stood back, letting them both share the first moment they’ve had together in over twenty years. After a moment, Izzy pulled away, smiling a bright smile that Phil recognized. “Look at you,” she told his sister, eyes and hands falling to her round belly. “You’re enormous.”

Phil barked a laugh that he promptly turned into a poorly covered cough. Maria glared at him before turning her eyes back on her old friend. “Thanks a lot,” she grumbled.

Maria’s reaction had no effect on Izzy. She still beamed at her like she was the sun. “I’m kidding. I was twice your size when I had my kiddo.”

“Where is he?”

“Still in New Zealand with his father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I had him most of the year. He gets him for Christmas.” She sighed and looked around. “It’s been nice without him underfoot, but now that we’re mostly up and open, I’m starting to miss the little guy.”

“Awe, I bet.” His sister nodded empathetically. “I can’t wait to meet him when he does come home.”

“We’ll make a date of it. Hopefully, by then, this little one will be here too so I can love on him too.”

Maria laughed. “Sounds good.”

As much as he was enjoying watching their reunion, he really wanted to look around without doing so awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

This thankfully caught Maria’s attention, and she smiled between them. “So, Izzy, you remember my brother, Phil.”

“I do.” Izzy reached out, and he took her hand in a shake. Her grip was startlingly strong. “You look the same as you did when you were twenty.”

Phil reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Except for the hair.”

“Nah, you can hardly tell.”

She was lying. He knew she was lying, hell, they all knew she was lying, but he’d take the compliment nevertheless. “Thanks.”

“He’s here _not_ shopping for an engagement ring,” Maria emphasized the not because for the last half an hour he’d been swearing he was just there to say hello and have a look around.

Izzy smiled knowingly. “Well then, have fun _not_ looking around.”

With that, Phil set off over to the closest display case, letting his sister and Izzy continue catching up while he had a look.

Maria had been right to suggest this place. If he ever needed to get the women in his life something, this is where he’d want to come. Not only did she have rings but necklaces, bracelets, and a tempting display of watches. He needed a new watch. But he wasn’t there for that. He’d come back later for one of those.

“You know you’re going to ask her,” Maria said, coming to stand beside him.

“I know.”

“Wasn’t it you who said a week ago it was too soon?”

“Sounds familiar-sh.”

“You’re an idiot.”

His lips pulled down. Straightening, he asked, “You don’t think I should?”

“No, I do. I love Melinda and I think she’s good for you. I just think you’re dumb for constantly questioning the timing of everything.”

“You know, some people would think we’re rushing into this.”

“Fuck those people. You love each other. And when you know, you know. Mom and Dad got married after dating a month.”

He laughed, remembering the story his dad liked to tell them whenever his mom would go on about their quick nuptials. _‘She said yes because she didn’t want to explain to your grandmother that all those times she’d been “walking on the beach” had been spent in the back of my old Nova.’_

“I think the fact that she was pregnant with me had something to do with that.”

She gave him a look, raising a dark, inquisitive eyebrow. “Have you knocked up Melinda?”

“No.” Not that he knew of, anyway. Not yet. Soon, hopefully. She didn’t need to know that, though. Phil continued to browse with her beside him. Listened to her whistle when she saw a pricy ring and snorted when she found some gaudy, over-the-top piece that belonged set in a broach pinned to a chest and not on a finger. He hummed at her suggestions, but it wasn’t until he came to the last case that he found what he was looking for. “What about this one?”

His sister came to stand beside him and looked down to where he was pointing. Beneath his finger was a square-cut diamond with smaller round diamonds flowing along the white gold band. It was a little more than he planned to spend, but it didn’t matter. It was the first one he could see Melinda wearing. See himself slipping it in her finger on Christmas morning surrounded by open presents and wrapping paper with Daisy riding her bike around the living room because it was still too cold for her to ride outside.

“It’s pretty,” Maria smiled. “I like it.”

“But will she like it?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Phil, you could tie a string around her finger and she’d love it. She’ll love this.”

She was right. This one was it. He nodded and let Maria call over Izzy.

Izzy cleaned the ring, making sure it sparkled more than it had before while she and his sister chatted about weddings and what season they thought was the best to get married.

On the drive home, he couldn’t stop smiling, but that smile fell away when he saw Melinda at the stoplight just before the cafe. “Damn. She’s early.” He had been hoping he’d be able to get the ring inside and into the safe before she got there. Taking the ring from his pocket, he handed the black box to Maria. “You want to take that?”

She nodded, tucking it into the depths of her oversized purse. “Yep.”

He parked first, letting Maria go in and stash his purchase while he waited for Melinda and Daisy. She pulled to a stop, and he frowned deeply at the knocking sound coming from her engine. That car of hers was on its last leg, and this problem wasn’t one as simple as a new battery. The engine was about to go.

She saw his expression and mirrored his frown. “What’s the face for?”

“Here soon we’re going to need to take your car into Mack or drop it off at the junkyard.”

“Hey now,” she told him, closing her door. It was then he noticed Daisy wasn’t with her. “She’s a little old, but she gets us where we need to go.”

He smiled as she stepped up to him and he wrapped his arms around her middle. “I get it. She has sentimental value, but her miles are limited.”

She sighed a defeated sounding sigh. “I was afraid of that.”

“Maybe, you know, sometime in the future when Christmas is over, maybe we can talk about getting something to replace her? Something with a warranty and more room.”

“What’s Christmas have to do with it?”

“I can’t say.”

“I can get it out of you.”

He grinned at the sparkling challenge in her eyes. “You’re welcome to try. In fact, I’d enjoy you trying, but I’m afraid this secret is safe with me until December twenty-fifth.”

“We’ll see,” she said, kissing him on the lips with a soft peck.

“Where’s Daisy?”

“At your mom’s playing with Lincoln. I thought instead of going to lunch we could go back to your place and have lunch alone?”

He leaned forward and grinned against her lips before kissing her soundly. Him and Mel alone for the rest of the afternoon? The way she was kissing him back, lunch wouldn’t be all they were having. When they came up for air, he told her, “I’m more than okay with that. Feel like going out to dinner instead?”

“Actually, I was going to make your and Daisy’s favorite.”

He gasped, and his eyes widened. There was only one thing he and Daisy loved equally and requested more than anything. “Dumplings?”

She chuckled. “Mm-hmm.”

“Um, hell yes,” he said, “And then maybe I can talk you into watching a documentary series about five filmmakers who enlisted in World War Two with me?”

“Sounds like something I’d be interested in.”

He blinked at her. God, how did he get so lucky? “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him once more. “I got a phone call from the school earlier. They want to give me another class.”

“Really? That’s great!”

“A Saturday morning tai-chi class. It would be early, though. They’re thinking seven or eight. I might have to get a sitter.”

A sitter? He frowned. Saturday mornings as of late had always been spent with them together. With Daisy waking them up requesting vanilla granola cereal with blueberries and cartoons or sleeping in while he and Melinda made quiet love under layers of quilts. He didn’t see that changing. So their Saturday morning routines would fall to Sunday. And he and Daisy would eat breakfast and watch _Doc McStuffins, Mira Royal Detective_ , and _Duck Tales_ until she got home. “You know you have me, right?”

“I know, but I didn’t want to assume.”

“Assume away,” he told her, then took her hand and let her inside to grab them both a drink before heading back to his place. 

She could assume for another week and then hopefully, if she said yes, realize they were in this together.

* * *

They all cooked together later that night. She made dinner while Phil and Daisy made their dessert. Rice Krispy treats with white and dark chocolate drizzle. While she would have preferred something more on the healthy side, she smiled as they licked the sticky marshmallow and chocolate from their fingers and didn’t mind kissing the sweetness from Phil’s lips. 

Daisy and Phil inhaled the dumplings while talking about her day spent at his mother’s with Lincoln. About playing hide and seek in his mother’s old house, and swinging on the tire swing his father made for Phil and Marie when they were Daisy’s age. 

When they were all stuffed, they played Janga and watched _Muana_ with Daisy until the little girl’s eyes blinked heavily with tiredness. The movie ended and Melinda called it bedtime for Daisy. They all went to her room in Phil’s house. She and Phil tucked her in, and Phil read her a book he picked up for when they’d gone shopping with Maria and Victoria, _The Boy, The Mole, The Fox, and the Horse_. It was the sweetest little book that had Melinda tearing up the first time Phil read it to her. Daisy had fallen asleep before Phil even made it to the little boy meeting the horse.

Upstairs she and Phil poured themselves glasses of wine and put on Phil’s documentary. She cuddled into his side, smiling at how he could be as equally engrossed in this as he could in a movie about superheroes.

Phil kissed her in the hall when all the lights were out, and they stumbled as quietly as they could to his bedroom. Their clothes abandoned, forgotten somewhere on the floor, their enthusiasm for one another making them a little more careless than they would normally be.

The light shining in the French doors of his room from the full moon outside gave her a wonderful view of him beneath her. His hands gripped her hips with every rise and fall. She always loved being in control, but more so where Phil was concerned. He made her feel beautiful and sexy and more loved than she could ever remember being. On a downward thrust, she clenched her inner muscles, making Phil groan and his head fall back.

“God, Mel, if you keep doing that...” he murmured.

“What?” She did it again, smiling in satisfaction when he hissed. “This?”

“ _Fuck_.”

She let out a breathy laugh and smirked down playfully at him. “That’s what we’re doing.”

“Come here,” he murmured, reaching for her then cupping her face and kissing her with a tongue filled kiss that went on and on and—

A soft knock had her pulling her lips from his.

“Mommy?”

They both froze and Phil swore under his breath.

Thank God she had enough sense to lock the door. “Yeah, baby?”

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.”

“Okay, sweetheart, hang on.” She climbed off of Phil, but not before giving him one last peck on the lips, whispering, “She’ll go right back to sleep. Be right back.”

Quickly, she pulled on her leggings and Phil’s Captain America tee-shirt from the floor. In the hall her daughter stood, rubbing her sleep tired eyes. “Come on, baby,” she said, picking her up and walking them down the hall to the bathroom where they kept an empty cup for her. Melinda got her a small drink and once she finished, took her back to bed.

She’d been right, Daisy rolled over and with the soft light of her nightlight and Marie cuddling back beside her, she went right back to sleep.

“She good?” Phil asked when she’d returned to his room.

“Yeah.” She closed the door, locking it once more, determined to finish what they’d started. Losing her leggings but keeping his tee-shirt on, she crawled back on top of him. “Are you tired?”

“Are you kidding?” He chuckled, rolling her under him.

Melinda giggled, but it was short-lived as Daisy’s voice called out once more. “Mommy?”

Phil’s head fell, his forehead bumping softly against hers. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Phil?”

They both sighed, knowing they wouldn’t be finishing this tonight. “Sure, baby. Go get your blanket.”

She reached for her leggings and whispered to Phil, who was already slipping out of bed to grab some clothes. “Hurry. She’ll be quick.”

“Sadly, we weren’t,” he said, pulling on a pair of sweats.

She laughed, reached out, and hit him playfully in the chest as she went to open the door. She opened the door, while Phil pulled on his tee-shirt. Daisy was there, blanket in one hand and Marie in the other.

Melinda took the kitten from her. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Daisy ran for the bed, crawling up and settling herself in the middle. “Did you have a bad dream?” Phil asked her when she cuddled to his side. Daisy nodded and yawned. “It’s okay. We’re here. Night, Angel Eyes.”

“Night,” she said, softly.

Melinda put Marie up by her pillow and climbed into bed, kissing her daughter’s cheek, whispering, “Good night, baby.”

She pulled the blankets up around them and felt Phil’s hand reach for hers.

The following morning, Phil did some work from home, opting to go in later that afternoon to check on things. Since it was slower in the winter, he didn’t need as much coverage, and while the teenagers wanted more hours for Christmas, he let them take care of things. Melinda showered while Phil fed Marie and turned on some cartoons for Daisy.

They planned on spending the morning together for a while inside, then bundle up and go for a walk on the beach after breakfast. Daisy had been bugging them to go out and build sandcastles, but the weather had been cold, and the ocean rough from winter storms. Today, however, the sun was out and according to her phone app, would be for the rest of the day.

She blow-dried her hair and got dressed in jeans and one of Phil’s tee shirts, tying her hair up into a messy bun before making her way into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, she frowned as she remembered they had drunk all the milk the night before.

She could make other things for breakfast, but they would need more. They were also out of eggs and running low on bread. If she went now, she could grab the things and not have to worry about them later. With a sigh, she shut the fridge and went out into the living room.

“We’re out of milk. I’m going to run to the store and grab some,” she told him, grabbing his flannel shirt from the back of the couch and slipping it on while making her way into the foyer for her shoes.

“Hey, wait,” Phil called and got up from where he was building LEGOs with Daisy on the floor, and grabbed his keys from the counter. “Take my car.”

She blinked at the keys to Lola. “What?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t like the sound your car was making. I have Mack coming to check it out but he can’t until Monday.”

She took the keys, feeling more than a little nervous. “Are you sure?”

He pulled her towards him and kissed her soundly before saying, “More than sure. Just go easy on the curves. I know how you drive a car without a lot of power under the hood.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it and kissed him again. “Daisy, be good for Phil. I’m going to the store.”

“Okay!”

Melinda was in love. Phil’s car was a dream to drive. She hugged the curves and accelerated with the slightest touch. She smelled like new leather, and pine, and Phil’s cologne. If she wasn’t in a hurry to get back, she’d put down the top and drive her down the stretch of I5 until she ran out of gas. Sadly though, she was at the store in no time at all.

Next time, she promised Lola while taking Phil’s aviators off, slipping them to hang in the neck of her tee so she could put them back on when she got back out of the store.

Inside, she messaged Phil that she would be getting a few more things. While initially, she had gone on a milk run, she took her time picking them out fruits and vegetables, noodles and rice, and even some snack foods to have over the week and during the weekend. They’d be spending more time at Phil’s as Christmas neared. The less time she has to spend out in the rain and cold running to the store, the better.

She was in her own little world thinking about Christmas and her and Phil, and how her new schedule at school was going to work out that she didn’t notice until she was checking out that Audrey was in the next checkout over, looking over at her.

“Hi,” the auburn-haired woman said, smiling.

Melinda smiled back, suddenly insecure at how she must look. Hair a pulled up mess. The only makeup she had on was mascara and wearing mostly Phil’s clothes. Melinda internally rolled her eyes at herself. There wasn’t anything she could do about it now. “Hello.”

“Nice day out today.”

So they were doing small talk? Great. “It is. It’s a nice break for a change.”

Melinda had been hoping that her cashier would be able to check her out before Audrey got hers finished, but since she had very little and the cashier finished with the gentleman in front of her, they ended up leaving the store at the same time.

“Have you lived here long?” she asked in that same friendly tone.

Melinda ticked on the months in her head, surprised so little time had gone by. It felt as though she’d been there for years, not months. “A little over four months now.”

“And how are you liking it?”

Melinda smiled, raised her hand to shield her eyes from all the sun as they stepped out into it. “I like it. It’s a lot quieter than New York.”

“I can imagine. When I moved to Portland, I was surprised by how different life was.” Melinda smiled politely, but the subject of Audrey leaving Pacifica wasn’t something she was inclined to talk about. Audrey continued to smile at her, but then her brows furrowed and that smile slowly fell into something akin to shock. She pointed at the car. “Phil let you drive the car.”

Melinda looked over at Lola and nodded. “Yeah. He doesn’t like the way mine sounds. He worries.”

Audrey nodded in that knowing way only the two of them could know an awkward silence falling between them. “Well, it was good to meet you. I’m heading back up to Portland next week.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my dad’s coming to stay with me for a while. It’ll be nice having him there.”

She didn’t know what she was supposed to say to that. They weren’t friends. They weren’t even acquaintances. The only thing in common they shared was Phil, and while Phil wished her well, he was pretty adamant that part of his life where she was involved was over. Melinda said the only thing that felt appropriate. “I’m sure it will. Take care, the both of you.”

“We will.” Melinda opened the passenger door so she could put the groceries inside when she heard Audrey’s voice once more. “And Melinda-” Melinda paused and looked up. Audrey smiled faintly. “You’re lucky. You’re the only one he’s ever let drive her.”

Audrey got into her car as Melinda stood there, absorbing the weight of that statement as it slowly sunk in. Melinda smiled, getting in behind the wheel.

When she returned home, she set the bags on the counter and wrapped her arms around Phil, kissing him thoroughly. Breathless moments lasted for longer than they probably should have with Daisy up and awake. When they parted, it was a slow thing with lingering kiss after kiss until they finally parted.

Phil looked at her, gazed into her eyes in wonder. “What was that for?”

How could she convey the overwhelming love she felt for him without explaining what had happened? Explain that his trust in her and the care he felt for her was more than anyone ever had. “Nothing. I just love you.”

He grinned, murmured, “I love you too,” then kissed her once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the very last chapter. (Don't worry! There's an epilogue coming!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support, kudos, and feedback along the way. I loved writing these adorable lovesick nerds, and oh, fret not! It's not over just yet. I will be writing a sequel right after a finish a few others up. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and enjoying. Your thoughts and love for it made many of my days and encouraged me along the way.

The last two days before Christmas were busy not only at the shop but for him and Melinda. His mother wanted to make another big dinner, but Melinda suggested she cook this time. Phil, a big fan of her food, offered his kitchen and home to everyone. It would be the first time he had his family over for a big holiday dinner and it felt fitting that it was with Melinda.

On Christmas Eve, Maria, Melinda, and his mother all sat around a table in the cafe planning dishes and desserts. Suddenly, it was a team effort, because not only would they have all of them from Thanksgiving, but Maria invited Izzy and he’d invited Mack and Elena and his cafe kids. Tripp would stop by with his mom, Jemma planned on coming by and introducing her new boyfriend, and even though Peter would head out of town to see his aunt, said he might stop by on his way out of town.

While his mother went back and forth from the kitchen to the table to check on her cookies, he was in the process of helping Jemma make them all sandwiches. Daisy and Lincoln standing on either side of him on chairs helping to put toppings on their ham and cheese croissants.

He’d just sat Maria’s egg salad with tuna and sweet pickles (her recent pregnancy craving) on the table next to her when he caught her mid-sentence.

“…and he agreed to child support. We’re going to work out a schedule for him to take the kid when he’s free.”

Phil blinked down at his sister. This arrangement was news to him. Not three weeks ago she had gone up there to stay with him and now they were talking about child support and visitation? He slid into the chair beside Melinda.

“You’re not together?” Phil’s eyes widened, trying not to sound as scandalized as he felt.

Maria shrugged. “He’s mostly a friend and an itch scratcher.”

An itch scratcher?

“But—”

“A good itch scratcher?” Melinda asked, cutting off whatever argument he might make. The curiosity in her tone made Phil wish he had gone back to making sandwiches.

Maria pursed her lips, humming in thought a few moments before she replied, “Fair. He’s mostly good with his hands.”

Phil pinched the bride of his nose, rubbing it to fight off the images he felt coming on. He really didn’t need to hear about anyone’s hands anywhere on his sister. He felt Melinda’s hand as she reached over and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. Victoria and I are seeing one another.”

His head shot up. What? Victoria? Phil studied her face to see if she was messing with him, but her gaze was intent on Melinda. It was like he wasn’t even there.

Melinda smiled into her sip of tea. “I thought there was something between you two.”

Phil’s eyes widened at his girlfriend. “You did?”

Maria narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you have a problem with me seeing her?”

Phil scoffed at such an accusation. He sure as hell liked her more than a man who he’d never met. Who knocked up his sister and never bothered to show his face or pay her or her son any attention. “No. I don’t care who you see… just give me a minute to catch up.”

She rolled her eyes and to Melinda, said, “We’ve been on again off again since college. We decided to give a relationship a try.”

“Since college?” Phil gaped at her. Not because he was just now finding out his sister was bisexual, but because he was finding out almost twenty years later. Twenty YEARS. He shook his head in amazement. “What else have I missed? Is mom’s reading group really a bunch of spies? Is Nick their leader?”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I can’t help that you’re oblivious.”

Phil frowned at her. Resented the implication. He wasn’t oblivious. He just didn’t spend his free time wondering about his sister’s sexuality.

“You okay, honey?”

He looked over at Melinda, who looked like she was trying hard not to smile, and sighed. “I think I need a drink.”

He closed his eyes, feeling her warm lips on his cheek. “We can get you one later.”

Reaching under the table, he put his hand on her inner thigh. “We do need to pick up a few things for the eggnog I’m making.”

“Eggnog?”

He nodded. “Mm-hmm. It’s good. I’ll make some for us tonight.”

She hummed a delicious hum that had him leaning in to kiss her. “Mm, yes, please,” she said against his lips.

“Damn.” Maria sighed, sitting back in her chair. “I’m missing cider and eggnog. Damn you, child.”

Melinda gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand. “It’ll be worth it.”

In return, Maria took her hand, placing it on her belly. Phil watched in amusement as Melinda’s eyes widened. “Feel that baby? That’s your aunt Melinda, and mommy’s going to give you to her for a night while she goes out and makes up for all the drinks she’s missed.”

Phil rubbed Melinda’s leg, loving Melinda’s smile that came with Maria’s words. “I will happily take him,” she said.

Maria straightened in her seat and picked up her sandwich, taking a bite. “I’ll be good practice for you two.”

“That it will,” Melinda said, her gaze turning to meet his. His heart thudded in his chest at the way her soft brown eyes held his. He lowered his lips to hers for a soft kiss.

She drew away and he missed her warmth immediately, but her words made him remember where they were. “Where’s my sandwich?”

He pulled away with a chuckle. “Coming right up.”

For the next hour, he helped Jemma with the closing duties while the women in his life finished up their plans. Tonight they would close early at four instead of their usual eight. The cafe would stay closed until the day after Christmas. He wasn’t that much of an asshole to make his employees work on the holiday just for the two people who would probably come in. And those two people never failed to give him their opinions of not being able to come and have coffee while they played chess. Besides, the little Christmas traffic they had was mostly a few souls brave enough to forge out into the rain and wind.

At just after three, Tripp and Peter stopped by. Phil had called and bribed them to stop by with the promise of Christmas cards that just might have a little something in them if they did so.

He took them and Jemma to the back office, Daisy running in front of them, excited to share in the gift-giving. He had her go grab the cards off of his desk and picked her up when she came running back to him.

After telling her to give them out, each of them smiled at their names, sparkling up at them in red and green glitter.

“Lincoln and I made the cards!” Daisy told them all.

“And they’re so beautiful!” Jemma said, holding out her hands to take the little girl in her arms. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. “Thank you, Daisy.”

“Thank you, everyone, for stepping up this year. There have been a few changes, I haven’t been around as much as I used to be, but you all are great at what you do and I trust you all. So, these are from us all to thank you for your hard work.”

They all took that as permission to open them, and he chuckled, watching glitter that he would probably never get up, fall to the floor.

“Holy — thanks, boss,” Tripp said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jemma had Daisy help her open the card. She gasped and looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Thank you, Coulson.”

Peter stared at the check, then at his coworkers like he wasn’t sure this was all real. It wasn’t until Tripp elbowed him out of his stupor that he spoke. “Whoa, thanks.”

Phil laughed. “You’re welcome.”

Jemma looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Thank you, Coulson.”

“Thanks, Coulson,” Tripp said once more.

“You’re welcome,” he said, patting the young man on the back. “Hopefully it’s enough to help you out with buying Mack’s old Nova.”

“He told you about the car, huh?”

“When don’t we talk about cars?”

They both chuckled and about that time Maria and his mother came into the room to each thank them for all their help. Not long later Melinda was there, hugging Jemma, rolling her eyes at Tripp’s flirtations, and telling Peter how she was looking forward to meeting his Aunt one day.

Phil helped finish the stocking and soon, with Melinda’s hand in his and Daisy skipping out to jump in the puddles on the sidewalk, they left the cafe to Maria and Jemma to finish the last of the closing. At the store, they grabbed all the things they needed for dinner while listening to Daisy tell them how excited she was for Christmas.

That same energy stayed with their little girl through dinner (grilled cheese and soup), and straight into the evening until Melinda deemed it bedtime. They put out cookies and almond milk, just in case Santa had an allergy to dairy and went downstairs where they read her _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ , _The Polar Express_ , and ’ _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ which she had fallen asleep just as Phil read, ‘to the top of the porch, to the top of the wall, now dash away, dash away, dash away all…’ They kissed her cheek and tucked her in, and Phil gave Marie a scratch behind the ears before they turned off the light and made their way upstairs.

Phil made eggnog earlier that evening while Melinda made dinner. While there were many variations of eggnog, he liked quite a few (his favorite being a Puerto Rican once that included coconut milk and heavy cream), his version included bourbon. Most people reached for rum, but he thought the vanilla and toffee notes in bourbon paired better with the rich creamy beverage. The drink had been chilling in the fridge for most of the evening. He filled two glass mugs for him and Melinda to drink while she finished wrapping presents and he put together Daisy’s new bike.

It took him a little over an hour, but he grinned triumphantly at the shiny black and pink bike with the big red bow that would have Daisy gasping at when she woke up early the next morning.

Melinda smiled over at him from where she’d been leaning back against the sofa watching him. The pile of presents she’d had were all wrapped and under the tree.

Phil chuckled as she crawled over onto his lap, making herself comfortable, straddling him, and wrapping her legs around his waist. He reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. She looked relaxed, happy, and very smiley. He kissed her, once, twice, then said, “That eggnog went straight to someone’s head.”

It took him forty-five minutes to drink his glass, taking sips between piecing together the bike. Melinda finished hers quickly, then went and refilled her glass. While he had a warm pleasant buzz, she was clearly the drunker of them.

She hummed an appreciative sounding hum, leaning forward, kissing her way down his neck. “It was really good.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I like everything you make,” she murmured, in that low, sexy tone that had Phil’s thoughts drifting away from eggnog. His hands found their way up under her cotton top, gliding over her soft skin beneath. “I’ve been thinking…”

“Uh-oh,” he teased with a chuckle.

With a soft kiss on his lips, she said, “I want to get married.”

Phil’s breath caught, and it took him a moment of blinking stupidity at her to realize she was serious. His lips pulled up. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded, then trailed a row of kisses down the other side of his neck.

He tightened his hold around her, his mind reeling. Leave it to her to beat him to a proposal. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry, babe, but I have this romantic plan to propose to you tomorrow, so can you wait for my answer then?_ While he didn’t want to ruin the surprise, he also didn’t want to say no and risk messing everything up and he didn’t want her to wake up tomorrow and be frustrated with herself either when she opened her ring. Choosing his words carefully, he told her, “I want to too. But maybe we should talk about getting married when you’re not so tipsy?”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I’m not tipsy. I’m perfectly fine.”

She looked so seriously at him, he could almost believe she was completely sober until she hiccuped. He chuckled and kissed her. “Of course you are.”

“I love you,” she said, leaning forward, chasing lips to kiss him again. “You make me happy,” she kissed his cheek, “you love my daughter like she was yours,” his neck, “we both want a big family…” his lips again, this one lingering much longer than before, “and with the way we have sex, I could be pregnant right now.”

They both knew she wasn’t because she had her period last week, but her point was there. They loved one another and wanted a family together. They were, for all intents and purposes, trying. 

“You know I love you and Daisy. And you make me very happy. And when we get pregnant, I’ll be the happiest guy in the world...” he started.

“Don’t you want to marry me?”

Her face had gone from confident and relaxed to beautifully confused, and maybe even a little hurt. Damn that alcohol, he thought. He took her gently by the face and told her, “You know I do.”

She blinked at him and licked her lips. Her confidence returned full force. God, he loved her. “So let’s do it.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“I am.”

His chest constricted with how much he loved her at that very moment. She had no idea how much he wanted to say, _‘yes!’_ and tell her he’d marry her tomorrow if they could find someone to do it, but he wanted more from this moment not just because he had a plan, but because she deserved to remember this without the haze of alcohol. As much as he didn’t want her to feel hurt by not giving her an answer, he took a deep breath and said, “Okay, let’s do this… In the morning, when you wake up, if you still want to get married, ask me again.”

Her eyes held his, and after several long anxiety-filled moments she let out a sigh but nodded. “Okay.”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, thanking his lucky stars the alcohol had somewhat diminished her stubbornness. Not wanting to waste the opportunity presented to distract her, Phil adjusted his hold on her so he could stand and carry her. “I think we should go to bed."

He could hear the smile in her voice near his ear, as she whispered, “To bed to make a baby?”

He chuckled. He loved drunk, playful Melinda not to mention her determination. “If that’s what you want for Christmas, I’ll do my best to give it to you.” On his feet, he walked over to the lamp and turned out the light. “At least get the process started.”

His gaze dropped to hers and they looked at one another there with only the light from the Christmas tree. Not so long ago, he stood in this very spot thinking how empty it felt and how he might never have a family to fill it. But Melinda and Daisy came along and changed all that. 

“Merry Christmas, Mel.” 

“Merry Christmas, Phil.” She kissed him then, and he kissed her back with a soft intensity that would soon take them downstairs to bed where they would hopefully add a little someone to the family of theirs.

* * *

Melinda woke the next morning, warm and wrapped in Phil’s arms. Most mornings, she woke spooned with her back pressed against his front. However, last night she fell asleep on her side, her head pillowed under his bicep, their faces close together. She blinked at him in the sun-filled bedroom. Gently, she reached up and ran her fingers softly over his cheek, the stubble soft beneath her fingertips. 

Her eyes fell to his lips, remembering the way he kissed her when he took her to bed. She remembered proposing to him. He hadn’t answered her question, but that was okay. She’d rather it be like this.

She could tell by the way he was breathing he was awake and had probably been watching her sleep before she woke.

“Marry me,” she whispered in the space between them.

“Yes.” The corner of his mouth lifted right along with her heart. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and kissing him then felt like the first time, all while knowing that this was the man she’d waking up kissing for the rest of her life. “But hang on—”

“Phil,” she started sitting up, watching as he left her to walk over to the dresser? She had no idea what he needed, but it suddenly hit her what he could be looking for and she waited, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her breath caught in her throat.

Whatever he had with him as he walked back toward her was small enough to fit in his hand. Tears filled her eyes because she just _knew_. He took his spot beside her once again and reached for her left hand. “You’ll be needing this.”

A tear fell uncheck down her cheek, and she dropped her gaze from his to watch him slip what was quite possibly the most beautiful ring on her finger.

“You bought me a ring?” she asked, though it shouldn’t be a surprise. Of course, he bought her a ring. She should have known he would. Should have never doubted that he wouldn’t want this with her.

He squeezed her hand and reached up to whip away another fallen tear. “I was going to ask you later tonight, but you beat me to it.”

She closed her eyes and let her head fall against his chest. The action only made him laugh. She was such an idiot. If she didn’t care about spoiling the moment, she’d dive back under the covers and not come out until her embarrassment wore off. “Oh, Phil.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m so embarrassed. I ruined it.”

“You didn’t,” he said, chuckling, “If anything, you made it better. Honestly, it was the best, cutest drunk proposal…”

She took a deep breath, wiped away from the wetness from her cheek, and sat up. “Okay, ask me.”

His head fell to the side, his brows coming together in that adorable way she loved so much. “Ask you?”

“Ask me like you would have asked me,” she said. “Ask me to marry you.”

His eyes went soft with understanding. “Okay,” he smiled, and took her hand once again. “Melinda May, from the moment I saw you that morning in the coffee shop, I knew my life was about to change. You and Daisy made me believe that your love was worth the risk of taking a second chance. I’d been lonely for a long time, but you changed all that. You’re amazing and smart and funny, and unbelievably sexy and I can’t wait to share the rest of my life making you and Daisy… and any other kids we may have, happy. Marry me, Melinda?”

“Yes,” she breathed, then launched herself into him. Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him impossibly close. “I love you so much, Phil Coulson.”

“I love you.”

He drew away enough to take her face in his hands once more and kiss her. But they didn’t get to kiss for long. In the next moment, Daisy ran into the room.

“Mommy! Phil! It’s Christmas!” She exclaimed, jumping up on the bed.

Phil reached for her and pulled her into his lap so she was between them. Melinda leaned over and hugged her daughter tight. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Mommy.” She pulled away, pushing the hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face. “Can we open presents now?”

Melinda looked up and met Phil’s gaze. His eyes were shining she could tell he was holding back from telling Daisy their news so she could be the one and she couldn’t love him more for it. “We can but first can I show you the present Phil got me?”

Daisy nodded, her eyes wide and curious. Melinda held out her hand, showing her the ring.

“Ooo! It’s so pretty,” she said, unaware of its significance.

“It’s called an engagement ring,” Phil told her.

“Ohhhhh,” she said looking up at him still innocently blinking at them. “What’s an engagement ring?”

Melinda’s heart felt like it would burst out of her chest thinking about how happy her daughter was about to be. “An engagement right is a ring a person buys for someone they love when they want to ask them to marry them.”

A heartbeat passed and then Daisy’s head whipped towards Phil, her eyes wide. “Did you ask Mommy to marry you?”

“I did, Angel Eyes. Is that okay?”

Daisy launched herself at Phil, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yes!” Their eyes locked and Melinda saw that the same tears that filled her eyes were also in Phil’s. Daisy pulled away and stood, unable to keep herself still a moment longer. “Does that mean I get to call you Daddy now? When can you get married? Can you get married tomorrow? Will you have a wedding like Rapunzel and Flynn?”

They both laughed. Melinda pulled her excited daughter into her lap. “So many questions we’ll talk about _after_ Christmas. Don’t you want to make pancakes with Phil so you can open presents after we eat?”

Daisy looked between them, weighing her options of staying in bed and being excited or unwrapping the many gifts under the tree. She giggled when Melinda tickled her sides. “Presents! I want to open presents, Mommy!”

Melinda released her, and she went hopping down from the bed while yelling, “This is the best Christmas!” and running from the room.

They got up from bed next, and she laughed as Phil pulled her into his arms for one last lingering kiss that was broken by Daisy’s, “Mommy! Phil! Come see! Santa brought me a bike!”

Phil grinned. “I think she likes it.”

Upstairs, Daisy smiled over at them from beside her bike. “Can we go outside?”

Melinda shook her head. “Not just yet, sweetheart.”

“But I’ll help you take it for a quick spin through the house,” Phil told her, pulling the bike away from the tree so she could hop on.

While Phil pushed Daisy around the living room and through the dining room, Melinda got started on breakfast. Soon the smell of bacon cooking in the oven filled the house and drew her two foodies into the kitchen to help. Melinda opted for blueberry pancakes, while Daisy and Phil dropped chocolate chips onto theirs. She sliced them up oranges, and she and Phil snuck kisses when Daisy wasn’t looking. Occasionally, she’d pause to look at her ring and watch Daisy and Phil talk. 

Outwardly, it was like any other morning, only now carried a newfound sense of them. This was how it would be. Their family. Weekends spend together in the mornings making pancakes and walks on the beach. Movies and games. Kisses after work and dinners spent talking about their day.

After breakfast, they washed up and made their way into the living room. They sat around the tree and let Daisy open up the first present. It was an art set from Melinda’s father. Phil went next, and nervous butterflies filled her chest. She hoped he liked it, but he didn’t. He _loved_ his watch and spent a good ten minutes staring at the art and googling the artist. 

Melinda got up and grabbed Phil’s gifts from Daisy. He chuckled, unwrapping a pack of funky striped socks, and got excited unrapping a Crosley record player with a few records she thought he might like; Marvin Gay, The Eagles, and Melinda’s favorite Now That’s What I Call Dad Rock with hits from their generation. Phil loved them all and promised Daisy later that night he set it up and play them for her.

“Daisy, grab your mom her gift,” he said. Melinda watched as Daisy crawled under the tree towards the back, sliding a long rectangular present towards Phil. He smiled like the nerd that he was thinking he was slick for hiding a present in the back. 

Melinda hadn’t expected anything from him after her ring, which was more than enough, but he set the present in front of her, telling her it was from _Daisy_.

She shook her head but took off the top and smiled down at the box filled with so many things. Reaching in, she pulled out two mustard yellow matching knit hats with great faux fur pompoms, a tee-shirt in her size that said, _You are my sunshine_ and a tee for Daisy that said, _You make me happy_. Beneath those was a velvet box with mother-daughter interlocking gold necklaces (that also looked on the expensive side) she sent him a tiny narrow-eyed look that he was impervious to; three books sat at the bottom that was, judging by the blurbs on the back, contemporary romances, a certificate for a full spa day at the fancy spa on the reservation just outside of Pacifica, and last but not least, a smiling avocado phone case Daisy reminded her was because she _“love avocados!”_

“Do you like your presents, Mommy?”

“I love them, baby girl,” she said, pulling her daughter in for a hug, then asked her for a kiss that Daisy happily gave her before running off to find the next present she wanted to open.

“Thank you,” she said, sliding up against Phil’s side, “but that was too much.” She tried her best to sound chastising, but her tone did nothing to diminish his smile.

“She got so excited picking things for you, it was hard to say no.”

“You’re going to have to work on that, you know.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I make no promises.”

She sighed. “I feel bad. I should have got you more.”

“Don’t. I got all I wanted,” he said, kissing her temple.

Biting her lip, she murmured, “I do have something that came in the mail last week that you haven’t seen.”

He looked over at her, brows raised. “Oh?”

Leaning in, she rubbed her nose against his and murmured, “If you’re interested, maybe later tonight I’ll let you see how it looks. I was going to save it for Valentine’s Day, but red is for Christmas too.”

He swallowed. “I would be very interested in seeing it.”

She smiled against his lips. 

They cleaned up the paper once the rest of the presents were open, and Phil played on the floor with Daisy and her new Play-Doh Builder set while went downstairs to get ready for company. She dressed in dark jeans and a light-weight dark grey knit sweater and curled her hair just enough to have it fall in waves over her shoulders. When she was done, she got Daisy dressed in her red Christmas leggings and white and red sweater with reindeers that matched Phil’s. She could have got one too, but it was too cute. And while she might consider matching pajamas next year, she drew the line at matching ugly sweaters no matter how adorable Daisy and Phil looked in them.

Just after one, the doorbell rang. Daisy was the first to reach the door, and Phill called to her that she could open it.

“Well hello, my little Daisy,” Julie said, stepping inside.

“Grandma, did you hear? Did you hear? Phil asked Mommy to marry him! He’s going to be my Daddy!”

Julie looked up at them, a slow unsurprised smile pulling up her lips. “Is he? That’s wonderful.”

From beside her, Phil smiled. “Melinda proposed last night. I proposed this morning.”

“I can’t wait to hear this story,” she told them all.

Melinda sighed, resigned to her fate, sure her mortification would follow her for years. Her drunk proposal would be a story he’d tell anyone who was interested and their children every Christmas and anniversary to come. “It’s a good one.”

Their guests started to all trickle in after Julie. They let Daisy continue to tell everyone about their engagement because it was adorable and made her happy to share the fact that Phil was going to be her daddy. Maria admitted to her she’d known all along. Julie hadn’t needed to be told. She knew it was coming. Peter won the coffee shop betting pool that had started a month ago. He’d guessed Christmas while Jemma had her money on New Year, and Tripp, Valentines Day. There were others involved. Hunter, Bobbie, Stan, Carol, and Maria, most of his mother’s reading club, and a few regulars she and Phil would have never guessed would be so interested in their love life.

Phil and Maria played Ticket To Ride with the kids while they cooked and chatted about family traditions of Christmas’ of the past and to come. 

When everyone was there they all gathered in the living room with their plates and drinks and when the sun went down, they all put on coats and scarves and braved the cold to drive downtown to walk through the Christmas lights.

“I was thinking,” Phil began taking her hand watching Daisy run ahead of them up the sidewalk after Lincoln. “After the holidays we should take a trip to Arizona so I can meet your dad and ask his permission to marry you.”

“That would be nice,” she said, “But you don’t need to ask his permission. That I love you and that Daisy loves you will be good enough for him.”

“Have his blessing then,” he clarified with a smile. They walked a little way to the end of the street where they’d blocked off part of the town for the lights. Daisy stayed ahead, holding on to Julie’s hand who was chatting away with her about how she used to bring Phil and Maria to see the lights when they were her age. 

“You know, when I first saw you, I thought about how lucky the guy who got to go home to you was.” His confession made her smile. 

“Oh yeah? I thought about how much I liked men who wore glasses.” He chuckled a rich chuckle, his eyes bright behind his glasses as he pulled her to his side. “Is that why you wouldn’t talk to me? You thought I was taken?”

“Well, no. I learned fairly quickly you were single. I was just so tongue-tied. You were beautiful and sweet and just so completely out of my league. You were kinda intimidating.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Phil. I had the biggest crush on you. I didn’t have to stop by as much as I did. Sure, Daisy loved the hot chocolate and the muffins, but I liked the cute guy behind the counter in the tight jeans.”

His brow furrowed. “They’re not that tight, are they?”

She laughed. Only him. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

His mouth closed over hers, and they kissed softly under the glow of the lights. 

Almost six months ago when Melinda left New York, she didn’t know what she was looking for. A place where she could raise her daughter somewhere safe was always at the forefront of her mind, but what she hadn’t realized at the time was just how lost she felt. 

She never expected to find so much there waiting for her. She never expected to find someone as wonderful as Phil. But there, in his arms, in this town, she felt protected and loved.

She felt home.

The end.


End file.
